


100 Prompt OTP Challenge!

by BouNigt



Category: BAFFY - Fandom, Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 111,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BouNigt/pseuds/BouNigt
Summary: Una serie de Fics con las parejas: Bugs/Daffy (Baffy), Sly/Pepe, principalmente.Puede que agregue otras parejas más adelante.Son One-Shots por lo que no tendrán relación entre si y se llevaran a cabo dentro de líneas de tiempo distintas.*La mayoria son con version humanizada*
Relationships: Bugs Bunny/Daffy Duck, Pepe Le Pew/Sylvester Pussycat
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic fue iniciado en el 2015 ¿Por que lo estoy retomando ahora? Bueno estoy volviendo a escribir apenas.  
> Fue originalmente subido en Fanfiction y apenas lo voy agregando. 
> 
> Los fics serán de las parejas: Bugs/Daffy (Baffy), Sly/Pepe, principalmente. Puede que agregue otras parejas más adelante.  
> Son One-Shots por lo que no tendrán relación entre si y se llevaran a cabo dentro de líneas de tiempo distintas.
> 
> Los Looney tunes no me pertenecen, ni sus personajes. 
> 
> Hago esto para distraerme y salir del bloqueo de escritura que tengo.  
> En caso de que deseen que agregue otra palabra a la lista de Prompts, pueden mandarme la palabra por mensaje o review.

**Prompts:**

1\. moonlight

2\. beauty

3\. cake

4\. art

5\. Action: character must have a drink

6\. rain

7\. pet

8\. Action: character must dive a car

9\. lilies

10\. systematic

11\. black

12\. candles

~~13 Song: TBD~~ _Faltante_

14\. Quote: Never regret what once made you smile

15: book

16\. woods

17\. fire

18\. perception

19\. action: character must walk somewhere

20\. ~~Song: TBD~~ _Faltante_

21\. beach

22\. quote: "You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams." ― Dr. Seuss

23\. ~~song: TBD~~ _Faltante_

24\. warmth

25\. winter

26\. Halloween

27\. Action: The character must talk about their relationship with a friend

28\. cup/mug

29\. concert

30\. "Darkness cannot drive out darkness: only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate: only love can do that." ― Martin Luther King Jr

31\. "There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment." ― Sarah Dessen

32\. Fog

33\. Yelling

34\. mentalist

35\. bike

36\. Song: Damn by The Royal Concept

37\. night

38\. fan

39\. color

40\. action: character must attend a wedding

41\. regret

42\. always

43\. sunshine

44\. genre: romance

45\. green

46\. pebbles

**47\. dance _se adelanta y queda antes de COLOR_**

48\. genre: humor

49\. Song: On The Line by San Cisco

50\. magic

51\. tattoo

52\. genre: angst

53\. genre: hurt/comfort

54\. camera

55\. music

56\. flip-flops

57\. genre: mystery

58\. journal

59\. quote: "Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage." ― Lao Tzu

60\. action: character must wrap a gift

61\. action: character must go to the story

62\. genre: family

63\. haunted

64\. butterfly

65\. roses

66\. letter

67\. money

68\. calendar

69\. hospital

70\. bandaids

71\. make-up

72\. Song: Cold Cold Man by Saint Motel

73\. action: a character must talk to an authority figure [cop, boss, firefighter, parent etc]

74\. Song: Save the Last Dance For Me by The Drifters

75\. hair dye

76\. pulse

77\. radio

78\. promise

79\. presence

80\. computer

81\. action: character must go to an airport

82\. grass

83\. "If you can make a girl laugh, you can make her do anything." ― Marilyn Monroe

84\. shopping

85\. dinner

86\. basic

87\. Song: Skin on Skin by Franc Moody

88\. note

89\. vehicle [of any kind]

90\. action: character must argue with someone about their relationship

91\. action: one character must meet the other characters family

92\. genre: supernatural

93\. bed

94\. window

95\. train

96\. action: the characters must be apart for some reason

97\. action: a character has to defend their relationship

98\. stuffed animal

99\. bright

100\. forever


	2. 1 to 6

**Moonlight**

**(Sly/Pepe)**

El romanticismo de su amigo no es un secreto para él, de hecho no era un secreto para nadie.

Estaba consciente de que era capaz de hacer actos considerados lunáticos con tal de conquistar a la persona en la cual estuviese interesado, y siendo tan enamoradizo como resultaba ser, esa persona " _especial_ " terminaba por no ser tan única en verdad, sino que fácilmente reemplazable.

Necesitaría de todos sus dedos de manos y pies, e inclusive más, para contar el número de personas que ha visto ser perseguidas por aquel extranjero de orígenes franceses que catalogaba como amigo.

Sus métodos de conquista no eran precisamente los más sanos, ni mucho menos considerados los más comunes, pues nadie te lleva más de una centena de globos de regalo a tu casa con el propósito de conseguir una cita, ni nadie te dice que eres el amor de su vida y que desea viajar por el mundo contigo justo al segundo de conocerte. Pero a pesar de lo ortodoxo de su personalidad, tenía que reconocer que toda aquella pantomima romántica realmente funcionaba, pues no ha conocido a nadie que tenga tanta suerte con chicas como el francés.

Podía conseguir citas en solo dos segundos, enamorar a una persona en una semana y robar miradas de hombres y mujeres con tan solo caminar frente a ellos.

Y sin embargo él jamás creyó que algún acto tan ridículamente romántico fuese a ser dirigido hacia él alguna vez, pues su amistad se remontaba a épocas en las que ambos eran demasiado jóvenes para tan siquiera tomar una decisión por si solos… y aun así… se encontraban ahí en una escena que parecía haber sido sacada de la película romántica más cursi existente.

La luz de la luna lanzaba su brillo justamente detrás de la figura del francés, iluminándolo como si fuera una especie de aura celestial con el propósito de resaltar aquella apariencia física tan poco común.

Aquella sonrisa de siempre agregaba la cereza al pastel, complementando la sugerencia que soltaron aquellos labios.

-'¿Qué le parece, Petit Chaton?'- cuestionó probablemente ante su falta de respuesta.

Abrió la boca decidido a apartar la mirada de esa iluminación que seguía haciendo resplandecer la piel porcelana de su rostro y brazos, y optó por ver hacia su costado buscando la respuesta a la pregunta entre la oscuridad del exterior.

Sentía los dedos delgados y fríos sostener sus manos con una delicadeza que siempre vio de lejos siendo dirigida a otros, pero que ahora le era dedicada a él ofreciéndole la oportunidad de sentir la temperatura de su cuerpo y lo terso de su tacto, y no pudo hacer nada más que reír nervioso, tomándose ese tiempo para aclarar su garganta.

-'Déjate de bromas'- consiguió decir ignorando el grito de su inconsciente que le decía que estaba minimizando la importancia de palabras que ha esperando desde varios años atrás.

-'Esta bien Mon ami, solo téngalo en cuenta'- su sonrisa se amplió, provocando que esos bellos ojos miel se cerraran por unos segundos.

Un beso cayó sobre su mejilla y sin decir más el porcelana volvió a la fiesta que se desataba dentro de la casa detrás de él.

Escuchando sus pasos alejarse hasta el punto en que no podía oírlos más, Sylvester se llevó una mano al pecho pues podía escuchar su corazón romper y agitarse como loco.

Conociendo al francés tan bien como lo hacía, estaba por lo menos un setenta por ciento seguro de que lo sabía… ese lunático enamoradizo de nombre ridículo sabia bastante bien que su sentimiento de amistad por él, llego a un punto en el que un algo más se había estado desarrollando hasta hacerle añorar que su mirada y atención se posara en él.

Por un tiempo lo creyó un caso perdido, pues no existía razón o posibilidad alguna de que su amigo de años lo viera con otros ojos, sin embargo esas palabras que le ofreció momentos antes, diciéndole que deseaba ir más allá, que estaba interesado en él y que sus intenciones eran buenas, fueron suficientes para hacer que se preguntara… si aquello era realmente posible….

**Beauty**

**(Sly/Pepe)**

Es hermoso… y sabia bastante bien que su pareja odiaba que usara ese tipo de adjetivos con él, pues más de una vez le ha replicado recordándole que él no era ninguna chica linda como para ser descrito con tales palabras. Pero su pareja estaba muy equivocado, porque las únicas palabras en las que podía pensar en esos momentos para clasificarlo eran hermoso y bello.

Riendo gentilmente sintió el ligero incremento en su temperatura hacerse presente en sus mejillas.

Le escuchaba reñirle sobre algo referente al beso que le dio enfrente de sus amistades, y la expresión de enojo de aquel rostro moreno era incongruente con sus palabras, porque aun cuando se escuchara molesto, el fuerte sonrojo que adornaba esa bella cara le indicaba que no lo estaba realmente, sino que únicamente se encontraba azorado por el acto.

-'¿De qué se supone que te estas riendo?!'- dijo Sly, apretando sus dientes y puños, sintiéndose en el borde entre perder los estribos o perder la razón.

-'De lo hermoso que se ve molesto, Mon amour'- mencionó con la misma voz cantarina que sabía que provocaba que su Petit Chaton se cohibiera aún más.

Lo vio refunfuñar y fruncir el ceño un poco más, deshaciendo la tensión en su quijada solo para formar una mueca de disgusto.

-'Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no soy…'- mordió su labio inferior negándose a decir la palabra por lo avergonzante que le resultaba.

-'¿No es que, Mon Petit Chaton? No sabré a que se refiere sino lo dice claramente'- se acercó, decidido a juguetear un poco con la paciencia de su pareja.

-'No soy…'- apretó sus labios, repentinamente consciente de su falta de ropa y de lo reveladora que resultaba aquella ligera sabana.

-'¿No es….?'- adentro una mano bajo la cubierta, consiguiendo colocarla sobre la pierna del moreno, viendo a este sobresaltarse ante su acto.

-'No soy eso'- respiro con dificultad observando como la mano que yacía sobre su pierna subía con lentitud hasta posarse sobre su vientre.

Acerco su rostro al de su pareja, besando su frente y nariz, mientras que con su otra mano acaricia su sonrojada mejilla.

-'Si lo es Mon Petit Chaton… es hermoso'-

Viéndolo abrir la boca creyó que tendría una ración más de reclamos, pero el moreno solamente la cerro de nuevo sin decir nada, limitándose a encogerse de hombros y aceptar sin replica alguna el beso que le otorgaba a sus labios.

**Cake**

**(Sly/Pepe)**

Era prácticamente una costumbre entre ellos, algo que se esperaba en todos sus cumpleaños y que siendo sincero realmente deseaba, pues los dotes de repostería de su pareja eran excepcionales hasta el punto de ser alabados por más de una decena de personas que han tenido la dicha de tener aunque sea una mínima prueba de estos.

El pastel que le preparaba todos los años no solamente lucia impecable, sino que su simple aroma era suficiente para hacerle agua la boca.

Pero este año las cosas fueron diferentes, no hubo un pastel listo para ser devorado sobre la mesa, sino que este año el francés tuvo la idea de que hicieran dicho pastel entre los dos. Lo cual si le preguntaban le pareció injusto en un principio, pues siendo su cumpleaños lo mínimo que esperaba era que se le diera la oportunidad de probar dicho pastel como en los años anteriores….

Ahora bien no era como si se pudiera quejar… no precisamente, pues en cierta manera estaba teniendo la oportunidad de probar un poco de su pastel, solo que de una forma muy distinta a lo acostumbrado….

El aroma a dulce que se desprendía del cuerpo del francés era un cambio drastrico, ya que opacaba la fuerte loción masculina que usualmente podía olfatear a distancia, pero eso no significaba que le molestara… de hecho la revoltura de ambos aromas parecían hacer un juego deleitante para su nariz, pues con cada respiro su ansiedad crecía y la necesidad de aspirar un poco más de aquella fragancia era tanta que le hubiera parecido preocupante de haberse encontrado en sus cinco sentido.

Sin embargo ese no era el caso, no mientras yacía sentado en una de las sillas de la cocina con Pepe sobre su regazo, no mientras se deshacía de la exquisita mezcla del pastel sobre los dedos del francés y no con la mayor parte de su cerebro concentrado en recordarle la escases de ropa en el cuerpo del porcelana.

Era posible que no haya tenido la oportunidad de ver la detallada decoración del pastel de cumpleaños que usualmente le era preparado con tanto esmero, o que no haya sido capaz de tener una rebanada en forma de este, pero eso no significaba que su regalo no haya sido uno bueno y menos ahora que veía a su pareja deshacer el botón de su pantalón al mismo tiempo que besaba su boca dejándole saborear parte del dulce betún recién probado.

No existía manera en que pudiera quejarse, pues esto podía ser igual de bueno o inclusive mejor que un simple pastel…. Aunque claro estaba que no le dejaría saber esto al francés….

**Art**

**(Sly/Pepe)**

Abrió el estuche de pinceles, carboncillos y lápices que llevaba consigo, dedicándose a mirarlos por un segundo sin estar muy seguro de cuál de todos ellos sería la herramienta elegida para usar este día.

-'Hoy es ese día del mes otra vez, Gatito. ¿Crees que venga alguien nuevo… o tal vez el mismo de la vez anterior?'- escuchó murmurar a Tweetie, quien lo miraba de reojo con esa expresión entre traviesa, inocente y amigable de siempre, la misma expresión que a esa temprana hora del día le parecía más irritante de lo normal.

-'A quién le importa quién sea el modelo, canario. Solo hay que hacer el tonto dibujo y largarnos de aquí'- sacó de mala gana su cuaderno de dibujo, para entonces ponerlo sobre su banca sin mucho interés.

Dibujar no era una de sus mejores habilidades y se maldecía a si mismo por haber optado en tomar la clase de arte como uno de sus créditos de relleno a cumplir en su carrera. No que fuera precisamente malo tampoco, pues de serlo hubiera evitado a toda costa tomar una clase como aquella, pero era consciente de que no resultaba ser uno de los más agraciados en la clase, no como lo era el estúpido de Tweety cuyos dibujos eran admirados y alabados por todos los que tuvieran hasta un pequeño interés en el arte.

Dando un bostezo vio la puerta abrirse, dejando pasar por esta a quien sería su modelo de esta sesión y por poco se cayó de la silla al ver el rostro de la persona, quien a pesar de llevar puesto un antifaz que mantenía su identidad oculta, podía reconocer con facilidad.

Era, para su mala y buena suerte, el mismo modelo de hace un par de meses atrás, lo sabía bien pues es capaz de distinguir esas únicas facciones sin siquiera esforzarse.

En parte era buena suerte pues la imagen de su figura le resultaba fácil de seguir y plasmar, no solo gracias a haber tenido la oportunidad de dibujarla antes, sino por la cantidad de veces que ha observado de cerca aquel cuerpo de coloración blanquecina que ahora se trasladaba hasta el centro del salón, donde era rodeado por el resto de los sus compañeros, quienes únicamente se limitaron a esperar las indicaciones del maestro antes de empezar a dibujar.

Siguiendo los movimientos del modelo, vio a este deshacerse de la bata negra que ocultaba su cuerpo, quedándose únicamente en ropa interior, para entonces sentarse en el banco que le fue proporcionado.

Sylvester se llevó ambas manos al rostro, deshaciéndose de esa pequeña chispa de esperanza de que estuviera confundiéndose de persona, pero lamentablemente estaba en lo correcto, el modelo resultaba ser justamente quien creía que era.

Revolvió su cabello un poco antes de apartar sus manos y mirar hacia el modelo, quien para su sorpresa yacía con su vista puesta en él, dedicándole una sonrisa coqueta y tranquila como si su presencia ahí fuera algo esperado.

-'Pss… Gatito'- susurro Tweety, picando el costado de Sly con el lápiz, forzándolo a dirigir su mirada hacia él. –'¿No es ese…?'-

Los colores se le subieron al rostro de golpe, volviéndolo un foco rojo, y apresurándose a colocar una mano sobre la boca del rubio, lo forzó a callar. El que el tonto "canario" supiera quien era, no significaba que fuera necesario que el resto lo supiera también.

-'¡Si es él!'- consiguió decir a pesar de la restricción que imponía la mano del moreno.

-'¡Cállate, canario!'- replico rápidamente, lanzándole una mirada amenazante que únicamente recibió como respuesta una sonrisa burlona.

-'Que lastima lindo gatito. Creí que mi dibujo sería el mejor otra vez, pero tratándose de tu noviecito tus dibujos de él siempre son mejores que los míos'- mencionó poniendo una cara triste que solo hizo enojar aún más a Sly.

Regresando nuevamente su mirada hacia el modelo de dibujo frente a él, se dijo a si mismo que no había forma de negarlo. Ese cuerpo propio de una escultura solo podía pertenecer a su pareja y si decidía ver el lado bueno de esto… al menos tendría la calificación más alta en esta sesión.

**Action: Character must have a drink.**

**(Sly/Pepe)**

Una de las razones por las cuales su adorado Petit Chaton no bebía, no era solo por su falta de interés en el acto, sino por la notable intolerancia que presentaba ante el alcohol.

Su organismo poco entrenado hacia que una copa de vino fuera más que suficiente para que comenzara a arrastrar palabras y que se pisara la lengua más de lo normal, pero si solo fuera eso, Pepe se reiría y se divertiría con ello viéndolo como un espectáculo adorable, sin embargo su deficiencia al hablar no era el único problema que se presentaba. Una vez que la dulce sensación de mareo comenzaba a quedarse atrás gracias al continuo incremento de alcohol, era cuando las cosas se comenzaban a complicar….

Intento apartar nuevamente la copa de vino de la mano de su pareja, haciéndolo con movimientos discretos que hicieran pasar el acto como algo casual, como una simple jugarreta de un novio queriendo dar un sorbo a la bebida de su pareja. Pero tal como ocurrió las veces anteriores, el moreno fue más rápido que él, consiguiendo mover la copa fuera de su alcance justo antes de que pudiera tomarla.

Soltó un suspiro tembloroso y respiro hondo por la nariz, buscando mantenerse lo más sereno posible, debido a que se encontraban en plena celebración de una película que recién se había estrenado, y en la mesa en la que se hallaban no solo estaban más de un par de personas pertenecientes a los directivos, sino que también la mayor parte del elenco que colaboró en la filmación.

Siendo estas las circunstancias no podía dejar que su apariencia tranquila se viera perturbada ni siquiera un poco, porque el levantar sospechas era lo menos que necesitaban en esos momentos.

Pero no era una tarea fácil, no teniendo la mano de su pareja frotando su entrepierna con una necesidad e interés que resultaría completamente fuera de lo usual si el moreno se encontrara sobrio. Lamentablemente este no era el caso, no tras haberlo visto tomar una copa tras otra, hasta el punto en que podía verlo reír con uno de los directores.

Lo que le resultaba más sorprendente de todo, era que lo escuchaba conversar con los demás, inclusive su atención parecía estar completamente dirigida hacia ellos y aun así su mano era capaz de "atenderlo" simultáneamente bajo la mesa sin ningún problema, pasando sus dedos sobre su entrepierna, masajeando la silueta de esta con un ritmo intenso que le dificultaba el siquiera respirar o hablar.

El calor de su vientre se intensificaba con cada caricia, por lo que sabía que serían solo un minuto o par antes de que se quedara corto de aire y el clímax empezara a hacer su aparición.

Notando la apertura de un espacio de silencio entre la conversación que tenía su pareja con el director a su lado, se apresuró a llamar la atención del moreno, colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

La mirada verde de Sly se volvió a él, luciendo tan inocente como lo hacía siempre, solo con una sonrisa pícara fuera de lo normal que adornaba su rostro y una risilla que era soltada ligeramente mientras que movía de forma torpe la copa en su mano.

-'Monsieur Chat, me permite un momento.'- se puso de pie como pudo, apresurándose a cerrar su saco con tal de ocultar el notable bulto en su pantalón.

-'Por supuesto que sí'- dando un salto juguetón, siguió su ejemplo, levantándose de la mesa para después acompañar al francés, yendo detrás de él.

Consciente de los pasos de su pareja que lo seguía, llego hasta el baño del restaurante adentrándose en este.

Podía escuchar al moreno reír por la bajo, como si todo aquello fuera un divertido juego de niños, mientras que por su parte echaba un vistazo para confirmar que se encontraran solos. Una vez hecho esto cerró la puerta del lugar con seguro, lo menos que necesitaban era que alguien los encontrara.

-'¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿Jugar?'- cuestiono el moreno, recargándose contra una de las paredes, al sentir como el suelo se le movía.

-'No precisamente, Mon Petit Chaton'- acercándose a su pareja, coloco una mano detrás de su nuca atrayendo su rostro para dar un beso hambriento sobre sus labios.

**Rain**

**(Sly/Pepe)**

Odiaba la lluvia, siempre ha sido así desde que era niño, mientras otros salían a disfrutar de la frescura del clima y la sensación de agua empapándolos de pies a cabeza, el optaba por apresurarse a resguardarse de la humedad de cualquier forma que le fuera posible.

Según Granny era solo una etapa que no tardaría en pasar conforme los años pasaran, sin embargo se equivocó, pues ahora que tenía una carrera como un actor reconocido, una casa decente comprada con su propio dinero ganado y una serie de películas en las que era el principal junto con su molesto compañero, resultaba una vergüenza el que tuviera que seguir lidiando con una fobia como esta….

Cruzándose de brazos rodeo su cuerpo con ellos en busca de protección y miro con disgusto a las gotas de lluvia que no dejaban de caer con rapidez. Había olvidado su paraguas y ahora no tenía más opción que esperar bajo ese pequeño techo que le brindaba la cubierta necesaria para evitar empaparse.

-'¿Sucede algo, Petit Chaton?'- escuchó la pregunta venir de su costado. No era necesario que se volviera para saber de quien se trataba, con el simple tono de voz era más que suficiente para identificarlo.

-'Lluvia, eso sucede'- menciono dejando salir la rabia a través de sus palabras.

-'Olvidaba que no era muy amigo de ella'- soltó una risilla, sacando del bolsillo de su saco un paquete de cigarrillos.

Removiéndose con incomodidad, maldijo nuevamente su mala suerte y haciendo una nota mental para sí mismo, se propuso siempre llevar un paraguas consigo sin importar a donde fuera o que estuviera soleado.

-'No se preocupe, déjeme ayudarlo'- le escucho decir al hombre a su lado y antes de que pudiera tan siquiera volverse a verlo, el saco que Pepe llevaba puesto acabó por ser colocado sobre su cabeza, cubriendo esta con cuidado. –'Sígame, yo lo protejo'- le susurro al oído.

Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al sentir como el brazo del francés rodeaba su cintura y lo acercaba a su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que salían del resguardo del pequeño techo yendo directo al carro del moreno.


	3. 7 to 12

**Pet**

**(Bugs/Daffy)**

Rescatar a ese pequeño pato perdido no fue una buena idea. En primera por el desastre de migajas que se mantenía presente en la cocina desde su llegada y en segunda por la exagerada cantidad de tiempo que ese pajarraco pasa junto a su pareja.

Lo seguía por la casa como si fuera su "madre", caminando justamente detrás de él yendo con esos pasos torpes que intentaban dar sus pequeñas patas. Comían juntos, jugaban juntos e inclusive hacia graznidos desesperados cada vez que Bugs se alejaba aunque fuera un poco y como si aquello no bastara para hacerlo rabiar, entonces lo que ocurría en ese momento resultaba ser más que suficiente para hacerle llegar a su límite de paciencia.

Recostado sobre el pecho de su pareja se hallaba el pequeño pato, durmiendo pacíficamente, arrullado por el calor corporal que se desprende de aquel cuerpo.

Alzando una ceja en manera de menosprecio, Daffy se mantuvo de pie en el marco de la puerta, viendo desde ahí lo que sería una dulce escena para algunos pero que a él solo le causaba una sensación frustrante, pues no diría que estaba celoso de ese pequeño pato que el "orejón" adoptó como mascota… pero ese lugar donde estaba recostado... ese preciso lugar…era suyo.

Se acercó al cuerpo adormilado de su pareja, consiguiendo despertarlo con el simple sonido de su caminar.

-'Llegas tarde, Duck'- murmuró con esa voz somnolienta que le daba un tono ronco a su voz traviesa.

Hizo una mueca, desesperado como siempre por la tranquilidad infinita que abarca al pálido.

-'¿Qué hace eso en la cama?'- cuestionó, agregándole a sus palabras una audible tonalidad de desprecio, mientras que señalaba con disgusto al ave durmiente.

-'Descansando'- respondió el pálido, lanzándole una mirada cariñosa al pato en su pecho. –'Además… no está en la cama, no precisamente Daff.'-

-'No, no lo está'- frunció el ceño apretando los dientes, antes de tomar al pequeño plumífero en un acto rápido y brusco, dejándolo en el suelo.

-'¿Qué diantres haces, Duck?'-

Ignorando la pregunta del pálido, deshizo su corbata al mismo tiempo que subía a la cama, recostándose sobre el cuerpo de su pareja, colocando su barbilla sobre el pecho de este.

Un resoplido soltado por parte de Bugs y enseguida sintió dedos escondidos detrás de suaves guantes, pasar por sus mechones de cabello, acariciándolos con cuidado.

-'Hey, Doc…'- un beso sobre su cabeza. –'Ambos sabemos que Daffy duerme conmigo, así que deberías levantarlo. No quiero que sus plumas se enfríen.'-

-'¿Daffy?'- alzo su mirada, observando con una expresión confusa a su pareja, quien simplemente sonrió.

¿No quería que se enfriaran sus plumas? Hecho un vistazo al pato que yacía en el suelo mirando hacia ellos como si supiera con certeza que en cualquier momento Bugs… o mejor dicho su "madre" lo pondría de regreso a la cómoda cama.

-'¡¿Le pusiste mi nombre a esa estúpida ave?!'- se irguió de inmediato, tomando una de las almohadas cercanas para golpear la cara de roedor que solo respondió a su pregunta con un "se parece a ti" dicho con tono inocente.

**Action: character must drive a car**

**(Bugs/Daffy)**

Hacía años que no se sentía así… hacía años que no sentía la adrenalina y emoción aturdir sus oídos y ampliar su sonrisa hasta el punto de hacer doler sus músculos faciales.

Su abdomen también dolía gracias a la continua risa que no podía evitar al escucharle soltar otra queja entre amarga y juguetona.

Escucho el motor rugir una vez más, indicando el cambio de velocidad y sentía el aire pasar por su rostro y cabello, y estaba casi seguro de que acabaría hecho un desastre pero eso no importaba….

-'Espero que traigas el cinturón puesto, Dientón'- las palabras de su acompañante tomaron su atención nuevamente.

-'¿Acaso te preocupa mi seguridad, Duck?'- regalándole una mirada coqueta, el apiñonado se limitó a rodar los ojos.

Fugarse juntos, tomar un carro "prestado" de su adinerado padre, lanzar sus celulares del automóvil en movimiento y sencillamente olvidarse del mundo por un día… no debería de ser tan emocionante y sin embargo sí lo era, porque de un momento a otro su estresante mundo fue derribado por el caos del joven, y aun así mayor que él, conductor que tarareaba la canción que resonaba por todo el caro carro.

Sintiendo una mirada sobre él, se preguntó a si mismo cuando sus ojos se posicionaron sobre el panorama desplegado a su lado, para entonces volver su vista hacia a Daffy.

Ojos verdes lo contemplaban alternadamente, yendo de la carretera hacia él.

-'Eeeh ¿Qué es lo que…?'- no consiguió terminar, pues labios gruesos sellaron los suyos, acariciándolos con movimientos dulces, pero demasiado cortos.

Sintiendo al apiñonado apartarse con delicadeza, lo vio volver su mirada al frente, mientras que un color rojo intenso se apropiaba de sus mejillas combinándose con el tono apiñonado de su piel.

Sonrió para sí mismo, escuchando el sonido de su corazón resonar en sus oídos y el calor de su cuerpo dispararse al punto de no sentir el frio del viento que seguía golpeando su rostro.

Nada mal… nada mal para un primer beso.

**Lilies**

**(Bugs/Daffy)**

Lo oyó caer y romperse.

Seguramente pedazos de vidrio de todos tamaños se hallaban esparcidos por el suelo justo en este momento, pero por lo menos las flores estaban bien….

Lirios con pétalos de un rojo tan intenso que asemejaba a la sangre yacía en el suelo, luciendo bellos a pesar de su localización. Podía oler su embriagante fragancia a pesar de la distancia y resultaba extraño, pues por un lado olfateaba el aroma de las flores y por el otro detectaba la esencia del cuerpo de Daffy, desprendiéndose en cada simple movimiento, perturbando sus sentidos, enloqueciéndolo un poco… anonadándolo otro tanto.

Un respiro desesperado y una mano apiñonada recorría el corto cabello de su nuca, mientras que la otra podía verla aferrándose a la cabecera de la cama, probablemente buscando algún tipo de sustento.

Podía sentir la sensación orgásmica danzar en lo bajo de su vientre tensando sus músculos y enviando un cosquilleo a sus piernas y cadera, mientras las manos de su pareja abandonaban sus lugares para rodearlo con fuerza, compartiendo el calor de ambos cuerpos en un abrazo que tras unos segundos se volvió sofocante.

Cerró sus ojos por un instante, colocando sus labios sobre el cuello del apiñonado.

-'¿Qué fue lo que se cayó esta vez?'- menciono Daffy con su voz aun entrecortada.

-'Lo lirios.'-

-'Me alegro'-

Soltó una risa cansada, consiguiendo recordar bien de donde había salido aquel arreglo de flores que llevaba más de una semana adornando su mesa de noche. Y ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente el que se cayera de la mesa no parecía haber sido un completo accidente.

Era una pena, pues aquellas flores eran sin duda, de las más bellas que ha tenido la oportunidad de recibir como regalo de uno de sus tantos admiradores y admiradoras. Si tan solo hubiese recordado lo celoso y posesivo que podría llegar a ser Daffy, entonces las hubiera dejado en su camerino en vez de llevarlas a casa y ponerlas justamente a un lado de su cama pensando que servirían para embellecer un poco más el cuarto.

-'Tendrás que comprar otro jarrón y más lirios para compensarlo, Doc'- Se removió entre los brazos de su pareja, sintiendo como estos reafirmaban el agarre en su cadera.

-'Olvídalo dientón. Dile a tus admiradores que te regalen más'- Replicó Daffy, formando un puchero infantil en su rostro.

-'Para que los tires en otro acto de celos… No lo creo, Daff'- Le vio sonrojar y quedarse sin palabras, mientras le miraba como si su acusación hubiese herido su orgullo y posiblemente así fue….

**Systematic**

**(Bugs/Daffy/Marvin)**

Eran diferentes de pies a cabeza, por eso resultaba absurdo.

-'¿Podemos irnos ya?'- pidió Sly, harto de estar a esas horas de la noche fuera de casa, con nieve cayendo a montones y sabiendo que una buena taza de chocolate caliente con algún pan recién horneado, se encontraban esperando por él en su hogar… eso sin mencionar al francés que seguramente le aguardaba frente a la chimenea, listo para tener una sesión de mimos que acabaría con ambos acurrucándose con la intensión de conservar el calor. Pero claro estaba, que esto último no se lo mencionaría a Daffy. Aun que muy probablemente en esos momentos, podría decirle que era un idiota y este no le pondría la mas mínima atención.

El apiñonado reajusto la visibilidad de sus binoculares, esperando que lo borroso de la imagen desapareciera.

Nadie debía de enterarse… nadie, más que el torpe de Sylvester podía saberlo, pues ¿Qué sería de su fama si supieran que el gran Daffy Duck espiaba al despreciable de su ex? ¿Qué sería de él si alguien más se enterara de lo que hacían él y Sly escondidos en los arbustos de la casa del "dientón" usando binoculares para ver por la ventana lo que ocurría dentro de esa mansión?

Sería la burla de todos… y sin embargo se arriesgaba a tanto solo porque necesitaba saber quién era el idiota detrás de todos los rumores.

Y ahora que podía verlo, tenía que decir que… no se parecían en nada.

Esperaba que su reemplazo fuera alguien que por lo menos intentara estar a su altura, claro que no podía pedir tal cosa, pues sabía que no existía persona en la faz de la tierra que pudiera compararse con él... pero tampoco imagino que el supuesto novio de Bugs fuera alguien tan… ¿Común? ¿Poco atractivo? ¿Simple?

Por lo que consiguió ver en esas seis horas que llevaban escondidos ahí, el tipo de lentes anticuados, cabello café y piel tan clara como la del Bugs, era sencillamente sistemático. Una persona ordenada y organizada, que parecía nervioso cada vez que el dientón se le acercaba, que se sonrojaba con facilidad y que al parecer poseía una personalidad ordinaria, sin nada en especial que resultara atrayente y aun así….

Aparto la mirada rápidamente, sintiendo como el estómago se le revolvía por la escena que acababa de presenciar.

Ver a Bugs besando a alguien más le causaba más nauseas que enojo ¿Cómo diantres acabo Bugs con ese tipo? Era absurdo, completamente absurdo.

-'No lo es…'- escuchó decir a Sly, quien ahora se frotaba las manos, intentando conservar el calor en estas.

-'¿Qué?'- susurro, mirando un tanto confundido hacia el moreno.

-'Dijiste que era absurdo…'- ¿Había dicho aquello en voz alta? –'Pero no lo es, Daffy. Obviamente Bugs no iba a emparejarse con alguien que se pareciera a ti.'- dijo esto con un tono que le indicaba que su razonamiento era bastante obvio.

Volviendo su mirada hacia la ventana de la casa del dientón, pensó en las palabras de su acompañante.

Tal vez Sylvester tenía razón, tal vez Bugs estaba haciendo lo mismo que él, probando cosas nuevas, buscando a alguien que fuera completamente diferente con la esperanza de demostrarse a sí mismo que podía existir una persona que fuera mejor que Bugs para él.

-'Vámonos a casa, gato'- se puso de pie, sintiendo hasta ese momento el entumecimiento en sus piernas.

-'¡Al fin!'- replicó el moreno, imitando a Daffy, para entonces seguirlo hasta el carro.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

Entro caminando de puntillas con la idea de no hacer ruido alguno que lo despertara, pero al parecer la suerte no estaba de su lado, pues apenas y dio un par de pasos dentro de la casa, cuando acabo tirando un perchero, que debido a lo oscuro del lugar, no consiguió ver.

Y tal como sabía que ocurriría, escucho los pasos de su pareja bajando por las escaleras, encendiendo las luces en el trayecto.

-'Daffy…'- murmuro con una voz aun adormilada, mientras se frotaba los ojos, buscando ahuyentar el sueño del que recién despertaba. -'¿Todo salió bien?'-

Daffy soltó un suspiro de cansancio antes de acercarse a su pareja.

El "gato" torpe tenia razón.

Bugs estaba haciendo lo mismo que él al salir con una persona que era completamente opuesto a su expareja….

Miro a Marvin por un momento, contemplando su cabello y piel oscura, su altura que hacía que le llegara hasta los hombros, su vestimenta formal y seria inclusive a la hora de dormir.

No tenía la sonrisa juguetona ni de burlona de Bugs, tampoco la personalidad relajada de este, ni el carisma que provocaba que todos lo amaran.

Él era diferente en todo aspecto y si lo pensaba un segundo, Marvin era tan sistemático como el tipo con el que estaba Bugs, siempre siguiendo las reglas al pie de la letra, siempre organizando sus acciones y planes, siempre intentando poner en su propia vida un poco de orden.

-'Si, todo bien, fue una junta muy larga, marciano'- bromeo sonriente, colocando un beso sobre aquellos labios que buscaban los suyos.

Diferente no significaba que fuera malo…

Rodeo su cintura y profundizo el beso.

Diferente podía ser lo mejor.

**Black**

**(Bugs/Daffy)**

Una cita a ciegas no fue la mejor idea.

Primeramente porque nadie le aviso que sería literalmente a ciegas debido el concepto del restaurante al que fueron, donde creían que comer a oscuras teniendo un panorama completamente negro del lugar donde te encontrabas era la mejor idea, y en segunda, porque a su querido amigo se le olvidó mencionar que la persona que le presentarían era un completo imbécil, con un ego tan grande que parecía abarcar el lugar por completo y con una arrogancia tan desesperante que no pudo evitar contrarrestar con una docena de sus más hábiles respuestas, bromas y jugarretas.

Y tal como se imaginó que ocurriría desde la primera palabra que intercambio con su "cita", acabaron por ser echados del lugar, debido a que la discusión que estaban teniendo comenzó a salirse de control y en algún momento termino por sacar al tipo de pronunciación extraña, de sus casillas, provocando que acabara gritándole un centenar de insultos ante los cuales el solo río burlonamente.

-'No tenía que hacer eso, Monsieur Bunny'- le reprendió Pepe, saliendo junto con él del restaurante.

-'Bueno, Doc, cuando dijiste que querían presentarme a alguien me esperaba a una chica pequeña y tierna, no a un egocéntrico narcisista malhumorado y con poco sentido del humor'- replicó con una sonrisa tranquila a pesar de lo ocurrido.

-'Es el amigo más cercano de Mon Petit Chaton, ambos creímos que ustedes dos quedarían bien juntos. Pero parece que nos equivocamos, Desole'- dijo esto sacando de entre el bolsillo de su traje un cigarrillo y un encendedor.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse nuevamente, dejando ver por esta al personal de seguridad que arrastraba al otro par que los acompañaba. Uno de ellos lo recordaba con claridad y era indiscutiblemente la pareja de Pepe, y el otro si no se equivocaba era su supuesta cita.

-'¡Hablare con mi abogado sobre esto! ¡Presentare cargos!'- replicó el joven una vez fuera del lugar.

-'¡Basta Daffy! ¡Quienes deberían presentar cargos son ellos, no tenías que ponerte así!'- dijo Sylvester, lanzándole una mirada represiva a quien lo acompañaba.

Bugs se limitó a adentrar sus manos en los bolsillos, para entonces mirar hacia el par que se acercaba a ellos aun discutiendo un poco.

Fue en ese instante, que consiguió verlo bien.

Su cita que tiempo antes no era nada más que una silueta negra en la oscuridad, había tomado forma y se presentaba frente a él con un rostro que ahora era capaz de ver con claridad.

Dejo que sus ojos lo recorrieran por un instante, empezando por los zapatos de vestir que llevaba para después subir por el encajado pantalón negro, la camisa clara y por ultimo aquel rostro que seguía vuelto hacia Sly, con una expresión de fastidio bien plasmada mientras el moreno le seguía discutiendo.

Debía de reconocerlo… el par de tórtolos de sus amigos no se equivocaron respecto a algo, el joven cuyo nombre se tomó la molestia hasta ese instante de recordar, Daffy, era completamente su tipo.

Ojos verdes que mostraban más de su carácter de lo que podría expresar con acciones, cabello oscuro notablemente sedoso, piel apiñonada que no es necesario tocar para comprobar lo suave que era, un físico que invitaba a comerlo con la mirada y esos labios… esos carnosos labios que de haber visto desde el comienzo hubiera buscado besar sin importar lo que le costara.

-'Creí que no le había agradado'- susurró el francés, poniéndose a su lado.

-'Su personalidad es irritante, Doc. Pero su físico…'- lo vio darle la espalda sin dejar de discutir con Sly, permitiéndole dar otro vistazo a ese entallado pantalón que sabía bien donde debía de lucir mejor para captar la atención.

-'Me largo de aquí!'- gritó Daffy, posiblemente harto de escuchar al moreno reclamarle. –'Todo fue culpa de este despreciable...'- Señalo hacia Bugs y por primera vez desde el inicio de la cita, sus miradas se encontraron.

Sonriéndole de forma coqueta, intento no reírse por el sonrojo que incrementaba en el rostro del apiñonado.

Al parecer no era el único que estaba reconsiderando opiniones respecto a su cita.

**Candles**

**(Bugs/Daffy/Sly)**

-'Esta es la última'- anunció el pálido, dejando la vela sobre la mesa, junto con las demás.

Si debían de culpar a alguien entonces tendría que ser a alguno de sus estúpidos vecinos que tuvo la idea de causar un apagón en todo el edificio.

Decir "alguno" de sus vecino, era algo ingenuo también, pues todos sabían a quién culpar, ¿quién más sino el supuesto genio más reconocido del país, tendría la capacidad de causar tal desastre?

-'Ahora solo queda esperar, Doc'- dijo Bugs, sentándose en el suelo junto con Daffy.

Y como si tener que quedarse sin luz en el departamento no fuera suficiente, el que haya ocurrido a las ocho de la noche en un horario invernal, empeoraba todo.

Fue por esto mismo que Bugs tuvo la necesidad de acabar poniendo todas las velas que poseían por los lugares principales, que eran la sala donde se encontraban en ese momento, el baño y la cocina, y también era por esto que se encontraban ambos tan necesariamente cerca uno del otro.

-'Que desperdicio de noche'- murmuro Daffy, mirando el danzar de la flama de la vela.

-'Ver una película no es precisamente la manera de aprovecharla tampoco, Daff'- humedeció un poco su dedo antes de pasar este por la hoja dándole vuelta a esta.

-'¡No, pero era mejor que esto!'- señalo a la vela que tenía enfrente.

Se cruzó de brazos desesperado por su falta de sueño y el hecho de que no tenía, ni podía hacer nada en ese momento, tampoco tenía nada que lo entretuviera y Bugs se encontraba…

-'¿Qué lees?'- preguntó, acercándose lo suficiente para poder tener una buena vista del libro que el pálido sostenía en brazos. –'¡¿1001 maneras de cocinar zanahorias?!'-

Si, Bugs se encontraba leyendo libros con temas poco comunes y muy aburridos, como usualmente hacía.

-'Así es Daff. ¿De dónde crees que saco recetas para los platillos que hago?'- dio vuelta a la hoja para continuar leyendo con la tranquilidad de siempre.

Soltó un gruñido molesto e impaciente por el aburrimiento que empezaba a abarcarlo.

Observando de reojo al pálido, se permitió el mirarlo por un momento.

No solo era la falta de luz lo que estaba sacándolo de quicio, ni la falta de entretenimiento, sino el hecho de estar en tales circunstancias con Bugs comportándose de manera distante.

Sabía bien que no podía pedirle más. Era un milagro el que decidiera quedarse a pesar de lo ocurrido… pero aun cuando el pálido insistiera en que se encontraba bien, que lo había perdonado y que no le guardaba rencor alguno, podía sentir la culpa carcomerlo un poco en el fondo.

Besar a Sylvester en una mala noche en la que el uso de alcohol se les fue de la mano, no fue la mejor manera de lidiar con los problemas que tenía con Bugs, y lo peor de todo el asunto era que ni siquiera recordaba el momento exacto en que beso a quien podría ser su doble en caso de ser necesario.

-'No tienes que lucir así. Te lo dije antes, no estoy molesto, Doc'- bajo el libro dejándolo sobre su regazo. –'Con el único que deberías de disculparte es con Pepe o en cualquier caso agradecerme por no dejarlo "desplumarte" como deseaba hacerlo'- dejo salir una risilla corta.

Cierto, el pálido tenía razón. Nunca pensó que el francés de expresión coqueta pudiera verse atemorizante, pero sin duda se equivocó.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, Bugs regresando a su libro y el dándole vueltas a las palabras del pálido.

Tomando una decisión rápida, se levantó con movimientos torpes, provocando que los ojos azules de su pareja lo siguieran.

-'Levántate, Dientón'- ordenó ofreciéndole una mano, que fue ignorada con una mirada de duda que extrañamente abarco la expresión siempre tranquila de su pareja.

-'¿Qué es lo que quieres, Daff?'- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Lo conocía bien, esa expresión tranquila era una farsa, lo ha sido desde el día que le confeso su infidelidad. El dientón podía mentirle a todos menos a él.

-'Cierra los ojos'-

-'Duck, sé que estas aburrido, pero esto…'-

-'Solo hazlo'- menciono con una voz autoritaria, levantando la inseguridad del pálido, pero aun así hizo lo indicado.

Los ojos claros quedaron opacados por parpados cerrados con pesadez, fue entonces que se acercó, cortando la distancia entre ellos hasta el punto de poder acariciar la punta de aquella nariz fría y rosada, con la suya.

-'Lo lamento, dientón'- susurro antes de besarlo, atrapando su labio superior entre los suyos.

-'¿Esta es tu idea de deshacerte del aburrimiento?'- sonrió ligeramente aun sin abrir sus ojos, dejando que aquellos labios lo sedujeran.


	4. 14 to 19

**Quote: Never regret what once made you smile**

**(Sly/Pepe)**

Respiró hondo, sin saber que hacer precisamente.

¿Debería de estar molesto? ¿Indiferente? Posiblemente debería de estar enojado, podría hacer un drama de ello y seria justificable, pero tampoco podría mentir y decir que no se lo esperaba. La torpeza, su falta de atención y constante distracción era cosa de todo los días.

Creyó que con los años iría minimizando, que tal vez podría hacerlo cambiar un poco, conseguir que una pequeña fracción de su atención se posara en el… sin embargo se equivocó.

Soltó el aire contenido en un suspiro.

La expresión de sorpresa y culpa se mezclaban en el rostro de su pareja.

Su premiación, el premio más grande que ha ganado en toda su carrera, el premio que lo llenaba de orgullo y lo hacía querer compartir su victoria con la persona que más adoraba en el mundo….

No pidio mucho, solo deseaba que estuviera durante la ceremonia de premiación, que le diera un beso cuando su nombre fuera mencionado, tal vez un abrazo o un simple "felicidades".

Pero en vez de esto lo único que recibió fue un asiento vacío a su lado, una casa sola y un prometido llegando de trabajar a altas hora de la madrugada con una cara de desconcierto tan avergonzada que resultaba frustrante.

-'Era hoy….'- susurro Sly, dejando caer su libreto al piso, mientras miraba deliberadamente al trofeo que yacía sobre la mesa frente al porcelana. –'Pepe… yo lo…'-

Conocía las palabras más allá de bien "lo lamento mucho, lo olvide" "lo siento, no sé qué estaba pensando" "no sé cómo compensártelo", esta es la primera vez que sentía esa extraña necesidad de decirle algo que demostrara el enojo y decepción que se acumulaban en la boca de su estómago y se expresaban en palabras que jamás creyó poner en oraciones junto al nombre de su adorado Petit Chaton.

-'Estoy muy cansado'- se puso de pie, dejando su copa de vino junto al trofeo y tomando el saco que reposaba a su lado.

-'Pepe… espera…'-

Pasos rápidos siguieron los suyos, para después dejarle sentir un par de brazos que lo tomaban por detrás, envolviéndolo en un abrazo protector que forzaba su cuerpo a pegarse al del moreno.

Se tensó al sentirlo, y en vez de que su enojo disminuyera, extrañamente este aumento.

-'Lo siento mucho'- dijo con una voz apagada, pisándose la lengua más de lo común, dejando notar la inestabilidad en su estado de ánimo. –'No fue mi intensión, juro que pensé que era hasta la próxima semana…'-

Podía sentirlo temblar y estaba seguro de que si se volvía a mirarle, vería esa cara que hacia derretir su corazón y su enojo se iría volando, por eso mismo se deshizo de su agarre sin mirarlo y de esta misma manera subió a su habitación.

-'Ahora no Petit Chaton, Debo descansar'- murmuro entre dientes, utilizando cada gramo de amor y paciencia que tenía por su pareja para forzar a su cuerpo a moverse y alejarse sin decir nada.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9**

¿Era su imaginación o en verdad estaba ocurriendo? Sentía besos ser dados en su espalda, una mano acariciando su costado, mientras que la otra formaba círculos junto a los lugares que aquellos labios recién tocaban.

-'¿Pe-petit Chaton?'- logro decir tras aclarar su garganta.

Tan pronto se dio la vuelta para encarar al moreno, este se alejó de él, luciendo el típico sonrojo de timidez que se posaba en su rostro cada vez que su bandera de valentía se alzaba para tan siquiera darle un beso sencillo.

-'Sobre lo de ayer… la premiación, la celebración…'- jugó con sus dedos, frunciendo el ceño, luciendo más incómodo que culpable esta vez. –'lo lamento… mucho'- agrego al final formando una mueca en sus labios.

-'Quería que estuviera ahí… eso fue lo único que le pedí'- paso una mano por su cabello, sentándose en la cama.

El enojo de la noche anterior se había marchado ya, pero la sensación de decepción seguía persistente en él.

Manos cálidas tomaron su rostro, colocándose sobre sus mejillas y ojos verdes forzaron un encuentro con los suyos.

Un "Lo siento" fue lo que salió antes de que aquellos labios besaran los suyos, un "Perdón" fue lo que susurro mientras las mismas manos que acariciaban sus mejillas pasaban a deshacerse de su ropa, quitándola despacio. "Lo lamento" dijo tras dejar rastros de saliva sobre su pecho, "No pasara otra vez, lo prometo" murmuro en su oído, soltando palabras entrecortadas, mientras lo sentía moverse sobre él.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

Respiro hondo, acariciando el cabello azabache de Sylvester, quien yacía dormitando sobre su pecho.

Enamorarse de alguien tan distraído como su prometido, pasar por alto cada aniversario olvidado, cada cita en que lo dejo plantado por descuido… no se arrepentía de ello, ni por un segundo lamentaba estar con él, pues siempre podía reírse de los actos torpes del moreno y sonreír al escucharlo disculparse con esa voz amable que no ha escuchado jamás ser dirigida a nadie más que él.

**Book**

**(Sly/Pepe)**

Leer no era lo suyo, pues apenas sus ojos pasaban por las palabras cuando oleadas de sueño comenzaban a atacarlo, haciendo que sus parpados se sintieran pesados y terminaba por quedarse dormido a la mitad del primer párrafo. Y jamás creyó que aquello fuera a ser un gran problema tras haber salido de la escuela… sin embargo se equivocó, pues nunca espero que siendo padre se vería a sí mismo en la tarea de tener que leer un libro cada noche….

Pero esta ocasión es distinto pues no era el quien se encontraba leyendo… es distinto porque podía escuchar la voz de su pareja leyendo aquel libro en voz alta, mientras lo sostenía con delicadeza entre sus manos.

Ni siquiera había notado que de la audiencia de dos que tenía el francés, él era el único que seguía despierto, pues su hijo yacía dormido a su lado con sus manos aferradas al gato de peluche que el extranjero le regalo en su último cumpleaños y en sus labios se mantenía una sonrisa suave.

Pepe era el nuevo encargado de leer aquellos cuentos y su hijo estaba por demás de alegre de tener a un padre que pudiera leerle sin que estuviera bostezando tras pasar las primeras dos oraciones, como solía hacer el.

Deteniendo la lectura, vio al francés alzar su mirada para posarla sobre ellos y apenas hizo esto la sonrisa en aquel rostro se amplió.

-'Parece que se ha dormido ya'- susurro cerrando el libro con cuidado.

-'¿Eh?...'- murmuro, sin saber a qué se refería el francés y no fue hasta que volvió su mirada hacia su costado que se notó a su hijo ya dormido.

-'Parece que le gusta escucharme leer Mon amour, pues aún sigue despierto'- dijo Pepe con una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios. –'¿Quiere que continúe?'-

Sonrojándose con fuerza, Sylvester no podía mentirle a su pareja… no cuando aquel libro infantil resultaba tan interesante y la voz de Pepe era excelente para alentarlo a seguir la historia sin dormirse a la mitad.

Avergonzado de sí mismo asintió con la cabeza y el francés continuo con la lectura, esta vez con una voz más baja para no despertar al pequeño que estaba descansando en brazos de Morfeo.

**Woods**

**(Sly/Pepe)**

Salir a tomar aire fresco, dar una caminata por el bosque, ir de pesca, pasar un tiempo a solas con la naturaleza... todo eso para él parecía una idea idónea para una cita perfecta con su nuevo novio, la mejor oportunidad para que se conocieran mejor, para decidir si aquella relación podía o no tener un futuro, pues siendo sincero… aquel chico que caminaba junto a él resultaba demasiado perfecto como para ser real… claro que… "perfecto" era un término relativo.

No debería… pero se lo permitió, solo se reiría un poco y solo porque sabía bien que sería incapaz de contenerse por tanto tiempo.

Ciertamente le dijo que sería una caminata por el bosque, pero al parecer el moreno creyó que sería una excursión de aventura o algo parecido, porque la enorme mochila en su espalda lucia tan llena que podría explotar en cualquier momento, su ropa era parecida a la de un cazador, completamente camuflajeada y con una gorra que no lucia tan necesaria en ese día nublado.

Se rio con más fuerza de lo planeado, viéndolo caminar nervioso a su lado.

-'No era necesario que trajera todas sus cosas, es solo un paseo Petit Chaton'- dijo entre risas, trasladándose por el camino boscoso sin problema alguno. –'disculpe si me equivoco, pero no parece muy familiarizado con el exterior'- hizo un gesto a la cantidad de cosas innecesaria que llevaba el moreno consigo.

-'No mucho… pero esto es el bosque, que tal si un oso aparece o si nos pica una araña venenosa o si nos perdemos por días…'- aferro sus manos a las correas de la mochila.

-'humm… parece que pensó en todo, entonces no tendré que preocuparme por nada teniendo a un protector tan hábil a mi lado'- sonrió coqueto, tomando al de cabello azabache del brazo.

-'Eeh… si supongo'- murmuro Sly, sonriendo mientras que las palabras del francés servían de apoyo para aumentar su valentía.

Tomando la mano del moreno, se dispuso a seguir caminando por el pasadizo marcado, seguro de que aquella cita iría tan bien como lo tenía planeado. Pero sin duda lo que no se esperaba, era que su valiente acompañante, acabara por salir corriendo despavorido al ver un arbusto moviéndose como si un animal feroz se encontrara oculto en él, animal feroz que al final acabó siendo un pequeño ciervo indefenso.

Puede que su nuevo novio no fuera un protector y que esos paseos en el exterior que a él tanto le gustaban no resultaran ser precisamente su fuerte, pero sin duda alguna lucia adorable agarrando su mano con desesperación, mientras caminaban por lo que restaba de la vereda.

**Fire**

**(Sly/Pepe)**

Era un juego de niños tontos, "niños" jugando a ser adultos, mientras bebían, reían y hacían tonterías que dejaban ver lo lejos de la madurez que se encontraban.

Estando en la playa a las dos de la mañana con una fogata iluminando tenuemente el lugar, no parecía una mala idea al principio, claro que no estaba ahí por su propio pie, sino por la responsabilidad de hermano mayor que caía sobre sus hombros.

Echó un vistazo a su hermano, que no dejaba de burlarse al ver a sus amistades cumplir retos ridículos como nadar desnudos en el mar, gritar una tontería o sencillamente acabarse una botella de cerveza de un solo trago.

No, cuidar de Tweety nunca fue tarea fácil y sin duda el quedarse despierto hasta esa hora asegurándose de que nada le ocurriera, iría a la lista de razones por las cuales detestaba a su pequeño hermano endemoniado.

Pero no estaba siendo completamente justo… existía un benefició entre toda esta fiesta principalmente llena de pubertos. "El" estaba ahí.

El amigo de una de las chicas que yacía riendo junto a su hermano, era el único que parecía ser de su edad y por muy inadecuado que sonara esto… no podía dejar de verlo.

Porque su piel blanca parecía haber tomado el color encendido del fuego y las expresiones en su rostro cada vez que sonreía o hablaba con su acompañante eran raramente atrayentes para él. Puede que todo fuera culpa de la bebida en su mano y su baja tolerancia al alcohol… o puede que fuera la falta de sueño y el cansancio mental que le hacía divagar en pensamientos absurdos.

-'Es el turno de Pepe'- escucho a alguien decir cerca de él y el dueño del nombre que resultaba ser la misma persona que ha estado viendo en esos últimos diez minutos, volvió su mirada hacia el propietario de la voz, luciendo tan sereno que no parecía atemorizado en cumplir cualquier reto absurdo que le pusieran.

-'Oui Monsieur'- se reacomodo en su lugar.

-'El reto para ti será…'- pensó por un momento la chica, luciendo insegura ante la idea que tenía en la cabeza. –'Besar a la más atractiva de todas nosotras'- dijo esto y de inmediato se alzó una oleada de risillas juguetonas por parte de las chicas.

Sly simplemente se cruzó de brazos, intentando no lucir tan interesado en el reto como lo estaba, pues sin duda alguna ahí había gato encerrado y el cambio drástico en el tipo de retos no era una mera coincidencia.

-'Oh, pero mademoiselle, no podría elegir a una de todas ustedes, pues todas son hermosas y encantadoras. Mais si me pidiera que besara al chico más atractivo, entonces lo podría hacer sin problema alguno'- replicó el extranjero permaneciendo tranquilo a pesar de la mirada de desconcierto de la joven.

Sylvester soltó una risa para sus adentros, al ver la expresión de decepción de cada una de las chicas, que bajaban la mirada o veían recelosas los movimientos del joven de cabello bicolor, que se ponía de pie y rodeaba la fogata en el medio para dirigirse a cumplir con el reto dado.

Sin embargo la sonrisa burlona del moreno se esfumo en cuanto Pepe termino de pie frente a él.

Eso tenía que ser un error, sin duda era un error, el tipo… el extranjero atractivo que no hace más de un minuto había estado mirando fijamente, no podía haberlo elegido a él, ni tampoco podía estar poniéndose de cuclillas para llegar a su nivel.

-'Bonne Nuit, Monsieur…'- acerco su rostro al de Sly. –'Creí que no tendría la oportunidad de acercarme a usted.'- susurro despacio, dejando que sus ojos miel observaran con cuidado los labios del moreno.

Mirando alrededor, Sylvester podía ver las miradas de impresión de todos siendo puestas sobre él y no era el único sorprendido de que él de entre todos haya sido el elegido por el francés.

-'Ignórelos a ellos, solo concéntrese en mi'-

Una mano puesta en su nuca y labios acariciaban los suyos, no en un beso rápido y sencillo como se esperaba que fuera, sino en uno paciente y caluroso, en el que podía sentir la punta de la lengua del porcelana tocar su labio superior, tanteando las posibilidades antes de deslizarse entre sus labios, tocar su lengua y paladar, para después salir despacio, dejando que sus labios se encargaran de continuar con el beso, dejándole una sensación quemante en su boca casi como si el fuego de la mismísima fogata se encontrara en aquellos labios rosados.…

**Perception**

**(Sly/Pepe)**

Puede que fuera cosa de puntos de vista o tal vez el moreno no estaba percibiendo correctamente las intenciones de esta persona.

Pues según él, aquel joven hombre de treinta y unos cuantos años, se había acercado a iniciar una conversación casual con él. Pero Pepe podía reconocer a un "jugador" cuando veía a uno y este tipo que seguía conversando con su pareja tenía más intenciones que solo socializar amigablemente, lo sabía por la forma en que miraba hacia el pantalón del moreno cada vez que este se distraía hablando sobre algo que él no podía escuchar.

El extraño, miraba a su pareja de arriba abajo, notando cada detalle que le conformaba como si fuera un mapa que debía de ser estudiado y solo bastaba el que levantara la mirada para comprender los deseos oscuros que albergaba.

Fue por eso que tomo una decisión rápida.

-'Nos vamos'- dijo esto deshaciéndose del gafete en su uniforme.

-'¿Eh? Creí que tenías que trabajar una hora más'- replico Sylvester, notablemente sin ganas de terminar una buena conversación tan abruptamente.

-'No, nos podemos ir ahora'- menciono esto buscando conservar la calma.

-'Esta bien, puedes llamarme cuando desees, así podremos seguir conversando. Inclusive puedes venir a mi casa y…'- dijo el pelirrojo, entregándole al moreno una tarjeta con un numero anotado y un nombre escrito debajo.

-'Claro'- sonrió Sly, recibiendo la tarjeta, luciendo tan inocente que el pelirrojo no pudo hacer nada más que reír pícaramente.

-'Sylvester'- llamo Pepe una vez más, usando el nombre de su pareja en vez del dulce sobrenombre con el que usualmente le hablaba, esto con la intención de hacer notar la seriedad de la situación.

-'¡Sufferin Succotash! ¡¿Cuál es el apuro?!'- cuestiono Sly, molesto por haber sido forzado a salir del lugar tan rápido.

-'Petit Chaton, dígame… ¿Qué cree que hacia ese… caballero con usted?'- soltó la pregunta tan pronto llegaron al departamento que compartían.

-'Es un buen tipo, fue solo, así que esperaba que pudiéramos ser amigos y salir de vez en…'- Sylvester se detuvo por un momento, asimilando sus palabras, razonando un poco la actitud de su pareja. –'¿No acabaste tu turno de trabajo porque estabas celoso de que estuviera conversando con alguien más? ¡Sufferin Succotash! El tipo es solo una persona amable que quería hablar con alguien!'-

Viendo a su pareja fruncir el ceño, Pepe solo sonrió ligeramente.

Si… la forma en que su pareja percibía las cosas siempre sería muy diferente a la suya y a la de todos los demás….

**Action: character must walk somewhere**

**(Sly/Pepe)**

Hacer enojar a Pepe es como cumplir un record, se requería de un talento especial para conseguirlo, pues la paciencia, personalidad y en su caso, el romanticismo, de su pareja resultaba ser barreras más que suficientes como para impedir que el francés se molestara por cosas insignificantes.

Para hacerlo enojar, se necesitaba de… ser tan estúpido como él, o al menos eso fue lo que Bugs le dijo cuándo le comento el problema y la falta de comunicación con Pepe, quien llevaba dos días sin contestar sus mensajes o llamadas.

Para muchos dos días sería un tiempo demasiado insignificante como para preocuparse, pero… se trataba de Pepe… el francés que podía llamar a las cuatro de la mañana al celular y respondería sin importarle la hora, inclusive ha habido veces en las que llego a llamarlo accidentalmente en medio de una filmación y su pareja tuvo la osadía de detener todo con tal de contestar.

Por lo tanto, el que hayan pasado dos días y no respondiera sus llamadas o mensajes… era una cantidad alarmante de tiempo. Lo que significaba que esta vez, dio en el blanco, esta vez consiguió molestar realmente a su pareja y el hecho de que Bugs se negara a darle más detalles de que específicamente fue lo que hizo para hacerlo enojar, no era de mucha ayuda.

Pero ahora mismo que yacía caminando a la mitad de la noche con una ligera chaqueta puesta y un ramo de rosas, que le daría vergüenza llevar en manos si fuera de día, tenía el tiempo suficiente para descubrir la razón él mismo.

Daffy y Bugs se equivocaban, todos aquellos que sabían de su relación con Pepe, estaban equivocados al pensar que nunca discutían o peleaban.

Claro que lo hacían, no tanto como el apiñonado y el pálido, pero tampoco era como si su relación resultara tan perfecta como creían. Pero como solía decir el francés "de cada problema se aprende algo nuevo"….

Excelente ahora estaba citando las palabras de su pareja… ¿tan culpable se sentía? O solo eran los nervios de no saber que diantres le diría al llegar.

Fuera lo que fuera, esperaba que por lo menos le abriera la puerta, si estaba molesto por lo que él creía que estaba entonces… posiblemente su relación estaba llegando a su fin, y resultaba extraño como el tan solo pensar en ello, le hacía sentir una presión extraña en el pecho, al mismo tiempo que nervios viajaban por su cuerpo.

Pepe podía aguantar muchas cosas, podía aguantar su torpeza o descuidos, su falta de demostraciones dulces o mimos, pero el que insultara o se burlara del amor que tenía el francés por el… era una historia distinta y eso fue lo que hizo. Lo dijo sin querer y mientras discutían sobre algo que ya ni siquiera recordaba con claridad, lo dijo con una voz burlona y con todas la intensión de herirlo, cosa que en ese momento no creyó conseguir pero que si lo hizo.

Llego hasta la casa indicada, con esa enorme reja y bellas estatuas por todos lados inclusive en el patio de la entrada, el tan siquiera estar cerca le parecía intimidante en esos instantes.

Toco el timbre una vez y no hubo respuesta, toco una segunda vez y el lugar parecía estar en silencio… ¿tan siquiera servía el timbre? Apretó el botón varias veces, una tras otra, buscando la respuesta a su pregunta y la obtuvo en cuanto la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a su pareja.

Marcas rojizas se hallaban pintadas bajo sus ojos, y su nariz parecía hacerle competencia a la suya, pues estaba igual de enrojecida.

Quedándose de pie frente al francés sin saber que decir, lo miro por un momento.

Había veces en que olvidaba… que Pepe podía llegar a ser una persona muy sensible…

-'¿Qué hace aquí, Monsieur?'- cuestiono, mirándolo con una expresión arrogante, tan poco común que parecía ajena a aquel rostro.

-'Sufferin Succotash… ¿Qué te has hecho?'- frunció el ceño e inconscientemente una mueca de disgusto se pintó en su cara.

-'Si eso es todo lo que ha venido a decirme, le pediré que se retire de mi propiedad'- dijo notablemente ofendido.

A veces también olvidaba que sus papeles llegaban a cambiar, que en ocasiones Pepe podía ser orgulloso y testarudo también, que en ocasiones el podía sacar las agallas suficientes como para tomar las riendas en la relación y arreglar las cosas….

Pero eso era algo que nadie sabía, ni necesitaban saber.

Soltando un resoplido, se adentró a la casa, apartando al francés de su camino.

Esto no era parte del plan, pero… era mejor que solo disculparse con palabras y esperaba que sus esfuerzos por tragarse su timidez y vergüenza sirvieran para arreglar las cosas, pues si no lo hacían, entonces no estaba muy seguro de que más hacer.

Y es que en parte era culpa también de Pepe, por hacerlo sentir tan cómodo en su posición de no poner mucho de su parte….

Sin embargo en días como esos, en situaciones como esas, se recordaba a si mismo que el también era un hombre, que también deseaba a su pareja y que podía tomarlo si este se lo permitía.

Le resultaba extraño por supuesto, pues estaba acostumbrado al papel sumiso, aunque no significaba que le disgustara el tomar el control cuando era requerido.

Sorbió el labio inferior de su pareja para después morderlo, besarlo una vez más y soltarlo despacio.

Aquel cuerpo respondía a él tan fácilmente que casi lo había olvidado.

Ese lienzo blanco que se dejaba hacer sobre la cama, que se entregaba a él y lo recibía sin problema alguno, lo extrañaba sin siquiera saberlo.

Beso su pecho, tan blanco como el interior de sus muslos, lo beso escuchándolo tomar aire con dificultad, al pasar su lengua sobre esos pezones rosados que se enrojecían al contacto y se erguían ante el estímulo.

Ojos miel seguían sus pasos entreabiertos, ansiosos por ver cuáles serían sus siguientes movimientos y esos labios cuya sonrisa coqueta parecía permanente, formaban una dulce sonrisa sino tímida, un tanto atontada e infantil.

Sorbió sus pezones por unos segundos más, pues si bien no pensaba en sus acciones antes de hacerlas, su misma mente y cuerpo eran suficientemente capaces de guardar memoria de las respuestas que buscaba conseguir, las partes de ese cuerpo a las cuales debía de dedicarles más tiempo y…

Lo escucho gemir, fuerte y profundo, como solían ser cada ruido que esbozaba durante el acto, pues el francés era diferente a él en más de un solo sentido. No se cohibía, no se avergonzaba tan fácil, sabía qué hacer para seducirlo también, no se inmutaba ni era tímido al momento de demostrar cómo se sentía.

Observo por un segundo su obra, viendo como la piel se amorataba rápidamente, dejando un círculo morado justamente junto al pezón, entintando parte de la areola. Coloco un beso en la zona, escuchándolo suspirar dulcemente, como una persona enamorada viendo a su ser amado.

Continúo, pasando a morder el lóbulo de la oreja del porcelana, escuchándolo gemir una vez, inconscientemente intentando recordar, aquel lugar en especial que se obsesionó con tocar la vez anterior.

Besando rápidamente los labios de su pareja, bajo hasta sus muslos y sin siquiera molestarse en dar aviso alguno, mordió el lugar, haciéndolo con fuerza, no suficiente para romper la suave piel del francés, pero la suficiente para hacerlo, gritar y eso fue precisamente lo que consiguió.

Besando la piel de sus muslos, la sorbía con fuerza, la mordisqueaba un poco y la curaba con dulces besos húmedos que esperaban aliviar el dolor, mientras que una de sus manos se mantenía ocupada con aquel pliegue de resistencia que censuraba el dulce lugar que le llevaría a volverse uno con su pareja.

Los ojos miel ya no le miraban, solo se cerraban con fuerza o miraban al techo y la sonrisa era ahora un dibujo que representaba el placer de su dueño.

Un dedo humedecido por su propia saliva, fue lo primero que dejo entrar, probando el calor y tensión en el lugar. Lo escucho inhalar temblorosamente y sus manos buscaron las sabanas, agarrándolas con firmeza.

Lubricante y movimientos lentos, mientras lo besa con toda la lascivia que la situación acumulaba, solo necesitaba un poco más y podría pasar a la siguiente base.

No le diría a nadie, pero con besos así era que se aventuraba a traer de regreso ese constante pensamiento que tenía más allá de presente.

Su pareja es capaz de besar de tal manera que se sentía como si estuvieran teniendo sexo, con un solo beso podía debilitar sus piernas y brazos, con sus labios conseguía hacerlo gemir y lanzarlo al borde del clímax, por eso fue que se apartó despacio, abandonando la excitante sensación de aquellos labios, para tener entonces una imagen del atractivo desastre que estaba haciendo de su pareja, con rastros de saliva brillando en su color porcelana, con su cabello revuelto, su pecho y pezones al igual que sus muslos y cuello, llenos de mordiscos amorosos de colores rojo intenso y morado.

-'¿Listo?'- cuestionó, sintiendo la resequedad de su garganta al hablar.

-'Acaba conmigo, Mon Amour'- bromeo, con una voz suave y anhelante

Se sonrojo con fuerza al escuchar sus palabras, pero no había forma en que se cohibiera en ese momento, no cuando el francés miraba hacia su miembro al mismo tiempo que pasaba su lengua sobre sus labios, agregando un poco de brillo a su boca. Estaba impaciente, tan impaciente como él.

Adentrándose despacio, recordaba lo que su pareja solía hacer con él, contaba despacio hasta diez, respirando hondo y le indicaba con esa forma de hablar siempre seductora, que le indicara cuando moverse. Haciendo lo mismo, le vio sonrojarse y morderse el labio risueño.

La señal le fue dada y el movimiento de sus caderas inicio, al mismo tiempo que brazos se aferraban a su espalda.

Esta era la parte en la que batallaba aun, porque había tanto a donde mirar, tanto de que tomar nota y recordar. Como la forma en que sus labios se partían inhalando y exhalando entre gemidos, como las gotas de sudor que iban de su cien al cuerpo de su pareja, como la expresión de embelesamiento que se pintaba por todo su rostro cuando besaba sus parpados, frente o mejillas, o la expresión que abarcaba su rostro cuando llegaba a su clímax…

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

Se quedó inmóvil por segundos que parecieron eternidades. Lo observaba recuperar el aliento al mismo tiempo que él recuperaba al suyo, para después salir despacio, abandonando el calor interno del cuerpo de su pareja.

Sin decir nada se recostó a su lado, viendo como los dedos del porcelana pasaban sobre las marcas, mirándolas con ternura, mientras sus yemas las tocaban con cautela.

Entonces los ojos miel se dirigieron a él.

Sabía que era lo que debía de hacer ahora, siendo al revés el siempre terminaba por quedarse dormido justo después del acto, pero en estos casos, el francés demandaba ser consentido y mimado.

Beso sus mejillas y le escucho reír.


	5. 21 to 26

**Beach**

**(Bugs/Daffy)**

Se removió en su lugar, mirando por unos segundos hacia el mar que se extendía enfrente de él y a pesar del bello panorama no podía evitar pensar que lucía… completamente patético en ese momento.

Un sombrero enorme sobre su cabeza, brindándole sombra a su rostro y parte de sus hombros, lentes de sol cubriendo el color azul de sus ojos del exterior y una toalla de playa, bajo la cual escondía su torso, brazos y piernas, dejando únicamente los dedos de sus pies a la vista.

Podía escuchar a personas reír no muy lejos de él, revolviendo sus risas con el sonido de olas golpeando contra la orilla.

No tenía mejores palabras para describir como se sentía en esos instantes, pues podría estar disfrutando de su luna de miel, podría estar corriendo por la arena para tomar la pelota de playa que salió volando a metros de distancia del dueño de aquella piel apiñonada que veía trasladarse rápidamente frente a él, en busca del objeto. Podría estar gozando del sol, el agua salada y el excitante aspecto que lucía su apenas ayer nombrado oficialmente esposo, con su definido torso más bronceado de lo común, al descubierto; su cabello azabache peinado hacia atrás dejando en el olvido los tres típicos mechones que tanto lo caracterizaban y el traje de baño recién mojado que se pegaba a su cuerpo, tentándolo inconscientemente.

Sin embargo en vez de estar haciendo cualquiera de esas cosas… se encontraba en aquella silla de playa, bajo esa aburrida sombrilla, y todo gracias a que su delicada piel pálida resulto ser demasiado sensible al sol, al punto de hacerlo lucir como un…

-'¿Qué pasa, Camarón? ¿No te estas divirtiendo?'- la voz burlona lo hizo suprimir un gruñido de enojo.

Alzo la mirada, encontrándose con un Daffy quemado por el sol, presumiendo el bello bronceado que su piel había adquirido.

-'Podría ser mejor, Doc'- Respondió de mala gana, fingiendo una sonrisa. Estaba decidido a mantener su disfraz de calma sin importar lo malas que pudieran ser las circunstancias. –'¿Quién va ganando?'- cuestionó bajando un poco sus lentes de sol.

-'Los tortolos son mejores de lo que creí. Pero nada que el gran Daffy Duck no pueda manejar'- Inflo su pecho en orgullo, dejándole ver su brillante sonrisa blanca.

-'Si ellos ganan tendremos que pagar la cena, así que… eeeh… patéales el trasero, Daff.'- susurro esto último, con una sonrisa maliciosa que fue imitada por su cónyuge.

-'Tenlo por seguro, Bugsy'-

Viéndole inclinarse hacia él, un beso fue dejado sobre sus labios, permitiéndole saborear la sal que el mar había dejado sobre los carnosos labios del apiñonado.

**Quote: "You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams." ― Dr. Seuss**

No sentía la pesadez en sus parpados a pesar de la hora.

¿En qué momento ocurrió? ¿En qué momento la línea desapareció? Un amante de una noche, un acoston rápido para liberar el estrés de su trabajo, un amante sin compromiso que sencillamente siempre se encontraba a disposición, disponible y tan deseoso como él de satisfacer esa constante necesidad de tocar y ser tocado.

Ocurrió como en parpadeos. Un parpadeo y estaba estrechando de mala gana su mano, mirándolo de cerca por primera vez y conociendo el sonido de su voz al decir su nombre por segunda. En un parpadeo se veía a si mismo discutiendo con él, aun cuando internamente es consciente de que aquella sonrisa arrogante es imborrable, otro parpadeo y se hallaba a si mismo levantándose de la cama, dejando un cuerpo pálido descansando entre sus sabanas. Un parpadeo más y una cena costosa tocaba su paladar, provocando una danza de sabores en su boca que iba de la mano con la sensación de revoloteo en su estómago que se desencadenaba con solo mirar a esos ojos azules….

Un último parpadeo y estaba en el presente, en una cama ajena, viéndolo dormir, escuchándolo respirar y sintiéndose por primera vez en mucho tiempo, en un sueño sin siquiera estar dormido.

Sonrió, riéndose de sí mismo en silencio, odiándose un poco, pues el haberse enamorado de su enemigo, de su mejor dicho némesis, no fue ni por un segundo parte de su plan de vida.

Levanto la sabana que le cubría.

No lo había pensado hasta este momento, pero… Bugs estaba en la misma situación que el ¿No es cierto? El orejón ha ido bajando su guardia poco a poco, hasta el punto en que podía quedarse profundamente dormido con el ahí.

Le dio un vistazo rápido al cuerpo de su acompañante, pasando dedos anhelantes por su piel suave.

-'Eres un pervertido, Daff. Siempre lo supe'-

Aparto su mano de inmediato, sobresaltándose al escucharlo hablar.

Una risa cansada y le vio girar, quejándose un poco al mover su cadera.

-'Son las dos de la mañana, ¿Qué haces despierto aun, Duck? Creí haberte dejado agotado'- La mano pálida de Bugs, paso entre su cabello, dejando que mechones negros se revolvieran por sus dedos.

-'Ni en sueños Orejón'-

Bugs se limitó a reír, irguiéndose para ponerse sobre el cuerpo del apiñonado.

-'Eso lo veremos'- susurró, hablando contra su cuello.

**Warmth**

**(Bugs/Daffy)**

Podía odiarlo, podía gritarle insultos y buscar mil maneras de arruinar su carrera… pero jamás se podría perdonar a si mismo si lo dejara así.

Fue un pequeño fallo, una equivocación en medio de una presentación que ameritaba una rutina perfecta. Un desliz, un tropezón y en un error de segundos que no debieron ocurrir, la audiencia esbozo un "oh" que se escuchó en unísono por todo el lugar.

El personaje siempre victorioso, que era la viva representación de la astucia y perfección, se veía manchado ahora y con ello la racha impecable del actor favorito de todos.

Y si tan solo alguien fuera capaz de verlo como lo veía el en ese momento… no lo creerían.

-'va a estar bien, Dientón.'- dijo de mala gana, acariciando el hombro del joven actor, que tal como lo haría un niño, yacía sentado sobre su regazo con su rostro escondido en su cuello y sus brazos aferrándose a él con fuerza.

Le resultaba simpático el que las cosas hubiesen resultado de esa manera, pues se suponía que a esa hora debería de haber estado en el estudio filmando, pero al parecer el destino quería que estuviera en la presentación de Bugs para verlo caer en pleno acto, ya que se canceló la filmación y acabo yendo.

Y tal vez fue la mirada que el orejón le dedico justo al momento de caer, esa expresión de conciencia revuelta con terror, o tal vez fue el recuerdo de su propia experiencia, ese recuerdo que le traía de vuelta la sensación de pánico que el sintió al cometer el mismo error. Fuera cual fuera la razón que lo hizo reaccionar, término adentrándose en el camarote del orejón con los brazos abiertos dispuesto a reconfortar al orejón.

Fue así como término sentado en esa cara silla con el teatro presentando el espectáculo de otra estrella y el prácticamente envolviendo en un abrazo cálido al pálido actor.

**9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-**

**Bugs' Side**

Se sentía bien. Aquella sensación cálida que lo abarcaba era reconfortante hasta el punto de hacerlo olvidar casi por completo el peor incidente de toda su carrera como actor.

Por un momento, mientras se levantaba del suelo tras su estúpido incidente, creyó que su carrera estaba acabada, que sería la burla de todos y que no habría forma en que la prensa no hablara de esto en el titular del próximo periódico. Sin embargo lo primero que vio al alzar la mirada al público fue a Daffy, haciéndole señas con una expresión tan tranquila en su rostro que por un segundo le pareció haberse vuelto loco.

Le decía que se pusiera de pie, que conservara la calma, que se sacudiera el traje y sonriera al público con esa típica sonrisa conquistadora suya, y eso fue lo que hizo. Seguir los pasos que esos ojos verdes le indicaban fue como ver una puerta de salida que sirvió como el amortiguador perfecto para no caer en el pánico y acabara olvidando el resto de su acto.

Respirando hondo, se dejó envolver en el masculino aroma de Daffy, quien reacomodaba sus manos de tal manera que ahora una de ellas sostenía su cintura, mientras que la otra formaba círculos en su espalda. Esa actitud egocentrica e infantil que llegaba a tomar el apiñonado a veces hacían que olvidara ese espacio de tres años de diferencia que se mantenía entre ellos, tres años de sabiduría, podría llamarlo de esa forma en su cabeza.

-'Dientón, tenemos que irnos o nos dejaran aquí'- advirtió Daffy removiéndose un poco.

-'Cinco minutos más'- susurro, dejando que su aliento diera contra la dulce piel bronceada del actor, haciéndolo de forma inconsciente.

-'Cinco minutos más y te bajas, porque no soy santa claus como para que estés sentado así'- replico haciendo un gesto a su osadía de sentarse sobre el regazo del apiñonado.

-'Eso quiere decir que no me dejaras pedir mi regalo'- soltó una risilla, moviéndose de tal forma que su cuerpo pudiera obtener un poco más de esa sensación cálida que se desprendía de Daffy.

Ojos verdes lo observaron de reojo, notablemente indecisos. ¿Podían culparlo? ¿Podía alguien culparlo por hallar al segundo actor más codiciado de todo el estudio, más sensual que nunca?

-'Para demostrarte lo generoso que soy, te dejare que me digas que quieres de regalo'- Frunció el ceño sonando molesto, pero escondiendo una sonrisa detrás de su mueca.

-'¿En verdad quieres que te lo diga, Doc?'- Coloco un beso en el lóbulo de su oído tras decir aquello, viendo con diversión como el rostro del apiñonado se enrojecía. –'Gracias, Daff'- Dijo esto, permitiendo que sus dedos se entrelazaran con los suyos, deseando que de esta forma supiera la sinceridad detrás de sus palabras, pues siendo sincero… Daffy lo había salvado esta vez.

**Winter**

**(Bugs/Daffy)**

Algo estaba mal, lo podía ver fácilmente, el nerviosismo de Daffy era tan notable que le era difícil el fingir ignorancia y pasarlo por alto.

Lo podía ver caminar de un lado a otro "ayudándole" a colocar los adornos navideños para la cena que tendrían con sus amigos más cercanos del estudio y desde lejos era capaz de ver como sus manos temblaban y sus piernas no dejaban de moverse inquietas al igual que sus ojos, que evitaban los suyos a toda costa.

Siendo sincero esto no era lo que se esperaba, no en invierno, no cuando estaban por festejar la celebración que añoraba todo el año. Era la época en que tanto el apiñonado como él, se olvidaban de las constantes peleas e iniciaban una temporada de treguas donde el pelear por pequeñeces estaba completamente fuera de discusión.

En sus primeros años de relación atribuía la buena conducta de Daffy, al frio invernal que le era tan difícil tolerar, pero conforme fueron pasando los años, se ha dado cuenta que el ajuste que el apiñonado realizaba para evitar exaltarse por cualquier cosa, se debía no al frío, sino al conocimiento que tenia de que esta era la época favorita de Bugs y que por lo tanto debía de pasarla lo mejor posible, sin nada que arruinara esa bella alegría de invierno que presentaba el pálido.

Sin embargo este día el apiñonado se presentaba diferente… no era como si se viera molesto por algo, sino que…

Entrecerrando sus ojos con sospecha, Bugs detuvo por un segundo sus pensamientos para dirigir su mirada hacia el apiñonado, quien al sentirlo volvió sus ojos verdes hacia él. Sus miradas chocaron por unos segundos, antes de que Daffy acabara por apartar la suya rápidamente, no con una expresión de molestia como usualmente hacía, sino con un nerviosismo poco común, que iba acompañado de un sonrojo intenso.

'"Raro…"' pensó Bugs para mí mismo, siguiendo los pasos del apiñonado que terminaba de colocar un par de esferas más en el enorme árbol que recién habían puesto.

-'No tardaran en llegar los demás, Doc. Deberíamos de poner el arma secreta'- bromeo, sacando de entre la caja de decoraciones, una rama de muérdago.

-'¡¿Qué?! ¿T-t-tan p-pronto?'- le escucho tartamudear, dejando ver su tensión a traves de sus palabras, mientras que sus manos hacían malabares con tal de no tirar las esferas que llevaba en brazos.

-'Si, Duck. No queremos que nadie pase navidad sin recibir aunque sea un pequeño beso, ¿no es así?'- Sonrió coqueto, observando de reojo al apiñonado, quien simplemente miro hacia su reloj.

Llevando la mediana rama en manos, coloco está en el marco de la puerta de la entrada, justo en el mismo lugar que ocupaba cada año. Para él era como una tradición el colocar esa rama de muérdago todos los años… una tradición de la cual Daffy formo parte con el inicio de su relación.

Quedándose debajo del muérdago le dedico una sonrisa cálida, antes de buscar con la vista a su pareja. Esta era la mejor manera de confirmar si algo andaba verdaderamente mal.

-'Vamos, Daff. No dejes esperando a tu amado'- bromeo con un tono entre seductor y burlón.

Viendo al apiñonado tragar saliva y rodar los ojos con impaciencia, lo observo dejar las esferas de lado para entonces acercarse a él. Eso era una buena señal ¿No es cierto? Si Daffy quisiera confesar algún tipo de infidelidad entonces ni siquiera querría besarlo ¿no es cierto?

Infidelidad…, sintió su corazón encogerse ante la palabra. Ahora su mente le estaba jugando bromas… Por qué no había forma en que Daffy lo engañara y por eso estuviera actuando tan extraño ¿cierto?

Sacudió ligeramente su cabeza, negándose a mantener pensamientos tan absurdos en su mente.

Dedicándole la mejor sonrisa que tenía para la noche a su pareja, vio a este colocarse frente a él, luciendo por una rara razón, mas apuesto que de costumbre.

-'Entonces…'- murmuro, acortando la distancia entre ellos. –'¿Dónde está mi beso navideño?'- amplio su sonrisa.

Daffy se tensó nuevamente ante sus palabras, acto que Bugs opto por pasar por alto para entonces cortar la distancia. Pero, apenas y estuvo por besarlo, cuando el apiñonado acabo apartándose.

-'T-t-tengo que decirte, veras Dientón, yo…'-

Lo sabía, algo andaba mal. Esa actitud extraña… algo había ocurrido y no estaba del todo seguro de querer enterarse en ese momento.

-'Escúpelo, Daff'- dijo con un tono serio, cruzándose de brazos.

Luciendo algo impresionado por sus palabras, vio al apiñonado respirar hondo, antes de palpar el bolsillo de su pantalón con una de sus manos.

-'¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?'- continuo Bugs, sintiéndose incapaz de mantenerse callado, mientras el torpe de su pareja lo dejaba en suspenso.

-'¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué piensas que hice algo? No hice nada! Es solo que…'- vacilo nuevamente, permitiendo que sus ojos verdes se encontraran con el azul intenso de Bugs por primera vez en todo el día.

Exasperado por la falta de explicación por parte de Daffy, Bugs abrió sus boca nuevamente, dispuesto a iniciar con el interrogatorio que le diera la respuesta del extraño comportamiento del apiñado, pero antes de que pudiera soltar palabra alguna, vio a su pareja moverse, poniendo una rodilla en el piso, al mismo tiempo que sacaba una pequeña caja negra de su bolsillo.

-'Bugs, yo…'-

Oh, esto no estaba pasando. No, su mente estaba alucinando, esto no podía estar pasando. Daffy Duck el egocéntrico actor, su pareja, su Daffy, estaba de rodillas, con esa caja negra abierta, mostrándole un anillo que a pesar del diamante que llevaba lucia lo bastante masculino como para ser usado en público, era demasiado, no podía ser real.

Escuchando al apiñonado pronunciar su nombre una vez más, fue que se dio cuenta… aquello estaba ocurriendo en verdad.

Llevándose ambas manos a la boca, el pálido no pudo contener la carcajada que salió de sus labios, interrumpiendo el discurso que muy seguramente su pareja estaba por darle.

No sabía precisamente la razón por lo cual lo estaba haciendo o porque su cuerpo estaba reaccionando de esa manera, pero, dio un vistazo rápido a Daffy antes de soltarse riendo nuevamente. Pero, no podía dejar de reírse, porque todo aquello era demasiado cómico en verdad, todo ese nerviosismo de Daffy, su actitud extraña, su falta de palabras en todo el día… todo eso se debía a esto. El apiñonado, su pareja de años, había decidido que en su temporada favorita, en su día favorito del año, debía de hacer lo que parecía ser una propuesta de matrimonio.

Consiguiendo controlar su risa, respiro hondo aun risueño, para entonces dirigirse una vez más a Daffy, quien ahora estaba de pie tan pálido como un muerto y con la pequeña caja aun en sus manos.

-'Si no quieres, bastaba con que lo dijeras, no tenías que burlarte de mí!'- replico Daffy, dejando su expresión de impresión por una de enojo y vergüenza.

-'No, Doc, No es eso!'- contuvo su risa, disimulando esta con una tos fingida. –'Dilo otra vez, para que te pueda responder como se debe'-

Daffy lo miro inseguro por un momento antes de poner su rodilla en el suelo otra vez.

Sin duda alguna, el invierno era su época favorita.

**Halloween**

**(Bugs/Daffy)**

Disfraz de vampiro que combinaba bien, pues su color pálido de piel complementaba el atuendo junto con aquellos ojos claros que parecían ser capaces de analizar a una persona con una simple mirada. Guantes escondían manos de dedos delgados y suaves que en caso de ser necesario podían danzar sobre las teclas de cualquier piano, y ese traje hecho a la medida vestía aquel cuerpo que robaba miradas por donde pasara.

Solo existía un detalle… el dueño de aquel traje podía ser un dolor de cabeza cuando se lo proponía, cosa que pasaba más seguido de lo que su poca paciencia era capaz de aguantar.

Apretó los dientes entrando al cuarto, cerrando la puerta del vestidor detrás suyo.

A veces se cuestionaba si ese idiota seguía con él porque era el único lo suficientemente tonto como para aguantarlo, ya que alguien como el dientón que esperaba por él leyendo ese aburrido libro de siempre, era una anomalía entre la multitud. Apuesto, pero con una personalidad difícil de soportar y seguir con su actitud astuta y siempre ganadora, no hacía más que frustrar a toda chica que saliera con él. Si a esto le agregaban la falta de tiempo y el enorme amor que le tenía a su trabajo, entonces parecía razonable el que tantas mujeres lo hayan botado a lo largo de su vida.

E inclusive él mismo debió de haberlo hecho cuando tuvo la oportunidad, debió de haberlo dejado desde el inicio, pero tampoco podía mentirse así mismo… era capaz de soportarlo porque resultaban más parecidos de lo que deseaba aceptar.

-'¿Ya estas…?'- alzo su mirada, apartando el libro de sus manos antes de dirigir sus ojos hacia Daffy.

Si, se parecían en algunas cosas… pero esta como otras tantas se unía al sin número de excepciones que los diferenciaba haciéndolos prácticamente opuestos.

Tenía que aclararlo antes de decirlo, esto no fue idea suya, esto lo hacía como un favor que le cobraría caro al pálido en cuanto tuviera oportunidad.

-'¿Feliz?'- se llevó las manos a la cintura, molesto por esa extraña voz en su mente que le decía que aquello no estaba tan mal, que hasta podía disfrutarlo… o mejor dicho lo estaba haciendo.

-'Mucho'- Respondió, sentándose correctamente. –'Acércate, Doc'- estiro sus brazos hacia el frente.

Rodando los ojos, hizo lo indicado, acercándose a Bugs hasta colocarse enfrente de él, acto que el dientón aprovecho para rodear su cadera con sus brazos, dejando que su mejilla diera contra su abdomen.

-'¿Y tus zapatillas? Creí haberte comprado unas'- dio un vistazo a sus pies descalzos, que únicamente eran cubiertos por la tela de las medias que llevaba puestas.

-'Nunca acordamos eso, Orejón.'- Replico, listo para renegar en caso de que el pálido insistiera en que los usara, pero este solo se encogió de hombros dejándolo de lado.

Negándose a ver a los ojos azules que sentía recorrerlo, vio hacia el estante de premios, donde yacían todos los reconocimientos que el joven actor ha ido adquiriendo con el tiempo. Era frustrante que a pesar de ser mayor que él tuviera menos premios.

-'Eeeeh Duck'- le escucho llamar, forzándolo a bajar su mirada para poder verlo a la cara, encontrándose con una expresión que no ha llegado a ver más que en la cama, con esas mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas y sonrisa absurda que ocultaba pobremente lo que él sabía desde hace meses. –'Sé que esto es raro, pero podrías disfrutarlo tu también'-

-'¿Pero justamente después de esa estúpida fiesta?!'- Sintió las manos enguantadas moverse por la línea de su disfraz.

-'Si no quieres podemos…'-

No lo dejo terminar, pasando sus manos entre su cabello, para tomar su atención.

Esta no era la mejor forma de pasar la noche de halloween, y podía asegurar que eran una de las pocas parejas que decidían hacer algo como aquello con la idea de aprovechar el disfraz que habían comprado… o que Bugs había comprado más bien.

-'¡Ya estoy cambiado, Orejón! Así que levántate de una vez'- carraspeo, mas avergonzado que cualquier otra cosa por tener que estar de pie en ese atuendo.

Le escucho reír, cerrando por un momento sus ojos al hacerlo.

-'Te dije que el disfraz te vendría bien'-

Daffy se limitó a hacer una mueca, esforzándose por no decirle al tonto del pálido que su sonrisa podía ser ridículamente tierna a veces.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

**Bugs' Side**

Daffy no lo reconocería nunca, pero al menos tendría la satisfacción de haberle visto disfrutar de aquello tanto como el, pues si las expresiones que presentaba en su rostro eran de fiar, entonces la palabra "disfrutar" se quedaría corta.

Se mordió el labio, permitiendo que el colmillo falso que usaba en su dentadura, diera contra su piel rompiéndola ligeramente.   
  
Se alababa a si mismo por haber tenido una idea tan perfecta como aquella, no era como si fuera un completo "fan" en perversión de ese tipo, sin embargo tratándose de Daffy las cosas resultaban distintas.

Las orejas de conejo seguían en su lugar, manteniéndose intactas entre el cabello azabache de su dueño, mientras que el resto del traje estaba hecho un desastre, dejando el pecho terso del apiñonado al descubierto, exponiendo el par de pezones con los que momentos atrás jugo hasta enrojecerlos.

Comprarle ese sensual traje de conejo, ha sido una de las mejores ideas que ha tenido y no le daba vergüenza el aceptar que el verlo vestido de esa forma lo hacía estremecer. En cierta manera era bueno que no tuviera al apiñonado vestido de esa forma de un lado a otro o de lo contrario no lo dejaría salir de la cama.


	6. 27 to 31

**Action: The character must talk about their relationship with a friend  
  
(Pepe/Sly) con un poco de (Mac/Tosh o Goofy Gophers)**

Bailar no es su fuerte, pues sus pies son torpes hasta el punto de hacerlo caer en los primeros pasos, yéndose usualmente de cara contra el piso.

Soltando un suspiro observo a la pareja frente a él, se movían con tanta facilidad que parecían descendientes latinos en vez de británicos con sus cabellos castaños, piel ligeramente bronceada y ojos café oscuro.

Frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, formo una pequeña mueca en su rostro, esos dos podían pasar por gemelos, y sin duda eran la pareja más parecida que ha conocido en su vida, conservando rasgos tan similares que más de una docena de veces han sido confundidos por familiares.

Y sin embargo debería de ser bueno… ¿No es cierto? Sus semejanzas no se detienen en su apariencia externa, sino que también abarcan sus personalidades que resultan ser no solo complementos sino que… casi iguales. Sus gustos, su lenguaje corporal, preferencias, e inclusive solo tenían una pequeña diferencia en su tono de voz. Todo aquello no significaba que fuera malo ¿No es cierto? Significaba que se conocían bien, que se comprendían y podían mantener una relación tan cercana y duradera como de la que presume.

  
Entonces debería ser… bueno, el tener una pareja con una personalidad tan similar como Mac y Tosh, o inclusive Bugs y Daffy que eran prácticamente caras de una misma moneda.  
  


Por su parte ellos eran… diferentes, no en todos sentidos pero si en los suficientes como para hacerlo rabiar más veces de las necesarias. No eran Bugs y Daffy… pero tampoco eran Mac y Tosh, estaban en un lugar en medio de esos dos tipos de relaciones, a veces más inclinados hacia un lado que a otro.  
  


-'¿Sucede algo Sr. Kat?'- Cuestiono Tosh, sentándose por fin en la mesa, descansando un poco, mientras que su pareja desaparecía entre la multitud en busca de un par de bebidas. –'¿No ha llegado su pareja aun?'- busco entre el desastre de personas, esperando divisar al francés.

-'No es eso…'- bajo su mirada, un tanto avergonzado por su propia forma de actuar. –'vine a aquí solo'- confeso al fin y por la expresión en el rostro del británico podía asegurar que estaba ocurriendo lo que buscaba evitar, no necesitaba que nadie le tuviera lastima, después de todo fue el quien termino con Pepe, no al revés… pero entonces ¿Por qué se sentía tan miserable?

-'Problemas en el nido de amor ¿no es así?'- la voz cálida y amable del castaño llego a sus oídos como una suave melodía entre el escándalo de aquel pequeño antro. –'Pero si Sr. Le Pew lo ama… ¿Cuál es el problema?'-

Encogiéndose de hombros aparto su mirada del suelo para volverla a los bailarines en la pista.

¿El problema? Armándose de valor alzo la vista para dirigirla a los ojos café oscuro que esperaban por una respuesta junto con esa usual sonrisa amable. Al menos él estaba dispuesto a escucharlo, no como Daffy quien simplemente rodó los ojos y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

La pareja frente a él es tal como los rumores y su propia imaginación le indicaban, amables al por mayor, extremadamente enamorados uno del otro y perfectos al punto de hablar al mismo tiempo y reírse de la misma manera, al punto de llegar a ser un tanto… incomodos. Sin embargo aquello no era lo importante, pues a pesar de todo daban un aura de confianza que le invitaba a hablar más de lo esperado del tema que menos prefería mencionar, su noviazgo con el afrancesado o mejor dicho, el noviazgo que alguna vez tuvo con el afrancesado…

Salió del lugar con un extraño aire fresco acompañándolo, aquella conversación le brindó la oportunidad de desahogarse más de lo esperado ¿Quién hubiera pensado que tenía tanto que decir… de una relación de la que estuvo ausente la mayor parte del tiempo?

**Cup/mug  
** **(Pepe/Sly)**

Un regalo sencillo. Eso fue lo que ella dijo al irse, un regalo sencillo dejado sobre la mesa de noche, lucia casi olvidado cuando lo vio ahí y siendo sincero una parte de si se preguntaba cómo no ocurrió antes.

Se suponía que sería su regalo de cumpleaños, se suponía que ella se lo daría en persona, pero la culpa no yacía en ella, sino en él por haber aceptado quedarse un mes más en la grabación del nuevo film.

Siempre poniendo su trabajo por encima de sus relaciones. 

No le sorprendía que lo dejaran ni que las mujeres salieran huyendo de él, lo único que si lo llegaba a asombrar eran las cosas que dejaban atrás. Algunas un número telefónico, otras deudas en su cuenta bancaria y esta… una taza que a pesar de pertenecerle no la sentía como suya y por esto mismo se encontraba en aquel lugar, dispuesto a regresarla a la tienda donde la consiguió, por lo menos fue lo suficientemente amable como para dejarle la nota de compra.  
  


El lugar era una pequeña tienda de regalos cerca del centro de la ciudad, la misma que ha visto al pasar cientos de veces y por falta de tiempo no había entrado antes.

Empujando la puerta con suavidad, entró.

Caminó por el lugar, admirando las antigüedades que se albergaban ahí, disfrutando del aire clásico que parecía salir de entre los muebles y curiosidades.

Sosteniendo la taza en manos se permitió observar por un minuto más el lugar.

Parecía ser una de aquellas tiendas donde la paz podía palparse en el aire… sin embargo, verla así no era la manera más acertada.

Escuchó la puerta detrás de la caja de pago abrirse de golpe y se volvió a ella justo a tiempo para ver salir a un chico rubio de estatura pequeña, ojos grandes que sobresalían de todo su rostro por su color azul cielo y una risa infantil que le agregaba el toque final a su dulce aspecto. Pero lo que capto su atención no era este chico bien parecido, sino quien venía detrás de el con un sartén en mano como si deseara golpear al rubio con él.

No podía clasificarlo en la misma categoría que el de ojos azules, pues su rostro llevaba consigo facciones que anunciaban su edad con facilidad, presentándole un número cercano al suyo. Era atractivo en su propia forma, aun con esos cabellos alocadas y ceño fruncido, aun con esa expresión felina de cazador con la que observaba al rubio como si fuera una presa… aun con esa torpeza con la que le vio caer al tropezarse con un par de cajas a su costado.

Su reacción fue inmediata, acercándose al joven caballero para ofrecerle una mano y un…

-'¿Se encuentra bien, Monsieur Chat?'- el apodo salió de entre sus labios inconscientemente como si su mente le hubiese indicado que era el nombre apropiado para un hombre con rasgos tan poco comunes como aquel.

Brillantes ojos verdes lo dejaron sin aliento al mirarlo, haciéndole sentir una revoltura extraña entre miedo y excitación al mismo tiempo.

Pensándolo bien conservaría aquella taza, pues al parecer ya no representaba otro fallo de su parte… sino un juego de cupido y el destino.

**Concert**

**(Pepe/Sly)**

Su canción favorita, la podía escuchar rebotar por las paredes de todo el lugar. Su canción favorita por mil y un razones que terminaban disminuyendo a una, era cantada y tocada por el grupo original justamente en el concierto que llevaba esperando hacía ya una eternidad. Pero no se encontraba precisamente en el concierto… porque no podía verlo con sus propios ojos y de hallarse en circunstancias distintas estaría gritando maldiciones y refunfuñando por perderse tal espectáculo.

Pero no estaba siendo completamente justo, ya que disfrutaba de la canción y del concierto solo que de manera distinta, nada parecida a lo que se esperaba, y su cuerpo parecía estar consciente de ello pues a pesar de hallarse tenso, se iba relajado poco a poco, dejándose llevar por el calor del cuerpo que insistía en frotarse contra el suyo.

Labios se traslapaban con los suyos en besos seductores, moviéndose siempre con gentileza, estando cálidos, húmedos y frustrantemente suaves; hacían ruidos que ha aprendido a escuchar hasta en sueños y a traer de regreso en momentos desesperados cuando se encontraban lejos. Entre esos sonidos estaban los gemidos y cumplidos que le decían lo bien que se sentía el que estuvieran como uno, moviéndose rítmicamente, haciéndolo en el lugar menos apropiado, en el momento más exacto.

Por otro lado su subconsciente le indicaba del ligero ardor en sus piernas que no podrían soportarlo por mucho tiempo más, aferrándose con firmeza a la cintura de su pareja. Podía verse temblar a si mismo por medio del espejo que seguía a su costado y tal como sus piernas el seguro de la puerta de ese baño parecía incapaz de mantener su privacidad por más tiempo, cediendo poco a poco ante los golpes de usuarios frustrados.

Aunque quisiera negarlo una parte de si ya lo había reconocido, se ha convertido en un pervertido tal y como resultaba ser su francés, un pervertido que ha ido cediendo a los arranques de lujuria de su pareja.

" **Darkness cannot drive out darkness: only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate: only love can do that." – Martin Luther king Jr.**

**(Bugs/Daffy)**

En ningún momento fue su intención robarle la corona al rey que hacia no mucho subió al trono. Ocurrió casi como una coincidencia o mejor dicho un golpe de suerte.

El público tuvo la oportunidad de elegir, que él haya ganado hasta dentro del mismo "reino" ha sido una reacción esperada… mas no realmente deseada. Por esto se hallaba fuera de aquella puerta, dando ligeros golpes a esta, casi con miedo a romperla.

Derrocar a Daffy, quitándole toda su fama, nunca le cruzo por la mente, solo ocurrió.

Y ahora bien, siendo sincero consigo mismo, lo menos que deseaba era estar ahí, pues el apiñonado lo odiaba con todo su ser y sabía bien que no escucharía ni una palabra suya, sin embargo fue Chuck quien insistió en que fuera.

"-'Eeeh Doc, creo que Robert sería mejor para… o inclusive tu podrías…'- busco convencerlo, sin anhelos o ganas de iniciar una disputa con su supuesto némesis.

-'Tienes que ser tu'- dijo Charles, esta vez sonando más firme que antes. –'Daffy es especial, si no vas tu por él… no regresara'-"

No tenía la más mínima idea de lo que le quería decir con eso ¿Por qué Daffy cedería ante él? El azabache le ha dejado claro más de un par de veces que no era nadie digno de darle órdenes y era el único que le contradecía y renegaba ante sus palabras y aun así Chuck se atrevía a mandarlo a él en su búsqueda.

  
Un razonamiento demasiado absurdo si alguien se lo preguntaba.

Toco la puerta una vez más, golpeando esta con sus nudillos.

-'Daffy…'- murmuro cansado de tener que esperar –'¿Piensas dejarme aquí afuera para siempre, Duck?'-

-'¡Si, Lárgate "conejo" despreciable!'- le escucho gritar desde el otro lado de la puerta. Por lo menos le hacia el honor de responder.

Lo único que tenia de simpático de esto era que… una parte de si se llegaba a sentir culpable. Daffy era un actor que podía considerar a su nivel con facilidad, tenía un talento prácticamente palpable y el que el público no consiguiera verlo así le resultaba más frustrante que simpático.

Podía reírse por fuera de la mala fortuna del apiñonado y el menos precio que le daban los espectadores, pero por dentro le molestaba un poco que no pudieran ver el talento que…

Deteniendo sus pensamientos, soltó una risa amarga.

Ahí estaba la segunda razón por la cual no quería estar ahí. Ese extraño sentimiento que se ha ido desarrollando e incrementando con cada mirada que Daffy le otorgaba, le hacía enojar porque sabía que no le correspondería.

-'Daff'- se limitó a hablar, sentándose en el suelo junto a la puerta, harto de estar de pie. –'¿Es cierto que me amas?'- pregunto con toda la seriedad que la pregunta en si le permitía mantener.

Escucho la puerta abrirse de golpe, dejando ver a un Daffy completamente sonrojado que lo miraba como si lo hubiese insultado.

-'¡¿Qué?! ¿Quién te dijo….? ¿Cómo…? ¡Por supuesto que No!'-

Limitándose a reír, se puso de pie para entonces acercarse al apiñonado. Por lo menos consiguió hacer que saliera, ahora solo faltaba convencerlo de regresar….

" **There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment." Sarah Dessen  
** **(Mac/Tosh) (The goofy gophers)**

Fue amor a primera vista, lo supo pues las novelas que ha leído y las películas románticas que ha visto han bastado para que se diera una idea de que tal sensación tenía un nombre y era posible, solo que nunca pensó que le ocurriría a él… al menos no de esa manera.

Todo se derivó de aquella sonrisa y tono de voz, que le formularon una pregunta que ya no podía recordar, y lo lamentaba pues ¿Cómo le explicaría a este cautivador joven que su belleza le ha arrebatado todo, hasta su capacidad de habla?

-'¿Se encuentra bien?'- volvieron a decir aquellos labios que sin darse cuenta a estado viendo más de lo debido.

-'S-si, lo lamento mucho, pero podría repetir su pregunta'- consiguió decir, mostrando la mejor sonrisa que tenía disponible por el momento, que al parecer fue suficiente para deshacer la expresión de preocupación de su acompañante.

-'Oh, no tiene de que preocuparse, le repetiré la pregunta con mucho gusto. ¿Ha encontrado lo que buscaba?'- Sin poderse contener Mac término por soltar una risilla, la voz del joven era realmente suave y elegante, al punto de sonar propia de un descendiente de la realeza.

-'Hay un par de cosas que no he conseguido ubicar… tal vez si usted fuera tan amable de brindarme sus servicios pueda encontrarlas'- Menciono, recordando hasta ese instante que se encontraba en una tienda de trajes de etiqueta y que el joven frente a él resultaba ser un empleado del lugar.

-'Sera un placer servirle de ayuda'- respondió el joven de cabellos semejantes a los suyos con aquella coloración marrón rojiza.

-'Ah y si no es mucha molestia… ¿Podría decirme su nombre?'- se acercó un poco más, buscando inconscientemente tomar un poco de su atención.

-'Tosh ¿Y el suyo es…?'- le escucho decir, ofreciéndole una mano en forma de saludo.

-'Mac'- Menciono su nombre tomando la mano del empleado, quien no únicamente estrecho esta, sino que la mantuvo entre sus dos manos.

-'Mac… un bello nombre que ciertamente hace juego con la belleza de su dueño'-


	7. 32

Se sentía como una niebla densa en su cabeza. Una niebla que convierte sus recuerdos en imágenes borrosas imposibles de descifrar con exactitud.

  
Sabía que lo conocía, pues su rostro parecía como una pintura que ha visto muchas veces de lejos pero que jamás se ha detenido a conocer o tan siquiera comprender, y aun así dentro de si algo le decía en susurros que la figura frente a él la conocía de pies a cabeza.

  
Un año, eso fue lo que dijo el médico, un año para que su recuperación avance y de dos a cinco para que recuperara la mayor parte de sus memorias. Sin embargo tenía la sensación de que un año era demasiado tiempo como para hacerlo esperar, pero aun así el apiñonado seguía firme, diciéndole de vez en cuando con una mueca y apretando sus puños en una clara expresión de frustración que esperaría el tiempo que fuera necesario.

"¿Qué fuimos?" "¿Por qué quieres esperar?" "¿Por qué estás tan cerca de mi todo el tiempo?" "¿Por qué parece que eres el único en la tierra que me conoce?" Muchas preguntas afloraban cuando se hallaban juntos y lo hacía todo un poco más molesto y confuso, pues era como si un día se hubiese despertado sin siquiera saber su nombre con claridad y todo para descubrir que tenía una vida de la cual nada recordaba. Y lo principal… no lo recordaba a él.

Duck, era el apellido del dueño de ese cuerpo que se trasladaba por aquella casa que según le han dicho es su hogar y a juzgar por la decoración, los cuadros e inclusive el tipo de alimentos encontrados en el refrigerador, lo es. Vivía con él, se despertaba todos los días, le hacia el desayuno y le preguntaba "¿Qué recuerdas hoy?" Si la respuesta era un "aun nada, Doc" sus atrayentes ojos verdes dejaban ver una pequeña luz de decepción y en caso de que sus primeras palabras fueran "Tengo este pequeña sensación de que conozco esto" entonces su rostro se iluminaba y su ceño fruncido desaparecía dejando ver una sonrisa que nunca fallaban en resultarle divertida.

Siguiendo con la mirada a Duck, viéndolo sentarse frente al televisor, lo contemplo por un momento, observándolo por el rabillo de su ojo.

Las fotografías a su alcance le contaban una historia que nadie le ha confirmado verbalmente y que él no se ha atrevido a preguntar. La mayoría eran de él y Duck en diferentes lugares, a veces en playas, otras en bosques, algunas en lugares famosos como la torre Eiffel y otras… otras que no las ha mencionado a nadie… son de Duck… en su cama mirándolo con una expresión adormilada o dormido o simplemente de el mismo… besándolo en esos gruesos labios que le parecían tan fuera de su alcance.

"Perdón…" Eso era lo único que se le venía a la mente cuando veía esas fotografías "Perdón por no recordarte" Mordiéndose el labio con discreción contuvo las palabras que amenazaban con salir sin su permiso.

-'¿Todo bien, dientón?'- Inclusive su tono de voz, asemejaba a una melodía que se perdía entre la niebla de mente, haciendo eco y disolviéndose hasta desaparecer.

-'Si, Duck'- Respondió sonriendo con incomodidad.

No era justo, sabía que no lo era pero no tenía más remedio que quedarse ahí, después de todo el que estuviera en un lugar con tantas cosas que hacían referencia a su antigua vida era la mejor manera de que recuperara sus memorias con más rapidez. Pero también podía ver lo que el médico no entiende, Duck vive con él, Duck tenía que verlo todos los días y convivir con el sabiendo que nada de lo que fueron en su pasado tenia valor pues el no conseguía recordarlo y no lo haría por un largo tiempo. Debía de ser una experiencia dolorosa… vivir con alguien que significa tanto para ti, pero que para él no eres más que un extraño entre una multitud.

Volviendo su mirada, su vista choco con los ojos verdes del apiñonado, quien al verse descubierto solo se volvió hacia otro lado.

-'No fue tu culpa.'- Dijo Bugs, colocando su mano sobre la de Duck.

-'lo se…Bugsy'- le escucho responder, inseguro y en un tono que le indicaba que mentía.

Apartando su mano dejo que sus dedos acariciaran su piel. Un año era mucho tiempo….


	8. 33

**YELLING**

Ser un Looney significaba un par de cosas en especial: comedia y risas. Yendo de la mano con esto llegaban los gritos, muchas veces alegres, otros de pánico, enojo y en varias ocasiones se escuchaban las carcajadas de risa siendo producidas por bromas y palabras compuestas inteligentemente.

  
No son como los de Disney, no se dedican a tener una convivencia rodeada principalmente por una comedia pura y un cariño familiar prácticamente incondicional. No.  
Ellos peleaban, se enojaban, se hacían bromas y por supuesto que se gritaban.

Obviamente existía un Looney por sobre los demás que podían escuchar gritar constantemente, gritaba palabras de enojo y hacia ruidos simpáticos tras generar bromas inteligentes. Así es, Daffy Duck no es un Looney silencioso, su diseño era escandaloso desde el inicio. Gritando y saltando de un lado a otro, mientras que se reía maniacamente. Los papeles que desempeñaba le exigían esto y las risas y el "WOOHOO" burbujeaba desde lo profundo de su cuerpo de forma tan natural que llegaba a hacer reír a muchos.

Bugs se quedo en silencio, sonriendo ligeramente, mientras observaba recargado junto a la puerta de salida del set. El letrero rojo de "Silencio" indicaba que estaban grabando y esto era completamente innecesario pues la música clásica se escuchaba por todo el lugar, marcando los pasos que debían de seguir los looney sobre el escenario.

Desde su lugar admiraba el trabajo de sus compañeros, dejando que sus ojos azules persiguieran los movimientos del dueño de cabello oscuro y ojos color verde tan intenso que en su primer encuentro le habían robado el aliento.

En un parpadeo la música dejo de sonar y el director soltó una carcajada al mismo tiempo que el letrero rojo de "Silencio" se apagaba.

\- '¡Perfecto! Se queda. Hora de la comida, larguémonos de aquí'- Menciono Fitz bajándose de su silla personalizada que lucia claramente cómoda y lujosa.

Era una mala costumbre suya el pasar por ahí cada vez que tenia tiempo libre. Le basto entrar por equivocación una vez y el verlo actuar en vivo, para que se volviera una… ¿inapropiada obsesión? ¿Qué estaba haciendo consigo mismo? ¿Qué quería lograr estando ahí…? Él era Bugs Bunny, hasta el momento la estrella mas prometedora del estudio, apostaban en su favor y esperaban de él únicamente lo mejor que los llevara al estrellato, después de todo cargaba sobre sus hombros el puesto de ser la competencia directa de….

\- '¡¿Qué me vas a comprar de comer hoy, Porky mi amor?!'- prácticamente canto el actor, pasando su brazo alrededor del cuello de su compañero.

Adiós a sus pensamientos. Debería de mantener su compostura y normalmente era capaz de hacerlo hasta que lo conoció a él, el mejor actor del estudio, el que tenia la corona de ser el favorito y el que se estaba robando todas las carcajadas del público de las manos de los ricos actores de Disney.

Hasta el momento había visto cada una de sus apariciones en pantalla, sus actuaciones en teatro e inclusive esas apariciones privadas para millonarios que buscaban entretener a un publico de un nivel social mas complejo, y no iba a negarlo, no para si mismo… admiraba en un silencio intranquilo a ese excéntrico y gritón actor. Era muy bueno, inclusive… no queriendo admitirlo… era mejor que él.

\- '¡B-Bugs!'- Saludo Porky con una sonrisa, mientras intentaba apartar a Daffy. - '¿Q-Quieres venir a comer algo c-con n-n-nosotros?'-

La expresión de Daffy hacia la pregunta correcta que Porky había pasado por alto por completo, mirando al de cabello plateado con algo de extrañeza ante su presencia ahí.

Ojos verdes se encontraron con azules con algo de duda y … oh, tan solo Bugs esperaba que sus ojos no le dijeran al de cabello oscuro lo mucho que deseaba que esa pregunta hubiese venido de sus carnosos labios y no de su compañero que le sonreía amigablemente.

\- 'Eeeeh paso esta vez, Rosadito. Nos vemos después, Daff'- Un guiño juguetón de su parte y pudo observar como Daffy solo dejaba pasar su comentario para volverse a Porky una vez más.

\- '¡Vámonos a comer ya!'- Le escucho gritar una vez mas y tan pronto como termino de escuchar tales palabras salir de la boca del moreno, una mano llego a su brazo haciendo que se detuviera en seco. –'No me dejes hablando solo, orejón'- El sobrenombre fue dicho con una sonrisa entre burlona y juguetona.

Si. Bugs Bunny estaba comenzando a hacer algo mas que admirar a ese joven actor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- '¡Abre los ojos, Dientudo ¿A que hora piensas ponerte de pie?!'- Gritos llegaron hasta sus oídos y sintió como su dolor de cabeza comenzaba a intensificarse.

Peso sobre su cuerpo y un beso cayo sobre su sien, después sobre su mejilla y por último sobre sus labios.

Bugs sonrió ligeramente.

\- 'Despiértate ya cumpleañero o no te daré tu regalo después'- Otro beso sobre sus labios y escucho los pesados pasos de Daffy salir de la recamara –'¡Tienes 5 minutos, Bugsy! ¡No hagas esperar a una estrella!'-

La sonrisa tranquila de Bugs fue cambiada por una estúpida, tan pronto escucho salir a su novio del lugar.

Si, Bugs adoraba secretamente a su ruidoso, gritón y demasiado talentoso "pato".


	9. 34 to 35

**Mentalist (Bugs/Daffy)**

-'Eres muy…excéntrico, Doc'- Sonrió divertido, haciéndole sentir una mano sobre su rodilla ¿Era solo él o aquello resultaba ser una invitación?  
-'Y tú eres un conejo despreciable, Dientón'- Daffy alzo una ceja ante la mano que subía por su pierna. En un movimiento nada sutil aparto la mano de golpe. –'Lárgate de aquí, Bunny. Antes de que te tire tus enormes dientes'- señalo con la bebida en mano aquellos dientes frontales que se asomaban de entre los labios del actor.

Que mala era su suerte, no solo había tenido una discusión con Chuck ese día, no solo Bugs había sido anunciado como el acreedor de un Oscar por su actuación (algo que el jamás consiguió a pesar de dar su mejor esfuerzo en cada una de sus presentaciones), no solo se había peleado con Porky y este se había ido del elegante y exclusivo bar en el que decidió ir ahogar sus penas. No, su mala suerte no acababa ahí.

  
Resultaba simpático hasta cierto punto, el mismo soltó una carcajada agria al aire cuando lo vio acercarse ¿Por qué de todas las condenadas caricaturas que existían en ese momento? ¿por qué Bugs, el idiota con cara de roedor, Bunny estaba ahí con él en el mismo bar a la misma maldita hora? Su intención de pasar una velada quejándose de lo injusto que resultaba el mundo de la actuación fue pospuesta por la presencia de quien menos quería ver en ese momento.

-'Inténtalo, Daff'-  
Daffy parpadeo un par de veces volteando a ver de lleno a Bugs, quien lo miraba aun recargado en la barra, estando tan cerca que hacia que su pulso se elevara de la misma forma que últimamente ha estado ocurriendo durante esas actuaciones junto a él.

Que mala era su suerte.

-'¿Quieres que te tumbe los dientes?'- Soltó una risa corta ante lo absurdo que sonaba.  
-'Quiero que lo intentes, Daff'- Miro hacia su bebida y después la coloco con un puchero sobre la barra. –'Sabes, Duck, adoro las ceremonias, adoro que todos digan lo talentoso que soy, pero hay algo aun mas interesante en quien se niega a reconocer que este premio debería de ser mío.'- Bugs observo como la cara de fastidio de Daffy era cambiada por una de confusión. –'No me malinterpretes, no es como si no haya trabajado arduamente por este premio. Siendo sincero, eeeeh, creo que me lo gane a pulso, a pesar de que no lo creas así'-

Daffy lo vio separarse de la barra tomando de regreso esa sonrisa confiada de siempre.

-'Te reto a un…'- La bofetada dada hacia su mejilla con aquel guante blanco que el dientón usaba todo el tiempo lo tomo por sorpresa. –'duelo, Doc'- Sonrió ampliamente.

  
El dolor en su mejilla por aquella bofetada era lo único que le decía que aquello era real, pero aun así le dio un vistazo a su bebida inspeccionándola por si existía un color extraño que le indicara que le habían puesto algo para que alucinara aquello, antes de ponerse de pie y tomar el estúpido guante que el de ojos azules le ofrecía.  
-'No voy a ser suave contigo, Bugsy'- Le hizo frente riéndose maliciosamente.  
-'Eeeeh no esperaba menos de ti, Daff'-

Una sonrisa coqueta por parte de Bugs y en lo que se sintió como un parpadeo se encontraban siendo arrojados fuera del bar.

  
Tenía muy seguramente su pico algo chueco por el derechazo del roedor y de la misma manera la nariz de Bugs tardaría un rato en dejar de sangrar. Su mejilla aun dolía por el codazo dado a esta y la mano del dueño de los ojos azules se mantenía puesta en su costado por el puñetazo que le había sacado el aire antes de ser arrojado al pavimento.

  
Vio como Bugs se ponía de pie y sacudía el polvo de su cuerpo antes de soltar una risa que sonaba mas alegre y sincera de las que ha escuchado antes.

  
-'¿De que te ríes Conejo des…'- El beso sobre sus pico fue rápido, casi como una pregunta.

  
Daffy Duck había sido llamado un loco muchas veces, pero ahora que estaba siendo besado bruscamente por Bugs Bunny quien lo reto a un duelo y con quien tuvo una pelea de puños apenas unos minutos antes, creía que tal vez… él no era el mas loco de todo el estudio.

  
Siendo sincero no sabía muy bien que era lo que ocurría, pero… al menos disfrutaría de ese beso con sabor a licor de zanahoria.

**Bike (Pepe/Sly)**

Su pareja era sin duda uno de los actores mas apuestos del estudio, si no es que el mas apuesto de todos, o al menos eso decían las maquillistas mientras soltaban un suspiro anhelante como si desearan que los ojos miel del dueño de ese cabello bicolor, piel blanca y loción imprégnate, fueran puestos sobre ellas. A él le resultaba extraño todo esto, pues antes de que Pepe le dedicara su completa atención, el casanova paso mucho tiempo asechando chicas por todos lados y ninguna de ellas pareció querer soportar esa fuerte personalidad romántica, resultaba irónico que ahora que tenía pareja se haya vuelto el actor mas anhelado por las mujeres… después de Bugs, claro.

Y era precisamente esta la razón por la que no comprendía, porque el francés estaba con él. No poseía nada especial, si gano un Oscar y era, hasta donde tenía entendido, un hábil actor, pero ¿Tanto para que el francés se enamorara de él? Ni él mismo se explicaba como o más bien, por qué.  
Pero fuera cual fuera la razón, su mente estaba divagando, saltando de un pensamiento negativo a otro, mientras que el francés esperaba junto a aquella bicicleta color rojo intenso.

Era para ese estúpido episodio que requería hacer esto.

Se suponía que debía de montar una bicicleta, pedalear en un intento de huida de su fortachón compañero Héctor y todo por haber querido vengarse de una travesura de ese joven rubio mimado de Tweety.

  
Esta sería la filmación de otro episodio normal en su carrera junto al joven actor y al fortachón de Héctor, quien daba miedo por sus músculos tanto frente como detrás de las cámaras, si tan solo no estuviera involucrado el hecho de que tenia que pedalear una larga distancia a alta velocidad para huir en bicicleta… la cual no sabia usar.

  
¿Podían culparlo? ¿Realmente lo podían culpar? El fue criado por su abuela únicamente, no tenía a nadie más que se ocupara de él. Montar en bicicleta fue algo que nunca pudo aprender y no había deseado hacerlo hasta ese momento.

La sonrisa de su novio lo recibía cálidamente, mientras que el por otro lado deseaba desaparecer por la vergüenza que aquello le causaba. No había tenido muchas opciones.

Bugs, fue el primero que se le vino a la mente cuando decidió que necesitaba que alguien le enseñara como andar en bicicleta. Lamentablemente la estrella se encontraba del otro lado del mundo filmando y se quedaría ahí por un par de semanas antes de regresar.  
Daffy, fue su segunda opción, pero seamos sinceros… la única forma en que Daffy aceptara ayudarlo y enseñarle seria después de haberse burlado de él hasta caer con lagrimas en los ojos por haber reído tanto. Así que por mucho que su exnovio estuviera disponible, no era la mejor opción.  
El resto de sus compañeros no estaban en condiciones diferentes a las de Bugs o Daffy. Sabia que muchos se burlarían cruelmente de él antes de ayudarle y había otros demasiado ocupados como para ayudar.

  
Fue así como acabo recurriendo al único en que podía confiar en ese momento… Pepe le Pew.

-'¿Listo, Petit Chaton? ¿Tiene su casco, rodilleras y coderas?'- Reviso que tuviera todo su equipo de seguridad bien colocado antes de proseguir.  
-'Sufferin succotash, solo acabemos con esto. Pareces Granny, preocupándote por todo esto'- Dijo malhumorado, no queriendo pasar por esta vergüenza frente a Pepe.

-'No quiero que salga herido, Mon amour.'- revolvió su cabello y lo beso ligeramente en los labios.  
¿Cómo podía ser tan paciente y amoroso todo el tiempo? En cierta forma le resultaba maravilloso y preocupante al mismo tiempo.

Se sentó en el asiento de la bicicleta y su pareja coloco su mano sobre la suya que descansaba en el manubrio, mientas que la otra mano pálida de Pepe se poso en su espalda, dándole la estabilidad necesaria.  
Ese fue el inicio de una oleada de intentos que acababan en unas cuantas pedaleadas y caídas inminentes.  
Lo intento tantas veces y se cayo tantas veces que agradeció en silencio las insistencias de Pepe por que usara el equipo de seguridad adecuado.

La hora en la que comenzaron había sido temprano en la mañana y ahora atardecía y tirado en el piso tras haberse caído una vez más, miraba como el cielo se pintaba de colores naranjas. Por lo menos consiguió dar varias vueltas a la cuadra antes de caerse por querer aumentar su velocidad y por su falta de experiencia con los frenos.

-'¡Bien hecho, Petit Chaton! Aprendió muy rápido, estoy seguro de que para mañana será un experto'- Una botella de agua llego a sus manos y Pepe le quito un poco de sudor de la frente.

  
Posiblemente eran las caídas y los tantos golpes en su cabeza, pero ahora que admiraba a su pareja quien se sentaba junto a él sonriendo a la pantalla de su celular, mientras que ponía uno de los tantos videos suyos intentando y fallando en usar la bicicleta, tenia que decir una vez más… ¿Cómo lo había hecho para que alguien como Pepe acabara con alguien como él?

  
Lo vio reír, haciendo que su nariz se arrugara adorablemente como siempre. Su piel blanca y su aspecto varonil combinado con el fondo del cielo color naranja, estaban jugándole una broma, porque en cuanto Pepe se inclinó hacia él para enseñarle un video de sus mil caídas, sus manos se movieron rápido adentrándose una en el basto cabello y haciendo que su cabeza bajara lo suficiente como para que sus labios se unieran en un beso profundo que tomo al francés por sorpresa. Por otro lado, su otra mano se adentro debajo de la delgada playera blanca que su novio usaba, permitiéndole sentir con las yemas de los dedos la espina dorsal y los músculos de aquella blanca espalda.

-'Creí que estaría cansado'- Menciono Pepe, dejando que ambas manos se hundieran en el cabello de Sylvester.

  
No, Sylvester jamás seria bueno para expresar abiertamente sus sentimientos, pero al menos podía expresar su infinito agradecimiento de esta forma, su agradecimiento hacia el joven actor francés en quien podía confiar y pedirle ayuda para todo tipo de cosas, incluyendo algo tan estúpido como aprender a andar en bicicleta.

  
-'Aun tengo algo de energía'- Dijo sonrojándose.  
-'Nous allons au lit, Moi Petit Chaton'- Prácticamente canto Pepe, poniéndose de pie de un salto, para después tomar al de ojos verdes en brazos y lanzarlo sobre su hombro.

  
Cosa numero dos que Sylvester no entendería jamás ¿Cómo es que Pepe, siendo mas pequeño que él en altura, es lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder alzarlo?


	10. 36

**Song  
(Bugs/Daffy) (Sly/Pepe Le Pew)**

Se detestaba a si mismo por poner demasiada atención en la letra de aquella canción.

La escucho en la radio sacándolo de su estado de concentración y por un segundo pensó en pedir que quitara la música, porque el leer su libreto con la melodía tocando de fondo resultaba complejo, pero cada rima de aquella composición parecía dedicada a él.

  
Tal vez alguien se quería burlar de su estado actual.

Resultaba ser su último día de grabación en compañía del apiñonado, último día de esa trilogía que ha servido para mas que solo "conocerse" como Chuck había esperado en un inicio.

  
  
Han tenido problemas desde siempre y en un inicio no esperaba que la personalidad arrogante del apiñonado hacia él, fuera a cambiar en algún momento, tampoco esperaba que se volvieran mejores amigos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ni que Daffy dejara de aborrecerle tan fervientemente como lo ha hecho casi desde que se conocieron.

No lo esperaba, pero ahora después de ese tiempo compartido con el actor tres años mayor que él, después de tenerlo tan cerca, después de ser testigo en vivo y en directo de su talento para la comedia y de lo impresionante que podía ser alguien tan versátil como el apiñado... después de comenzar a sentir ese molesto revoloteo en la boca de su estómago, nacer, fortalecerse y susurrarle que siempre ha estado ahí solo que ahora se ha vuelto mas fuerte… después de todo eso… deseaba, añoraba e inclusive se sentía capaz de suplicar si era requerido, quería una oportunidad, solo una.

Ese tiempo grabando le ha servido para forzar al apiñonado a permanecer atado a él, todas esas horas de práctica, a veces en su casa y a veces en la suya, le sirvieron de excusa para acercarse, para tenerlo solo y hacer propuestas sutiles que han ido orillando al azabache a ceder poco a poco.

  
Juguetear con sus dedos, tocarle el cabello, ver durante pequeñas pausas largas pestañas que sobresalían haciendo juego con gemas verdes, era atractivo, demasiado atractivo, orgulloso, arrogante, egocéntrico y adoraba la atención que forzaba a dedicarle en cada ensayo innecesario que agendaban. Por que era la verdad, no necesitaban ensayar, Chuck lo dijo antes y lo repitió en cada toma que salía a la primera, a veces únicamente eran las luces o la cámara lo que fallaba, no ellos. Jamás ellos. No con él.

_"Tienen química. Lo hacen tan natural, como si… pudieran saber cómo va a reaccionar el otro"  
_  
Fue lo que dijo Chuck después del primer éxito en el que mostraban a los dos actores mas famosos del estudio frente a la cámara por primera vez.  
Bugs no se lo iba a debatir, desde el primer especial juntos se dio cuenta del gran talento de Daffy, cuando muchos fallan en mantenerle el paso cada vez que se salía del guion, Daffy improvisaba algo de forma tan ágil que sostenía la toma y no reprochaba ni reclamaba nada.

Pero eso estaba a punto de terminar, porque era su ultimo día filmando juntos y como aquella canción decía:  
  
 _"I was waiting so long for you to come my way  
In the damp light you ever shines too bright  
Yes we' re wondering somehow  
This's just might be right"_

No más cuestionamientos o dudas, lo haría. Se lo propondría hoy, solo necesitaba una. Una sola cita, una sola oportunidad.

  
Bajándose de la lujosa limosina, pudo ver frente al estudio al apiñonado con sus lentes de sol puestos y un café en mano, luciendo frustrantemente arrogante y atractivo al mismo tiempo.  
Seguro de sus pasos camino hacia él, repasando en su mente lo que estaba por decir, dejando que sus palabras se combinaran con el recuerdo de aquella canción que se ha colado en su mente.

Pero antes de que se pudiera acercar lo suficiente, llego _**él**_.

  
Lucia una mueca como la de Daffy y verlos hablar parecía una escena de comedia inclusive fuera de las cámaras, podía ser su doble y sus personalidades eran tan similares que le han comparado varias veces en los espectaculares.

  
¿Por qué tenía que estar ahí justo ahora cuando decidió dar el paso que tanto espero tomar?

  
Dos años mas joven que Daffy y un año mas grande que él, hacían a aquel moreno de personalidad malhumorada y apariencia salvaje, un amigo lo suficientemente cercano al apiñonado. Demasiado cercano en su opinión.

_"Ah he's new kid  
is he some kind of fabric that you wear"_

_  
_  
\- '¿Qué hay de nuevo, Doc?'- dijo su típica frase atrayendo la atención de los dos.  
\- 'Llegas tarde, Dientón'- replico Daffy dando un sorbo más a su café.  
\- '¿Me estabas esperando en la entrada, Daff? Qué lindo'- una sonrisa traviesa y le escuchó toser casi ahogándose por sus palabras. Adoraba ponerlo nervioso.  
\- 'Por supuesto que no! ¿Quién esperaría por un "cara de conejo" como tú?'- Replicó quitándose los lentes de sol. –'Es culpa del "gato"'- señalo con molestia a Sylvester. –'No deja de rogarme para que lo acompañe a practicar esta tarde.'-  
\- '¡¿Rogarte?!'- reclamo Sylvester, sonrojándose de sobremanera. –'Chuck dijo que nos vería a ambos después de tu grabación con Bugs. ¡Te estaba avisssando no rogando!'-

_"He's all over us now  
Please make him go away"_

_  
_  
\- '¿Van a grabar juntos?'- su voz salió demasiado seria para su agrado.  
No Bugs, la sensación amarga en su boca y el dolor en su pecho en combinación con la ira irracional que estaba desatándose en su interior, no eran señal de celos… ¿O sí?  
\- 'En cuanto acabemos con esto.'- Dijo Daffy señalando al pálido y a si mismo. –'Asegúrate de regalarme un paraguas Bugsy, lo necesitare' – resalto la "s" un poco más en su hablar, pisándose notablemente la lengua.  
\- '¡Cállate, Daffy!'- replicó una vez más Sylvestre.  
  
Vio al apiñonado reír y rodear juguetonamente el cuello del moreno, acercando su cuerpo al suyo, forzándole a sostener su peso.

_"Stop playing with my head  
You just buzz like a bee  
But where is my honey"_

  
_  
_A veces olvidaba que Daffy podía ser sorpresivamente invasivo. Pero no con él, nunca con él.

  
\- 'Nos vemos en el set Bugsy'- Una sonrisa ladeada y un pellizco juguetón en su mejilla fue lo que obtuvo antes de que el par de morenos se alejara caminando aun pegados.  
\- 'Nos vemos, Doc…'- murmuro notando como el brazo de Sly se paseaba por la cintura de Daffy, hasta dejar que su mano se deslizara por su costado.

  
No, no eran celos, pero… desearía ser alguien más en esos momentos.

_"Should I stay. Should I go. Should I reach you down below  
Should I stay. Should I go. Can I be the one you know  
They're all waiting"_

Estaba leyendo mal las señales o el apiñonado se estaba burlando de él, jugando con él. Dándole esperanzas y quitándoselas, haciéndolo danzar a su compás.  
Pero a Bugs le gustaba jugar y demonios, se maldecía a si mismo por ser un pésimo perdedor.  
Pensó en esto, molesto por la absurda canción aun danzando en su mente y molesto por su frustración forzándolo a seguir con la mirada las posaderas del apiñado.  
  
\- '¿En rojo o en negro?'- murmuró la pregunta imaginándose el cuerpo de Daffy en ambos tonos de las caras sabanas de seda que recién había comprado.  
\- '¿Perla tal vez? Considérelo, Monsieur'- Una mano sobre su hombro y la voz del francés voló dulce a sus oídos.

Su cercano amigo, de los pocos que se atrevían a tocarlo con tanta confianza. Usualmente no le gustaba mucho la cercanía, pero Pepe era una rara excepción, mas por que no se daba por vencido que por que gozara realmente de aquel contacto.  
La mayoría lo veía como una estrella inalcanzable, codiciado de lejos y admirado por sus cercanos. Pepe no era tímido por lo que se atrevía a dejar ir sus manos, si tan solo el apiñonado se le acercara de esa forma….

\- 'Eeeh, Doc. ¿Recuerdas ese pequeño favor?'- Preguntó con una sonrisa ladeada.  
Pepe se sorprendió por su pregunta, pero por la mirada traviesa que le dedico sabía que haría lo que le pidiera.

Jugar sucio aun es jugar ¿Cierto?

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

\- '¡Deja de usarme para darle celos a Bugs! Sufferin' Succotash, juro que va a dejarme caer un yunque encima si sigues haciendo cosas así'-  
Le escucho replicar de lejos, esperando en el sillón dentro de su camerino, mientras terminaba de cambiarse. No podía ir a cenar en fachas a aquel lugar y menos sabiendo quien los acompañaría.

  
Salió de la nada, metiéndose en la conversación como si los hubiera estado escuchando desde un principio.

Era simpático como Bugs, el actor mas codiciado por todos, aquel némesis que odio durante años, a quien trataban como un semi dios, podía caer tan fácil. No planeo que esto ocurriera así, de hecho, no planeo ni se imagino que ocurriera algo como aquello.  
Por un tiempo creyó que era imaginación suya y que su ego había alcanzado tal nivel que ahora lo hacia alucinar. Mas no era así.

Debía de ser estúpido para no darse cuenta de que esos ojos azules lo miraban mas de la cuenta. De que los gestos sugestivos acompañaban frases con doble sentido y que a veces, cuando estaban solos sus manos parecían no poder apartarse de el por mas de 10 minutos seguidos.  
Desde que se dio cuenta de la actitud del pálido un algo nació en él… tal vez siempre estuvo ahí, ese sentimiento, esa atracción. Lo detestaba y aun así anhelaba jugar con él ¿Qué tan lejos podía ir? ¿Qué tan bajo lo podía aplastar? ¿Qué tanto estaba dispuesto a rogarle?

"- '¿Quieren compañía? Mientras más, mejor, ¿no lo crees,Daff?'- "

Tuvo que abstenerse de reírse a carcajadas de él. Su ego se enaltecía con cada acción desesperada de Bugs.

\- 'Te preocupas demasiado, minino'- el apodo pareció molestar a Sly, pues lo vio hacer un gesto de disgusto ante sus palabras.  
  
Optando por alegrar a su amigo, siguió con su misión de cambiarse de ropa. Quitándose el pantalón sin preocuparse por el par de ojos verdes que seguían con disimulo sus movimientos.  
  
\- 'Bugs, es inofensivo'- le aseguro. Se ajusto la ropa interior y Sly aparto sus ojos rápidamente.  
\- 'Contigo'- dijo con una mueca, lanzando un brazo sobre sus ojos.

Ya cambiado, salieron de su camerino, y Daffy no pudo evitar la sonrisa victoriosa que se pintó en su rostro al ver al pálido esperándolo, recargado en su limosina.

  
\- 'Yikes… ¿Por qué no van solos?'- murmuro Sly, intimidado por el dueño de ese cabello plata.  
\- 'Nada de eso, gatito. Me debes un favor'- Tomo el brazo de su acompañante y camino hacia el pálido.

  
Fueron recibidos por una sonrisa tranquila y el apiñonado pudo sentir como aquellos ojos brillantes recorrían su cuerpo. Utilizar ese pantalón ajustado fue una buena decisión.

  
\- 'Te tomaste tu tiempo, Daff. ¿Cómo lo aguantas, Sly?'- cuestionó Bugs dejando que su vista se moviera a las manos apiñonadas que se aferraban al brazo del moreno, para asegurarse de que no saliera corriendo.

\- 'Ni yo lo se'- dijo el moreno con un tono cansado en su voz.  
Daffy rodo los ojos y se metieron en la limosina.

  
En poco tiempo llegaron al caro bar. Estaba tan lleno como se lo esperaba, no era que le gustaran ese tipo de lugares, pero ir de vez en cuando no estaba tan mal.

  
Abriéndose camino entre las personas, tomó la mano de Sly para evitar que el moreno o saliera corriendo o se perdiera, por otro lado, podía ver a Bugs deslizarse fácilmente entre las personas, como si supiera a donde ir…  
  
Un brazo se alzó entre la multitud de personas y a lo lejos consiguió ver a aquel actor de origen francés que merodeaba de vez en cuando alrededor del pálido.  
  
\- 'Un momento dientón ¿Tu lo…?'- no logro terminar cuando le vio sonreír confianzudamente.  
Tan pronto como se acercaron, vio a Pepe hacer un intercambio de sonrisas con Bugs y de un momento a otro el francés le arrebato al moreno de las manos y acabaron por quedarse solos.

  
Buena jugada, tenia que reconocerlo, aunque fuera para sus adentros.

Tal vez jugó demasiado con la paciencia del dientón tal vez creyó que la actitud amable de Bugs era mas resistente, tal vez lo subestimo demasiado.  
Pensó en esto sintiéndose incomodo y hasta un tanto cohibido, mientras entraban a esa sección privada, a la que solo podías acceder si pagabas una alta suma de dinero. Al parecer Bugs también tenia sus propios planes.

  
A pesar de lo privado del lugar aún se podía escuchar la música retumbar, haciendo temblar las paredes, y no pudo evitar reconocer la canción.  
La escuchó por primera vez después de su primer ensayo con el pálido.

Ojos azules se alzaron al techo.

  
\- 'Odio esa canción'- le escucho reír, dando un trago a su licor de zanahoria.  
\- 'Es una buena canción, dientón. Solo tienes mal gusto'- contradijo. Esa canción le recordaba al pálido que tenía a un lado. Posiblemente porque la escuchó por primera vez mientras se daba cuenta de que en algún momento su odio acumulado que sentía por el joven actor se había convertido en algo más. En algo muy diferente al odio y desprecio que sentía antes.

  
Una mirada juguetona por parte de Bugs y lo sintió acercarse un poco más, hasta que sus piernas se tocaron.  
Ojos que brillaban traviesos observaron a un costado, aparentemente atraído por la letra de la canción.

  
\- 'La letra es diferente…'- murmuro dejando su trago en la mesa.  
\- 'Creo que hay otra versión. Misma melodía, pero diferente letra'- recordaba haber escuchado la otra versión en algún momento, pero no podía recordar bien que tan diferente era la letra, de hecho, no podía pensar mucho en ese momento. No sintiendo la pierna de Bugs moverse en un acto ansioso, pero el ligero rose era suficiente como para mandar una oleada de calor por su cuerpo.

_"Just leave knock out on your floor  
'Cause I can't take another war"  
_

Alzando la mano intento llamar la atención de uno de los camareros.

  
\- '¿Qué haces, Doc?'- Cuestionó el pálido observándolo con tranquilidad.  
\- 'Consiguiendo un trago. Ya que alguien decidió que sería el único con derecho de tomar algo esta noche'- dijo irritado por la inquietante cercanía del actor.

  
Una mano pálida tomo la suya obligándola a bajarla con un movimiento suave.  
Estuvo a punto de reclamar cuando le vio acabarse su trago de golpe y dedos largos se entrelazaron con los suyos.

  
\- 'Salgamos de aquí, Daff.'- murmuro en un tono de voz tranquilo, que apenas y pudo escuchar. Una mano sobre su pierna y una oleada de calor paso por su vientre. –'Ven a mi casa, Doc. Te invitare un trago decente'-

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-**

**Sly's POV**

Estaba seguro de que Daffy lo odiaría cuando se diera cuenta de que lo había dejado, pero no era su culpa, el francés lo arrastro hasta su carro y ahora, estaba sentado en ese lujoso Lincoln clásico, con la radio francesa transmitiendo una variedad de canciones que a juzgar por el tono de las melodías, podía decir que eran románticas.

  
\- 'Mon Amour de Annie Fratellini'- proporciono el actor de piel porcelana.  
\- '¿Eh?'- algo confundido Sly volvió sus ojos al francés, había estado mirando su celular todo ese tiempo, esperando un mensaje o una llamada de reclamo, pero han pasado por lo menos unos diez minutos y aun nada.  
\- 'La chanson'- sonrió dejando salir un suspiro. –'Llámeme un tonto por amar las canciones románticas, pero quien no caería ante los pies de una dama que le dedicara dicha pieza… o del caballero. Cualquiera de los dos'- ojos miel le observaron por un segundo. –'Desole por sacarlo de esa forma, pero… Monsieur Bunny necesitaba estar solo con él, y usted estaba estorbando un poco'-  
\- 'No me molesta. Esos dos son iguales, involucrando a los demás en sus tontos planes'- desvió sus ojos hacia el camino. –'¿A dónde se supone que me llevas?'-  
\- 'A cenar algo fino, por supuesto. Tengo que compensarlo'- menciono antes de comenzar a cantar la canción y subir un poco mas el volumen.

  
No le había tocado compartir mucho tiempo con el francés antes, pero… comprendía ahora porque todas las mujeres en el estudio hablaban de él dando suspiros anhelantes y deseaban el que las invitara a salir.  
Era encantador… su personalidad, su aspecto e inclusive la forma en la que hablaba… con ese tono embelesador.  
Ojos miel, piel blanca y perfecta, labios ligeramente enrojecidos, una figura esbelta y si Sylvester no se equivocaba, era levemente más bajo que él. Hasta la forma en la que se vestía, parecía que…

  
\- 'No me mire asi Monsiour Kitz o comenzare a creer que se esta enamorando de mi'- bromeo guiñándole el ojo y Sylvester aparto la mirada rápidamente, avergonzado por verlo fijamente durante tanto tiempo.  
\- 'Tonterías'- menciono con torpeza.  
\- 'Rojas'- Dijo sin apartar su mirada de la carretera.  
\- '¿Rojas?'- alzo una ceja sin comprender bien sus palabras.  
-'Usted se vería bien sobre sabanas rojas, Monsieur'- Una pulgar trazo su mejilla en una caricia suave y dedos tentaron sus labios mientras que esa mano se apartaba de él.-'Mejor déjeme prepararle algo de cenar en mi casa ¿D'accord?'-  
-'¿C-como se lla-llamaba esa canción?'- tenia que preguntar, porque al parecer la iba a tener grabada en su mente durante un largo tiempo.  
  
Llegaron a una luz roja y apartando su mirada del camino, el francés se acercó sosteniendo su barbilla aun en sus manos.  
  
\- 'Mon Amour'- murmuro con una sonrisa seductora y sintió su aliento mezclarse con el suyo.

  
Con cada gramo de voluntad y conciencia en su mente, consiguió poner una mano sobre los labios que buscaban besarlo, apartando de forma un tanto mas brusca de lo que tenia planeado, el rostro del francés.  
Su casa no estaba muy lejos de ahí. Este era el momento.

  
\- 'Gracias por el aventón'- dijo desabrochándose el cinturón de seguridad y sin decir más salió del lujoso carro.

  
**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-**

**Pepe's POV**

Parpadeo un par de veces, quedándose en blanco y mas confundido de lo que conseguía asimilar.

  
Por primera vez en mucho tiempo había sido rechazado, de forma un tanto… gentil, pero rechazado.

El sonido del claxon lo hizo salir de su estado de trance y subiendo el volumen de la música, sonrió ampliamente. Podía sentir el interés burbujear en él una vez más.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

**Sly's POV**

Posiblemente era su edad lo que le impedía el dejarse llevar tan fácil. Si fuera más joven, si su vida hubiera tomado un curso diferente…

  
\- 'Alza los brazos'- dijo antes de retirar en un solo movimiento la pequeña playera del cuerpo de su hijo.  
\- 'Pero papá, solo una hora más'- pidió en un tono dulce que casi logra convencerlo.  
\- 'No. Es hora de dormir. Granny debería de estar cuidándote'- No podía culpar a su dulce figura materna por esto, pues intentaba cuidar del pequeño, pero la edad le ganaba y terminaba por quedarse dormida.

  
Preparaba al pequeño para su baño, mientras tarareaba inconscientemente esa canción francesa que escuchó hace apenas una media hora atrás.

  
\- '¿Qué canción es esa, Papito?'- preguntó su pequeño y vaciló un poco antes de responder.  
\- 'Mon Amour… de Annie… Annie algo'- intento recordar, pero el nombre de la cantante era demasiado complejo como para que se quedara grabado en su memoria  
\- 'Ooh~ Suena muy bien.'- Dijo alegremente el pequeño jugueteando con el agua de la tina.

  
El timbreo de su celular fue lo que le salvo antes de que su hijo acabara por seguir preguntando o hasta pidiendo que le dejara escuchar la canción, y eso no era algo que deseara ahora, no mientras sentía su frustración replicarle por haber escapado de su oportunidad de tener un buen acostón rápido. Había pasado mucho tiempo después de todo.  
  
Saco su celular del saco que traía puesto y observo el mensaje. Esperaba que fuera de Daffy, pues no ha sabido nada del apiñonado desde que se vio forzado a abandonarlo en ese bar, pero contrario a lo que esperaba… el mensaje era del francés.

  
"¿Esta libre mañana?"

  
\- 'Papi, te estas poniendo rojo'- dijo su pequeño clon desde la bañera, observándole con una sonrisa curiosa.  
\- 'Calla y cierra los ojos'- regreso el celular a su bolsillo antes de disponerse a llenar de champú la cabeza de su pequeño.

  
Si, posiblemente eran sus prioridades lo que le hacia imposible el hacer cosas tan intrépidas como el apiñonado, quien esperaba que se encontrara bien y no siendo devorado por Bugs… aun que tal vez era eso lo que quería...  
  
Ok, momento de apartar eso de su mente, pensó volviendo a tararear aquella canción francesa que seguía dando vueltas en su memoria.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

**Bugs' POV**

Le gustaba más esta versión de la canción, pues la letra en vez de hablar de un amor no correspondido contaba la historia de lo que parecía ser un amor pasajero de una noche.

Dio una mordida mas a la fresa que era sostenida por dedos apiñonados.

  
  
\- 'Te dije que era una buena canción, Orejón'- le escucho decir aun sobre su regazo, aun en ropa interior y le sorprendía el que lo haya dejado tanto tiempo con algo de ropa todavía.

Podía escuchar la canción sonar bajo a lo lejos.

Estirando el brazo, observo a Daffy moverse un poco para tomar su trago de la mesa.

  
¿Por qué seguían en el comedor de su cocina? Debió de haber movido todo el jugueteo a su cuarto, pero subestimo lo intrépido y desvergonzado que podía llegar a ser el actor.  
Un par de tragos y lo que inicio con un beso hambriento, prosiguió con el alzando al apiñonado y sentándolo en su regazo para quitar poco a poco las prendas de ropa.

Cuando llego al pantalón, pensó que Daffy se había puesto de pie para ser llevado al cuarto, pero este no le dio tiempo de moverse antes de que se quitara la prenda, fuera a inspeccionar su refrigerador y alacena, sacara las fresas y chocolates que tenia guardados y volviera a él para sentarse sobre su regazo, dejando que sus bien formados glúteos censurados por una ajustada ropa interior se posaran a la altura de su miembro.

  
¿De donde saco tanta fuerza de voluntad como para no acabar tumbándolo sobre la mesa de la cocina y sencillamente…?

  
Siguió sus movimientos un tanto atontado por el alcohol y la combinación de aromas dulces que se juntaban con el olor de la loción de Daffy, era suficiente como para dejar su mente en blanco.  
  
Recibió aquella boca que lo beso despacio antes de permitir que su lengua se introdujera dejándole saborear el pedazo de chocolate que era hábilmente depositado sobre la suya, acabando deshecho entre el beso.  
Sorbió su lengua aun sin quererla dejar ir, sintiendo como se apartaba despacio. Manos comenzaban a desabrochar su camisa y antes de darse cuenta esta estaba sobre el cuerpo del apiñonado, quien se la abotonaba pacientemente.

  
\- 'Linda tela. Tal vez no tengas tan malos gustos después de todo, Bugsy'- sonrió de forma traviesa.

  
Bugs rio un poco, sintiendo como el apiñonado dejaba su regazo una vez más.  
  
Tomando su trago para darle un sorbo, siguió los movimientos del azabache, quien daba un giro sobre su propio eje estando frente a él, un muy ligero sonrojo permanecía sobre su rostro, dándole a saber que sus movimientos torpes eran posiblemente por la cantidad de alcohol en su sangre.

Ojos verdes se clavaron en los suyos. La diferencia de alturas era lo que hacia que aquella camisa quedara un poco por debajo de su cintura, tapando lo suficiente de su ropa interior como para ocultarla.

  
\- 'Eres más decente de lo que pensé'- confeso Daffy y Bugs no pudo evitar alzar sus cejas ante sus palabras. –'Creí que el "Gran" Bugs Bunny, era mas pervertido.'- camino despacio hacia él, poniéndose enfrente. Suficientemente al alcance como para tocarlo sin estirar tanto su brazo, pero suficientemente lejos como para que aun necesitara moverse para tocarlo.

_"And you go, on and on, but we're heading to  
And you talk, only dirty lines are coming through  
But why stop, when it's all we know and all we do just  
just leave me knocked out on your floor"_

\- 'Estas notablemente interesado, pero'- hizo un gesto al bulto en su pantalón, dando un buen trago a su bebida tras tomarla de la mesa una vez más. –'A pesar de que me desvestí para ti y me tenias sentado en tu regazo, no has hecho nada mas que tomar y comer lo que te doy.'-

Bugs soltó una risa ronca.   
Daffy, se estaba vendiendo muy barato. No, el actor no era para ser un acoston de una noche, ni para ser sencillamente tirado y cogido sobre la mesa de la cocina.  
Sintió sus mejillas llenarse de calor ante sus pensamientos y la poca reflexión que podía hacer.

Estaba disfrutándolo, dejándolo hacer lo que quisiera con él, permitiéndole juguetear con su cabello, besarlo como él quisiera, comiendo lo que le otorgaba y sencillamente… estaba admirando la vista. No queriendo arruinar el momento, se mantenía a la merced del apiñonado.  
Quería saber que le gustaba, que lo excitaba, que fetiche extraño tenia, solo quería explorar ese lado despacio.

Sin ponerse de pie, se reacomodo en la silla estirando los brazos para tomar la cintura del apiñonado y acercarlo, dejándolo de pie entre sus piernas.  
Rodeo el esbelto cuerpo en un abrazo ligero y podía sentir esos ojos verdes observarlo en silencio, mientras que una mano se colocaba a su cabello, dejando que dedos revolvieran sus mechones plateados.  
  
Respiro hondo.

Tal vez era hora de ponerse en marcha. Podría seguir admirando de las acciones del apiñonado en otro momento, si es que la oportunidad se volvía a presentar.

Apartando un poco su rostro, deshizo la mitad de los botones de la camisa, para tener acceso a la suave piel color canela. Coloco su nariz sobre esta y respiro hondo, al mismo tiempo que sus manos se movieron para estrujar glúteos aun censurados y le escucho inhalar temblorosamente.

  
Sonriendo, podía sentir la desesperación consumirlo.

  
Sus dedos trazaron las líneas de la suave ropa interior y la quito de un solo jalón dejándola caer de golpe al piso.  
  
\- '¡Por fin!'- Le escucho decir en un tono desesperado. –'Si te excitas después de todo. Creí que no ibas a poder...'-

Así que es de los que le gustan hablar. Pensó, esto saliendo de aquella silla, para acabar arrodillado frente al apiñonado.

  
No lo había notado hasta ese momento, viendo hacia abajo podía ver el falo erguido exigiendo atención y se humedeció los labios antes de tomarlo y en un movimiento brusco acabo por meterlo de lleno en su boca, haciéndolo estremecer y prácticamente gritar una maldición.  
  
\- '¡Avisa!, D-dien…'- echo la cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo como los labios del pálido subían hasta la cabeza de su miembro y aquella lengua se encargó de frotar la piel de su glande. –'B-bugs!'- logro decir, perdiendo el equilibrio. Estaba por caerse.  
  
Brazos y manos sostuvieron el esbelto cuerpo, dejándolo de pie, mientras que su cabeza subía y bajaba, dejando que sus labios encerraran el caliente miembro en su boca.

Una mano jalaba un poco su cabello y la otra le acariciaba la mejilla para después bajar por su cuello.  
Si bajaba su mirada podía ver los dedos de sus pies doblarse y si alzaba la vista le podía observar soltando gemidos graves entre esos gruesos labios.

  
Sorbio con fuerza y su espalda se arqueo ante el jalón de cabello que dieron esos dedos que sostenían sus mechones plata.

Sorbio una vez más, antes de dejar que su lengua trabajara nuevamente en su glande, mientras que su mano abandonaba la posición sobre la estrecha cintura, para tomar el miembro y acelerar el ritmo.

  
Pensó por un momento, en usar su otra mano para tocarse a si mismo, pero temía que el apiñonado cayera si lo soltaba.

  
El miembro pulsaba en su mano y en su boca podía sentir un poco de pre-eyaculación hacerse presente, dejando un sabor amargo en sus papilas.  
Un jalón particularmente fuerte a su cabello y noto como su vientre se contraía.  
  
\- 'S-suficiente'- intento advertir.  
  
Pero en vez de apartarse acabo por cubrir todo el falo con su boca y lo podía sentir palpitar mientras el clímax golpeaba, haciéndolo soltar gemidos particularmente fuertes.

  
Dedos soltaron su cabello y él dejo ir el miembro ya flácido de su boca, y trago sin pensar mucho en lo que estaba haciendo.

  
Bugs no consiguió reaccionar a tiempo, pues Daffy había caído de rodillas frente a él, aun intentando recuperar el aliento. Asombrado y un tanto preocupado, pensó acercarse, pero esto fue innecesario pues el apiñonado se movió antes que él.  
Una nariz acariciando la suya y sus labios fueron arrebatados en un beso desastroso y hambriento.

  
\- 'Te lo tragaste. Si eres un pervertido después de todo.'- Le escucho decir entre besos. –'Menos mal, esos son mis favoritos'- soltó una pequeña risa.

  
Sintiendo sus brazos rodear su cuello, Bugs consiguió ponerse de pie, alzando al apiñonado y agradecía el que fuera esbelto pues de lo contrario hubiera tenido que bajarlo para subir las escaleras y soltarlo en esos momentos significaba dejar de besarlo y sinceramente no quería eso.

_"Just leave my heart here on the ground  
Oh no, we're breaking where we're bound  
Your body twisted in the sheets, with me  
It's running through my head  
The stupid words I said  
And you talk, only dirty lines are coming  
through"_

De una patada termino de abrir la puerta de su habitación y cayeron sobre su cama.  
  
Manos se deshicieron de su cinturón, quitándolo con una asombrosa habilidad y dedos agiles liberaron el botón de su pantalón. No fue hasta que una mano se adentro que esas gemas verdes se dejaron ver.

  
Sostuvo su mirada, sintiendo aquella palma y dedos tocar su miembro sobre la tela de su ropa interior.  
Su nariz rozo la suya y le vio morderse el labio antes de meter la mano en su ropa interior tocando directamente.  
Palabras sucias fueron susurras en su oído y Bugs no pudo evitar el reírse.

No, no quería que esto fuera algo de una sola noche. Pensó mientras veía al apiñonado desnudarlo por completo preguntando cosas raras como si quería hacerlo con sus zapatos puestos, porque no le importaba si era así.  
  
\- 'Son unos zapatos finos'- Bugs volvió a reír ante esto y podía ver a Daffy sonreírle, esto era nuevo.

  
Entre risas y comentarios absurdos, consiguió acomodarse, sacando de su cajón un frasco de lubricante y jalo la pierna del azabache, dejándola sobre su costado para tener acceso al anillo de músculos que podía sentir bajo las yemas de sus dedos, tocando tentativamente.

  
Viendo hacia el rostro del apiñonado, notó que este se había cubierto un poco la cara con el dorso de la mano.  
Estuvo a punto de hacer un comentario sobre cómo se le habían acabado las palabras inteligentes, cuando pudo notar lo rojo que estaba su rostro y lo adorable que lucia así.  
  
Soltó una maldición dentro de su mente, porque su corazón se contrajo y una sonrisa tonta se dibujó en su cara.

Realmente quería que esto no fuera un acoston de una noche.

  
Sorbio y modio un poco esos dulces pezones color caramelo que se erguían por la atención suministrada.

\- 'Daff…'- murmuro intentando tomar su atención. Sus dedos seguían trabajando en la entrada, relajando músculos y lo escuchaba suspirar maldiciones y gemir, estremeciéndose un poco cuando sus dedos encontraban ese bulto de nervios. Un balbuceo salió entre sus labios dejándole saber que lo escuchaba. –'Sal conmigo'- pidió, casi rogó.

  
Ojos verdes le observaron con dificultad por un momento. Pero no dijo nada solo volvió a cubrirse el rostro con el brazo.  
Estrujo sus glúteos con su mano libre acercando aun mas su cuerpo.

  
\- 'Por lo menos un par de citas, Duck…'- su voz salía absurdamente suave, como si temiera que alguien mas escuchara.  
Estaba dispuesto a rogar si eso era lo que él deseaba.

Dedos abandonaron su lugar y los dejo pasar por su espalda, antes de moverse, levantándose y jalando las piernas de Daffy lo posiciono debajo de él escuchándolo reír por lo bajo, al ser movido de tal forma.

  
Beso su pie y sonrió al verlo apartar el brazo de su rostro. Ojos verdes veían el techo por un momento antes de dirigirle la mirada.

  
\- 'Solo un par. después veremos, dientón.'-

  
Bugs sonrió victorioso antes de acercarse a besar esos gruesos labios que lo recibieron cálidamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estas son las canciones:  
> Damn- The Royal Concept  
> Damn- The Royal Concept
> 
> Si, las dos canciones se llaman igual hehehe, pero la letra si es diferente.  
> Escribi esto porque… no sé, quería escribir algo mas descriptivo hahahahah
> 
> Un dato curioso, Damn la versión 1, siempre la he dedicado y la seguiré dedicando a mi ex-novia. Raro ¿no? Bueno la escuche cuando estaba en prepa y me hizo pensar tanto en ella y el drama que llegamos a pasar por el tipo que le gustaba… ahh la juventud hahhahahhaha


	11. 37, 38 and 47

**Night  
(Sly/Pepe)**

Ha sido difícil.

Tener que criar al pequeño él solo después de la muerte de su esposa al dar a luz, fue difícil.  
  
Trabajar y hacerla de papá y mama para el pequeño, también ha sido difícil y aun mas después de la muerte de Granny.

Lo más difícil era durante la noche. Cuando su hijo se despertaba alterado por pesadillas o aclamaba haber visto fantasmas o monstruos en su cuarto.  
Ha perdido la cuenta de las veces que ha pasado la noche en vela cuidado de su hijo o las veces que se ha levantado a horas remotas de la madrugada a tranquilizarlo haciéndola de caza fantasmas o buscando monstruos que sabía que no existían, pero que por la paz mental de su pequeño checaba debajo de la cama o en el armario de todas formas.

Ha sido difícil… hasta ahora.

Un grito por parte del pequeño y Sylvester se despertó de inmediato, abriendo los ojos con cansancio. Soltó un ligero quejido removiéndose entre las cobijas, no queriendo levantarse, estaba demasiado cansado como para tener que pasar una noche mas en vela.  
  
Entonces la sintió. Una mano pasando sobre su cabello, acariciándolo dulcemente, antes de dejarle escuchar el sonido de su pareja levantándose de la cama.  
  
\- 'Yo voy'- susurro, tras dar un beso sobre su sien.  
  
Pasos por su cuarto y el francés dio un ligero bostezo antes de salir.

Cerro los ojos nuevamente, con la firme intención de disponerse a dormir, pero los abrió después de unos minutos, sintiendo la responsabilidad taladrar su cabeza. Tenia que ir a ver a su pequeño.  
Levantándose perezosamente, salió del cuarto. Maldiciendo en silencio a su sentido paterno, que no lo permitía el dejarle toda la responsabilidad a su pareja.

Con pasos ligeros se dirigió al cuarto de su hijo y sin decir nada se asomo un poco sin adentrarse.

Ha sido difícil ser un padre soltero y criar al pequeño… pero… ya no estaba solo.

  
Una sensación cálida se poso en su pecho al ver la escena en aquel cuarto.

  
Ahí dentro yacía aquel francés de piel clara y sonrisa encantadora, que ha tenido la oportunidad de llamar novio por mas de tres años.  
  
Recargando su cabeza en el marco de la puerta, vio como su hijo dormitaba en los brazos de Pepe, quien lo arrullaba tarareando una dulce melodía y soltaba una que otra palabra en francés que el no alcanzaba a escuchar. La mejilla de su pareja estaba recargada en la cabeza de su pequeño y manos se encargaban de reconfortar a su pequeña copia con caricias en su brazo y espalda, relajándolo hasta que se quedo dormido profundamente.

  
Las noches podían ser difíciles, pero al menos ahora tenía al francés haciéndole compañía.

Lo vio recostar a su hijo sobre la cama y arroparlo, para después volverse hacia la puerta. Ojos miel chocaron con los suyos y una sonrisa amplia y algo adormilada se dibujo en ese rostro apuesto de facciones finas.  
  
\- 'Deberías de quedarte'-Murmuro con una sonrisa ladeada.  
\- '¿Quedarme? Mi plan es precisamente quedarme a pasar el resto de la noche, Mon Petit Chaton'- susurro sonriendo con algo de cansancio y se acerco a apagar la luz del cuarto, para dejar descansar al pequeño.

  
Sylvester siguió los movimientos de su pareja que ahora salía del cuarto y le tomaba la mano para guiarlo de vuelta a la habitación del moreno.

Resultaba impresionante lo rápido que su hijo se había acostumbrado al francés y el profundo cariño que le ha tomado, hasta el punto de rogarle que lo invitara a pasar el fin de semana con ellos.  
  
Tampoco se espero que su pareja se encariñara con su hijo de tal forma que los podía ver salir a jugar cada vez que los visitaba, le compraba pequeños presentes, le preparaba su comida favorita cada vez que podía y ahora hasta le ayudaba a combatir sus pesadillas.

  
\- 'No me refiero a eso'- bajando su mirada consiguió ver sus dedos entrelazándose con los del porcelana en un agarre ligero.  
\- '¿A qué se refiere?'- una caricia sobre su mejilla y llegaron al cuarto, donde se separaron para adentrarse nuevamente a la cama.  
\- 'Puedes quedarte… si quieres…'- continuo, sin saber precisamente como explicarlo, o más bien sintiendo vergüenza por tener que decirlo.  
\- 'Quedarme…'- repitió Pepe, acurrucándose cerca del moreno. Le escucho pensar un poco en sus palabras con un "umm", como si buscara comprender que era lo que deseaba expresar. –'¿El fin de semana? O…'-  
  
Sin decir nada se abrazo al cuerpo esbelto del francés, rodeándolo y pegando su rostro al pecho suave que lo recibía. Podía oler fácilmente la loción que le envolvía y que ahora conseguía relajarlo al punto de… no querer alejarse de él.  
  
\- 'Permanentemente'- susurro.

**Fan  
(Bugs/Daffy)  
**

Jamás lo aceptaría en voz alta, ni dejaría que nadie se enterara. Mas porque eso significaría reconocer que él era mejor en algo y eso era dejarle ganar.

Pero dentro de su mente era una historia distinta, dentro de su mente podía susurrar en sus pensamientos que era un gran fan de verlo tocar el piano, de verlo frente a los escenarios, de verlo actuar, de ver su rostro, de sentir sus manos, de escucharlo hablar, de verlo sonreír, de escucharlo reír y en especial, entre todas las cosas de las que resultaba ser un fan, podía decir en el silencio de su mente… que era un gran fan de verlo jugar Baseball.

Absurdo ¿no?

Solo fue cuestión de que hiciera el papel de beisbolista para que de repente, en el auge que trajo aquella película, se formara un equipo de baseball con el resto de sus compañeros.

  
A Daffy le resultaba absurdo verlos jugar y tomarse los partidos tan enserio, pero ellos adoraban hacerlo, y Bugs en especial, se había vuelto un completo fan.  
No le negaría que lucia bien con ese uniforme blanco con rojo, ni que la gorra roja de la que se escapaban mechones color plata le quedaba bastante bien, ni que lucia bastante sexy con sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas por haber corrido y con el brillo que poseía su piel por la leve capa de sudor. Tampoco se mentiría así mismo y diría que se veía ridículo riendo junto a los demás durante las practicas, por supuesto que no.

  
Bugs se divertía jugando baseball, al punto que el adulto de 30 años parecía un niño corriendo por el enorme campo. Al menos reía como uno.

  
Daffy por su lado, se había negado a participar, solo porque no le interesaba realmente aquel deporte, ni siquiera en forma recreativa. Le gustaba nadar e inclusive podía hacerla de boxeador, pero ¿Baseball? No, no era de su interés… al menos el jugarlo.

Bugs era ahora un fan del baseball y jugaba poniendo toda su energía en el campo, por eso Daffy era un fan de verlo jugar.

Viéndole correr hacia atrás, mientras se apartaba un poco del entrenamiento, una sonrisa engreída y un giño le fueron dedicados de lejos. Daffy se limito a rodar los ojos cuando le vio lanzarle un beso.  
Había algo de todo esto de lo que no era tan fan, y eso era el tener que ir a todos los entrenamientos y a todos los juegos del pálido.  
  
"Eres mi amuleto de la buena suerte, Daff. Te necesito ahí" le ha dicho esto como excusa siempre que el apiñado comenzaba a querer replicar por la necedad e insistencias de su pareja, que le pedía que lo acompañara.

El apiñonado dio un vistazo a su celular, viendo la hora marcada. Solo faltaban 10 minutos para que el entrenamiento se acabara y podrían salir de ahí.

  
Desde la vez que Bugs recibió un golpe con la pelota, por estar distraído viendo a Daffy que hablaba con Marvin en una de las bases, quedo estrictamente prohibido el que se acercara a cualquiera de ellos durante las practicas o partidos. Por eso se limitaba a esperar en las bancas, viendo a su pareja y el resto de sus amigos de lejos.

\- 'Daff!'- le escucho llamar acercándose a la malla.  
Con señales le indico que se acercara y llevara el agua consigo.

  
Otro contra en todo este asunto era el tener que andar cargando de un lado a otro con las cosas del orejón, llevándole su maleta y botella de agua ¿Quién se creía que era?  
  
Además de que… resultaba vergonzoso el dejar que los demás vieran un lado tan… "romántico" diría Pepe, "tierno" lo llamaría Porky, "suave" describió Sylvester, de su relación.  
Pero ¿Qué podía hacer? La única vez que se negó a llevarle su botella de agua al dientón, acabo con este rodeado de sus fanáticas que llegaban a verlo practicar, todas ofreciéndole agua, bebidas energéticas y bocadillos.

Era mas molesto el tener que lidiar con todas esas chicas en camisetas de baseball anudadas que dejaban ver su abdomen junto con esos pequeños shorts, que acababan peleándose la atención de su pareja; que el tener que lidiar con los comentarios y risas burlonas de sus compañeros, que al ver demostraciones de "cariño" entre ellos no hacían más que verlos sonrientes y decirles la "linda" pareja que hacían.

Soltando un suspiro de cansancio, se acercó al pálido, acomodándose la camiseta de baseball (que Bugs le había comprado para que la usara cada vez que fuera a verlo) al dejar la maleta aun lado para entregarle la botella de agua.

\- 'Gracias, Duck'- una sonrisa ladeada y le podía escuchar jadear un poco por haber corrido a su encuentro.  
\- 'Si, lo que digas, Orejón'- respondió molesto, viendo de reojo como Claudio y Banyard se reían de ellos a lo lejos. –'¿A qué hora…?'- un beso en sus labios lo interrumpió.  
\- 'Es una lástima'- dijo Bugs pasando tranquilamente su pulgar por los labios de Daffy, quitando los rastros del beso. –'Luces muy bien con esa camisa Daff. El uniforme te quedaría ex…'-  
\- 'Si lo dices para que juegue con ustedes, estas perdiendo tu tiempo y lo sabes'- se cruzo de brazos. Un puchero por parte de Bugs, y opto por ignorarlo. –'¿A que hora es el partido mañana?'-  
\- '8 am. Los haremos pedazos, Doc'- hizo un movimiento con el bate para enfatizar. –'Lo llamo "el juego contra los exes"'-  
  
El apiñonado soltó una carcajada ante esto. El otro equipo contra el que jugarían estaba conformado por Marvin, Sylvester, Porky, Gossamer y otros más, así que entendía a lo que se refería.  
  
\- 'Espero que pierdan'- menciono en un tono juguetón. –'Marvin es el mejor pitcher así que…'-  
\- 'Lo dudo, pero ya veremos mañana, Daff'- una sonrisa engreída se encargo de borrar la ligera mueca que su comentario había provocado. –'A todo esto, Daff…'-  
  
Manos pálidas tomaron las muñecas de Daffy y guiaron sus brazos hasta dejarlos alrededor de la cintura del grisáceo, haciendo que el apiñonado se acercara.  
Mirando a todos lados Daffy confirmo la ausencia del resto de sus amigos, permitiéndose entonces el dejar sus brazos alrededor de la estrecha cintura, mientras que podía ver como los brazos de Bugs se dejaban caer sobre sus hombros.  
  
-'¿Cuál será mi premio si les gano?'- susurro aun sonriendo.  
  
Daffy maldijo en su mente ¿Cuándo se volvió el idiota tan bueno en seducirlo? Ojos azules lo observaban asomándose pacientes entre esos parpados caídos, y el sonrojo en el rostro de su pareja aun seguía ligeramente presente por el calor del día. Estaba un poco desalineado y lucia… muy bien así.  
  
\- 'Absolutamente nada, Dientón'- respondió, optando por hacerse el difícil.  
\- 'Vamos Daff, tiene que haber algún tipo de recompensa por patearle el trasero a esos perdedores'- humedeció sus labios –'Si ganamos tendrás que jugar con nosotros en el siguiente juego.'-  
¿Por qué el dientón seguía necio en hacerlo jugar con ellos?  
-'Pero si pierden tendrás que…'- contemplo las posibilidades por un momento intentando concentrarse a pesar de que podía sentir la cadera de Bugs pegada a la suya y gracias a la ligera tela y lo justo del pantalón, era capaz de notar la excitación de su pareja –'vestirte como una de tus "adorables" y molestas fanáticas'- hizo un gesto hacia un par de chicas con camisas de beisbol desabrochas y anudadas hasta un poco por debajo del brasier, dejando ver este, mientras que el pequeño short blanco que usaban se ajustaba a sus piernas.

  
Vio a Bugs contemplar la propuesta por un momento antes de reírse un poco y acabar adentrando sus dedos por el cabello azabache de Daffy, para después acercarse y plantar un beso en sus labios. Beso que tan pronto comenzó paso de inocente a uno hambriento en segundos, en el que Daffy era capaz de sentir la lengua de su pareja pasar por su paladar.

  
\- 'Trato hecho'- murmuro Bugs apartando sus labios de los de Daffy solo para confirmar que el par de chicas se hayan ido.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-**

A veces, solo a veces le sorprendía lo inadvertido que podía ser su pareja.

  
Respirando hondo lo miro en el momento perfecto, notando como se quitaba la gorra roja, para pasar un brazo por su frente, quitándose un poco del sudor que los rayos solares pegando intensamente desde arriba, habían provocado.

  
Tal como lo imagino. Ese uniforme lucia sensual en el cuerpo de su pareja, con aquel pantalón ajustado en todos los lugares correctos y Bugs llevaba la mayor parte del partido acomodándose discretamente el pantalón y pensando en cosas absurdas con tal de bajar la erección que seguía amenazando con nacer.  
Piel morena oscura sobresalía entre el blanco e inclusive la gorra lucia bien él, pero siendo sincero… tal vez solo sea que Daffy luciría bien en prácticamente lo que fuera.

  
Viéndolo acomodarse en el platillo, lo observo levantar la vista, dejando que sus ojos verdes lo miraran. Sonrió sin pensarlo, le salía natural el querer coquetearle inclusive a mitad del juego. Una media sonrisa engreída y le vio tomar posición, listo para lanzar.

  
El uniforme y lo bien que luciría en él, no fue la única razón por la que quería que jugara con ellos. Viéndolo lanzar escucho el añorado "¡Strike 3!" y era otro bateador mas fuera.  
  
Si, las reacciones rápidas del apiñonado y su personalidad lo hacían un buen pitcher… tal vez uno inclusive mejor que el… pero no diría esto.  
No, no le diría que era un fan de verlo con ese uniforme, ni que era un fan de verlo jugar baseball.

**Dance  
(Bugs/Daffy)**

Vestido ligero color negro muy por arriba de la rodilla, zapatos rojos y… ropa interior roja, ajustada y hecha precisamente para dejarse ver ante ojos curiosos.  
El atuendo sobresalía entre su piel blanca casi porcelana y su cabello plateado sostenido en un ligeramente arreglado y ligeramente no, molote bajo, hacía que se mantuviera fuera de su rostro y hombros.  
Pestañas con rímel haciéndolas lucir aún más largas de lo que eran y un maquillaje armónico con el azul de sus ojos y el rojo de sus labios.  
  
Era… hermosa y ese era precisamente el punto.  
Una media sonrisa y dejo ver dientes delanteros notablemente predominantes mostrarse entre chapeados labios color cereza.

Su acompañante llevaba puesto un traje de tres piezas con una mezcla de colores que favorecían su tez moreno oscuro. Pantalones grises, chaleco bajo negro y corbata roja, adecuadamente en su lugar creada para soportar el movimiento. Bugs sabia con echar un vistazo, sabía que existían tirantes rojos atados al pantalón y que por el momento yacían ocultos por el chaleco.  
La camisa era blanca, de tela ligera, suave y fina.

Este tipo de baile era complejo. Mucho más de lo que la mayoría podrían creer. Por eso resultaba una completa lastima el que sea ignorado de manera tan ingrata y sencillamente no era justo el que no le dieran el valor y aprecio que merecía.

  
Sin embargo, él gozaba bailarlo y no necesitaba estar en una competencia o montando un espectáculo para que pudiera disfrutarlo. De hecho, era algo que hacían una vez al mes (o más si era posible) religiosamente.

Bugs tenía que reconocerlo. Tenía suerte… y mucha.

Lo supo desde la primera vez que les toco hacer una pieza de baile en teatro. El movimiento de sus pies parecía de un profesional y él no había tenido la fortuna de ver pasos hechos así de fácil por nadie antes. Nadie que estuviera tan cerca de él, nadie que el conociera tan bien, y esa fue una razón más para ir tras él.

  
"- '¿Bailas Swing?'- muchos ni siquiera tenían la más mínima idea de lo que quería decir con "swing" y sin embargo su némesis e interés romántico levanto rápidamente la mirada y le vio sonreír burlonamente.  
\- 'Por supuesto que sí'- respondió como si esto resultara obvio."

No fue hasta que comenzaron a salir oficialmente que ocurrió.

  
"- '¿Quieres ir?'- el folleto fue casualmente puesto frente a él.  
\- '¿Eh?'- Lo tomo inmediatamente, viéndolo con impresión.  
\- 'Me preguntaste si lo bailaba ¿no? Por tus pasos se nota que tú también lo bailas'- dio un sorbo a su bebida.  
\- 'Pero Daff, esto es la próxima semana… Tengo filmaciones y tú también ¿Cuándo vamos a ensayar?'-  
\- '¿Ensayar?! No necesitamos ensayar'- dio otra mordida a su emparedado. –'Te he visto bailar antes. Eres rápido, tan rápido como yo. Lo haremos bien'-  
  
Impresionado por sus palabras y aun algo incrédulo no lo creyó ¿Cómo podían no ensayar y simplemente ir a competir?  
Para la impresión de Bugs… ganaron el primer lugar."

A partir de ese momento le pidió o más bien… le propuso a su pareja de ya algunos años, que fueran a bailar por lo menos una vez al mes. Contrario (otra vez) a lo esperado, Daffy accedió sin replicar.

Muchos no comprendían.  
  
El ritmo nacía desde el pecho con el simple sonido de las primeras notas del piano. Nacía del pecho y vibraba por todo el cuerpo hasta hacer que los pies se movieran solos.  
Siempre se podía bailar solo y esto era entretenido, pero… en pareja era una experiencia completamente diferente.  
Ahora bien… conseguir la pareja ideal, esto era muy difícil, inclusive para alguien que supiera bailar tan bien como él.

Dando un último ajuste a sus zapatillas con un pequeño tacón, lo suficientemente grueso y pequeño como para permitirle moverse sin problema, dio un vistazo a su novio. Una sonrisa coqueta y esta fue correspondida con una media sonrisa del apiñonado.

  
Encontrar ese club donde aficionados al Swing se reunían a bailar fue otro golpe de suerte traído por Daffy.

Un brazo le fue ofrecido y Bugs lo tomo con una sonrisa. Tenía que aprovechar la caballerosidad de su pareja en esos momentos en que el atuendo femenino les dejaba aparecer como pareja en público.

Entraron al lugar y el característico sonido de la música retumbaba por todos lados invitándoles a bailar.

  
Manos tomaron las suyas y ojos verdes dieron contra los suyos. Una sonrisa ladeada y sintió la emoción abarcarlo, dejando que la música alegre y movida guiara sus pasos.

¿Cómo describirlo? Realmente no existían palabras adecuadas, de hecho, existían muchas palabras… tal vez.  
  
Era como volar, como dejar que todo su cuerpo se soltara y permitirles a las notas musicales controlarlo por completo.  
Los pasos eran complejos, no eran solo tres pasos, de hecho, podrías contar hasta siete y seguir con muchos más. requería bastante condición física, muy buenos reflejos y una excelente sincronización.

Podía ser simpático, divertido y sensual, todo al mismo tiempo, siempre y cuando tuvieras a la pareja indicada y por muy buena fortuna… él la tenía.

No importaba que tan torpe fuera su pareja en muchas áreas, cuando se trataba de bailar, Daffy podía hacerlo sin temor a equivocarse ni una sola vez. Tomaba el ritmo fácilmente y sus movimientos eran agiles, un tanto intrépidos y tanto como el… se veía que gozaba el bailar.

  
Una mirada seductora le hizo reír al mismo tiempo que sentía como jalaba su cuerpo al suyo.

  
Si se lo dijera a los demás, no se lo creerían. Pues el pensar que Daffy y él son capaces de coordinarse para generar pasos altamente complejos sin necesidad de realmente practicar horas, era increíble.  
Por mucho que duraran en aceptarlo… tenían una excelente sincronización y podían leer sus movimientos anticipadamente.  
  
Pero no era solo eso… la forma en que lo miraba y las cosas que hacía, terminaba por hacerle reír y sonrojar como lo hacía ahora que sentía sus manos guiar su cadera al mismo tiempo que levantaba su vestido, subiendo la tela por sus piernas, tentando su piel hasta casi dar a la altura de su ropa interior. Fue ahí cuando soltó la tela y lo hizo girar.

Miradas se volvían a contemplarlos, dejándoles más espacio para bailar.

  
Bailar Swing requiere espacio y una confianza plena en tu pareja, pues dejar que alguien guié movimientos tan rápidos y sueltos como aquellos, sin temer a que te deje ir y acabes tirado en el piso requiere mucho conocimiento de con quien bailabas.  
  
Bugs no tenia de que temer, no a estas alturas en las que estaba familiarizado con manos que le tomaban con firmeza y brazos que se paseaban por su cuerpo guiándole, hasta el punto de susúrrale que no lo dejaría ir. Inclusive el movimiento de sus pies le aseguraba que no iba a pisar sus delicadas zapatillas rojas.

Viéndolo bailar agradeció nuevamente el atuendo femenino que traía, pues podía acercarse hasta besar sus labios si quería y nadie le veía extrañado por ello. Beso sus labios por un segundo riendo y escuchándole reír un poco, una sensación cálida abarco todo su cuerpo.

Cuando sus cuerpos llegaron al límite de ya no poder más, le permitió a Daffy guiarlo a la barra donde un par de tragos los esperaban, patrocinados (como siempre) por espectadores impresionados que aun llegaban a dedicarles miradas sonrientes.  
  
Dando un sorbo a su trago, intento hacerse un poco de aire con la mano, esperando que el calor de su cuerpo se aliviara rápido.

De reojo podía observar a Daffy de pie junto a él, viendo a otros cuantos bailar en la pista, no estaban tan cerca de ser igual que ellos, pero servía de entretenimiento.  
Le vio menearse un poco cayendo presa de la música, y una ligera risa salió de su boca, trayendo de vuelta la mirada del apiñonado, quien con una sonrisa coqueta se aproximó a él sin dejar de moverse hasta poner un beso en su mejilla.

Sin pensárselo mucho regreso el beso, permitiendo que sus labios tocaran los suyos.

  
Sintió manos moverse por su cuerpo y se dejó seducir, accediendo a volver a la pista.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-  
**

El aire de la madrugada se sentía fresco contra su piel aun acalorada.

  
Riéndose un poco por las palabras del apiñadonado lo observo saliendo un par de pasos detrás de él.  
Solo existía una desventaja en todo esto y eso era…  
  
\- 'Mis pies me están matando'- dijo deteniéndose, para disponerse a quitarse las zapatillas.  
\- '¿Quieres que te lleve?'- ofreció Daffy con un tono tranquilo que parecía no darle mucha importancia a sus palabras  
  
Alzando una ceja, Bugs se volvió hacia él algo confundido.  
  
\- 'Vinimos en el mismo carro, Doc…'- Termino de desabrochar su zapatilla, ahora solo faltaba una más.  
\- 'No me refiero a eso, Dientón'- Carraspeo, lanzándole una mirada de desprecio al chico que pasaba junto a él, viendo descaradamente la ropa interior de su pareja que se asomaba bajo ese fino vestido, ahora que se encontraba inclinado desabrochando su otra zapatilla. –'Déjame ayudarte'- dijo con un tono firme.

Bugs quiso soltarse a reír para cuestionarle en que precisamente le ayudaría el apiñonado, pero antes de que dijera cualquier cosa, manos morenas apartaron las suyas claras de sobre su zapatilla.

Dedos hábiles la desabrocharon y en un par de movimientos que no pudo evitar fue alzado, acabando sobre la espalda del famoso actor.

  
\- '¡Daffy!'- quiso replicar por un momento, pero risas de parejas pasando a su alrededor lo hicieron bajar la voz. –'¿Qué haces?'- resignándose un poco rodeo su cuello con ambos brazos.  
\- 'Dijiste que te dolían los pies ¿no, dientón?'- manos sostuvieron sus piernas y reacomodándolo, dejo que estas acabaran en sus posaderas.  
  
Bugs rio por lo bajo, pues realmente lo que hacían aquellas manos era cubrir su ropa interior manteniéndola oculta con la tela de su vestido.

Soltó un suspiro un poco aliviado por no tener que caminar hasta el carro, pues podía sentir sus pies palpitar dándole a entender lo hinchados y cansados que estaban. Respirando hondo podía detectar el muy tenue aroma de sudor siendo cubierto en su mayoría por la loción fresca y masculina del apiñonado.  
  
Risas, suspiros y miradas llenas de admiración revuelta con ternura, les eran dirigidas por parte de las parejas que salían tomadas de la mano, caminando a su alrededor.  
  
Bugs se limitó a devolverles las sonrisas, ruborizándose un poco y soltando risillas tímidas propias de una dama al sentirse afortunada y cohibida por los actos públicos de su novio que la cargaba en su espalda de manera tan "romántica".  
Consiguió escuchar a por lo menos un par, reclamarles a sus novios "¿Por qué no me cargas así?" decían, replicando con un poco de envidia y anhelo.

Respiro hondo una vez más al ver a una de las parejas detenerse para besarse. Ha contemplado aquella idea varias veces y helo ahí una vez más cayendo en la duda de ¿Qué pasaría si fuera mujer?  
Dejo que su sonrisa cayera un poco.

  
A veces… deseaba, realmente deseaba ser mujer.

  
De dientes hacia fuera podía decir que no le importaba que su relación se quedara oculta, y que tampoco le molestaba el que nunca pudieran tomarse la mano en público, o besarse, o tan siquiera tener una cena romántica frente a otros y era cierto la mayor parte del tiempo…  
Pero en ocasiones, solo a veces… realmente añoraba el poder hacer todo aquello sin que ojos los juzgaran y labios acabaran murmurando rumores sucios y groseros sobre ellos, como si su relación fuera un pecado capital, como si estuvieran condenados al infierno por hacer algo tan inofensivo como querer a alguien más.

Siendo actores el mantener su vida privada lejos de ojos curiosos era muy difícil y aún más su vida amorosa… sabía que lo que añoraba era algo completamente fuera de su alcance, pero…  
  
Moviendo un poco sus pies su sonrisa decayó un poco más.

  
\- 'Y si me quedara así para siempre'- le dijo al oído, con una voz suave que atrojo de inmediato la atención del apiñonado. –'¿Te gustaría, Daff?'-  
\- '¿Quieres quedarte así para siempre?'- sus palabras eran dichas sin rastros de burla, impresión o enojo, sino con un tono sencillo y casual.  
\- 'No lo sé, así podríamos ser una pareja "normal"'- susurro la última palabra dejando que un tono amargo se escuchara al pronunciarla.  
\- 'Si eso es lo que quieres. No me molestaría. Eso sí, si decides quedarte así para siempre, acabare golpeando a muchos idiotas todos los días.'- Hizo una mueca ahora sonando ligeramente molesto. –'Esos tipos vulgares se atreven a verte como si fueras… aggh… me dan ganas de patearle el trasero a todos'-  
  
Soltó una carcajada, burlándose por los celos de su pareja.

\- 'Pero… hablando en serio, Doc… Si me quedara así…'- ¿Cómo preguntar sin sonar absurdamente ridículo?  
\- 'Nada cambiara, Dientón. Si decides quedarte así… ¿Me dejaras cogerte para siempre, entonces?'- una sonrisa ladeada y Bugs rio contra su voluntad, dejando que la preocupación y los pensamientos pesados se escaparan de su cuerpo por un momento. –'No me malinterpretes, Bugsy. Tu amiguito es muy bueno aun con ese tamaño'- golpeo ligeramente su mejilla. –'Extrañare a tu amiguito, ya sabes… mamarlo y…'- hizo una seña obscena con mano y boca.  
\- 'No digas cosas así en público, Daff'- le tapó la boca con su mano, riéndose contra su oído mientras sentía el calor sobre sus mejillas.  
\- 'Pero sería lo mismo ¿No? Hombre o mujer, tu siguieras siendo ese dientón narcisista y molesto de cabello gris y orejas enormes'-

Sus palabras sonaban tan casuales que le hicieron reírse con soltura, levantando la carga pesada de sus hombros. Era como si sus dudas se hubieran esfumado con esas simples palabras y por eso se aferró a su cuello, hundiendo su rostro en el puente entre su hombro. Beso la gargantilla de perlas y le escucho replicar un poco sobre su peso y el cansancio en sus brazos, pero lo cierto era que podía ver sus orejas enrojecer al igual que sus mejillas.


	12. 39 and 41

**Color  
(Bugs/Daffy)**

Tuvo que checar dos veces el número, tallarse los ojos y volver a ver la pantalla una vez mas para confirmar que no estuviera alucinando.

Si, ese era el numero de Bugs.  
Si, le estaba marcando a ella. A su celular.  
Pero aun era posible que lo confundiera con el numero de Lola ¿Cierto?

Sin saber precisamente que esperar, se resigno a responder, no sin antes soltar un suspiro de cansancio ¿Acaso Daffy hizo algo? Si era así entonces ¿Por qué le llamaría a ella?

\- 'Hola?'- respondió con un tono firme.  
\- '¿Tina? Eeeh… ¿Cómo has estado?'- Nada de sobrenombres encantadores al final. Por lo menos, Bugs seguía dándole su lugar y eso lo apreciaba bastante.  
\- 'Todo bien. ¿Necesitabas algo, Bugs? Es raro el que llames.'- Tenía que ser honesta, el evadir el propósito de la llamada con una corta conversación le parecía demasiado incomodo y una perdida de tiempo.

Le escucho reírse un poco del otro lado de la línea antes de contestar.  
  
\- 'Digamos que tengo un pequeño problema… y necesito que me ayudes. Si mal no recuerdo, Daffy siempre acude a ti cuando quiere hacerse algo en el cabello y ehhh… ambos sabemos que él es muy quisquilloso con esas cosas'-  
\- '¡¿Le paso algo al cabello de Daffy?! ¡Le dije que tuviera cuidado con el uso de productos! ¿Qué fue lo que se hizo esta vez?'- No su bebe, no ese cabello que se ha encargado de mantener perfecto desde el momento en que conoció a su ahora exnovio y mejor amigo.  
\- '¿Esta vez?'- le escucho preguntar en voz baja algo confundido. –'No, no, Daffy no es el del problema… Eeeh… ¿Qué tan ocupada estas?'-

Soltó un suspiro de alivio, al menos no se trataba de ese hermoso cabello.

Miro a su alrededor inspeccionando su jardín.  
Ya había terminado de plantar las flores que recién compro Lola y había quitado las hierbas, podado el césped… y ahora estaba sentada en esa silla donde la rubia suele tomar sus baños de sol, leyendo un poco, mientras le daba pequeños sorbos a la deliciosa limonada que había preparado.

Estaba demasiado cómoda como para acceder a moverse… pero se trataba de Bugs, y cuando se trata de Bugs, de alguna forma u otra también se trata de Daffy.

\- 'Te veo en 15'- Escucho el aliviado agradecimiento ser soltado de manera efusiva. Un tono poco común en la voz del pálido.

De mala gana se puso de pie. Buscó las llaves de su motocicleta, tomo su casco y dejo una pequeña nota para Lola " _Regreso en 30 min"._

**-9-6-9-6-**

Tal vez el decir que regresaba en 30 minutos no fue lo más certero, pensó esto mientras le daba un vistazo al problema frente a ella.

Si bien era su hobby el hacerla de estilista para sus amigos (principalmente Daffy y Lola) no se esperaba el que alguien como Bugs acudiera a ella para tratar un problema de este tipo.

Ojos verdes la miraron con atención y por el aspecto del pequeño podía asegurar que recién recibió un sermón por parte de Bugs, quien se mantenía en silencio con sus brazos cruzados observando con desapruebo al niño.

\- 'No sabía que ya eran padres'- Una sonrisa ladeada en su rostro y los ojos azules de Bugs se dirigieron a los suyos con una expresión de sorpresa y algo de pánico en ellos.  
\- '¿Qué? ¡N-no! Él es…'-  
\- 'Supongo que en esta época ya no es tan difícil. No se preocupen, les ayudare en todo lo que…'-  
\- '¡No es así! Él es Plucky, es el sobrino de Daffy'- Una mirada de extrañeza y confusión por parte de Tina y Bugs se apresuro a dar mas información. –'Es el hijo de su prima. El y Buster, mi sobrino'- señalo hacia el sillón donde yacía sentado otro niño con una expresión de culpa en todo su rostro. –'Vinieron a jugar el día de hoy. Como la prima de Daffy y su pareja están fuera de la ciudad y no tenían a nadie más, y Buster conoce a Plucky de la escuela… creímos que sería buena idea el cuidar de ambos en la casa… pero…'-  
\- '¿Los pequeños decidieron pintarse el cabello?'- complemento Tina, sonriendo con algo de cariño hacia el niño de ojos claros y tez morena que ahora mostraba una ligera sonrisa. Recordaba haber escuchado un poco de Plucky antes, pero Daffy nunca se lo había presentado, y a todo esto… - '¿Dónde está Daffy?'-  
\- 'Ese es el detalle, Doc'- una risa nerviosa de Bugs y su mirada se suavizo al observar a la castaña de reojo. –'Fue a terminar una filmación, solo tenía una grabación el día de hoy. Le dije que podía cuidar de ellos, mientras él estaba fuera, pero… digamos que no me imagine que fueran demonios vestidos de ángeles'-

Ambos niños bajaron la mirada ante la expresión severa de Bugs. Eso era algo completamente nuevo para Tina también.

Dejando de lado las explicaciones del pálido, se dedico a observar el cabello del niño frente a ella, notando como el color negro se revolvía con sus mechones verdes, una coloración notablemente extraña, pero venia desde la raíz así que suponía que era su color natural.

\- '¿Te querías parecer un poco mas a tu tío?'- Sonrió con tranquilidad, aun asimilando la revoltura de colores en el cabello lacio del moreno.  
\- 'Por supuesto! ¡El tío Daffy es el mejor, es mi mentor y modelo a seguir! Cuando crezca seré una gran estrella como el'-

La efusividad del pequeño, su sonrisa llena de confianza y la adoración con la que hablaba de Daffy, hicieron reír a Tina. Recordaba que su exnovio presumió de la admiración que su sobrino le tenía, pero siendo sincera no le había creído en ese momento.

Y ahora que lo veía más de cerca, Plucky se parecía bastante a Daffy, ojos verdes, tez morena (ligeramente mas clara) e inclusive tenia el mismo ceceo. La única diferencia (bastante notoria) entre ellos era el color de cabello, mientras el de Daffy era negro, el de Plucky tenía un color verde muy poco común.

\- 'Supongo que quieres que lo deje parejo… Que sea verde o…'- dirigió su mirada hacia Bugs, acercándose un poco al de cabello plata.  
\- 'Verde. El padre del chico tiene el mismo color de cabello. Por mucho que Plucky adore a Daffy, no creo que su padre este de acuerdo en que su hijo se deshaga del único rasgo genético que le ha heredado. No aun al menos'- Murmuro acercando un poco su rostro al de Tina para no ser escuchado.  
\- 'Bueno, no vine preparada para esto… así que tendrás que ir por algunas cosas'-

Hizo una lista rápida, anotando lo que requería y tan rápido como termino de escribirla, Bugs salió de la casa, no sin antes pedirle de favor que cuidara de los pequeños, cosa que no resulto difícil, pues parecían bastante tranquilos ahora que habían sido regañados por el pálido.

Así que Daffy tenía razón una vez más, Bugs podía ser intimidante cuando lo hacían enojar ¿eh?

Escuchando como los niños se disponían a sacar un par de consolas de videojuego compactas, le escribió un mensaje rápido a Lola.  
Quitar el color negro del cabello requería algo de tiempo. 30 minutos no iban a ser suficientes.

\- 'Tu nombre es Tina, ¿verdad?'- cuestiono Plucky, mirando con curiosidad inocente a la castaña.  
\- 'Si'- respondió apartando por un segundo sus ojos del celular para brindarle una sonrisa al pequeño.  
\- 'Antes eras la novia del tío Daffy, ¿no es así?'- Tina se limito a asentir vagamente.  
\- '¿Enserio?'- escucho decir a Buster, cuyos rasgos se semejaban bastante a los de Bugs. –'¿Por qué terminaron?'-

Dejando de escribir su mensaje volvió su mirada al par que permanecía a su lado.

¿No sabían lo de Bugs y Daffy?

Algo incomoda respiro hondo antes de responder.

  
\- 'Es una… larga historia… Pero ahora somos mejores amigos y nos llevamos muy bien'- Ofreció una media sonrisa y agradeció el que no hicieran mas preguntas.

Suponía que tenia sentido el que no supieran sobre la relación de esos dos. A veces olvidaba que no era algo tan común para todos.

¿Por qué terminaron?

No mintió cuando dijo que era una larga historia, pues lo era… pero era una historia bastante sencilla.  
  
Todo fue obvio, dolorosamente obvio.

No malinterpreten, Daffy siempre fue amable con ella, algo detallista cuando realmente se esforzaba y hasta romántico en los momentos necesarios. Pero existía un detalle…

Estaba escrito en su mirada, era tan claro que resultaba absurdo.

Tal vez el no lo sabía, pero cuando hablaba con Bugs, aun cuando discutían, sus ojos prácticamente brillaban, se sonrojaba ligeramente, fruncia el ceño, pero una mueca juguetona siempre se pintaba en rostro.

Los pequeños roces de mano, el intercambio de miradas y esa obvia invasión de su espacio personal que el de cabello azabache únicamente le permitía a ella y a Bugs.

El pálido por su lado correspondía cada uno de los detalles, siendo más descarado, acercando su rostro tanto al de su (en ese entonces) novio, hasta prácticamente dejar que sus labios se rozaran y por un segundo ella juro que lo vio plantar un beso rápido sobre gruesos labios entre la oscuridad de ese bar en el que estuvieron.

Tampoco era una coincidencia el que el pálido evitara hablarle, de hecho ahora que lo asimilaba, esa era la primera vez que estaba con Bugs a solas….

Nunca tuvieron una larga conversación, nunca le pregunto como iban las cosas entre Daffy y ella, y todo tuvo sentido cuando el apiñonado decidió terminar con ella.

_"- 'Te gusta ¿verdad?'- la pregunta salió de sus labios antes de que pudiera razonarlo."_

Nunca lo vio lucir así… con su rostro completamente rojo y esos expresivos ojos decían lo que labios gruesos confesaron tiempo después.

_"- 'Si…'- Confeso en voz baja. "_

_"- '¡Era tan obvio!'- prácticamente grito Lola."_

Ambas fueron botadas, así que (como debería de ser) acabaron en casa de Tina tomando margaritas y Vodka, para pasar el mal rato.

_\- '¡A él lo dejaba usar sus camisas! A mi nunca me dejo ponerme una, ni siquiera cuando terminábamos en la cama. Siempre me decía "Lola, vas a arrugar la tela" y una mañana cuando vine a buscarlo, Daffy abrió la puerta con la camisa de Bugs puesta'-  
\- 'Cuando me besaba a veces miraba a Bugs…'- confeso Tina. Lo noto una vez. –'Cuando se besaban, él no lo toleraba… parecía no tolerarlo'- dijo mirando la expresión de sorpresa de Lola. "  
_

Hubo tantas señales que cada vez que lo recordaba se sentía más estúpida por haber dejado que su relación durara tanto tiempo.  
Pero entonces recordaba el lado bueno de todo aquello… Lola, es el lado bueno.

**-9-6-9-6-9-**

Por fortuna, Bugs no tardó en llegar con todo lo de la lista.  
Algo que agradecía, pues si hubiera sido Daffy, el apiñonado hubiera llegado con la mitad de las cosas de la lista y se hubiera tardado dos horas en llegar.

El par de niños ahora reían escuchando a Bugs contar historias graciosas sobre sus días filmando el nuevo show, mientras que ella se dedicaba a pintar el cabello del moreno, riendo de vez en cuando.

Una hora después y solo faltaban 15 minutos para que tuviera que lavar el cabello de Plucky.

Sentada en la cocina de aquella casa, se limito a esperar, mientras observaba al par de pequeños jugar videojuegos.

\- 'Enserio no sé qué hubiera hecho si no hubieras venido'- Dijo Bugs ofreciéndole un café a la castaña, gesto que agradeció con una sonrisa.  
\- 'No me agradezcas aun'- soltó una pequeña risa. –'Veamos cómo queda y después puedes agradecer todo lo que quieras'-  
\- 'Eeh… Créeme que mientras parezca verde, Daffy no notara la diferencia'- una media sonrisa y le dio un sorbo a su taza.

Mirando la taza en sus propias manos, Tina decidió que era el momento de preguntar. Pues el aspecto ahora relajado de Bugs y la manera en que reía viendo al par de niños, lo hacia lucir lo suficientemente abierto como para preguntar.

\- 'Lo amas ¿Verdad?'- Tenia que saber… debía de saber.  
Los ojos de Bugs se abrieron por completo y la forma en que la miro por un momento parecía algo sorprendido, tal vez no se esperaba una pregunta de ese tipo de su parte.

Colores adornaron el rostro del pálido y Tina, no se imagino que Bugs pudiera lucir así….  
Sonriendo algo avergonzado, pero notablemente feliz, soltó la respuesta que ella deseaba escuchar.

**Re** **gret  
(Sly/Pepe)**

No tenia mucho sentido.

Sin importar como lo viera… no lo tenía.

Nadie lo sabia y eso estaba bien. Nadie necesitaba saber… no aun, no hasta que él mismo lo haya procesado bien.

Estaba en una comida del trabajo, un día de campo propuesto por Granny precisamente.  
Su "madre" solo deseaba que tuvieran un momento agradable en un clima perfecto donde el cambio de estaciones hacia que no hiciera mucho frío ni mucho calor.

Podía sentir el calor del sol caer sobre él, causando una sensación agradable sobre su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que el aire fresco evitaba que dicho calor se volviera agobiante.

Desde su lugar en aquella banca de campo, vía a Wile correr por el césped verde, persiguiendo a quien ellos apodaban como "Correcaminos", por su gran habilidad de sencillamente correr mucho, _mucho_ más rápido que cualquiera de ellos.

Esos dos han sido compañeros de grabación por años y era asombroso lo bien que se llevaban. A pesar de estar persiguiéndose todo el tiempo… de hecho tal vez de eso se trataba su relación…

Si miraba hacia su derecha podía ver a Daffy, básicamente rodar por el césped con Porky, solo para acabar riéndose como niños al llegar al final de la pequeña colina.

¿Por qué no está ahí con ellos?

La respuesta era sencilla.  
Tenía mucho en que pensar.

Volviendo su mirada a la izquierda podía ver a Tweety sentado junto a Granny, quien sacaba toda la comida de los cestos, preparando platos y vasos, mientras veía de vez en cuando al resto de actores corriendo y divirtiéndose como niños.  
Pero ya no eran niños ¿Cierto?

Los años han pasado. Se han vuelto tan cercanos.

Siendo franco… los apreciaba mucho a todos, desde Elmer hasta Marvin.

Eran un estudio lleno de personas demasiado raras y diversas, con fijaciones, tics y personalidades alocadas que al final del día… al final de cada film, al final de todo… podían llamarse amigos o tal vez algo más importante, _Familia_.

Ha razonado esto con el paso del tiempo.

Siguiendo los movimientos del egocéntrico apiñonado que se ponía de pie riéndose a carcajadas, sacudiéndose el resto del césped de su ropa… escucho a Bugs hacer un pequeño ruido a su lado antes de morder lo que quedaba de su zanahoria.

\- 'Hmmmm Lindo ¿No lo crees, Doc?'- Lentes de sol ocultaban ojos azules y una sonrisa juguetona adornaba el rostro del pálido.  
\- '¿En serio, quieres que conteste eso, Bugs?'- retó, sin necesidad de dar más explicaciones.  
\- 'Nope, de hecho, Nop'- Acabaron riéndose un poco.

¿Por qué estaba sentado en la misma banca que Bugs viendo a los demás desde lejos? Fue Bugs quien decidió hacerle compañía.

Dejando que el silencio entre ellos reinara otra vez, sus ojos se volvieron a Granny. Ahora viéndola reír y sonrojarse un poco, muy seguramente por palabras que Pepe le seguía diciendo mientras le ayudaba a sacar los alimentos y a colocar cubiertos.

Sintió el calor subir hasta su rostro y estaba seguro de que su cara estaba tan roja como su nariz.

Precisamente ocurrió hace un par de días apenas….  
  


Pepe, le propuso matrimonio.

A él.

De todas las personas, de todas las mujeres, de todos los hombres, actores, estrellas y modelos, de todos ellos… el francés… le propuso matrimonio a **él**.

Aun no se lo creía.

" _¿Por qué yo?"  
  
_

Se lo seguía cuestionando. Era… demasiado bueno para ser verdad… él es demasiado bueno para alguien como Sylestre _._

O al menos eso pensaba.

Ciertamente llevaban cinco años saliendo, dos años viviendo juntos y Junior lo adoraba, Granny lo aprobaba e inclusive Tweety y él se llevaban bastante bien. Además… _además_ … lo amaba, eso era un hecho.

Pero aun así…

No ha dado su respuesta aun y Pepe no estaba molesto en lo mas mínimo.  
  


" _\- 'Tomate tu tiempo, Petit_ _Chaton_ _. No lo voy a presionar. Inclusive si decide que aun no es el momento, no voy a dejar de amarlo, lo sabe ¿verdad?'-"  
_

Cuando la pregunta llego a sus oídos, lo primero que pensó en decir fue _SI._

Pero… es inseguro… pero la vida no puede ser así de fácil… ¿no?

Sin poder soportarlo más, volvió su mirada a Bugs, quien seguía viendo de lejos a Daffy.  
  


\- '¿Te arrepientes?'- soltó la pregunta de la nada. Sintiendo su ritmo cardiaco acelerar y sus mejillas llenarse de calor otra vez.  
\- 'Pff… Disculpa ¿Que, Doc?'- sacudió un poco la cabeza y se quito las gafas de sol. –'¿De qué hablas, Sly?'-  
\- '¿Te arrepientes de casarte con… _él_?'- hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el apiñonado.  
\- 'No, por supuesto que no, Doc.'- Se soltó riendo una vez más. –'Daffy, puede ser un egocéntrico imbécil, pero yo soy un narcisista y siendo sincero… ¿crees que te lo hubiera quitado para después arrepentirme de casarme con él? No me arrepiento en lo mas mínimo… y creo que él tampoco… entonces…'- Dio un trago a su botella de agua. –'¿Qué es lo que esta pasando, Sly? ¿Por qué estas aislado aquí y no con los otros?'-

Sylvester estuvo a punto de preguntar que hacia _él_ ahí también, cuando la razón golpeo contra su cabeza.

Estaba ahí haciéndole compañía.

\- 'No me quiero arrepentir, Bugs. Tengo a Junior… y…'- palabras se revolvían en su mente y su lengua parecía no querer cooperar.

Pero ojos azules lo miraron con calma y una sonrisa comprensiva se pinto en el rostro del pálido a su lado.

\- '¿Te propuso matrimonio?'- murmuro.  
\- 'Antier. Aun no le doy la respuesta.'- Miro sus manos, sintiendo la culpa consumirlo.  
\- '¿Pero lo amas?'-  
\- 'Si…'- susurro.  
\- 'Entonces… No hay de que arrepentirse, Doc.'- Una mano enguantada tomo la suya y de un solo jalón fue puesto de pie. –'Creí que se habían peleado, pero Sly…'- Ojos azules lo miraron con una alegría ahora pintada en su rostro. –'Deja de ser un gato asustadizo. La vida se trata de arrepentirse, y te vas a arrepentir mucho de muchas cosas, pero al final del día… te vas a dar cuenta de que realmente no cambiarias nada. ¿No, Doc?'-

Sus ojos brillaron por un segundo y dejo que Bugs lo arrastrara hasta acabar frente a Granny y Pepe, quien ría un poco al ver a Daffy tropezar y casi caer al dirigirse a ellos.

\- 'Si'- soltó con firmeza, llamando la atención de su pareja. –'Acepto'-

Un par de cejas azabache se alzaron en sorpresa y de un momento a otro se encontraba en el piso con los brazos de Pepe rodeándolo en un sofocante abrazo.

\- '¿No te arrepentirás?'- tenía que preguntar. Debía de preguntar.  
\- 'Claro que no, Petit Chaton. ¡Me arrepiento de no habérselo propuesto años antes! De solo eso me puedo arrepentir.'-

Un beso contra sus labios y cerro sus ojos, dejando que sus brazos rodearan el esbelto cuerpo sobre él.

Posiblemente Bugs tenia razón. Posiblemente… al final del día, no te arrepentías de nada en la vida, pero tendría que descubrirlo después….


	13. 40

**Action: character must attend a wedding (Sly/Pepe)**

No esperó hallarse en esa posición, básicamente nunca.

Cuando conoció al, un poco tímido, un tanto agresivo y malhumorado, actor, no se le cruzo ni por un momento el que llegarían tan lejos.

Siempre lo hallo atractivo, pero no al punto de enamorarse de él tan fácilmente.

Por mas que creyera en el amor a primera vista, el suyo no fue precisamente así.

Requirió tiempo para conocerlo mas a fondo, para comprender que detrás de esa apariencia de gato arisco se escondía alguien mucho mas amable, cuidadoso, paciente y noble. Un poco inmaduro en ese entonces, si, pero de cualquier forma no dejaba de ser un excelente actor y persona.

Era lo que nunca pensó necesitar.

En su pareja ideal de ese entonces, se encontraba una figura curveada con pechos grandes, caderas bien delineadas y posaderas firmes. Se la imaginaba delicada, suave, hasta un poco frágil. Dulce en su forma de ser y con un perfume a flores.

Pelo largo tal vez, con labios carnosos y pestañas largas. Una mujer bellísima que acabaría con sus años de búsqueda y de soltería.

Sin embargo, lo que el destino le mando resulto ser un tanto distinto.

En vez de pechos, su pareja tiene pectorales suaves sobre los que adora dormir todas las noches, una cintura angosta que da a conocer lo esbelto de su cuerpo y que recorre con sus manos en cada oportunidad que tiene, y sus posaderas si son firmes y tentadoras.

Es un poco torpe, propenso a perder su paciencia con facilidad y la ligera musculatura le da a saber que no es frágil en lo mas mínimo. La personalidad dulce esta revuelta con picante y una apariencia salvaje que no es mas que un malentendido buscando ocultar su lado amigable.

No tiene un perfume a flores, pero si un aroma fresco y varonil que resulta mas atrayente que cualquier otro que haya olfateado, y se adhiere a su cuerpo cuando despierta en sus brazos por las mañanas.

Cabello lacio, oscuro y un poco largo, que se desliza fácil entre sus dedos, mismo cabello que acaricia de forma habitual, mas veces al día de lo que es capaz de recordar.

Sus labios son carnosos, tersos y cálidos, esta demás el decir la adicción instantánea que adquirió por besarlos y sentirlos sobre su piel.

Las pestañas que decoran ojos verdes son gruesas y medianas, fáciles de rizar con sus dedos cuando flaquea y acaba jugando con ellas, mientras lo ve dormir.  
  


No creyó necesitar brazos fuertes que pudieran levantar su peso como esa vez que se torció el tobillo, o piernas rápidas que le hicieran compañía en sus huidas de mujeres no correspondidas.

Tampoco pensó que unos centímetros mas de altura fueran de tanta utilidad para ayudarle a alcanzar los frascos mas lejanos en la alacena o que una personalidad más amarga y agresiva sirviera para defenderlo cuando se metía en problemas.  
  


Aprendió a amar defectos y a obsesionarse con detalles, y en cambio ha recibido un amor que no era tan verbal como el suyo, sino que se representaba en actos y gestos sutiles.

Nunca espero encontrar el siseo en el habla de alguien tan adorable o en sentirse victorioso y extrañamente conmovido cuando la timidez era dejada atrás por él.

Unido a esto, como si no fuera suficiente felicidad el tener a su alma gemela, el destino le ofreció un extra que en sus años de juventud nunca creyó necesitar.

Tener hijos no era parte de su plan, ni lo fue cuando conoció a su amado… sin embargo cuando el famoso actor de comedia llego a su vida y su relación paso de casual a una formal, se dio cuenta que en su vida de pareja dejarían de ser únicamente los dos.

El pequeño niño de 7 años que es la versión infantil de su amado es un extra que lo tomo por sorpresa.  
Sylvester Junior, es la viva imagen de su padre, con grandes ojos verdes, la misma nariz con tendencia a enrojecerse, tez morena clara y un siseo heredado, pero la personalidad del pequeño es bastante diferente.

Con modales propiamente aprendidos de Granny, una paciencia única que lo vuelve amigable, es un poco tímido y a veces demasiado ingenuo para notar las mentiras piadosas de su padre.  
  


Le tomo mas de un par de meses el ganarse la confianza del pequeño, quien, a pesar de tratarlo con una amabilidad y madurez impresionante para su edad, seguía dejando una distancia entre ellos, creando un delgado muro que a Pepe le tomo mucho trabajo derribar.

Aun podía recordar el pánico que sentía cada vez que su pareja se iba, dejando al pequeño a su cuidado. Siendo hijo único de una familia de tres, no estaba acostumbrado a convivir con niños, ni siquiera en su trabajo, pues todas las películas en las que ha actuado son comedias románticas no tan aptas para un público menor de edad.

Sin embargo, por medio de juegos, aventuras, días de campo, idas a pescar y paseos por el parque, aprendió a convivir con el pequeño, hasta el punto en que su pareja lo reprendía por consentirlo más de la cuenta, cosa que tal vez si se ha malacostumbrado a hacer, pero como podía reprender o negarle algo a quien ahora ve y adora como si fuera su propio hijo.

No, Pepe, nunca pensó que su vida cambiaria tanto. Nunca pensó que llegaría a ser tan feliz y por ello aún se sentía como un sueño en el que encontró una adorable familia que lo recibe todos los días con una sonrisa y un cálido abrazo.

Ahora podía voltear atrás y reírse de si mismo, por creer en sus días de juventud, que podía pasar su vida como un casanova, vagando por las calles en busca de amores pasajeros.

Cupido y el destino acertaron al mandarle a quien le a devuelto cada detalle y palabra romántica que ha dado, y por eso mismo estaba ahí, terminando de secar su cabello aun en ropa interior, mientras que el fino traje color azul marino casi negro, seguía esperando aun colgado.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose de golpe lo tomo por sorpresa, haciendolo volver su mirada a quienes entraban.

\- 'Se debe de tocar primero'- la cálida voz de Junior consiguió relajarlo de inmediato, haciéndolo sonreír al ver a su pequeño entrar por la puerta, siendo seguido por la segunda estrella mas reconocida del estudio.

\- 'Claro, claro, lo que digas, gatito.'- una mano empujaba despacio a Junior, mientras que Daffy bostezaba por segunda vez. –'Ah… sabia que ya estabas despierto'-

\- 'Bonjour Monsieur Duck'- saludo poniéndose de pie para recibir en sus brazos a Junior quien se apresuró a su encuentro abrazándolo con fuerza.

\- 'Bonjour Papa! Tu as bien dormi, Papa?'- otra ventaja de haber conocido a su pequeño desde una edad tan joven, era su capacidad de aprender el francés con tanta facilidad.

-'Tres bien! As-tu bien dormi cette nuit Mon Minou?'-

\- 'Oui'- Un beso en su mejilla y sintió su corazón derretirse.

\- 'El enano aquí, quería verte. Sly apenas está bañándose y el dientón dijo algo sobre la mala suerte de ver al novio antes de la boda… así que…'- lo vio inspeccionar el traje protegido detrás del plástico.

\- 'Merci beaucoup, Monsieur'- agradeció riendo un poco.

Cuando su adorado Petit Chaton, le anuncio que Daffy sería su padrino de bodas, no estaba muy seguro de que el apiñonado accediera a hacerlo, sin embargo, tanto él cómo Bugs, se han hecho cargo de preparar toda la ceremonia, desde el salón hasta los pequeños detalles como los arreglos florales.

El sonido de la puerta tomo su atención una vez más, ahora dejando pasar a Bugs con un ramo de rosas en mano.

\- '¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí? Buen día, Doc. No esperaba verte despierto tan temprano'-

Sonriendo ampliamente recibió las rosas agradeciéndole rápidamente a la estrella numero uno del estudio, para después verlo mandar de regreso a la habitación de su prometido tanto a Daffy como a Junior, no sin antes dar una nalgada al apiñonado.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-**

**Sylvester's POV**

Las manos le temblaban y la ligera sensación de nauseas se intensificaba conforme el tiempo transcurría.

No era que no estuviera feliz, pues lo estaba. El problema era que no podía hacer su moño, y Daffy paso casi una hora intentando meter a Junior, Plucky y Buster al baño y ahora su habitación de hotel donde se cambiaba, parecía una pijamada de niños de primaria con ropa tirada por todos los lados, mientras los tres pequeños demonios se "alistaban".

Agradecía la idea de Bugs y Daffy de traer al grupo infantil de comediantes del estudio, y agradecía el que se hayan encargado de prácticamente toda la coordinación de la ceremonia junto con Penélope, Petunia y Lola, pero aun cuando su único trabajo en ese momento era alistarse y recordar sus votos, no conseguía concentrarse.

Mirando de reojo a su hijo, soltó un suspiro para acercarse al pequeño.

\- 'Sufferin' Succotash ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?'- para su sorpresa Junior había conseguido armar su moño mucho más rápido que él, dejándolo no solo impecable, sino que correctamente alineado.

\- 'Papa me enseño'- anunció sonriendo con orgullo.

Cuando la incomodidad entre Pepe y su hijo comenzó a desaparecer, cuando Junior se dio cuenta que el francés era un excelente lector de libros para dormir y cuando comenzó a ocuparse de él, cuidándolo cuando tenía que salir a grabar, preparando sus comidas, llevándolo y recogiéndolo de la escuela, e incluso ayudándole con la tarea… el sobrenombre nació solo.

Se escapo de los inocentes labios de su pequeño, llamando al francés Papa, mientras que se limitaba a decirle a él Papito.

Aun recordaba que el descarado extranjero capaz de embelesar a cualquiera con unas cuantas palabras, lloro la primera vez que escuchó el sobrenombre, aun cuando este fue dicho con un tono casi inconsciente.

\- '¿Quieres que te ayude con el tuyo, Papito?'- le escucho ofrecer señalando hacia el desastre de moño que intento hacer.

\- 'Nada de ayudar, enano. Acaba de cambiarte'- Una mano revolvió el cabello de Junior para después darle un par de palmadas en la espalda y empujarlo hacia Plucky y Buster.

No fue necesario que dijera nada para que las manos del apiñonado se dirigieran a su intento de moño y le ayudaran a formarlo.

\- '¿Nervioso?'- Una sonrisa burlona por parte de Daffy y Sylvester se limito a fruncir el ceño.

\- 'N-no precisamente'- mintió y escucho a su padrino de bodas reírse de él.

\- 'Te dije que las rosas eran una buena idea. Tu prometido estaba casi llorando de felicidad cuando vio el ramo'- inflo su pecho con orgullo.

\- 'Hubiera sido mejor si yo se lo hubiera entregado'- dijo entre dientes, recordando como tanto Bugs como el apiñonado le prohibieron verse con el francés desde hace un par de días.

\- 'Te recuerdo que ustedes dos, tortolos de pacotilla, hicieron lo mismo con nosotros ¡Nos separaron por una semana!'- un tirón al cuello de la costosa camisa blanca y se le fue el aire por un segundo.  
  


Cierto, antes de que esos dos se casaran el francés tuvo la brillante idea de prácticamente secuestrar a Bugs, llevándoselo a vivir con él.

Dando un vistazo a los dedos que seguían acomodando el cuello de su camisa y alineando su moño, contemplo por un momento el brillante anillo color plata con detalles dorados y una discreta hilera de diamantes que, si ponías atención, resplandecían ante la luz del sol.

En sus primeros años de relación con Pepe, se llego a cuestionar varias veces que hubiera pasado si su relación con Daffy hubiera rendido frutos.

Tal vez nunca hubiera tenido a Junior, tal vez seria Tweety quien le estuviera ayudando a ponerse las mancuernillas de su camisa, tal vez el anillo que estaría esperando en la caja de terciopelo blanco seria como el de Daffy.

Pero entonces hubiera tenido que pasar el resto de su vida compitiendo contra Bugs y desconfiando de la fidelidad del apiñonado, pues tal como Pepe le había dicho una vez, ese par podía discutir por horas, pero tienen una química envidiable que los hace ideales el uno para el otro.

Sonriendo un poco, se paso la mano por el cabello.

No es como si realmente ellos tuvieran algo que envidiarles a esos dos.

No es como si existiera algo en Daffy o cualquier otra persona, que su prometido no tuviera o excediera.

Aquel casanova que en un inicio pensó que no se acostumbraría a una vida en pareja, le demostró una fidelidad firme dejando de lado el coqueteo hacia mujeres con tan solo haberse quejado una sola vez al respecto. El francés que le susurraba palabras suaves en las mañanas, que le llevaba el café a la cama y en días de descanso preparaba el desayuno, resulto ser mas de lo que alguna vez deseo.

Siendo sincero, Sylvester nunca apunto alto. Su pareja "ideal" que tenia en mente, se limitaba a una mujer hogareña que supiera cocinar, que jugara con su hijo y que le permitiera tocarla por las noches.

No le importaba mucho el físico, pero si tenia una figura curveada era más allá de preferente. Debía de tener una sonrisa suave, un carácter amable y modales que su pequeño pudiera aprender. La belleza no era algo que tomara mucho en consideración (al menos no conscientemente), ni necesitaba un gran repertorio de talentos.

Sin embargo… no se esperaba que su suerte o su aspecto fueran suficientes para acabar atrayendo al actor extranjero más apuesto del estudio, dueño de ojos miel ante los que aun a veces cohibía, un suave cabello bicolor blanco con negro que siempre huele bien, armoniosas facciones finas mezcladas con masculinas, labios tersos color palo de rosa, una musculatura sutil con una espalda amplia sin llegar a la exageración…

Es perfecto, desde esos delgados pies que suelen acariciar los suyos por las noches, hasta la respingada nariz que tiene la rara afición de pasear por su cuello.

No iba a negar que en un inicio conservaba su distancia con el actor por su mala costumbre de juzgar conforme a las apariencias, pero en su defensa, resultaba natural el no querer acercarse a un romántico soltero que puede hacer caer a sus pies a las actrices mas bellas del estudio.

Lo que se encontró al dedicarse a realmente conocer al actor, fue a un romántico empedernido que a pesar de poder tener a quien fuera, se hallaba completamente solo viviendo en una casa demasiado grande para él. Aprendió que detrás de la apariencia segura existen rastros de miedo a la soledad y una personalidad perseverante combinada con gotas de terquedad.

También descubrió una paciencia infinita que era extendida tanto a él como a su pequeño, una amabilidad indiscriminatoria y un amor sofocante cuyo único anhelo es la reciprocidad.

En vez de la pareja "ideal" que en días difíciles añoro, obtuvo un hombre capaz de hablar tres idiomas, que adora cocinar en pareja, que le enseño a nadar a su hijo y que le enseño a hacer el amor otra vez.

Probablemente hacia mal en recordar músculos sutiles cubiertos por piel color porcelana o las sonrisas coquetas que aun convierten sus piernas en gelatina, o muslos firmes que suelen acariciar sus piernas.

Desde el comienzo de su relación, su pareja se ha dedicado a cambiar su mundo de padre soltero, recordándole que no solamente era padre, sino que también es un hombre y el deseo de tener a alguien a su lado es lo más normal que hay.

El único problema con esto era que ahora su mente tenía un área especial llena de recuerdos del francés haciendo cosas tan pervertidas que provocaban que su rostro se convirtiera en un tomate con tan solo traer aquellas imágenes de regreso. Pues su prometido no mintió cuando dijo que quería que lo conociera a fondo, ya que ahora no hay rincón de ese cuerpo porcelana que él no haya visto o tocado de alguna forma.

Siempre supo de la falta de pudor del actor, no era un secreto para nadie, pero nunca se imaginó que se empeñaría tanto en acostumbrarlo a verlo desnudo, ni que hallaría formas de enseñarle tantas posiciones o que su flexibilidad le seria más útil en la cama que en sus actuaciones.

No lo diría en voz alta, pero suponía que el acceder a casarse era suficiente para que su prometido supiera que no existe nadie mas con quien desee envejecer…

\- 'Mas vale que no estés pensando en mi'- la voz de Daffy lo saco de sus pensamientos, dándose cuenta hasta ese momento que había estado observando las piernas del apiñonado.

\- '¡Claro que no!'- abotono con dedos torpes el suave chaleco blanco con cuatro botones dorados cruzados al frente.

El traje que la pareja de actores y Penélope le ayudaron a elegir, es de tres piezas con un saco clásico con cola de pingüino y completamente blanco, con suaves detalles dorados en los botones y en una que otra costura.

Aun le molestaba pensar que el día que fueron a elegirlo, Bugs y Daffy lo llevaron a una tienda de vestidos de novia. No que estuviera mal el usar un vestido, pero sinceramente su idea no era llegar al altar con un pomposo vestido blanco.

\- '¿Todo listo?'- pregunto Daffy a nadie en particular. Inspeccionando con cuidado el aspecto de los tres niños frente a él.  
  


Los tres estaban cambiados y aparentemente listos, Plucky con un traje verde pistache que resaltaba en su piel morena, Buster había optado por un traje azul cielo que combinaba bien con su piel blanca y su hijo llevaba puesto el traje negro de tres piezas con moño rojo y camisa blanca que el mismo Daffy le ayudo a elegir.

Sylvester no pudo hacer nada más que reírse un poco. Su pequeña copia lucia adorable bajo ese traje que lo hacía parecer una versión infantil de James Bond.

El apiñonado abrió la puerta, dejando ver a un Bugs esperando fuera del cuarto con el traje azul royal y moño negro que Pepe había seleccionado tanto para el apiñonado como para el pálido.

\- 'Nada mal, Doc'- una sonrisa amplia por parte de la cabecilla del estudio, y Sylvester se limito a ofrecerle una media sonrisa. Manos cubiertas por guantes blancos se acercaron a colocar el boutonniere formado por la delicada rosa color pastel en la solapa de su saco blanco. –'Los dos se ven muy bien, Sly. Es hora de las fotos, no olvides sonreír y por el amor de dios, diviértete'-

\- '¿Qué? Sufferin' Succotash lo haces sonar como si fuera un amargado'- replico frunciendo el ceño inconscientemente. –'No es como si no supiera divertirme'- continuo ahora más confundido por los movimientos de Bugs que a empujones lo guiaron hasta una puerta a dos habitaciones de la suya.

\- 'Ve por el campeón'- susurro contra su oído y las manos de Daffy se unieron a las del pálido, apoyándolo en su tarea de empujarlo dentro de aquella habitación.

Tropezando y casi cayendo de cara, agradeció sus buenos reflejos por evitarle la vergüenza de acabar tirado en el piso.

\- '¡Que diantre…!'- Lanzando una mirada de enojo hacia la pareja que se disponía a salir corriendo risueños.

Estuvo a punto de ir tras ellos y darles una lección, cuando una risa suave y algo ronca lo detuvo.

Volviéndose hacia su costado lo pudo ver de pie en ese traje azul marino, moño negro igual al suyo y esa rosa color pastel sobre su solapa que hacía juego con la suya.

\- 'Impresionante entrada Mon Amour'- acerco su nariz respingada a las rosas rojas en el florero que descansaba sobre la mesa a su costado. –'Merci beaucoup por el arreglo.'- ofreció lanzándole una sonrisa coqueta que no hizo mas que sonrojar a Sly.  
  


Se veía apuesto y sencillamente… ¿hermoso? Bajo el fino traje que se moldea suave sobre esa perfecta figura que no podía dejar de contemplar.

Llevándose una mano a la cara lo pensó otra vez. ¡¿Cómo consiguió llegar tan lejos con alguien… _asi_?! Tan perfecto y bello de pies a cabeza, que debía de ser algo ilegal.

Labios suaves se posaron sobre su barbilla, mientras que dedos curiosos tanteaban sus brazos y hombros.

\- 'Vous etes trop sexy… ¿Ton Coeur bat rapidement, pour qui, pour moi?'- sintiendo su aliento golpear la orilla de sus labios, Sylvester se inclino un poco en busca de esa boca que no deja de tentarlo. –'No tan rápido, Petit Chaton.'- rio el francés volviendo el rostro para dejar que el beso cayera sobre su mejilla. –'Aun tenemos que decir nuestros votos primero'- susurro riendo un poco más.

\- 'Ah!... cierto, aun falta todo eso'- una ligera mueca y reacomodo sus brazos rodeando la cintura de su prometido, dejando que su cuerpo se pegara mas al suyo.

Hundiendo su nariz en la parte descubierta de su cuello, le escucho reír, mientras que sus brazos se aferraban a su torso abrazándolo debajo del saco muy probablemente para no arrugarlo.

De alguna forma la sofocante loción que su pareja usa se ha convertido en un aroma que consigue relajarlo con tan solo olerlo de lejos.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

**Pepe's POV**

Tal vez tenia que ver con lo que representaba ese día, pero no recordaba el haber estado así de feliz, relajado y simplemente… ¿satisfecho? Como lo estaba en ese momento.

La sesión de fotos paso entre risas, yendo desde poses románticas en las que tuvo que hacer cosquillas a su pareja con tal de ayudarle a mostrar esa sonrisa que tanto le gusta, hasta aquellos retratos tiernos y simpáticos en los que se les unió Junior.

Agradecía que Bugs y Penélope tuvieran la idea de hacer la ceremonia al aire libre, en el enorme jardín decorado de flores en colores pálidos y pasteles variando en blanco, rosa, lila, azul y amarillo.

Por suerte, el cielo estaba despejado y a pesar del sol una sensación cálida no sofocante acompañaba la ceremonia.

Podía sentir la mano de Sylvester sobre su espalda baja, mientras Junior se despedía de Plucky y Buster. Estaban por caminar hacia el altar y desde la ventana de esa puerta que los mantenía fuera del enorme patio lleno de sillas propiamente decoradas, podían ver a sus amigos hablando, sonriendo y riendo, mientras esperaban por ellos en sus lugares.

Miro de reojo al par de morenos que escuchaba hablar a su lado, Junior comentando sobre el aspecto nervioso de su padre y su futuro esposo negando con una mueca divertida la existencia de tales nervios.

\- '¿Qué canción era otra vez?'- cuestiono el moreno acercando su rostro para hablar en voz baja.

\- 'Es una sorpresa Papito'- reprendió Junior.

\- 'Así es, Mon Petit Chaton, pero… digamos que es una canción que nos va bien a los tres'-

No es más que un cliché de muchas bodas y películas románticas, pero era algo que realmente iba bien con ellos, pues suponía que su vida había cambiado de esa forma. La soledad a la que se acostumbro durante tanto tiempo, los amores fortuitos, la compañía de una sola noche y todos esos corazones que huyeron de él durante años se resumía un par de hombres que le han ayudado a ver la vida de un color muy diferente.

Hizo una promesa cuando fue con Junior en secreto a visitar la tumba de su madre, le prometió a la mujer que dio a luz al pequeño, que haría todo lo posible por hacerlos felices y precisamente era lo que recordaba viendo al par frente a él escuchar el inicio de la canción siendo tocada en vivo.

Ojos verdes lo contemplaron por un segundo antes de abrir paso a una sonrisa que Pepe no se esperaba.  
  


\- 'Si, nos va bien'-  
  


Una caricia sobre su mejilla y esperaba que el nudo en su garganta desapareciera mientras caminaban hacia al altar o de lo contrario no seria capaz de hablar.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

El abrazo amoroso de Granny parecía darle la bienvenida a la familia y la felicitación cálida de Tweety se sintió como un reconocimiento bien ganado. Los apapachos de Forghorn amenazaron con dejarlo sin aire, mientras que Bugs y Daffy rodearon su cuello y estrecharon su mano con alegría.

El resto de sus amigos se dedicaron a hacer lo mismo, rodeándolo en fuertes abrazos y bañándolo en una lluvia de felicitación que luego pasaban a su recién nombrado esposo, quien parecía atareado entre tanto afecto.

Inclusive Wile con quien siempre ha tenido una buena relación acabo, otorgándoles un abrazo rápido y un poco descuidado.

Después de todas las felicitaciones siguió la fiesta, siendo dirigida por las dos estrellas principales del estudio.  
  


**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

**Sylvester's POV**

Culpaba a su edad por el cansancio y músculos adoloridos que parecían agotados tras todo el baile y las persecuciones en busca de venganza por las bromas de sus amigos.

Sin embargo, no iba a mentir, disfruto toda la fiesta también, mas que nada el tener la oportunidad de ver a Junior bailar con Pepe. E inclusive se divirtió bailando con Bugs, Penélope y Daffy, mientras que su esposo era raptado por Claude, Lola, Tina e inclusive Wile.

Pero ahora que cargaba a Junior en brazos para llevarlo a su cuarto de hotel a las 3:00 de la madrugada, podía sentir el dolor hasta en sus articulaciones.

El plan era pasar la noche en el lujoso hotel que tenían reservado cerca de donde fue la ceremonia y al día siguiente tomarían un avión a Paris, lo que era prácticamente un regalo y sorpresa para Pepe, quien creía que irían de luna de miel a Miami.

Soltó un suspiro recordando las palabras del diabólico dúo que rapto a su esposo antes de que lo pudiera acompañar a llevar a su hijo al cuarto.

" _\- 'Adelántate, Doc. Le daremos a tu adorado esposo nuestro regalo de bodas'- "_

El tono juguetón en las palabras de Bugs y la mirada maliciosa de Daffy le hicieron saber que ese "regalo de bodas" tenia algo que ver con su noche de bodas. Solo esperaba tener suficiente energía para poder aguantar la noche.

Arropando a su hijo en la cómoda cama, le hecho un vistazo al otro par de niños que se habían ido a dormir hace ya una hora antes, siendo prácticamente arrastrados por Granny y Tweety.

Cerro la puerta lo mas despacio que pudo y saco la tarjeta de la habitación que le habían dado una noche antes.

La habitación nupcial estaba en el mismo piso que la de Junior, un detalle bastante considerado para alguien como Daffy.

Caminando hasta el fondo del pasillo se detuvo frente a la puerta más grande con números elegantes anunciando la habitación.

¿No pudieron pensar en algo mas obvio?

Paso la tarjeta por el scanner y abrió despacio, haciéndolo de la manera mas silenciosa posible.

No sabía que le esperaba ahí dentro, pero sin duda no se imaginó una habitación así.

El lugar era enorme y la viva imagen del lujo, con dos camas matrimoniales, un ventanal que ocupa prácticamente toda la pared del fondo dejándole ver las luces de la ciudad que brillaban con fuerza entre la oscuridad y un jacuzzi justo a un lado de las camas.

Entre la sorpresa y la confusión de no encontrar a Pepe desnudo en una de las camas, apenas iba notando los pétalos rojos esparcidos por el piso, en los blancos cobertores e inclusive en el agua del burbujeante jacuzzi que poseía un par de velas que intentaban ayudar a las luces cálidas del lugar, y no muy lejos de ellas se encontraba una botella de champaña en hielo, acompañada de dos copas.

Desabrocho el botón del cuello de su camisa, notando el sonido de agua proviniendo de otra área de aquella habitación.

Pasando el jacuzzi de largo, solo era cuestión de que se asomara un poco por esa pequeña división que llevaba hacia el baño.

Las puertas de cristal completamente transparentes eran hechas para no tener nada de privacidad, pues no ocultaban ni un poco el cuerpo color porcelana completamente desnudo de su pareja… no, de su esposo, que con los ojos cerrados y las manos recargadas en la pared disfrutaba del agua caliente que caía sobre su espalda.

Sylvester se limito a recargarse contra la pared a su lado, observando las gotas de agua pasando por músculos definidos retirando rastros de jabón de la suave piel.

¿Aun podía ser llamado un pervertido por detenerse a mirar a su recién nombrado esposo de esa forma?

Un mano pasando descuidadamente por la entrepierna de Pepe y lo vio abrir los ojos, seguramente pensando en algo antes de volver su mirada hacia su costado, acabando por atrapar al moreno aun de pie ahí, viéndolo.

\- 'Ah… amm…'- dio un pequeño salto al verse descubierto por ojos miel que parecían sorprendidos por su presencia. –'Yo… Junior ya… eh…'- Balbuceo estúpidamente, sonrojándose con fuerza al verlo enderezarse.

\- '¿Quieres acompañarme o solo vas a mirar?'- Una sonrisa coqueta y apenas y logro quitarse los zapatos y el saco antes de que la puerta de cristal se abriera y manos húmedas lo jalaran con todo y ropa hacia dentro de la regadera.

Consiguió lanzar su celular al suelo antes de atrapar los labios tersos que buscaban los suyos, haciéndolo notar con diversión como el francés tenia que ponerse un poco de puntillas para poder besarlo.

Instintivamente deslizo sus manos sobre glúteos bien formados, mientras sus prendas de ropa eran descartadas y lanzadas a una orilla.

Ya sin el peso u obstrucción de la ropa, permitió que su cuerpo se encontrara con el dulce lienzo húmedo de su pareja.

\- 'Que bueno que no esta tan cansando, Mon Amour'- le escucho susurrar apartando labios calientes de su boca para posarlos sobre el lóbulo de su oreja.

Sinceramente hasta él estaba impresionado de lo rápido que se iba irguiendo su miembro, que, si bien aún no estaba completamente erecto, no le faltaba mucho.

\- 'Puedo decir lo mismo de ti'- se movió ligeramente frotando su cadera contra la de Pepe, sintiendo el falo endurecer un poco mas por la estimulación.

\- 'Tengo una mejor idea…'- Un beso tronado contra sus labios y siguió los movimientos de Pepe, quien, apagando la regadera, lo tomo de la mano para que lo siguiera. –'tendrás que elegir'- rodeo la cintura de Sylvestre con sus brazos. –'¿Quieres entrar ahora o lo dejamos para después, Mon époux? '-

Los besos sobre su espalda y cuello, junto con la sensación de dedos acariciando el suave camino de vellos en su vientre, le dificultaba el concentrarse.

\- 'Te veías muy bien con tu traje'- confeso, poniendo su mano sobre la del porcelana. –'Tus votos fueron mucho mejores a los míos y…'- Ojos miel buscaron los suyos rápidamente, una vez mas sorprendidos. –'Sufferin' Succotash… no me veas así.'- paso una mano por su cabello, haciéndolo hacia atrás. –'No pude decírtelo mientras estábamos ahí y antes de que acabes noqueándome supongo que tengo que hacerlo…'- respiro hondo.

\- '¿Decirme?'- le escucho susurrar, ahora girando con suavidad a Sylvestre, para tenerlo frente a él.

Miro por un momento los delgados y largos dedos que sostenía entre sus manos, acariciando por un segundo el anillo color plata en uno de ellos y sintiendo como la piel blanca de sus yemas estaba ligeramente arrugada por el tiempo bajo el agua.

\- 'Gracias…por…todo'- sentía sus mejillas y sus orejas arder, señal de que muy seguramente se había convertido en un foco rojo otra vez.

Al no recibir respuesta, aparto sus ojos de los dedos de su esposo, para mirarlo a la cara.

No se espero encontrar mejillas tan o tal vez un poco mas enrojecidas que las suyas, tampoco se espero los brazos que lo rodearon y prácticamente lo arrojaron sobre la cama.

Envuelto en el profundo y apasionado beso que le era otorgado, podía sentir los pétalos de rosa ser aplastados y pegarse un poco a su piel, mientras que lengua que se frota contra la suya, se siente cálida y suave, al igual que los delicados labios que muerde con práctica, sosteniéndolos entre sus dientes unas decimas de segundo antes de soltarlos despacio.

Aquella incomodidad y vergüenza de una relación joven, ya no invade su intimidad como antes, por lo que no titubeo en abrir sus piernas acomodando sus talones sobre muslos firmes, para elevar su cadera creando nuevamente la deliciosa fricción entre sus miembros, que termino por arrebatar un gemido ronco del francés.

Repitió el movimiento un par de veces más, soltando una maldición al sentir el miembro de su pareja endurecerse y crecer.

Lo escucho jadear por un momento, besando sus labios para distraerlo y pedir una pequeña tregua en lo que se estiraba sobre él, buscando alcanzar el cajón en la mesa de noche.  
  


Sylvester elevo su mirada, notando como el pecho terso quedaba rosando cerca de su rostro, tentándolo con el despliegue de pezones rosados.

Dejándose seducir, saco su lengua lamiendo el pezón a su disposición, para después mamarlo siendo alentado por el suspiro anhelante y el jadeo que soltó su pareja. Incluyo dientes en el juego, mordiendo sutilmente antes de hacerlo con mas fuerza causando un gemido profundo.

Soltó el pezón pasando la punta de su lengua por la areola antes de dejarlo ir por completo.

Una mano tomo su mandíbula con mas fuerza de lo esperado y antes de que pudiera decir una palabra la lengua del francés se adentro en su boca, besándolo con desesperación.

\- '¿Quieres estar arriba?'- le escucho ofrecer con un tono seductor que sonaba algo impaciente.

La oferta resultaba tentadora… pero…

\- 'Después.'- acaricio su costado. –'A menos de que no quieras…'- no consiguió terminar de hablar cuando labios lo interrumpieron besándolo despacio.

\- 'Oh Mon Amour, mon Petit Chaton, yo siempre quiero'- dedos acariciaron sus labios antes de bajar por su pecho, masajear sus pectorales y repartir un camino de besos por su abdomen hasta su entrepierna.


	14. 42 to 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Always-  
> Nota: Basado en Los Nuevos Looney Tunes.  
> (Enserio que vean los episodios, aun van de la mano con la temática de Wabbit, pero están bueno y el Daffy que aparece ahí es mas como el de finales de los 30s e inicios de los 40s.)

**Always**

**(Bugs/Daffy)**

Ha visto el resto del cast unas cuantas veces. La mayoría como Porky, son amables con él, lo tratan como si fueran viejos amigos que se conocen desde años y tal vez sea por el hecho de que es básicamente la estrella del show, pero un brillo de admiración reluce en sus miradas cada vez que hablan con él. Algunos otros como Sam o Cal se limitan a palabras cortas dichas entredientes, que prefiere dejar pasar sin ponerles mucha atención.

Otros como _el_ parecen olvidar que existe. De hecho, él es el único que parece ajeno a su presencia, como si no lo viera.

No era como si lo ignorara, pues Bugs ha sido ignorado apropósito suficientes veces en su vida como para saber la diferencia, era solo que, entre tanto movimiento, entre tantos saltos, gritos y desplazamientos de un lugar a otro en segundos, parecía que el pato omitía inconscientemente su presencia.

Ha tenido la oportunidad de colaborar con él una vez hasta el momento y debía de ser sincero, el emplumado es una masa de energía que esta en un constante estallamiento.

Bugs por su parte no le ha dado mucho interés, sabe que esta ahí, lo ve pasar y ha visto con Squeaks algo de su trabajo, pero solo eso.

No conversaciones cortas o intercambios amables de palabras como con Porky, sencillamente sus caminos no se cruzan el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo, y eso estaba bien.

Lo que no se esperó cuando Porky lo invito a cenar con el resto del cast que incluía a Elmer, Pepe, Forghorn y Sylvester, era que _el_ fuera a estar ahí también.

Llego con Squeaks al ruidoso restaurante. Recién habían terminado de grabar y lo que se esperaba que fuera una cena tranquila, es realmente una batalla en la mesa de un restaurante familiar.

Se detuvo al verlos, notando de inmediato como el cerdito era sacado de sus casillas por el pato que no dejaba de robarle el menú, arrebatándolo de sus manos para desaparecerlo y hacerlo aparecer en los lugares mas remotos posibles.

\- '¡Bu-bugs!'- Anuncio Porky, atrayendo el resto de las miradas hacia el conejo. –'Que bu-bu-bu- me alegra que estés aquí. ¡Si-si-si toma asiento!'-

\- 'Hey…'- saludó sintiéndose un poco incomodo entre tantas miradas sonrientes. –'Ah, traje a Squeaks conmigo'- señalo hacia abajo, dejando que su amigo saludara al resto con una sonrisa y un movimiento de su mano.

\- '¡Perfecto, digo, perfecto! ¡Tomen asiento los dos, Hijo!'- apresuró Forghorn, acercando una silla a su lado.

El desastre retomo su rumbo en lo que se acomodaban sentándose en las sillas proporcionadas por el gallo, quedando prácticamente al final de la mesa, mientras que frente a él yacía Elmer y Daffy.

\- '¡Bas-bas-ba detente, Daffy!'- replico el cerdito, arrebatando por sexta vez el menú de sus manos. –'Cu-cu-cuando termine te lo presto'-

\- 'Es un restaurante de hamburguesas ¿Por qué te toma tanto el decidir?'- recargó su pico en una de sus manos. –'A este paso se hará de día antes de que podamos comer algo'-

Viéndole rodar los ojos, Bugs se tenso un poco al sentir aquella mirada acabar sobre el y la sonrisa juguetona que se dibujo en aquel pico, hizo que un escalofrío lo recorriera.

\- 'Squeek ¿Verdad?'- Señaló hacia ellos.

\- 'No, de hecho…'-

\- 'le hablaba al pequeño, pasare contigo en un momento'- aclaró el pato, haciendo callar a Bugs, aun manteniendo la sonrisa en su rostro, mientras escuchaba hablar a su amigo. –'¡Ah, _Squeaks_! Todo este tiempo creí que te llamabas Squeek. Whoops que torpe soy, mi culpa.'- ojos verdes volvieron hacia él una vez más. –'Ahora sí, tú eres BB, Bugs Bunny ¿Cierto?'-

-'Así es'- enderezó su espalda e infló un poco el pecho con orgullo.

-'Daffy Duck. Creo que nos hemos visto antes, pero no recuerdo haber hablado con ninguno de usted'- Saludo a ambos ofreciendo su mano izquierda, detalle que noto Bugs de inmediato. –'Mi buen amigo, el pedazo de jamón aquí'- un pellizco tosco en la mejilla de Porky y el conejo pudo verlo fruncir el ceño. –'Me a contado sobre ustedes. Dice que son muy agradables'-

-'Eeeh, creo que…'-

-'Olvido mencionar que también eres tan atractivo de cerca'- Inclino su cuerpo aún más sobre la mesa.

Una rápida mirada de arriba abajo por parte de Daffy y sintió sus mejillas enrojecer un poco.

-'Bueno…'- una risilla absurda se escapo de sus labios y aclaro la garganta al ser reprimido por la cara de confusión de Squeaks. –'Eeeh, gracias, Doc'-

-'De nada, pero no soy doctor'- soltó con un tono pomposo. –'Y dime Bugs…'- arrebato el menú de las manos de Elmer.

-'¡Estaba weyendo eso!'- carraspeo el calvo, buscando tomar su menú de regreso, estirando sus manos hacia el cuello del pato solo para acabar desapareciendo.

-'¿Qué haces en tu tiempo libre?'-

Las palabras fueron murmuradas a su lado, haciéndolo saltar un poco al ver como Squeak acabo sentado en el lugar del pato, mientras que Daffy yacía en su lugar. Un intercambio demasiado rápido para que Bugs pudiera notarlo y eso era raro… muy raro.

-'Eres bueno'- tenia que reconocerlo. Lanzo una sonrisa tranquila a su mejor amigo y la ardilla solo suspiro cansado, resignándose a quedarse en su nuevo lugar.

El pato estaba tan cerca de él que tenia que inclinarse un poco hacia atrás para no ser golpeado por su pico.

Si se hubiera tratado de alguien más, sin duda hubiera pedido un poco de espacio personal, pero el emplumado lo miraba relajado con su pico recargado en el respaldo de su mano, como si necesitara de esa cercanía para concentrarse.

-'Eso es lo que dicen'- respondió, salpicando solo un poco en su hablar. –'Volviendo a mi pregunta. ¿Qué haces en tu tiempo libre, oh gran estrella? ¿Te gusta jugar Golf, tal vez, o prefieres ir a pescar?'- Sacó una pelota de golf dejándola cerca de la cara de Bugs, mientras que se acomodaba el sombrero de capitán naval que apareció de la nada sobre su cabeza.

Una risa fue arrebatada de sus labios, dejando una sonrisa suave aun en ellos.

-'Naah, prefiero la jardinería. Mis zanahorias no crecen solas. Aunque no lo creas, a pesar de todo el staff del estudio, no he conseguido a nadie que sepa como sembrar y cuidar de zanahorias apropiadamente. Así que prefiero hacerlo yo mismo'- Tomo el menú que Forghorn le otorgaba, registrándolo con la mirada, leyendo únicamente los títulos sin realmente irse al detalle. –'¿Qué hay de ti, _Duck_? ¿Qué te gusta hacer además de admirar meseras de lejos?'-

Fue por una fracción de segundo que los ojos verdes se dedicaron a seguir los movimientos de la alta y joven mesera de cabello rubio que pasaba frente a ellos.

-'Observador, nada mal.'- Le vio reclinarse en el respaldo de su silla, ofreciéndole un poco mas de espacio al conejo. –'Yo hago lo que sea. Lo primero que tome mi atención al salir de las puertas del estudio, pero nada de jardinería. Este pato prefiere el agua a ensuciarse las plumas entre tanta tierra'- una expresión de disgusto y Bugs pudo sentir su ego herirse un poco. –'¿Crees que tus preciadas zanahorias puedan cuidarse por una tarde?'-

Parpadeando un par de veces, sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, confundido por lo ridículamente obvio que estaba siendo todo.

Estaba de acuerdo con Squeaks en que no era precisamente el mejor en notar algunas cosas como cuando alguien intenta embelesarlo para comérselo o como cuando lo están haciendo enojar apropósito solo para distraerlo. Si, es cierto, pero esto… un coqueteo tan obvio con parpados caídos y esa sonrisa ladeada que parecía querer conquistarlo, eso lo podía notar a leguas.

Lo extraño era quien estaba coqueteando con él y lo fácil que estaba reaccionando, dejándose llevar por el ritmo del emplumado.

Echo un vistazo al resto de la mesa. Forghorn hablaba con Pepe y Porky sobre mazorcas de maíz, y Elmer junto con Sylvester hablaban con Squeaks sobre algo en el menú que compartían. Parecían no prestarles mucha atención así que….

-'No lo sé. Si las circunstancias lo ameritan, puedo dejar mis amadas zanahorias solas por un día…'- acerco su rostro al del emplumado. –'¿Qué tienes en mente, Doc?'-

Tal vez el pato no tenia esperado llegar tan lejos, pues lo pudo ver titubear por momento, antes de hablar.

-'Para alguien que le gusta la jardinería, pero puede ganar todas las medallas de primer lugar en un campeonato olímpico… esta difícil… ¿Parque de diversiones? y una película después, si es que llegamos a la primera base para ese entonces'- un guiño y un beso lanzados a su dirección y Bugs hizo todo lo posible por no flaquear y acabar riéndose como una chica de preparatoria sonrojada por el descarado coqueteo. –'O podemos llegar a la primera base hoy y así pasamos a la segunda cuando salgamos'-

El pico del pato se acerco mas a su rostro, pero Bugs consiguió apartarlo hábilmente, pateando la pata de la silla del emplumado para hacerlo caer hacia atrás. Un "accidente" que tanto la mesera como el resto de sus compañeros dejaron pasar.

Ordeno algo de comer para ambos y regreso el menú robado a la chica.

-'El parque de diversiones suena bien, Doc. Dependiendo de como salga eso, veremos lo demás'- No le sorprendió el verlo levantarse en segundos, acomodándose con todo y silla.

-'Algo violento'- mencionó sacudiendo sus plumas, casi como si estuviera haciendo una observación más para sí mismo que para Bugs. -'¿También eres así en la cama?'-

Escupiendo el resto de la limonada que recién le habían traído, acabo tosiendo un poco, escuchando a Daffy reír a su costado y viendo a Squeaks bañado por el liquido que le lanzo encima.

Una sonrisa avergonzada y se disculpo con su amigo antes de observar de reojo al pato.

-'¿Qué fue lo que me ordenaste?'- cuestiono el emplumado, pasando la lengua por su pico al ver llegar al mesero con sus platillos.

-'Directo y sin escrúpulos'- retomó la compostura, murmurando por lo bajo antes de responder a la pregunta. –'Una hamburguesa vegetariana, eres un pato así que…'-

-'Con esta hambre lo que sea es bueno. Pero también puedo comer carne, solo cuando es de una buena marca'- la mirada sugestiva le dio a entender el doble sentido detrás de las palabras.

-'Entonces parece que seguirás sin probar la carne por un buen tiempo, Doc'- Escuchó al pato soltar un "ouch" y reír un poco entre mordidas a su hamburguesa. –'¿Siempre eres así de elocuente o estas usando todo tu material conmigo?'-

-'Esto no es nada. Tengo libretos llenos de material de todos colores.'- una mordida mas a su hamburguesa. –'Podemos verlos juntos cuando quieras, están debajo de mi colchón'-

-'No tan bueno, casi vulgar.'- Alejo de un manotazo la mano que amenazaba con robarle una papa.

-'Es lo mejor que se me ocurrió.'- Un par de mordidas mas y engullo todas sus papas de un solo bocado. –'¿El próximo sábado?'-

Bugs hizo un rápido chequeo mental de su agenda, buscando recordar si tenia alguna junta o grabación ese día.

-'Domingo.'- si tenía una grabación por la tarde, solo era una, pero el tiempo varia dependiendo de quien fuera el director y con quien tuviera que actuar.

-'3 y nos vemos para comer.'- Bugs lo vio ponerse de pie.

-'Sera mejor que valga la pena, Doc'- fingió un tono de aburrimiento y fastidio.

-'Oh~ No te preocupes'- El conejo tuvo que levantar la cabeza un poco para mirar al emplumado cuya mano se posaba sobre su mejilla. –'Claro que valdrá la pena'-

La caricia en su rostro hasta los dedos que rosaron juguetonamente su barbilla, lo hicieron casi ahogarse al pasar el bocado prácticamente sin masticar, haciéndolo justo a tiempo para recibir un beso tronado a una orilla de sus labios.

-'Nos vemos luego!'-

Le escucho despedirse, saliendo del lugar entre saltos sobre las mesas y "Woohoos" haciendo eco por todos lados.

Tanto Bugs como el resto de los actores se quedaron viendo hacia la puerta por la que salió disparado el pato, corriendo por sus plumas con el gerente del restaurante detrás de él.

-'Eeh… ¿Siempre es así?'- pregunto Bugs, volviendo su mirada hacia Porky.

-'Si-si-siempre… Un momento… Bugs ¿Aun ti-ti-tienes tu cartera?'-

-'Por supuesto que sí, Doc'- palpó el bolsillo escondido entre su pelaje donde usualmente la llevaba, después palpo el otro bolsillo donde a veces la ponía, después los otros bolsillos donde sabia que no la llevaba pero que desesperadamente esperaba encontrarla porque precisamente, su cartera ya no estaba. –'Eeh… ¿Alguien tiene el número de ese pato?'-

-'Da-daffy!'- grito Porky, corriendo hacia la puerta.

**Sunshine**

**(Bugs/Daffy)**

Lo único que deseaba eran unas pacificas vacaciones en la playa.

Tal vez no resultaba una buena idea tras haber sido despedido por tercera vez del estudio Termite Terrance, pero sabia que Robert y Tex buscarían la forma de convencer a Leon de tomarlo de regreso.

Cuando los guardias de seguridad lo lanzaron fuera del estudio y acabo sobre el duro asfalto mojado por la intensa lluvia que no parecía ceder ante su presencia ahí, lo único que podía pensar era que realmente necesitaba unas buenas vacaciones, irse lejos por un par de semanas en lo que los directores eran enviados a rogarle que volviera.

Por eso reservo un todo incluido en ese lujoso hotel cinco estrellas. Por eso se hallaba ahora mirando el mar con una toalla de playa bajo su brazo y gafas oscuras protegiendo sus delicados ojos verdes.

Busco un buen lugar sobre la arena debajo de una sombrilla de playa y coloco su toalla.

Todo saldría bien. Lo único que debía de hacer ahora es relajarse y esperar por las llamadas de Tex que no atendería y esperar por la llegada de Robert McKimson a quien seguramente enviaran en su búsqueda.

Saco el bloqueador solar de la bolsa de playa donde llevaba otro cambio de ropa y una botella de agua.

¿Por qué tenían que hacer tanto alboroto por su berrinche al rehusarse a trabajar junto al ridículo actor de tercera que por sus enormes orejas acabo siendo la estrella del estudio? Era el quien debió de haber renunciado desde la primera vez que le propusieron jugar el papel de actor de soporte cuando era obvio que tenia que ser el principal.

Todos esos tontos directores estaban equivocados y Leon cometía un terrible error al apostar toda su fortuna a la cabeza del pálido. Él tiene más clase, más talento y es mucho mejor que ese idiota dientón, en todo sentido, y sin embargo acabaron despidiéndolo.

Ellos eran los que estaban locos por estar de lado de ese actor de quinta.

Se contorsiono un poco untando el bloqueador sobre piel bronceada, buscando alcanzar su espalda alta, mientras murmuraba entre dientes lo estúpido que fue su despido y lo mucho que odiaba a la afamada "estrella" por tener tan buena suerte. Porque toda esa fama se debía a suerte y nada más.

\- '¿Quieres que te ayude con eso?'-

Absorto en los pensamientos que no dejaban de botar por todas las paredes de su mente, registro la pregunta sin mucho interés en el tono de voz.

\- 'Si, si'- dijo sin siquiera molestarse en volverse a ver a quien asumía que era un empleado del hotel ofreciendo sus servicios. –'Cubre toda la espalda. No quiero parecer un idiota con un bronceado irregular.'- Lo escucho reír de lejos, pero se limito a retomar sus pensamientos.

Manos llenas de bloqueador blanco se colocaron sobre sus hombros cubriéndolos ligeramente para después bajar por su espalda, masajeando con suavidad en lo que cumplían con su tarea de proteger la piel a su disposición.

Sintió aquellas manos apartarse y volver con una nueva cantidad de protector solar, ahora siendo colocado sobre su espalda baja. Pulgares formando círculos en su piel y Daffy estaba dejando de pensar en sus problemas, prefiriendo concentrarse en el masaje del extraño detrás de él.

Dedos trazando el elástico de su traje de baño y una sonrisa ladeada se formo en su rostro.

No culpaba a la víctima que parecía interesado en tocar algo más allá que su espalda, y si ese joven empleado lo anhelaba, el apiñonado estaba dispuesto a ceder a cambio de un buen masaje en la comodidad de su habitación, siempre y cuando el aspecto del prospecto fuera de su agrado.

Miro sobre su hombro y termino por levantarse de un salto, cayendo sobre la arena en el desesperado intento de alejarse de manos blancas y la sonrisa engreída que tanto conocía.

\- '¡¿Qué haces _tú_ aquí?!'- Grito escuchando la risa que ahora reconocía sin problemas.

Levantando sus lentes de sol para dejarlos sobre su cabeza apartando mechones grises del rostro pálido, los ojos azules que se dejaron ver le hicieron fruncir aun mas el ceño.

\- 'No eres el único que viene a Pismo Beach de vacaciones, Doc'- un guiño coqueto y el apiñonado hizo su mejor esfuerzo por disimular el sonrojo sobre sus mejillas. –'De hecho yo vengo todos los años… es una sorpresa encontrarte por aquí, Daff. De haber sabido hubiéramos venido juntos'-

Colocando la toalla de playa con zanahorias impresas junto a la suya, el pálido tomo asiento en está.

\- '¡Hay más lugares disponibles! ¿Por qué tienes que sentarte _aquí_?'- Sacudió la arena del cuerpo y se acercó al pálido, sintiendo el enojo burbujear desde la boca de su estómago.

El espacio de playa privada estaba prácticamente vacío, solo con un par de parejas sentadas a una distancia considerable.  
Bugs se podía sentar en cualquiera de los lugares disponibles y sin embargo estaba ahí en su mismo hotel, en el mismo día que el decidió salir de vacaciones y ahora sentado en el mismo lugar que el proclamo como suyo por ese día.

Todo era demasiada coincidencia para ser verdad, y precisamente no lo era. No era una coincidencia para nada.

Daffy sabe bien que Bugs viaja de vacaciones todos los años a Pismo Beach, sabe que adora manejar a la playa y quedarse por lo menos un par de semanas. Daffy sabe cuál es el hotel donde prefiere hospedarse y sabe bien que a esa hora cuando el sol parece reducir la intensidad de sus rayos, es cuando el pálido de piel sensible sale de su habitación para nadar en el mar.

Daffy lo sabe bien, porque ha investigado demasiado como para planear todo a perfección con la absurda idea de jugar la suerte a su favor y encontrarse con el pálido actor.

Ellos no entienden. No Robert, ni Tex y mucho menos Leon.

No entienden lo complejo que resultaría trabajar con quien es un amor platónico que detesta al punto de odiarse a si mismo por idear un elaborado plan para acabar acercándose al actor de esa manera.

Sus intentos desesperados por conseguir estar cerca de Bugs sin sonrojarse como colegiala y actuar como un idiota, lo llevaron a forzarse a si mismo a ponerse en esa situación.

La idea es prácticamente afrontar sus miedos. Lamentablemente el monstruo frente a él luce irresistible quitándose la playera, dejando a su vista piel blanca con ligeras pecas luciendo como arte sobre un bello lienzo.

Si conseguía sobrevivir este par de semanas, si conseguía acostumbrarse a la cercanía de Bugs, podría trabajar con el sin olvidar sus líneas o distraerse con el movimiento de piernas largas.

\- 'Los hay, pero lucias tan solitario estando únicamente tu aquí que no podía dejarte solo, Doc'- una voz dramática fingía una piedad que Daffy sabe que no existe. –'Ya hice mi parte, así que te toca regresar el favor'- sacó una botella de bloqueador de la bolsa con el mismo patrón de zanahorias.

\- 'Estar solo era lo que quería, dientón'- mascullo, tomando de mala gana la botella, notando de inmediato la diferencia con el suyo, pues este es notablemente mas fuerte, probablemente por la sensibilidad de esa piel tan pálida.

\- 'No lo creo, Daff'- saco un libro, abriéndolo donde estaba un separador con forma de zanahoria. –'Pon bastante. Tengo piel delicada.'- La voz coqueta lo hizo temblar un poco.

Vertió una buena cantidad del liquido sobre la palma de sus manos y se sentó detrás del pálido.  
Miro a su alrededor, confirmando que nadie lo estuviera viendo e inicio por el cuello, untando la piel pálida con el bloqueador que parecía hacer juego con su coloración blanquecina.

\- '¿Vienes aquí todos los años?'- tenia que romper el hielo con algo.

La piel clara se siente suave bajo sus manos y la sensación de músculos y huesos en aquel cuerpo, lo hizo acercarse un poco mas para tener mejor acceso a la indefensa espalda.

\- 'mmh… Si. Es una hermosa playa, el personal de aquí es altamente discreto y nunca me han pedido siquiera un autógrafo en este lugar.'- masajeo sobre sus trapecios, mordiéndose un poco el labio inferior ante la concentración en el hombre frente a él. –'Es un excelente lugar para relajarse y…'- dedos trazando los huesos sobresalientes y ojos azules lo observaron sobre el hombro cubierto de pecas, recorriendo todo su cuerpo hasta acabar encontrándose con sus ojos. –'divertirse un poco…. Leon, quería que tomaras este tiempo para reflexionar, pero sin duda no se imaginó que acabarías yéndote de vacaciones, Doc'-

Escuchándole reír, se detuvo para mirarlo fijamente, pues la sonrisa que le era ofrecida parecía ser más resplandeciente que el mismo brillo del sol que caía sobre el mar.

Bajo rápidamente la mirada, avergonzado por lo absurdo de sus pensamientos. Esto no es lo que buscaba.

\- 'Leon debe de aprender a tratar mejor a sus estrellas como yo. Hay muchos estudios que anhelan tenerme con ellos'- fanfarroneo deslizando ambas manos por el dorso, estrujándolo un poco al escucharlo burlarse.

Un suave quejido disminuyo el sonido de la risa.

\- 'Lo que digas, Daff'- murmuro con suavidad, aparentemente sin ganas de hacerlo enojar.

Cubriendo sus dedos una vez más, paso a su espalda baja, colocando ambas manos con firmeza sobre su cintura sintiendo un pequeño brinco en respuesta. Lo cubrió de bloqueador, subiendo por sus costados y bajando hasta el borde del floreado traje de baño.

Jalando un poco el elástico alzo su mirada para observar la reacción del dueño, quien parecía seguir leyendo algo en el libro que tenia en manos. Ante la falta de respuesta y la aparente indiferencia, Daffy decidió continuar, dejando que la punta de sus dedos se adentrase en el traje, recorriendo la piel oculta para llenarla de bloqueador.

Optando por no abusar de la situación, mas por su propio bien que por el del pálido, aparto sus manos y dio una palmada sobre la espalda perfectamente protegida de los rayos del sol.

\- 'Listo, dientón'- intento apartarse, pero una mano lo tomo de la muñeca.

\- 'Nada de eso. Aun falta el resto, Doc.'- viéndole inclinarse hacia atrás, Bugs señalo hacia su pecho y abdomen.

\- '¿Qué?'- murmuro incrédulo, mirando al pálido con algo de confusión, la misma que desapareció al verlo sonreír con tranquilidad. –'No es justo, tu no…'-

\- 'Lo hare después, pero por ahora…'- un jalón lo obligo a acercarse nuevamente, retomando su lugar detrás del pálido. –'Acaba tu parte, doc.'-

El apiñonado trago con dificultad al sentir su mano sobre el pecho pálido donde era colocada por Bugs.

Una vez más la amplia y brillante sonrisa que parecía opacar al sol, le fue ofrecida y Daffy no pudo hacer nada mas que acceder. Fingiendo una molestia que realmente servia para ocultar la confusión y nervios que amenazaban con hacerlo salir corriendo lejos del dientón.

El fuerte aroma de la crema y los ojos que no dejaban de observarlo con esa sonrisa coqueta, le hicieron inclinarse levemente hacia el tentador cuello sobre el que deseaba plantar un beso y muy seguramente lo hubiera conseguido sin tan solo…

\- '¿Disculpa?'- la voz femenina de la desconocida lo hizo volverse hacia su costado, apartando cualquier intención de su mente. –'¿Me podrías ayudar?'- La chica en bikini rosa le sonreía con una inocencia mal disimulada, inclinándose hacia el para dejar ver aun mas del par de pechos apenas cubiertos.

\- 'Eeh… muñeca, aún no termina conmigo ¿Por qué no se lo pides al chico de allá?'- interrumpió Bugs, volteándose para observar a la joven con una sonrisa que resultaba ser casi completamente lo opuesto a la radiante que a Daffy le ha tocado ver. Asombrado por la reacción del pálido, el apiñonado siguió a la chica con la mirada. –'Ahora sí, Daff…'- se reacomodo acostándose boca arriba colocando su cabeza sobre el regazo del apiñonado. –'Continua'-

La brillante sonrisa regreso al rostro del pálido y Daffy no pudo hacer nada más que soltarse riendo.  
No se esperaba que Bugs, el siempre tranquilo y relajado actor, pudiera actuar de esa manera hacia una mujer que obviamente estaba buscando la atención del apiñonado.

\- '¿Qué fue eso?'- siguió riendo. –'¿Acaso estas celoso, Bugsy?'-

\- 'Por supuesto que no. Pero ella interrumpió algo'- las manos de Bugs tomaron las suyas, para posicionarlas sobres el blanco pecho y abdomen del actor. –'Vamos, Duck. He escuchado que eres bueno nadando y quiero probar que tan cierto es ese rumor'-

\- 'Es muy cierto, roedor.'- Susurro acercando sus labios al cuello del pálido, colocando un beso suave sobre este.

Mirándolo de reojo observo la sonrisa ampliarse aún más.

Sin pensárselo mucho beso los sonrientes labios que no solo competían con el brillo del sol, sino que también eran tan cálidos como los rayos de este, hasta el punto casi hacerlo derretirse.

**Genre: Romance**

**(Bugs/Daffy)**

Es un excelente comediante. Puede hacer reír a miles y es capaz de manejar a las personas con una habilidad única.

Tiene una suerte y astucia que lo salva de problemas y le ha otorgado una reconocida fama que lo llevo a hacerse de un titulo y una perfecta reputación.

Sin embargo, existe un problema… Lola, la hermosa actriz que esperaban que fuera su pareja tanto frente a las cámaras como detrás de ellas, es una mujer ideal para él y a pesar de ello Bugs no puede estar menos interesado en el cabello rubio, ojos azules y piel blanca con un dorado bronceado.

Lola no es realmente el problema, pues cualquiera acabaría a los pies de una mujer como ella con ese carácter único capaz de embelesarte o romperte en pedazos en caso de ser necesario.

El verdadero problema yace en él.

Piel dorada no es nada ante la apiñonada y ojos azules son aburridamente parecidos a los suyos y no representan una competencia para las intensas gemas verdes que lo tienen hipnotizado.

Los hermanos Warner estarían eternamente agradecidos si formara un romance real con la mujer elegida para él, pero los planes de Bugs no incluyen un romance con la joven mujer o el formar una familia….

Tampoco mentiría y diría que nunca lo ha considerado, pues ser padre es un paso que se ha tomado la molestia en contemplar más de un par de veces, no tanto en busca de tener un clon suyo, sino en un deseo absurdo de tener un pequeño que obtuviera la mezcla de rasgos tanto de su pareja como los de él.

Un pequeño o una niña de piel oscura con su cabello plata y los ojos de Daffy, o de piel clara con el cabello del apiñonado y ojos azules, las combinación y posibilidades son tan infinitas como tristemente imposibles.

Su incapacidad de acceder a las citas de la joven y la fuerte inclinación en él que parece no querer soltar al apiñonado, es lo que termino por orillarlo a ser sincero con la rubia y decirle sobre su relación con Daffy, el mismo actor que es considerado el segundo mas famoso de todo el estudio, el mismo actor con el que lo ha visto discutir mas veces en un día de las que toma agua y el mismo actor con el que ha estado involucrado en un largo noviazgo que no tiene intenciones de romper en un corto o largo plazo.

La reacción de la rubia fue una risa incrédula, seguida de una petición de la "verdadera" razón por la que se rehusaba a aceptar su invitación a cenar.

Fue esto lo que lo llevo a hacer aquello.

Ese día era precisamente su aniversario con Daffy, por lo que tenia planes de llevarlo a una cita romántica que esperaba que no fuera interrumpida a pesar de haber invitado a Lola a comprobar sus palabras con sus propios ojos.

Le dijo todos los lugares donde estarían y la hora donde se hallarían en cada uno de ellos, por lo que esperaba que en algún momento del día la rubia acabara por hacer su aparición.

Miro a su alrededor antes de dar un paso fuera de la gran casa que comparte con el apiñonado desde hace varios años atrás.

Dejo la puerta abierta dando un último vistazo hacia afuera en busca de la rubia, pero al no ver nada, opto por concentrarse en lo que representaba aquel día.

\- '¡Vamos, Daff! ¿Aun no estás listo?'- Es un buen día con un luminoso cielo cubierto por grandes nubes que anuncian un día ligeramente nublado, mas no una tormenta.

\- '¿Cuál es la prisa, dientón?'- le escucho replicar desde el segundo piso prácticamente gritando antes de hacer su aparición por las escaleras.

Los pantalones casuales naranjas y la camisa negra que favorecen sus facciones son una de sus combinaciones favoritas, que el apiñonado procuraba recordar en ocasiones especiales.

Bugs sonrió involuntariamente ante el cabello perfectamente peinado y el aumento en la cantidad de loción. Si bien su pareja no suele ser precisamente obvio con sus acciones, la sutileza en los detalles es lo que le indica que no se a olvidado de lo significaba aquel día, ni del porque le propuso que salieran en vez de quedarse a descansar en casa.

\- 'Hay algo a lo que tenemos que llegar, Doc'- Lo siguió con la mirada, viéndolo bajar con pasos rápidos hasta acabar frente a él, permitiéndole verlo de cerca.

\- '¿A que precisamente?'- manos en la cintura y las cejas inquisitivas exigían una respuesta que cumpliera las expectativas de la sonrisa engreída de su pareja.

\- '¿Sabes qué día es hoy, Daff?'- se inclino ligeramente, besando la comisura de labios gruesos.

\- '¿Lo sabes tú, Bugsy?'- brazos rodearon su cuello manteniéndolo cerca.

\- 'Como si fuera yo quien se olvida de nuestro aniversario'- lo tomo de la cintura, acercando sus cuerpos.

\- 'Fue solo un par de veces, roedor. No exageres'- rodó los ojos, ligeramente molesto por la acusación.

\- '¿Un par? Pff debes estar bromeando, fueron como ¿Cinco? u ¿Ocho?'- labios proyectaron contra los suyos haciéndolo callar ante el beso.

\- '¿Quién lleva la cuenta? Vamos ¿Qué es lo que tienes planeado? ya que me sacaste de la cama tan temprano, espero que sea algo bueno'- le mordió el labio inferior antes de separarse y pasar a su cuello, permitiéndole sentir los besos suaves sobre su piel pálida.

\- 'Es una sorpresa. Tu maleta esta en el auto, checa si falta algo antes de que nos vayamos'- respondió, colocando un último beso sobre los labios de su pareja antes de soltarlo.

Luciendo aun confundido, le vio encogerse de hombros antes de dirigirse al auto.

Siguiéndolo, miro nuevamente alrededor, checando por ultima vez la posible presencia de la rubia antes de que partieran.

\- '¿Cómo supones que sepa si falta algo si no se a donde vamos?'- pregunto aun inclinado en la cajuela del auto, observando la maleta.

\- 'Tienes razón… ¿Qué llevarías normalmente a un Spa, una comida romántica en un lago y un autocinema, Doc?'-

La expresión de sorpresa y la sonrisa que le siguió fue suficiente para hacerlo desear otro beso.

\- 'Pusiste mi ropa interior así que… asumo que no volveremos a la casa por una noche'-

\- 'Nos quedaremos en una cabaña junto al lago'- se recargo en el auto, viendo desde ahí al apiñonado.

\- '¡Traje de baño! Mas vale que lleves el tuyo también'- menciono incorporándose rápidamente.

\- '¿Quieres meterte al lago?'- cuestiono, no muy convencido con la idea de tener que nadar en agua fría.

\- 'Puedo nadar desnudo si es lo que quieres, dientón'- una sonrisa coqueta y Bugs negó con la cabeza. Por muy tentadora que fuera la idea, había más cabañas alrededor así que era probable que tuvieran compañía.

\- '¿Y dejarlos tener un espectáculo gratis? Olvídalo. Trae el mío también, Daff'-

Escuchándole reír burlonamente, lo vio desaparecer por la puerta de la casa.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

**Lola's POV**

Existe un Bugs que nadie conoce… y que ella misma no se imagino que existiera si este no la hubiera invitado a verlo con sus propios ojos.

Lo que pareció una salida normal entre los dos famosos actores del estudio, se convirtió poco a poco en algo que ella deseo tener en algún momento con el pálido.

Bugs le había comprado boletos para todo, haciendo que coincidieran con la hora en la que ellos estarían ahí, con la intención de hacerle creer en sus palabras que le informaron sobre una relación que siendo sincera le pareció absurdamente improbable al principio, pero que ahora tenia sentido.

Jamás en todo su tiempo en aquel estudio había visto a Daffy lucir tan relajado y extrañamente ¿alegre? Como lucia en aquel Spa al que fueron y donde pudo observarlos de lejos, notando como sus dedos se entrelazaban mientras reían por un intercambio de palabras que no consiguió escuchar.

Tampoco se espero que Bugs pudiera lucir como un niño jugando con el apiñonado, deseando robar una cucharada de su postre, mientras que este apartaba el plato lo mas posible, antes de ponerse de pie y acabar huyendo de los brazos pálidos que acabaron por capturarlo y forzarlo a compartir su pastel de chocolate. Fue precisamente ahí junto a ese lago donde los vio besarse de lejos, haciéndola casi atragantándose con su propia comida, al notar como era Bugs quien se inclinaba a robar un beso de los labios del usualmente malhumorado actor.

Ni nadie le creería si les dijera que Daffy es capaz de hacer sonrojar al actor mas famoso del estudio con solo recargar su cabeza sobre su hombro, mientras veían el atardecer sentados en la orilla del lago, aun en traje de baño y húmedos tras haber pasado parte de la tarde nadando o mejor dicho, peleando en el agua, haciendo cosas que hicieron que ella misma se cuestionara si estaban realmente discutiendo o coqueteando, pues la sonrisa en el rostro de Bugs le indicaba que era más lo último.

Y como si haber visto todo aquello no fuera suficiente, el verlos besarse, realmente besarse, profunda y apasionadamente en el autocinema hasta hacerla sonrojar, basto para convencerla de que las palabras de Bugs eran ciertas.

Esos dos realmente tienen una relación, esos dos no son solo amigos o rivales como ella creía, y no era solo Bugs quien estaba detrás del apiñonado como llego a pensar por un segundo.

Si las acciones del apiñonado eran de fiar entonces los sentimientos de Daffy son igual de intensos, pues el verlo subir al regazo del pálido para besarlo y tener sexo en media película, en la penúltima fila del autocinema, fue más que suficiente para asegurarle que estaba tan involucrado en esa relación como lo estaba el pálido.

Si, existe un Bugs de sonrisas suaves y cariñosas, que puede ser tan infantil o sensual como fuera necesario con tal de obtener la reacción adecuada del apiñonado. Un Bugs capaz de preparar cada detalle de una cita romántica hasta llevar velas, copas y champaña para celebrar junto a ese lago un aniversario del que muchos son ajenos.

Y ahora Lola estaba por adentrarse a la cabaña donde pasaría la noche, aun sintiendo el corazón roto por un amor platónico destruido demasiado pronto, hallándose demasiado hastiada de todo el romanticismo que presencio como para seguir viéndolos tomar de lejos recostados en el pequeño puerto de madera en el lago frente a su cabaña.

\- '¿Lola?'- se detuvo en seco, no atreviéndose a volver la mirada hacia el dueño de la tan conocida voz. –'Si viniste…'- le escucho murmurar.

Respirando hondo se dio la vuelta, viendo como Bugs estaba a unos cuantos metros de ella, ya de pie y con Daffy aun tomándolo de la mano.

\- '¿Viniste a pasar el fin de semana aquí también?'- cuestiono el apiñonado, soltando discretamente al pálido.

\- 'Si… algo así'- consiguió decir, fingiendo una sonrisa que fue bien recibida por una mirada de comprensión por parte de Bugs.

\- '¡Que bien, linda! Que tengas buena noche'- dijo el pálido con un tono alegre, retomando la mano de Daffy para guiarlo hasta la cabaña que compartían.

No, nadie le creería que existe un Bugs capaz de ser tan ridículamente cursi y romántico, como para besar a su supuesto rival bajo la luz de la luna


	15. 45, 46, 48 and 49

**Green**

**(Bugs/Daffy)**

No era gran cosa, por lo menos no pensaba que lo fuera, sin embargo, la reacción de Pepe le demuestra todo lo contrario.

Sylvester tenía demasiado frío y olvidar su chamarra en octubre, cuando el clima empieza a cambiar y el calor se desvanece de la mano con el sol, es una jugada muy estúpida de su parte.

Por eso cuando estaba temblando patéticamente mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la preparatoria con la firme intención de salir del lugar y llegar lo antes posible a la parada del camión, el ofrecimiento de un Daffy que se topó saliendo al mismo tiempo que él lo hizo detenerse.

\- 'Sufferin' Succotash ¿Estás seguro?'- Soltó sorprendido por las palabras del apiñonado.

Su ex novio de un par de meses y ahora amigo no es el tipo de personas que anduviera por todos lados haciendo buenas acciones. De hecho, el apiñonado es más conocido por la amargura en la malhumorada personalidad egoísta que mantiene a muchos a raya, que por sus buenas obras.

Pero al parecer el haber sido aceptado en el equipo de futbol americano como parte del grupo de porristas, lo ha tenido de buen humor últimamente.

\- '¡Estas temblando como gelatina! ¿Crees aguantar todo el camino con este frío?'- insistió quitándose la chaqueta verde de los hombros. –'Bugs quedo en llevarme así que no la necesito tanto como tú'-

Tomando la chaqueta verde hooker, que llevaba en la solapa la insignia WB del colegio y el nombre de Daffy en letras grandes en la parte de atrás, la observo por un instante notando lo deportiva que se vía con esas líneas blancas y el diseño que gritaba fútbol americano.

Estas eran las chaquetas por las que pronto se estarían peleando sus compañeras con tal de tener una que llevar a la graduación y Sly tenía que aceptar que lo comprendía un poco, el diseño era bastante increíble.

\- 'Gracias'- murmuro y la mano del apiñonado se hizo cargo de sacudir su cabello antes de darle una palmada en la espalda.

\- 'Solo devuélvela el lunes, minino'- un guiño por parte del mayor y lo vio despedirse para después apresurar el paso hacia el carro deportivo que se detenía frente a ellos.

Los vidrios polarizados bajaron hasta dejar ver al líder del equipo de futbol, quien llevaba una chaqueta como la que ahora él traía puesta.

\- '¿Qué hay de nuevo, Sly…? ¿Es esa…?'- no termino de decir cuando Daffy se adentró en el auto.

\- '¡Nos vemos, Sly!'- Se despidió el apiñonado, subiendo nuevamente la ventana, dándole indicación a Bugs de que arrancara.

Sin darle mucha importancia a la pregunta a medias del popular estudiante, opto por apresurarse a la parada, recuperando poco a poco el calor que tanto necesitaba.

Llegando al lugar, se quedó de pie esperando, agradeciendo mentalmente el que su ex se haya apiadado de él lo suficiente como para salvarlo de esa manera, de lo contrario hubiera tenido que estar ahí de pie temblando de frío.

Mirando hacia el cielo, notó como las nubes se oscurecían aún más, dejando caer la noche por completo. Ya quería llegar a la casa de su pareja, donde muy seguramente un plato de lasaña caliente lo estaría esperando.

Inhalo hondo y fue cuando lo percibió.

Su olfato nunca ha sido bueno, tiene todas las veces que Granny lo ha reprendido por no notar cuando la comida comenzaba a oler a quemado, como prueba de que tan malo era para percatarse de aromas.

Sin embargo, esto era un caso distinto… pues ahora que dejo de concentrarse en el frio que le calaba hasta los huesos, podía notar la fragancia que se desprendía de aquella chaqueta.

Olía a la loción de Daffy, que es fresca y varonil, y que le trae de regreso recuerdos agridulces de un noviazgo joven demasiado infantil y corto que no paso de besos torpes y caricias inocentes.

Cuando iniciaron la preparatoria y comenzaron a madurar tanto mentalmente como físicamente, creyó que el atractivo que se había desarrollado en las facciones del apiñonado haría que este los dejara, pero no fue así….

Daffy contaba con todo para ser tan popular como Bugs y hasta cierto punto lo era, sin embargo, el apiñonado nunca dejo de sentarse con ellos a la hora del almuerzo, estar en su equipo de trabajo o salir a ver una película con ese grupo de marginados que nació en la secundaria y que aún se mantuvo vivo durante toda la preparatoria.

Desconocía la razón detrás de esa decisión de permanecer con ellos a pesar de tener la oportunidad de juntarse con las chicas más hermosas o los alumnos más populares y ricos del colegio, pero la verdad era que ese grupo de raros como él, estaban secretamente agradecidos de tener a Daffy respaldándolos.

De no ser por el apiñonado quien es el novio del líder del equipo de americano y el alumno más querido, admirado y respetado en todo el colegio, entonces estaba seguro de que los brabucones como Spike, Canasta y Rocky, no los hubieran dejado en paz.

Aun no comprendía como había ocurrido o que era precisamente lo que hacía que Bugs se mantuviera tan fiel y anonadado por Daffy, pero mientras estuvieran juntos eso significaba que el egocéntrico apiñonado era intocable y por lo tanto ellos también lo eran.

Dejando el tema de lado, subió al camión, agradecido por haber tenido que esperar unos cortos cinco minutos únicamente.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-**

Tal como se lo esperaba, apenas cruzo la puerta el calor del pequeño espacio donde vive el estudiante extranjero que ahora puede llamar su novio, lo invadió de golpe haciéndolo sonreír con suavidad.  
Pepe estaba en la cocina, sacando una bandeja del horno cuando él se adentró al lugar.

\- 'Bienvenue Petit Chaton'- saludo sonriente en el simpático atuendo de delantal con líneas negras y blancas sobre el uniforme.

\- 'Hola…'- replico sonrojándose ligeramente al verlo –'¿Qué preparaste?'- cuestiono curioso, acercándose al porcelana.

\- 'Le dije que haría su favorito. Lasaña'- le mostro la bandeja, dejando ver la comida humeante recién salida del pequeño horno que su pareja aprecia tanto. –'Creo que se le ha olvidado algo'-

Ojos miel lo miraron fijamente y a pesar de que sus manos temblaban, Sly coloco un beso casto sobre los labios de su pareja.

\- 'Gracias'- susurro apartándose despacio.

\- 'Ponte cómodo, Mon Petit, en lo que pongo esto en algo más presentable'- beso su mejilla.

\- 'Con que sepa bien es suficiente'- sobo su cuello, avergonzado por su osadía de acceder a ir al hogar del francés en busca del alimento que le fue prometido.

Escuchándole reír, se alejó para dejarlo trabajar.

Quito la mochila de su espalda y la dejo en el suelo junto al sillón de dos que estaba frente al televisor.

Siendo un estudiante de intercambio Pepe llego a su colegio anunciando que estaría ahí únicamente por un año, sin embargo, acabo quedándose más de lo planeado y al inicio del tercer año de preparatoria fue cuando anuncio que se mudaría a aquella ciudad y que no regresaría a Francia como todos creían.

Sylvester nunca cuestiono las decisiones de su pareja, pero fuera lo que fuera debía de ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo que se quedara en esa mediana y aburrida ciudad, en vez del afamado Paris a donde todos parecían tener el gran sueño de ir de vacaciones.

No que Sylvester no estuviera feliz con su decisión de quedarse, de hecho, estaba más que feliz, pues la relación que nació entre ellos seis meses después de la llegada del francés al país se hubiera quedado en una triste ruptura de haberse marchado.

Y ahora llevaban dos años y medio envueltos en un noviazgo al que tanto Bugs como Daffy se refieren como "demasiado meloso". Tal vez tenían razón, pero Sly no podía estar más que conforme con el romanticismo de su pareja.

Tomando el control remoto, encendió la televisión, mirando sobre su hombro para darle un vistazo a Pepe quien no dejaba de tararear.

No sabía como Daffy consiguió salir con Bugs, y no sabía como o que era lo que había hecho para merecerse la atención y cariño del joven de tez blanca, cabello bicolor y ojos miel. Es el chico más atractivo que ha conocido y podía salir con cualquiera del colegio, y sin embargo…

\- '¿Qué es lo que lleva puesto?'- la pregunta fue lanzada tan rápido como Pepe se dio la vuelta con la lasaña en un contenedor de vidrio, lista para ser servida.

\- '¿Eh? ¿Qué?'- Sylvester inspecciono su aspecto rápidamente. –'¿A qué te refieres?'- cuestiono, sin conseguir encontrar nada fuera de lugar. Solo llevaba su uniforme y la chaqueta que le habían prestado.

\- 'Un moment…'- manos blancas dejaron el plato sobre la pequeña mesa con cuatro sillas, para después dirigirse a él obligándolo a darse la vuelta. –'Esta chaqueta es de… Monsieur Duck ¿vrai?'-

\- 'Daffy me la presto. Olvide la mía y el aire allá afuera…'-

\- '¡Ca M'énerve! ¡Pudo haberme llamado y yo te hubiera llevado una!'- le escucho replicar aun inspeccionando la chaqueta para después cruzarse de brazos.

Sorprendido por el ceño fruncido de su pareja, el moreno se dio cuenta que esa era la primera vez que veía a Pepe enojarse, realmente enojarse por algo.

\- 'Es solo una chaqueta…'- murmuro sonriendo contra su voluntad, pues el ver a Pepe hacer un puchero provocaba que luciera como un niño y no como el querido y maduro estudiante extranjero al que no le faltan admiradoras. –'Se la regresare el lunes'-

\- '¡No es solo una chaqueta, Petit Chaton!'- continúo haciendo una mueca más pronunciada que amenazó con hacerlo reír.

\- 'Cierto. Es una chaqueta verde del equipo de porristas'- rio un poco sin poderse contener.

\- '¡Juste! Es _la chaqueta verde_ del equipo de futbol americano y porristas…'- el ceño fruncido desapareció dejando atrás únicamente una mueca triste. –'Me dijeron que solo se las prestan a las personas que les gustan o a sus parejas y usted tiene la de Monsieur Duck y él fue su…'-

\- '¡No es así!'- se apresuró a decir.

El mismo ha escuchado al respecto de esa absurda " _tradición_ " que tenía el equipo de americano y porras, de solo prestar sus chaquetas a quienes le tiene un interés romántico o a sus parejas, pero eso no significaba que Daffy lo hiciera con esa intención.

De hecho, estaba más que seguro de que el apiñonado lo hizo únicamente como un favor que le cobraría al doble después, pero no tenía ningún otro sentido oculto. Lo suyo con Daffy termino hace años y además estaba Bugs…

\- 'Sufferin' Succotash'- susurro llevándose las manos al rostro. –'Bugs…'- recordando las palabras del pálido, lo pudo comprender ahora. –'Me va a matar…'-

\- 'Como sea, ahora tiene a Monsieur Duck para que lo salve'- rodó los ojos, aun con un tono molesto en sus palabras.

Sylvester se apresuró a quitarse la chaqueta y tomo la mano del francés.

Esta era la primera vez que Pepe se molestaba con él y no sabía que tanto tendría que hacer para recibir su perdón, pero si él la tendría difícil entonces probablemente Daffy estaba en las mismas circunstancias o peores y todo gracias a esa estúpida tradición de _la chaqueta verde_.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-**

**Daffy's POV**

\- '¡ES SOLO UNA ESTUPIDA CHAQUETA VERDE!'- grito desesperado y bastante molesto por tener que soportar el malhumor del pálido, quien se negaba a moverse del sillón con sus brazos cruzados sin apartar la mirada del televisor. –'¡La función esta por empezar, si nos vamos ahora aun podemos llegar antes de que los cortos se acaben!'- el pálido continuo inmutable. –'¡Vamos, Bugsy! ¿Qué no eres tú quien se la pasa diciéndome que deje de ser tan egoísta? Hago algo bueno por alguien y te molestas.'-

\- 'Es _la chaqueta verde_ , Daffy. Te lo dijimos muchas veces.'- murmuro entre dientes. –'Es solo para parejas, nadie más la puede usar. Solo la persona que te gusta. Y no me hubiera molestado tanto si no se la hubieras prestado a ¡Sly!'-

\- 'En mi defensa siempre les dije que era una tradición estúpida'- aclaro, sentándose junto al pálido. –'Y Sly es mi amigo'-

\- '¡Es tu exnovio! Si alguien lo ve con esa chaqueta verde creerán que está saliendo contigo'-

Escuchándole bufar, Daffy miro la hora en su celular, tenían solo diez minutos antes de que empezara la película y si no lograba sacar a Bugs de la casa, no llegarían a tiempo.

\- '¡Todos saben que estamos saliendo!'- continuo aún más desesperado.

\- 'Exacto, Doc. ¿Ahora comprendes _porque_ estoy molesto?'- ojos azules lo miraron fríamente de reojo.

Esto era completamente absurdo, pero si, en cierta manera Daffy comprendía a lo que se refería su pareja y siendo sincero consigo mismo, él hubiera actuado igual o inclusive peor si fuera Lola quien estuviera camino a casa luciendo la chaqueta verde con el nombre de su novio atrás.

Frunciendo el ceño, maldijo dentro de su mente antes de colocar un beso casto en el cuello del pálido haciéndolo sobresaltar.

Sly no solo le debía un favor ahora, oh no, Daffy se encargaría de cobrárselo al triple.

\- 'Vamos, Bugsy'- pidió una vez más, ahora usando todos sus encantos en aquella sonrisa coqueta que buscaba derribar la mueca del rostro de su pareja. –'Si nos vamos ahora, podemos ir a ver la película y recoger la chaqueta verde en casa del francesillo. Estoy seguro de que Sly debe de estar ahí.'-

Un beso más sobre la comisura de labios rosados y lo escucho soltar un suspiro de cansancio.

\- 'Primero la chaqueta, después el cine'- se puso de pie de mala gana.

\- 'Pero…'- cerro la boca de golpe al ver la mirada de enojo del pálido. –'Lo que digas, Bugsy. Solo vámonos de una vez'- Lo empujo de los hombros apresurándolo a salir de la casa.

Todo por esa estúpida chaqueta verde. Daffy se haría cargo de investigar quien tuvo la "brillante" idea de generar una tradición tan absurda.

**Pebbles**

**(Bugs/Daffy)**

En ocasiones Dodgers parece pensativo.

Para un protector de la galaxia que ha sobrevivido durante tanto tiempo, que fue congelado y vuelto a la vida, que le ha tocado luchar contra él y contra otros conquistadores y enemigos de alta gama, Dodgers resulta ser bastante torpe.

Sus planes fracasan, no es tan inteligente como algunos suelen creer y de no ser por ese fiel cadete que sigue a su lado, entonces hubiera muerto hace años.

La rivalidad que tienen y la constante guerra entre ambos llego al punto en el que ha comenzado a desaparecer teniendo que trabajar juntos durante un largo periodo de tiempo en busca de un enemigo en común.

Marvin, lo observo de lejos, notando lo pensativo que lucía caminando y pateando pequeñas piedras a sus pies.

Ha tenido la oportunidad de saber un poco sobre el pasado del hombre descongelado, pero hay mucho que ignora, muchas cosas que no menciona, como la fotografía que oculta en su billetera o la persona en quien piensa mientras camina de esa manera.

No debería de interesarle, pero tras compartir tanto con su enemigo no puede decir que simplemente no le importa.

Lo siguió con la mirada y se acercó con pasos rápidos.

\- '¿Sucede algo, Dodgers?'- le vio saltar sorprendido por su presencia. Una piedra pateada con más fuerza de la usual y esta dio contra su nave causando una pequeña hendidura en ella.

Intercambiaron miradas y Marvin se arrepintió de haberse acercado a la fuente de sus desgracias y problemas.

\- 'Estaba pensando'- Respondió tras sonreír inocente. –'La voz de ese tipo me parece conocida'-

\- '¿La voz?'- alzo una ceja con duda.

Ciertamente lo único que conocían de su enemigo eran las enormes naves, uno que otro de sus comandantes y la voz que ha llamado directamente a sus centros de control.

No lo han visto ni una sola vez y es precisamente lo que hacen en ese planeta. Están esperando por él.

Sabían que dentro de la ruta de conquista de ese extraño espécimen que está azotando la galaxia, se encuentra el planeta X, un lugar por el que han peleado tanto Marte como la Tierra, pero que se ha dejado como un planeta imparcial, protegido por los terrícolas.

A Marte no le importaba que los terrícolas desearan quedarse con el patético planeta, pero si les importaba que otro enemigo fuera en busca de conquistar lugares en los que ellos también tenían interés.

Si su enemigo quería conquistar todos los planetas de la galaxia, como parecía ser el caso, entonces era cuestión de tiempo para que posara sus ojos en objetivos más grandes como la Tierra y Marte.

Por eso estaban trabajando juntos, por eso querían atraparlo ahí. Para detenerlo de una vez por todas.

\- 'Es como si supiera de quien se trata, como si la hubiera escuchado hace mucho tiempo. No recuerdo al dueño, pero… sin duda su voz suena muy familiar'- continúo caminando, aun pateando las piedras a sus pies.

Marvin se quedó en silencio, pensando en las posibilidades de un complot contra Marte, pero recordando lo molestos que lucían aquellos protectores de la galaxia al haber sido derrotados un par de veces por ese enemigo en común.

Aun si Dodgers lo conocía es probable, casi seguro, que no trabajaran juntos. Dodgers, no es así.  
El hombre simplemente no puede idear un plan tan elaborado… aun que debe aceptar que lo ha impresionado unas cuantas veces, haciendo cosas sorprendentemente ingeniosas que acaban por resultar en victorias.

Con su mirada perdida en las piedras que no dejaban de ser pateadas, notó como estas empezaban a temblar y a elevarse del suelo.

Alzo rápidamente la mirada, ahora viendo alrededor, todas las pequeñas piedras comenzaban a elevarse ligeramente del suelo.

Dodgers ha dejado de caminar y, como él, veía alrededor confundido por lo que ocurría.

A lo lejos consiguieron ver al joven cadete que corría hacia ellos, con sus mejillas rojas por tanto correr y sudando ante el trote acelerado.

\- '¡Y-YA ES-ES-ES… LLEGARON!'- grito a todo pulmón y ambos elevaron sus ojos hacia el cielo, viendo como una nave salía de la nada.

\- '¡Vamos, Dodgers!'- ordeno, tomando al hombre del brazo para hacerlo moverse junto con él, pero este se quedó de pie con sus ojos incrustados en la nave que se acercaba a ellos. –'¡Dodgers!'- volvió a gritar, desesperado por la falta de respuesta del idiota junto a él.

\- 'Bugs…'- susurro.

Confundido dirigió su vista al ventanal de la nave, viendo por fin a quien yacía de pie frente a él con un uniforme impecable y una sonrisa relajada.

\- '¿Lo conoces?'- jalo su brazo una vez más, logrando moverlo.

\- 'Si, creo…'- bajo la cabeza. –'¿Cómo está aquí?'-

\- '¿Es alguien del pasado?'- las piedras a su alrededor seguían elevándose conforme la nave avanzaba.

\- 'Se parece a el'- respondió. –'Y demasiado…'- admitió.

\- 'Si lo conoces tal vez puedas razonar con él. ¡Que deje de meterse con nuestros planetas!'- continuaron corriendo, aun sosteniendo el brazo de Dodgers para evitar que se quedara atrás. –'¿Era tu amigo?'- el ceño fruncido en la mirada del terrícola no es una buena señal.

\- 'Mi exnovio'- una mueca en sus labios y las palabras sonaban amargas. –'¡Me dejo!'- parecía haber recordado algo, pues ahora aceleraba el paso.

Marvin frunció el ceño.

Esto no pintaba bien.

**Genre: Humor**

**(Bugs/Daffy)**

Jamás debió de haber dejado a Daffy ir solo al comedor, ni haber molestado a todos esos prisioneros hasta el punto de hacerlos guardarle un rencor y profundo odio que se vio reflejado injustamente hacia su compañero de celda, quien, a comparación de él, parecía no disfrutar tanto de su tiempo en prisión.

Por lo que escucho en el pasillo, cinco de los prisioneros más peligrosos habían forzado a uno de los chicos nuevos a montar un "Show" que los entretuviera durante la miserable hora de comida que tenían, y hasta donde Bugs tenía conocimiento, en esa prisión no había más que dos "chicos" nuevos, Daffy y el.

Era esta la razón por la que corría por el pasillo, sintiéndose culpable por haber causado que pusieran manos en Daffy al encontrarse solo, pero… ¿qué podía decir? los libros en aquel lugar son bastante buenos y lo único que deseaba era acabar el capitulo antes de ir a comer, no creyó que algo malo fuera a pasar.

Llego hasta el enorme comedor y abrió la puerta de golpe esperando encontrarse con lo peor, solo para acabar siendo recibido por una oleada de carcajadas y aplausos, no dirigidos a él… sino hacia quien estaba de pie sobre una de las mesas haciendo malabares con tres platos.

Confundido por el animado ambiente del que hasta los guardias eran participes, camino hacia donde se encontraba la multitud, comiendo con sus platos en manos y riendo hasta caer de sus asientos.

\- 'Y entonces me dijo "¡Esa no era yo, era mi madre!"'- continuo el apiñonado, sin dejar de hacer malabares con los platos.

Las carcajadas resonaron por el lugar y Bugs sonrió nervioso al sentir una mano darle fuertes palmadas en la espalda, mientras el hombre a su lado reía sueltamente.

\- '¡Era su madre!'- dijo aun entre risas.

\- 'Si…hahaha…'- fingió una risa y miro a su alrededor.

Ningún hombre ahí parecía enojado, todos seguían comiendo, riendo, compartiendo tragos, carcajeándose con los guardias y varios de ellos empezaban a gritar apresurando al apiñonado aun de pie sobre la mesa.

\- 'Esperen a oír esto ¡Lanza otro, Mac!'- grito Daffy y un hombre musculoso, arrojo otro plato hacia él.

Reflejos que Bugs nunca había visto salir de quien ha llegado a tropezarse hasta con sus propios pies, sirvieron para atrapar el plato sin dejar de mover los otros tres.

Ajustando sus movimientos, el dueño de ojos verdes continuo con la demostración haciendo malabares ahora con los cuatro platos a su disposición, causando una oleada de asombro por parte de los musculosos hombres a su alrededor.

Le escucharon aclarar la garganta antes de hablar, ahora contando una simpática anécdota de como una mujer acabo acostándose con un payaso en la jaula de un león.

Bugs por su lado tomo asiento lejos del montón, viendo desde ahí a su amigo, compañero de celda y un poco más, que contaba el chiste sin tirar un solo traste.

Se suponía que Daffy odiaba estar ahí, que estaba aterrado de todos esos "rufianes" y "asesinos" que estaban en la prisión con ellos. Se suponía que tenia miedo de salir solo de la celda e inclusive paso noches en vela sin poder pegar el ojo por la paranoia de ser asesinado mientras dormía.

Sin embargo, heló ahí, sobre una mesa del comedor haciéndola de comediante para un montón de hombres que podrían matarlo de un solo golpe o cortarle el cuello con una cuchara sin tentarse el corazón.

Recargo su mejilla en la palma de su mano, limitándose a esperar y escuchar, permitiendo que el sudor de su frente cesara ahora que la vida del apiñonado no parecía estar realmente en peligro.

El remate del chiste llego y Bugs no pudo evitar reír tanto por lo absurdo del final como por la reacción de tres hombres que acabaron cayendo al piso entre risas.

Tres anécdotas mas significaban tres platos mas que el apiñonado debía de mantener en movimiento junto con los otros cuatro que ya tenía.

Mas aplausos, mas risas y Bugs se sorprendió a si mismo asombrándose y divirtiéndose con las simpáticas historias cómicas que acababan siendo chistes lo suficientemente buenos como para hacer llorar a carceleros que parecían capaces de matar a una persona con una sola mano.

Daffy era bueno, realmente bueno. No sabía de donde había sacado el usualmente descuidado, miedoso, malhumorado y torpe de su compañero de celda, tantos talentos, pero sin duda esos malabares no parecían ser de un aprendiz en lo mas mínimo.

El sonido de la chicharra y la hora de comida termino al mismo tiempo que Daffy acabo de lanzar todos los platos de regreso al hombre que se los había arrojado.

Entre aplausos, dolorosos apretones de mano y pesadas palmadas en la espalda, los hombres fueron retirándose, felicitando y agradeciendo al apiñonado por el gran espectáculo. Incluso llego a notar a uno de los guardias revolver el cabello azabache en muestra de aprecio a su increíble demostración.

Bugs los vio partir uno a uno, viéndolos relajados y sonrientes mientras regresaban a sus celdas.

\- 'Excelente trabajo, Daff'- dijo con una sonrisa sincera, acercándose rápidamente al apiñonado ahora que se encontraba solo, regresando con pasos lentos.

\- '¡¿DONDE ESTABAS?!'- manos lo tomaron con fuerza amenazando con romper sus hombros.

La sonrisa que Daffy mostró estando sobre esa mesa, ya no se encontraba en su rostro, ahora todas sus facciones gritaban pánico y miedo.

\- 'Estaba terminando de leer mi libro…'- respondió confundido por el cambio de reacción.

\- 'Casi me matan y ¡tú! ¡¿estabas leyendo un libro?!'- Grito notablemente molesto.

\- '¿De qué hablas, Doc? Todos parecían felices con tu…'- no termino de decir cuando una mano callo su boca.

Una amplia sonrisa fingida proporcionada al preso mas violento del lugar y este se detuvo un momento frente a ellos.

\- 'Mañana a la misma hora'- ordeno a Daffy quien asintió rápidamente, para después ser tomado del cuello de la camisa, levantado del suelo y acercado al preso. –'Mas vale que sea divertido'-

Los ojos de Bugs se abrieron con impresión al ver los labios gruesos del maleante colocar un beso brusco en los de Daffy.

Una lengua invadiendo la boca del apiñonado y lo vio cerrar los ojos con fuerza, arrugando la nariz ante la asquerosa sensación de ser besado de esa forma.

Ahora bien, no es como si Daffy y él fueran algo realmente, pues no se han dedicado a aclarar nada de lo que ha estado ocurriendo en las noches en aquella pequeña celda del Bloque 5.  
El no cuestiono nada cuando su amigo desde hace diecisiete años subió a su cama y lo beso despacio, ni Daffy dijo nada cuando el llevo todo mas lejos fascinado por lo bueno que resultaba ser besando y lo bien que se sentía su miembro rozando contra el del apiñonado.

Nadie cuestiono nada al tomarse de las manos o al dormir juntos todas las noches, nadie opino nada ante chupetones en el cuello y marcas de uñas en sus cuerpos.

Pero Bugs esperaba que el sentirlo abrazarse a él para dormir fuera señal de que se encontraba conforme con lo que ocurría. Y siendo sincero él no se quejaba en lo más mínimo, le preparaban la comida, podía insultar a personas sin que le hicieran daño, tiene una hora de ejercicio diaria, puede leer todos los libros que quiera y ahora es capaz de tener sexo con Daffy tantas veces como desee sin cuestionamientos u objeciones.

La prisión es su paraíso que en ese momento comienza a verse amenazado por las acciones de un abusador con el doble de masa corporal y musculatura que él. Por eso debió haberlo pensando antes de hacer lo que hizo.

Arrebatar a Daffy de las manos que lo elevaban como si se tratara de una simple silla, hizo que el hombre llevara su atención a él.

Los guardias estaban demasiado distraídos viendo caminar al resto como para reparar en lo que ocurría con ellos.

\- '¡¿Tienes algún problema, "conejito"?!'- prácticamente gruño al decir aquello, frunciendo el ceño y haciéndole frente de tal manera que buscaba intimidarlo.

Sin dudarlo inflo su pecho y frunció el ceño, acercándose al hombre para demostrarle que no le tenia miedo.

Estuvo a punto de contestar cuando Daffy lo tomo del brazo y acabaron por salir corriendo a toda velocidad.

\- '¡¿Quieres hacer que nos maten?!'- se revolvieron entre la multitud que avanzaba despacio hacia las celdas.

\- '¡¿Quieres hacernos quedar en ridículo, Doc?! ¡Entre los dos pudimos haberle dado una lección y…!'- hombres siendo empujados, guardias tirados al piso y una revuelta parecía iniciar detrás de ellos.

Agudizando su mirada notó al hombre que venía tras de ellos, tirando a toda persona que se interpusiera en su camino y corriendo con pasos pesados y rápidos que lo hacían ver mas como un toro desquiciado que como un ser humano.

Bugs trago saliva con dificultad.

\- '¡¿Quieres pelear contra _él_?!'- pregunto Daffy mirando brevemente sobre su hombro.

\- 'O-olvídalo, Duck. ¡Corre!'- aceleraron el paso, huyendo a toda velocidad sin detenerse ni voltear atrás.

Subiendo los escalones de dos en dos, consiguieron llegar hasta la celda en tiempo récord.  
Se encerraron y se tumbaron en el suelo, escuchando los silbatos sonar, guardias corriendo y gritos fúricos quedándose en el primer piso.

Un par de minutos transcurrieron y de repente todo se quedo en silencio.

El resto de los presos yacían en sus celdas escuchando y preguntándose tanto como ellos que era lo que había ocurrido.

Les tomo un buen momento el poderse relajar, aliviados por hallarse en la seguridad de su celda, lejos del violento hombre.

Observando a Daffy mojarse la cara y lavarse la boca con el pequeño jabón que tenían, Bugs respiro hondo un par de veces recuperando el aliento.

\- '¿Dónde aprendiste eso, Doc?'- cuestionó, pensando más en los malabares que vio hacer al apiñonado que en la desagradable escena del hombre metiendo la lengua hasta la garganta de su acompañante.

\- '¿Eso?'- alzo una ceja escupiendo el agua con jabón de su boca. –'Se llama supervivencia'- respondió.

\- 'Me refiero a los malabares, Daff y a todos tus chistes.'-Se recostó en la cama de Daffy.

\- 'En ningún lado'- alzo sus hombros luciendo confundido por la pregunta, como si la respuesta resultara obvia.

\- 'Hiciste malabares con siete platos y no aprendiste a hacerlo en ningún lado'- dijo escéptico.

\- 'Te sorprendería de lo que soy capaz de hacer por sobrevivir, Bugsy'- soltó recostándose a su lado.

Pensando detenidamente en las palabras del apiñonado, lo miro de reojo.

\- '¿Esto también es para sobrevivir?'- murmuro sintiendo una mano tomar la suya.

\- 'No precisamente…'- Una sonrisa picara se pinto en el rostro del apiñonado haciéndolo reír ligeramente. –'Esto es puro entretenimiento, pero si crees que lo haré con ese grandulón para salvarnos el pellejo, será mejor que busquemos una manera de salir de aquí antes de que eso pase'-

Rio un poco más ante sus palabras. No deseaba dejar su paraíso, podía vivir con Daffy teniendo que montar un espectáculo todos los días, pero compartirlo durante las noches no es precisamente algo que tenga en mente.

\- 'Tal vez le baste con que lo hagas reír el doble la próxima vez'- dijo inclinándose a depositar un beso en los labios gruesos de su compañero. –'Hazlo reír hasta morir, Daff'- susurro contra sus labios escuchándolo soltar una leve risa.

**Song: Escape by Rupert Holmes**

**(Bugs/Daffy)**

No buscaba nada en específico, no tenía planeada una relación o casarse pronto.

Después del fracasado y agobiante romance con Lola, y una incómoda y breve relación con Daffy, ahora prefería limitarse a vivir tan tranquilo como su problemático inquilino le permitiera.

Es simpático como su hogar se convirtió en una casa donde viven dos solterones sin interés de una relación y que están demasiado hartos del romance como para salir en busca de un nuevo amor.

Para su suerte, Daffy esta más tranquilo que nunca, pasa mucho tiempo en su habitación y Bugs no podía estar mas agradecido, pues de esta manera tiene más tiempo para _él_.

Se sentó frente a la computadora y espero que iniciara. El café humeante a su derecha, el clima fresco y el silencio del lugar, le otorga una tranquila mañana en la que su único deseo es hablar con su nuevo amigo.

Es patético aceptarlo en voz alta, pero un hombre de 32 años que halla un amigo en un juego en línea debería ser algo normal o común en esta época.

Al principio se sintió extraño por mensajearse con la persona de sexo indefinido que lo salvo en el juego de seres mitológicos en el que se metió por curiosidad al escuchar a Porky hablar sobre él.

No espero encontrarse tan rápidamente con quien intercambiar mensajes hasta las dos de la madrugada, ni con alguien que puede jugar sin dormir por todo un día.

Sin embargo, el hablar con esa persona desconocida se volvió "normal", hasta divertido y mas entretenido que pasar algo de tiempo con el apiñonado que ha dejado de causar tantos líos últimamente.

De esta amistad hacia ya medio año y apenas el mes anterior se atrevió a hacer la pregunta a la que le dio vueltas durante tanto tiempo.

¿Dónde vivía?

Por Rodney estaba acostumbrado a amistades de distancia, pero dentro de si deseo con todo su ser que la persona que lo hacía reír con una simple oración elocuente se tratara de alguien que pudiera visitar a menudo, alguien que pudiera ver tras un par de horas de camino o, si tenía suerte, alguien que estuviera dispuesto a manejar hasta su casa.

Pero jamás imagino que en realidad fuera a tener tanta suerte o que el destino le sonriera de esa manera, haciendo que su nuevo mejor amigo o amiga, quien se imaginaba como una persona entretenida, emocionante y hasta encantadora, viviera en su misma ciudad.

Fue él quien propuso el encuentro, pero la otra persona fue la de la idea de ir más allá, proponiendo a forma de broma, una huida lejos, un emocionante escape hacia otro país o algún lugar donde comenzaran de nuevo.

Comenzar de nuevo.

Su amigo afirmo que bromeaba, pero no resultaba una idea tan descabellada. De hecho, la adrenalina de su cuerpo se disparó al leer la propuesta llenándolo con entusiasmo.

Tras pensar un poco en la propuesta y en las posibilidades de poderse fugar con una persona desconocida aun que fuera por una semana, decidió que la monotonía en su vida requería de un cambio, él deseaba un cambio y por eso le escribió que aceptaba.

Escribió que quería fugarse con el usuario DD-24, que aparece en el juego oculto tras la forma de una bella Lamia con patas de pato, mientras que el permanece bajo la forma de Lebrilope.

Escribió que le diría donde verse y la hora del encuentro. Escribió que dejaría reservados dos boletos de avión para marcharse justo esa noche que se vieran, irían a cualquier lugar al que decidieran fugarse.

Sorprendentemente su amigo acepto y ahora Bugs, estaba en la mañana del día prometido, conectándose para confirmar lo que llevaría puesto y saber como identificar a la persona.

Dio un sorbo a su café e ingreso a la plataforma, sonriendo al ver un "¡Hola!" enviado por DD-24, al apenas conectarse.

Sabe que existe un riesgo detrás de todo esto. Estaba al tanto de la gran probabilidad de que detrás de ese usuario se hallara una persona con un enfermizo sentido del humor y que no deseara nada mas que chantajearlo con dinero o tener algún encuentro impropio con él, pero las conversaciones profundas hablando sobre tonterías y un poco sobre la vida, le decían que confiara en su instinto.

Si algo salía mal aun podía salir huyendo, podía solo desaparecer y regresar a casa para dejar atrás la adicción a aquel juego y jurarse el no volver a hacer nada parecido jamás, pero no lo sabría hasta intentarlo.

" _Camisa gris con un girasol en mano"_ Escribió, aprovechando la espera para beber mas de su café.

" _Una zanahoria"_

Riendo ante la broma interna con su amigo, quien amargamente le dijo hace tres meses que últimamente conocía a muchos adictos a las zanahorias, lo vio desconectarse despidiéndose con un corto " _Nos vemos"._

Se levanto de su silla y termino la taza de café, antes de apresurarse a subir las escaleras.

Aún quedaba algo de tiempo antes de su encuentro, pero Bugs quería alistar su maleta con calma, llegar al restaurante temprano y lucir bien para quien fuera que estuviera a punto de ver.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

Hacia años que la sensación de nervios no se posaba en su estómago, hacia años que no se sentía absurdo y entusiasmado por hacer algo tan fuera de lo normal, y esa simple sensación la reconoce como un buen augurio hacia quien dejaría de ser un amigo sin rostro.

Dejo una nota para Daffy en el refrigerador avisándole de su partida, ya que al parecer el apiñonado había salido.

Siendo sincero lo único que lo detiene de hacer la locura de irse a vivir a otro lugar, es el hombre de 35 años que vive con él.  
Por mucho que Daffy lo sacara de sus casillas, por mucho que discutieran y acabara envuelto en un sinfín de problemas por su culpa, le tenía un profundo cariño a la persona con la que salió por un año antes de decidir que funcionaban más como amigos que como pareja.

Una decisión difícil de tomar, pero que el apiñonado pareció aceptar sin problemas.

Posiblemente por eso Bugs quería huir, posiblemente por eso dejaron de hablarse tanto, posiblemente por eso reemplazo el hueco del apiñonado con alguien nuevo, deseando encontrar una razón para tal vez… olvidar y empezar de nuevo.

Deteniendo sus pensamientos abrió la puerta del restaurante y entro.

No valía la pena pensar en algo tan complejo como aquello en ese momento, no cuando estaba a punto de conocer a una persona maravillosa que encontró en internet y que esperaba ponerle un rostro tan pronto la hallara.

_Una zanahoria,_ pensó caminando con seguridad por el lugar, mirando alrededor para buscar a quien fuera que tuviera una zanahoria en manos o sobre su mesa. Tal vez debió haber elegido un lugar mas pequeño.

Se adentro un poco más, observando las mesas y personas.

Había familias de todas cantidades, parejas de todas las edad y hombres de negocios sentados solos con bonches de papeles esparcidos por toda la mesa, pero nadie con una zanahoria.

Respirando hondo pidió una mesa y decidió esperar. Al parecer no había llegado aún.

Saco su celular, sentándose en la silla ofrecida por la mesera y pidió una limonada.

Se arrepentía de no haber llevado un libro con él, aun que siendo justos su amigo le advirtió sobre lo que describió como una torpeza propia de un genio, así que parte de su impuntualidad se derivaba de ahí.

Levantando la mirada cada vez que la puerta se abría, observaba con cuidado a cada persona que entraba por ella, buscando aquella zanahoria en las manos de los recién llegados, a veces deseando que fuera la persona indicada al ver entrar a alguien apuesto y en otras ocasiones no deseándolo al ver entrar a alguna persona de tercera edad.

Media hora después y las esperanzas de Bugs comenzaban a desaparecer, dando un vistazo rápido al escuchar el timbreo de la puerta al abrir. Ya no veía con cuidado, solo descartaba si tenía una zanahoria en manos o no.

Levanto la mirada al escuchar el timbreo viendo entrar a un anciano. Lo descarto sin pensarlo y estuvo por apartar sus ojos cuando vio a alguien entrar detrás de él.

Lo reconoció en un instante, la forma de su rostro, la curvatura de sus labios e incluso la sonrisa engreída que suaviza sus facciones.

Y ahí estaba. Una zanahoria siendo sostenida por manos apiñonadas.

Sin poder razonar todo lo suficientemente rápido lo vio buscar por el lugar, registrándolo con los característicos ojos verdes antes de terminar sobre él, pasándolo de largo por un instante solo para regresarse a mirarlo de lleno.

Le vio acercarse confundido hasta quedar frente a él y Bugs noto rápidamente como ojos verdes observaron por unos largos segundos aquel girasol sobre la mesa.

Hicieron un intercambio de miradas y viéndose directamente a los ojos le escucho soltar un simple

\- 'Oh… eres tú'- dijo sonando casual.

La expresión de asombro de Bugs termino por romperse en una sonrisa que se mantuvo por un segundo para después abrir paso a una risa suelta al escuchar a Daffy hacer lo mismo.

Se rieron por un buen rato hasta que consiguieron hablar otra vez.

\- '¡¿Eras tu todo este tiempo?!'- aun no podía creer que, durante seis meses, la maravillosa persona que creyó haber encontrado, aquel usuario que le parecía divertido y entretenido, acabo siendo nadie mas y nadie menos que su viejo amigo por más 20 años y recién exnovio con él que corto hacia apenas ocho meses. –'Por eso no salías de tu habitación'-

\- 'Por eso descuidaste tu jardín'- dijo Daffy aun riendo un poco.

\- 'Por eso dejaste de meterte en problemas'- todo tenia tanto sentido.

\- 'Por eso ya no hacías desayuno'- al parecer todo cuadraba también en la mente del apiñonado.

Quedándose en un silencio cómodo dejaron que la risa pasara, antes de volver a hablar.

\- '¿Aun quieres irte?'- cuestiono recordando los boletos de avión en espera.

\- '¿Irme?'- ladeó la cabeza, confundido.

\- 'Fugarte conmigo.'- La sonrisa traviesa le invito a imitarlo.

\- 'Por supuesto, Bugsy'- tomó el girasol. –'Es para mi ¿no?'- le dio la zanahoria a cambio.

\- 'No es de mi jardín'- confirmo al verla de cerca.

\- 'Tuve que salir a comprar una, no creías que saldría a regalarle una de tus preciadas zanahorias a un desconocido ¿O sí?'- olio el girasol, pasando dedos curiosos sobre los pétalos.

Bugs sonrió poniéndose de pie detrás del apiñonado, siguiéndole los pasos hasta la puerta de salida, tras haber puesto un billete sobre la mesa.

La sonrisa en Daffy lucia realmente alegre, como si hubiera cumplido alguna expectativa y aunque no lo confesara… el también estaba feliz de la extraña jugarreta del destino.

Podía empezar de nuevo con Daffy, podía fugarse con él y proponerle una vida nueva en un lugar lejano donde nadie los conociera.


	16. 50-  MAGIC Part I

**The** _ **Magic**_ **Between** Us

**PART I**

Meter las manos al fuego de esa manera no esta dentro de las reglas. Jugar con el destino, tantear el futuro y dejar que el mundo de un giro por una posible buena causa, no esta dentro de las reglas y mucho menos lo esta el pedir ayuda de personas que ellos suelen tratar con cautela.

En este mágico mundo, donde los sueños mas extraños pueden hacerse realidad, donde una sirena puede tener piernas, donde un hombre se puede convertir en bestia, donde una joven princesa es capaz de dormir por años en espera del beso de su amor verdadero… en este mundo que tiene a cargo existe magia blanca como oscura. Solo tenias que saber buscar.

Y alguien como el, alguien como Mickey Mouse, sabe buscar bastante bien.

Conoce a todos los villanos de ese mundo, desde Cruella de Vil hasta el mismísimo Hades. Ha tenido contacto con cada uno de ellos y después de dirigir aquel mágico universo de cuentos de hadas durante tanto tiempo, ha terminado por hacerse de favores por parte de peligrosas brujas, genios e inclusive demonios.

Pero Mickey no suele romper las reglas, ha llegado a retarlas y casi quebrarlas, pero nunca lo ha hecho… no sin una buena razón.

Cuando Walt paso al más allá y se hizo uno con las estrellas en el cielo, dejo en sus manos asombrosas habilidades mágicas que son una pesada responsabilidad de llevar, casi tan pesada como lo es el mantener aquel lugar bajo control.

Tenia que ser cuidadoso, por eso eligió sabiamente a la villana indicada.

Maléfica, la poderosa hada oscura que se convirtió en una villana por circunstancias trágicas, tiene un lado suave al que es capaz de acceder tras haberle cedido un espacio para vivir en armonía y concederle el permiso de visitar a Aurora con la condición de disminuir sus poderes al acercarse a ella.

Por esta razón entro al oscuro castillo de la imponente mujer, con una petición en sus labios y dos cabellos plateados en su mano.

Estaba a punto de hacer una apuesta que esperaba ganar obteniendo los resultados que tanto anhelaba, no por su bien, de hecho, nada de esto lo debía de involucrar a él y, sin embargo, su incapacidad de seguir viendo a aquella estrella sufrir de esa manera lo ha llevado a tomar medidas demasiado drásticas.

Esos dos necesitaban darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, dejar atrás los absurdos resentimientos y tal vez… con mucho esfuerzo y dedicación sanar la hiriente relación que ha ido afectándolos gravemente.

Pero primero necesitaba que la segunda estrella más codiciada de la competencia cediera y reconociera lo mucho que realmente le importa su pareja. Se nota a leguas, se nota en miradas suaves y sonrisas torpes, en mejillas sonrojadas y un enojo que siempre busca ocultar la vergüenza y nerviosismo que lleva consigo.

Lo único que desea Mickey es ayudar y por eso entrego los delicados cabellos al hada.

Dejara todo en manos del destino, en manos de la magia y en manos del malhumorado actor que necesita aprender a luchar por lo que realmente quiere.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-**

**Daffy's POV**

Discutieron, como siempre.

Discutieron y por eso Daffy se hallaba incómodamente recostado en su cama en vez de estar durmiendo en las sabanas suaves de su pareja.

Pero esto es normal para él, casi tan normal como ver salir el sol todas las mañanas, casi tan normal como quedar en ridículo ante la audiencia que se burla de sus absurdos intentos de recuperar algo de dignidad a través de jugarretas pesadas que nunca le funcionaban.

Se removió en la cama, frustrado por no poder dormir.  
Miro la hora y después observo el techo.

Probablemente no debió de haber insultado a Bugs de esa manera, quizá el decirle que toda su fama es obtenida a costa de otros fue un golpe bajo o tal vez el mencionar que seguía en una relación con él por lastima fueron palabras demasiado hirientes.

Ese es el problema. Cuando se enojaba demasiado, cuando las cosas no salían como él quería, explotaba hasta el punto de herir a las personas a su alrededor sin importar de quien se tratará, y Bugs, quien ha sido su pareja por años, hizo mal al no dejarlo en paz, al querer bromear pesado con él, cuando lo único que deseaba era estar un momento a solas para dejar que la ira acumulada desapareciera de su pecho.

Frunció el ceño notando un ligero resplandor en el techo, como diamantina dorada cayendo en la oscuridad de su habitación. La vio caer despacio y sin darse cuenta sus ojos se fueron cerrando lentamente.

Mañana se levantaría y se disculparía con el dientón. Mañana arreglaría todos los problemas en que (una vez más) su pésimo carácter lo habían metido.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

El sonido del despertador y Daffy saco una mano debajo de las cobijas para buscar el aparato.  
Tanteo la mesa de noche junto a su cama golpeando cosas que no sabía que eran y que no recordaba haber puesto ahí, pero aun estaba demasiado adormilado como para pensar en ello.

Hallando la fuente de la escandalosa canción alegre que parecía hacerle sangrar los oídos, golpeo lo que el pensaba que era el botón de apagado. Sin embargo, tras escuchar la persistente melodía, opto por solo tomar el despertador y lanzarlo contra él suelo.

Estaba demasiado cansado para lidiar con algo como eso a las…

Entreabrió los ojos de mala gana, confundido por la oscuridad de su habitación.

Eran las seis de la mañana ¿Había puesto una alarma a esa hora? ¿Por qué?

Incorporándose con dificultad, se sentó en la cama y miro alrededor.

La habitación en la que se encontraba es enorme y esta decorada con marcos de si mismo en la pared, tiene repisas repletas de premios, fotografías enmarcadas por todos lados, reconocimientos, medallas y los muebles son notablemente finos, pues la tela y la madera de la que están hechos luce simplemente hermosa.

Haciendo una mueca, se volvió a recostar. Es un lindo sueño, sin duda.

10 minutos después y el sonido del celular a su izquierda le hizo soltar un gruñido.

¿Cuál era el problema con todos? ¿Por qué no lo dejaban dormir en paz? ¿Qué no se suponía que lo habían suspendido, que no tenía ninguna filmación ese día hasta que "aprendiera a comportarse"?

Tomo el celular y contesto dispuesto a gritarle a quien fuera que se encontrara del otro lado de la línea, pero le fue imposible decir una sola palabra antes de que una voz femenina lo interrumpiera.

\- '¡Arriba, Daff! Tienes junta con los directivos en treinta ¿Lo recuerdas?'- palabras amables no coincidían con la voz de la mujer que no tardo en reconocer.

\- '¿Kate?'- dijo extrañado. Kate no era su representante, bueno si lo era, pero no realmente.

La inteligente mujer de corto temperamento trabaja un 95% del tiempo con Bugs y 1% con él, mientras que el resto del tiempo lo dedica a las otras supuestas estrellas del estudio.

Por eso… ¿Por qué le estaba llamando a él?

\- 'Si ¿Quién más?'- la escucho reír. Este día se estaba volviendo cada vez mas extraño.

\- 'Tengo junta con los directivos… ¿yo?'- salió de la cama.

\- 'Si… ¿Te encuentras bien, Daff? ¿Sucede algo?'- Su voz sonaba realmente preocupada, como si en realidad le importara como se encontraba

¿Daff? ¿Desde cuando ella lo llamaba " _Daff"_?

\- 'Ehh… si…'- respondió inseguro mirando por primera vez hacia la pijama que llevaba puesta.

La suave tela es de seda con patrones de plumas negras, nada parecida al pijama a rayas que recordaba haberse puesto antes de dormir.

Si alguien estaba montándole una broma, se las pagarían y caro, muy caro. De seguro todo esto era idea de ese despreciable dientón en su búsqueda de engañar sus sentidos y hacerlo quedar en ridículo frente a cámaras ocultas o algo parecido, pero no caería, no señor.

\- 'Muy bien, te recogeré en veinte minutos ¿De acuerdo?'-

\- '¡¿Veinte minutos?! ¿No dijiste que teníamos junta en treinta?'- Dijo buscando el interruptor de la luz.

\- 'Si, pero vives cerca del estudio… cinco minutos en carro como máximo. Tiempo mas que suficiente. No olvides ponerte algo presentable, aun que se que no debo recordártelo'- la escucho reír una vez más, como si las palabras que salieron de sus labios hubieran sido graciosas de alguna manera.

\- 'No, pff… ya quisiera, el que vive cerca del estudio es ese despreciable dientón de orejas enormes de Bugs'- corrigió molesto por no encontrar una estúpida fuente de luz.

\- '¿Bugs? ¿Quién es _Bugs_?'- una pequeña pausa y la voz de la mujer se volvió animosa. –'Daffy ¿Estas saliendo con alguien? ¿Así se llama? ¿Bugs?... es un nombre extraño, pero…'- otra pequeña pausa y el sonido de su voz cambio como si hubiera recordado algo –'Oh… Me cuentas después ¡tienes que alistarte!'-

\- '¡¿Cómo que quien es _Bugs_?! Y si es tan importante esa junta, puedo manejar al estudio que esta "cerca" de mi casa'- Harto de estar buscando se acerco a la enorme ventana en esa habitación y corrió la pesada cortina de golpe, dejando entrar toda la luz del exterior.

\- '¿Y que los paparazis y admiradores te sigan como la última vez? Ni lo pienses. Solo tienes quince minutos ahora, apresúrate.'- colgó dejando que un "bip bip" sonara junto al oído del apiñonado, pero Daffy ya no estaba escuchando, ni siquiera sabia si seguía respirando, lo único que podía hacer era admirar el lugar fuera de aquella enorme ventana.

Si, al parecer … de alguna manera… vive cerca del estudio, lo puede ver a lo lejos luciendo normal.

Lo que realmente no es normal y esta completamente fuera de lugar son todos esos anuncios en edificios lujosos, carteles en camiones, pantallas publicitarias y carteles tan grandes como una casa que tienen su cara en ellos.

Ahí estaba el, promocionando todo tipo de cosas, desde caras lociones hasta reconocidas marcas de moda.

Es como si su rostro, como si todo él estuviera adornando aquella ciudad y el aliento se le fue porque ha visto despliegues parecidos en la época de mayor fama de Bugs, pero de _él_ nunca, no de esta forma, ni una sola vez en toda su condenada carrera había tenido algo parecido.

Debía de estar soñando. Tiene que estar soñando.

Negándose a creerlo aún, se apresuró a entrar al desconocido baño, palpando las paredes con desesperación hasta encontrar el interruptor. Encendió la luz del glamuroso espejo y se lavo la cara un par de veces.

\- 'Concéntrate, Daffy. ¿Es esto real? ¿Es un sueño?'- repitió como un mantra frente al espejo, antes de salir nuevamente.

Camino con cautela hasta la ventana y miro la ciudad. Su rostro seguía por todos lados, los anuncios aún estaban ahí, todavía no salía nadie a burlarse de el y decirle que todo era una broma.

No tenía la más mínima idea de que esta pasando, pero…

Una sonrisa tonta se esparció por sus labios. No podía creerlo, si esto era un sueño, si esto no era mas que una cruel broma de alguien… daba lo mismo porque en esos momentos parecía que sus anhelos se estaban haciendo realidad.

\- '¡WOOHOO!'- Grito a todo pulmón –'WOOOO'- corrió hasta el baño deshaciéndose de su ropa en el camino –'HOOO'- encendió la regadera y se aseo tan rápido como pudo, fascinado con las diferentes marcas de acondicionadores, tratamientos para el cuidado del cabello, champús, jabones, etc.

Abrió lo que él creía que era el armario y sus ojos se iluminaron ante la gran variedad de camisas, trajes, zapatos, cinturones, pañuelos, batas, calcetines, gemelos, etc.

En esta sola habitación tenía varios de sus sueños que nunca llego a completar por las insistencias de Bugs de no dejarlo desperdiciar su dinero en lujos materiales innecesarios, pero a pesar de darle la razón… ese armario es un paraíso dentro de un solo cuarto.

Eligio un traje azul marino, una fresca camisa blanca, una suave corbata roja y lustrosos zapatos rojos.

Abrió la puerta fuera del cuarto para salir hacia su mansión repleta de pinturas, costosas vasijas y bellas esculturas.

Al parecer tenia un buen gusto para las cosas caras y lujosas o al menos eso aparentaba con toda la decoración que gritaba a millones de dólares de inversión, pero Daffy se haría cargo de admirar después, por ahora era mejor que se apresurara a salir antes de que Kate perdiera su paciencia.

Para su sorpresa la rubia que usualmente estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios e ira, lucia increíblemente relajada esperando en la lujosa limosina frente a su hogar.

Volviéndose a contemplar la mansión en la que (al parecer) vive, se quedo sin palabras. Si aquello es realmente suyo entonces no podía esperar por ir a restregar su éxito en la cara de Bugs.

\- '¿Pasa algo?'- pregunto la mujer, asomándose por la puerta que el chofer mantenía abierta para él.

\- 'No, no realmente'- giro sonriendo de tal manera que Kate pareció relajarse. –'Gracias'- murmuro antes de entrar.

\- 'Es un placer, Señor Duck'- el tono amistoso de su galante chofer, es completamente lo opuesto al que originalmente usa para saludarlo en las mañanas, pero siendo justos él tampoco le hacia la vida fácil al pobre hombre.

Escuchando hablar a la rubia, no dejaba de ver por la ventana, observando lo diferente que lucia aquella ciudad, lo llena de vida que parecía estar y lo fascinante que resultaba ver por todos lados los promocionales de películas y cortos de los cuales él no recordaba haber sido informado.

Estaba tan confundido, pero al mismo tiempo tan emocionado con la idea de tener por fin la cantidad de fama que una estrella como él se merecía y por primera vez en años no se hallaba la cara de roedor por ningún promocional robándole el encabezado u opacándolo.

Eso le recordaba…

\- 'Bugs planeo esto ¿cierto?'- interrumpió cayendo en cuenta de que todo ese sueño es demasiado bueno como para ser real.

\- '¿Así se llama la persona con la que sales?'- dijo Kate repentinamente interesada en sus palabras. –'Bugs, ¿es el un apodo o algo así?'-

\- 'No… Su nombre es Bugs… ¡Sabes a quien me refiero!'- se volvió para mirarla de frente. –'El pálido de cabello plata y dientes frontales enormes. Parece un conejo ¡Vamos, mujer! TU adoras a Bugs tanto como lo adoran los hermanos Warner'- Viéndola fruncir el ceño, sacudió un poco la cabeza.

\- 'Daff, no creo que los hermanos Warner adoren a alguien mas que a ti y Porky'- soltó un suspiro, luciendo preocupada nuevamente. –'¿Estás seguro de que te encuentras bien? Esta película de la que discutiremos es importante y después está el evento de caridad con los de Disney'-

Ahora fue su turno de lucir confundido, no tenía la más mínima idea de que hablaba la rubia o porque finge no conocer a Bugs o porque había dicho que los hermanos Warner lo adoraban cuando realmente apenas y lo toleraban. No recordaba ninguna película y menos un evento de caridad con los actorcitos cantarines.

Sin dar respuesta a la pregunta de la mujer, notó como la limosina se detenía frente al estudio.

En el alocado mundo de bromas, persecuciones y risas sin parar que conocía, él no es el rey, ya no. Tuvo tres brillantes años de fama antes de que ese pálido llegara a arrebatarle todo gradualmente.  
Sus admiradores no son muchos, sus papeles dejaron de ser el foco de atención todo el tiempo y no es el rostro de las series mas novedosas y mucho menos del famoso grupo de actores más alocados que existe.

En el mundo que él conoce, que recuerda y del que viene, sus compañeros no se animan de sobremanera al verlo, ni el staff se detiene a estrechar su mano, ni los pasillos tienen carteles de todas sus películas aun cuando algunas de ellas ni siquiera logra reconocerlas en lo mas mínimo, no. Viene de una realidad muy diferente que ha ido haciendo estragos en su personalidad hasta transformarlo en un bufón y un alocado actor cuyo arte no es apreciado propiamente.

Sin embargo… Helo ahí ahora…

Porky lo saludo al entrar por la puerta del estudio, su gordinflón amigo luce igual, solo sin esa mirada de cansancio que se ha acostumbrado a ver cada vez que llegaba a hablarle.

Pepe, quien parece estar haciendo un papel de espía, lo saludo con un fuerte abrazo y la promesa de verlo después para desayunar algo con los demás.

Tweety, quien usualmente optaba por decirle palabras sarcásticas, le dio la bienvenida con una amplia sonrisa.

Regresando los amigables saludos, siguió a Kate por el estudio hasta llegar al elevador y de un momento a otro se encontraban en el ultimo piso del edificio.

Mirando cada uno de los carteles, procuraba no perder de vista a la rubia, pero era complejo seguirle el paso cuando todo lo que deseaba era ver uno por uno de esos carteles donde aparece rodeado de sus compañeros y amigos estando justo en el centro con Porky y a veces con Marvin e inclusive con Elmer a su lado derecho, pero no estaba Bugs… tenia que regresar a verlos después porque no estaba Bugs en ni uno solo de ellos.

\- 'Has lo tuyo, Daff'- dijo Kate antes de abrir la puerta.

\- 'Y ¿Qué es precisamente lo mío?'- cada vez comenzaba a sentirse mas y mas confundido con todo.

\- 'Solo se tu'- rio la mujer como si sus palabras hubieran sido una buena broma, pero realmente Daffy no tenía la más mínima idea de que hacer.

\- '¡¿Cómo se supone que es eso?!'- cuestiono perdiendo su paciencia.

Viéndola señalar hacia una pantalla de televisión que no había notado, se reconoció de inmediato.

Al parecer estaba en una película de ciencia ficción. No tuvo suficiente tiempo para ver con detenimiento, pero… podía jurar que la forma en que se comportaba en la pequeña fracción que vio, es su mismo comportamiento que tenia varios años atrás, cuando su carrera recién despegaba.

Daffy podía hacer eso. Podía actuar así otra vez, esta dentro de él a pesar de la edad y los percances… puede actuar así si realmente se empeña en hacerlo.

Respirando hondo, entro por la puerta.

\- 'Cinco minutos tarde'- dijeron los hermanos Warner en unísono.

\- '¡Buen día, Bob! Lamento la tardanza, chicos. ¡Todos lucen maravillosos hoy!'- la voz alegre sin exagerar, movimientos agiles y precisos, y la sonrisa entre alocada y despreocupada, fueron suficiente para borrar la molestia de sus rostros, haciéndoles sonreír.

Si, Daffy puede hacer esto. Puede regresar a quien era antes.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-**

Los astros debieron alinearse, Saturno se salió de órbita o la tierra sufrió un cambio masivo en su trayectoria, pues Daffy no sabe a quien o que mas atribuirle dicho evento.

La mansión en la que vive, la relación con sus amigos, el cariño que le tienen los directivos e inclusive Kate, la fama que no lo deja ni salir a comprar una botella de agua sin ser perseguido por un grupo de fanáticos que al verlo se van uniendo poco a poco hasta generar una multitud que es capaz de perseguirlo por mas de un par de kilómetros a pleno trote.

Juntas importantes sobre la dirección del negocio que exigen su atención, libretos donde es tanto la estrella como el héroe y llamadas constantes pidiendole consejos, favores o simplemente su presencia en algún otro set.

Es adorado, admirado y amado por muchos. El dulce sabor de la fama cae fácil sobre sus labios y es todo lo que siempre ha deseado, todo lo que soñó y no puede pedir por nada más… o eso creía.

Mirando su celular se sentía absurdo por hacer aquello una vez más. Lo ha estado intentando todos los días durante ese par de meses que llevaba viviendo en esa extraña realidad en la que se despertó una mañana, pero simplemente las fotografías que tenia guardadas, las conversaciones y registros de llamadas de… Bugs, no estaban por ningún lado.

Ni una sola fotografía, ni un solo cartel con su rostro en el y cada vez que mencionaba su nombre o le preguntaba a los demás sobre él, todos ponían esta cara de confusión y extrañeza que se a hartado de ver.

Era como si el dientón, de facciones tan poco comunes, se hubiera esfumado en esa realidad, como si no existiera.  
Nadie lo conocía, nadie ha escuchado hablar de él y recordaba aun como todos se rieron al decir que así se llamaba la estrella del estudio.

Le tomo todo un mes de búsqueda y cuestionamientos para llegar a la desconcertante conclusión de que Bugs, no existía en esa realidad.

Cerro su celular permitiéndose el mirarse al espejo por un momento.

¿Qué había ocurrido realmente?

Las películas que se dedico a ver desde la noche uno que llevaba en ese "universo paralelo" le indican que la personalidad alocada que lo caracterizo tanto durante su juventud, nunca cambio. Si se ha vuelto mas astuto, mas divertido e inclusive su talento es mayor, pero… aun resultaba extraño verse a si mismo actuar de esa manera frente a la cámara.

Y sus amigos… todos ellos lo tratan a él como los veía tratar a Bugs. Le tienen una confianza ciega y lo han puesto en un pedestal que ante cualquier reacción malhumorada comienzan a cuestionarle sobre su salud.

Aprendió rápido que Porky se ha casado con Petunia, que Pepe esta con Penélope y no con Sylvester quien a su vez esta envuelto en un noviazgo de varios años con Tweety. Aprendió que Forghorn se convirtió en director y tiene dos hijos, que Marvin fue su novio por tres años y que terminaron por un distanciamiento, pero acabaron en buenos términos.

Lo que más le sorprendió fue enterarse de su noviazgo con Lola, Melisa, Tina y Honey, todas ellas fueron sus compañeras en algunas películas y todas ellas duraron alrededor de dos años con él, antes de acabar su relación, una vez mas en buenos términos, algo que definitivamente no le hubiera ocurrido antes en la realidad de la que venía.

\- 'En diez, Señor Duck'- dijo su asistente dejando un café sobre la mesa en su camerino.

\- 'Gracias, chico'- respondió sonriendo ladeadamente.

Llevaba dos meses ahí y a aprendido tanto, a disfrutado tanto y a _trabajado_ tanto.  
No recordaba haber tenido esa cantidad de responsabilidades antes, ni tantas cosas dependía de él y solo él.

Siempre ha tenido una carga pesada de trabajo, pero nada semejante a esto y usualmente las decisiones cruciales sobre opiniones en películas y series no las tomaba solo, de hecho, ni siquiera Bugs las tomaba solo.  
El pálido siempre terminaba por llevarlo con él y hacerlo participe, detalle que Daffy veía como una simple cortesía, pero que ahora comprendía como un grito de ayuda en busca de tan siquiera un poco de apoyo moral.

Tampoco se espero que organizar al resto de sus compañeros resultara una tarea tan compleja o que dirigir eventos, cumpleaños o tan siquiera una estúpida junta, acabara requiriendo de todo su tiempo y energía.

Quería y apreciaba a todos los actores del estudio, pero demonios… Wile tenía que aprender a dejar sus experimentos para el set de grabación, Road tiene que dejar de correr en su auto a toda velocidad en la ciudad, Elmer debería aprender sus diálogos con mayor anticipación, Sam tiene que dejar de llamarlo para consultar dudas sobre libretos en los que él ni siquiera aparecía y Granny, Granny más vale que deje de hablarle cada vez que necesita ayuda con reparaciones en su casa y auto.

Esto es absurdo, si en la realidad donde estaba ahora ocupaba el lugar de Bugs, entonces algo debía de estar tremendamente mal, porque jamás vio al relajado pálido, que pasaba las tardes tomando cocteles mientras charlaban en el jardín, preocuparse o correr de un lado a otro con tal de salir al auxilio de sus amigos, que parecen mas una bola de niños con demasiado dinero y poco sentido común, que actores de un reconocido estudio de comedia.

Cerro los ojos y respiro hondo un par de veces.

Debe mantener la calma, debe de relajarse y evitar sus deseos de matar a los problemáticos idiotas que solo se ríen y agradecen avergonzados cada vez que los ayudaba.

Ahora comprendía a la perfección porque seguía soltero en esa realidad, porque no pudo mantener ni su relación con Marvin a flote ¿Cómo esperaban que consiguiera pareja si tenia que trabajar todo el día y hacerse tiempo para resolver problemas que no son suyos?

Escucho la puerta abrirse y antes de que su joven asistente dijera algo, se levanto de su cómoda silla.

La breve presentación para el masivo evento de caridad de todos los reconocidos estudios es el mínimo de sus problemas.

Tenia toda su agenda ocupada, solo podía estar un máximo de una hora en aquel lugar antes de tener que volver al estudio, filmar con Elmer y después ir a la entrevista con la famosa revista de estrellas de cine. No tenia tiempo que perder, no tenía tiempo ni siquiera para ir al baño con tranquilidad.

\- 'Aha, es un gusto verte aquí, Daffy'- la reconocida voz llego a sus oídos y si Daffy era ahora la cabecilla del estudio eso significaba que la estrella del mundo mágico de Disney debe tener una buena relación con él.

\- 'El placer es todo mío, Mickey'- controlo sus ansias de soltar palabras burlonas y sarcásticas. –'¿Estas listo para tu presentación?'- se esforzó por sonreírle.

\- 'No soy yo quien actuara esta vez. Solo vine a acompañar a Donald'- dijo la afamada estrella de cabello oscuro y aspecto amable. –'Luces algo cansado'-

\- 'Es porque estoy cansado'- soltó con amargura antes de reírse un poco. –'Solo bromeo, ratón. No dormí bien.'-

\- 'Es difícil ¿cierto?'- bajo el volumen de su voz caminando a su lado. –'Ser Bugs… es cansado ¿no?'-

Deteniéndose de golpe Daffy volvió su mirada a Mickey, quien le dedicaba una sonrisa paciente, casi consoladora.

\- '¿Qué dijiste, roedor?'- lo tomo de la camisa para acercarlo. –'¡¿Tu lo recuerdas?! T-tu… ¿Sabes quién es… quién era?'-

Manos enguantadas apartaron las suyas con cuidado y Daffy lo vio asentir en silencio, sin dejar de mostrarle esa sonrisa amable que parece grabada en el rostro de la estrella de Disney.

\- '¡Daff!'- escucho a gritar a su asistente. –'Ya es hora'- volvió a decir, pero el apiñonado tenía tantas preguntas, tanto que discutir, tanto que aclarar y la única fuente con respuestas esta justo frente a él.

\- 'Espérame en mi camerino…'- ordeno para después modular su tono. –'Por favor'- imploró y Mickey volvió a asentir aun sonriente.

Subió al escenario no sin antes mirar al amable actor desearle suerte.

Ese no debía de ser Mickey, la estrella de Disney no tendría porque desearle suerte… ese debió de haber sido Bugs, el pálido de su pareja… o expareja, debería de estar ahí susurrándole que se rompiera una pierna y acabara con ellos, pero… Bugs se había esfumado y sin embargo no era el único lunático que parecía recordar un fantasma.

Aplausos, risas, agradecimientos, ovaciones y ramos de flores inundaron el escenario, pero Daffy solo hizo una reverencia y espero a que el telón se cerrara, para después salir corriendo hacia su camerino, pasando de largo a su joven asistente dejándolo de pie con una botella de agua y una toalla.

\- 'Dame cinco'- pidió alejándose tan rápido como podía.

Llego a su camerino y abrió la puerta de golpe.

\- '¡TU!'- grito aproximándose a Mickey, quien prácticamente salto del sillón al escucharlo entrar.

Un descuido y Daffy acabo tropezándose con uno de los tantos regalos que acababan en su camerino después de cada actuación.

Se puso de pie pateando las bellamente envueltas cajas lejos de él y llego hasta el ahora nervioso actor.

\- 'Aha… ¡buena presentación Daffy!'- Trago saliva con dificultad. –'No hay duda de que…'-

\- '¡Cállate!'- gruño, tomándose un segundo para recuperar el aliento. –'¿Sabes quien es Bugs?'-

Lo vio titubear y por primera vez desde que lo vio, la sonrisa amable se transformo en una muy ligera mueca.

\- 'Si'- respondió con seriedad.

\- '¡¿SÍ?! No me quieras engañar, orejón, yo sé que tú sabes quién es Bugs'- amenazo para después procesar la respuesta de quien parecía querer reírse. –'Ah… ¿Tu sabes…?'- mordió su labio inferior y miro alrededor. –'¿Tu sabes que fue lo que ocurrió? ¿Sabes que universo paralelo es este? ¿Todo es parte de una broma muy elaborada para hacerme quedar en ridículo? ¿Por qué nadie parece recordarlo? ¿Por qué parece como si jamás hubiera existido? ¿Sabes… sabes… donde esta?'- soltó tan rápido como pudo, pisándose la lengua mas de lo normal hasta hacerlo casi sonar como Sly.

Vio a Mickey sacar un pañuelo de su fino traje para limpiarse discretamente el rostro.

\- 'Daffy… todo esto…'- dudó por un momento y el apiñonado se sentó junto a él, demasiado alterado como para poder mantenerse de pie. –'Yo cause todo esto.'-

Alzando una ceja en confusión e incredulidad, miro fijamente a la gran estrella.

\- '¿Qué?'- soltó secamente.

\- 'Bugs nunca desapareció, solo no es un actor'- continuo, sacudiendo su cabeza para después respirar hondo y colocar una mano sobre la del apiñonado. –'En este mundo creado por el hechizo que pedí, nadie conoce a Bugs porque no es famoso, no es una gran estrella, no es ni siquiera un actor. Tampoco es solo una persona común, pero es… solo alguien más.'-

\- 'El hechizo que tu… ¿Qué tu pediste?'- repitió sin comprender del todo lo que Mickey quería decir.

\- '¿Quieres a Bugs de regreso?'- cuestiono y Daffy bajo la mirada.

\- '¿Qué pasa si regresa?'- murmuro evadiendo los ojos cafés claro que esperaban su respuesta.

\- 'No lo sé. Pedí que tuvieras lo que siempre quisiste.'- confeso soltando un suspiro. –'No me imagine que para obtenerlo Bugs tuviera que no ser un actor. Aun que tiene cierto sentido'-

\- '¿Por qué?'- ¿Por qué tomarse la molesta de hacer un hechizo así para él? ¿Por qué pedir algo por él?

\- 'No lucias feliz y Bugs… tampoco parecía estarlo'- se puso de pie de un salto. –'El hechizo se rompe como en todos los cuentos de hadas, pero… es tu decisión el buscarlo o no'- acomodo su saco.

Pasos firmes y la estrella de Disney cerro la puerta al salir.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-**

Las palabras de Mickey han vivido en su mente durante un año entero.

Al menos era capaz de manejar sus agobiantes responsabilidades con mas facilidad ahora que ha transcurrido tanto tiempo, sin embargo, el fantasma del pálido no ha dejado de atosigarlo todos los días haciendo que se preguntara si se encontraba bien, si sabia actuar, si el también tenía la sensación de que algo faltaba.

Pedirle el favor a Pepe de investigar si existía alguien con el nombre de Bugs en alguna parte del mundo, fue una elección de la que no espero mucho, pero de la que recibió bastante. Y ahora un número y una dirección han pasado ocultos en su cartera seis largos meses.

Pensó en dejarlo así, pensó en no saber y continuar gozando de la felicidad y fama que ha adquirido, pero... existe un detalle que apareció justo al año.

\- '¡¿Q-Q-UE ERA LO QUE ES-ES-ESPERABAS?!'- los papeles sobre la mesa son tan malos como sus deudas.

Firmar para otro proyecto grande al mismo tiempo que tiene la filmación de una película, al mismo tiempo que esta filmando una serie, ha ocupado todos sus días y noches de la semana, sin dejarle ni un día de descanso.

No creyó que hubiera problema, le dijo a Kate que podía manejarlo y así lo ha hecho durante los últimos tres meses.  
Trabajar sin parar era bueno, trabajar sin parar le ayuda a no pensar, a pagar las enormes deudas de su mansión y todo lo que tenia dentro.

Pero trabajar sin parar lo hizo colapsar en medio de un rodaje importante y ahora yacía en cama con una absurda fiebre por agotamiento, con cuatro días de descanso obligatorio, y entre todo el delirio de los 40° de temperatura, lo único que deseaba era tocar piel suave, sentir cabello lacio y plateado contra su mejilla, besar labios delgados y discutir con alguien que pudiera ponerlo en su lugar con solo dos malditas palabras.

No quería hacerse cargo de todos, no quería seguir dependiendo de sus asistentes para hacer compras por no poder poner un pie en las calles sin ser agobiado por fanáticos fuera de control, no quería ser la cabecilla de los Looney Tunes, no quería seguir siendo explotado por el estudio de cada manera absurda que se les ocurriera, no quería… no tener un rival, no tener a nadie que le pisara los talones y lo retara.

Quería que alguien buscara sobrepasarlo y fuera tan bueno que él deseara lograr más y se esforzara el doble en su búsqueda del éxito. Quería...

Respiro con dificultad y le hizo una señal a Porky quien seguía reprendiéndole por el desastre de deudas que tenía. Bugs era bueno al ponerle limites, era quien le advertía sobre las deudas de compras innecesarias y quien evitaba que las hiciera, pero sin el… ha gastado mas de lo que puede pagar.

\- '¿T-tu car-car-cartera?'- cuestiono su amigo señalando el objeto en la mesa de noche. –'¡¿Pla-pla- piensas com-comprar algo?!'-

\- 'No, solo dámela'- estaba demasiado débil como para hablar o moverse demasiado.

La billetera fue puesta con desconfianza sobre su mano y Porky continuo con sus indicaciones, diciéndole que Petunia había preparado algo de comer para él y que lo dejaría en la cocina para que su mayordomo lo sirviera cuando tuviera hambre.

Agradeciendo con un susurro, dedico lo que quedaban de sus fuerzas a sacar el papel de su billetera.

La dirección y el numero seguían ahí.

Si Bugs volvía su fama se iría, pero tendría a alguien con quien repartir la carga de comerciales, filmaciones y eventos. Tendría a alguien que le llevara la contra, que lo hiciera enojar, que pusiera reglas absurdas y que se riera adorablemente de su torpeza. Alguien que le ayudara.

Mickey no sabía mirar más allá… él no era infeliz ¿Estaba frustrado? Por supuesto, pero no infeliz.

¿Era Bugs infeliz? No estaba seguro, pero se lo preguntaría si conseguía regresar todo a la normalidad.

¿Quiere a Bugs de regreso? Para su desgracia… la respuesta que ha rondado en su mente desde que escucho salir aquella pregunta de los labios de Mickey, fue un patético… sí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Algo extraño? Sip, lo se hahahaha
> 
> La idea se me vino cuando iba manejando hacia el trabajo, no saben la cantidad de tiempo que le invierto a armar fics en mi mente solo para no escribirlos u olvidarlos, por eso tuve la brillante idea de escribir la base de este al reverso de un ticket cuando llegué al trabajo.
> 
> Cuando acabe mi trabajo me prepare para regresar a casa, saque todo del bolsillo que tengo en la camisa-blusa del uniforme y vi el ticket, creí que era basura y lo tire.}
> 
> De tan lista tan pendeja, como suele decirme mi madre.
> 
> ¡Bueno, espero que estén bien!
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! ¡Lulu adoro tus dibujos! Gracias Arami10, Daffodille, Tulipan~, 3IamReal, ¡Awnsie! y kokomimi.
> 
> ¡Ah y gracias a Tea_Cup!


	17. 50- MAGIC Part II

**The** _ **Magic**_ **Between** Us  
  


**PART 2**

Lo han descrito como un idiota y siendo sincero consigo mismo, muchas veces cree que tienen razón.

Es un idiota con mala suerte y un pésimo temperamento… o por lo menos así es como se siente esperando frente aquella casa.

El lugar es bastante normal. Frustrantemente normal. No es como la mansión que poseía en la "otra realidad", es solo una casa en un suburbio donde hay desde ancianos, hasta gente excéntrica que prefieren la libertad de un lugar poco transitado a estar en la locura de la ciudad.

La casa no es una mansión, pero va de acuerdo con el barrio tranquilo.  
Es relativamente amplia, o al menos eso parece desde afuera con ventanales grandes, un patio prominente que alberga frondosos árboles y arbustos enfrente, y una cochera con espacio para dos autos.

Es el tipo de hogar donde puede imaginar viviendo a una pareja joven y algo sosa con el romántico anhelo de criar a sus hijos en un lugar pacifico y siendo honesto… esperaba que este no fuera el caso.

Bugs siempre ha poseído una tendencia algo… hippie, que lo lleva a sentirse increíblemente cómodo y satisfecho con lugares acogedores, sencillos y tranquilos. Algo que no llega a contrastar del todo bien con la actitud engreída que aflora seguido frente a los demás.

La dirección anotada en el trozo de papel le anuncia que esta en el lugar correcto y el mapa solo le ayuda a confirmarlo.

Ahora solo quedaba esperar.

Tras conseguir escapar de su mayordomo y de Kate, Daffy se las ingenio para obtener un auto rentado y así emprender su aventura en búsqueda del Bugs que, si existe en esa realidad, pero que simplemente… no ha visto aún.

Que viviera a solo dos horas fue un agradable descubrimiento que relajo sus músculos mientras manejaba alejándose de la alocada ciudad de las estrellas y fama.

Y ahora yacía ahí, esperando a las 10:00 am fuera de la que parecía ser la casa del orejón, aun dentro del carro sin tener los pantalones de tocar el timbre, mas por el miedo de ver que existía detrás de aquella puerta marrón, que, por falta de interés en encontrarse con Bugs, pues si deseaba verlo… y resultaba patético lo fuerte que era ese sentimiento.

Coloco su frente contra el volante. ¿Qué haría si salía por esa puerta con un par de niños tomado sus manos? ¿Qué haría si salía con una mujer acompañándolo o un bebe en brazos?

Darse por vencido seria lo mejor, aprender a vivir por si mismo y ceder ante las insistencias de sentar cabeza o solo… continuar dedicado en cuerpo y alma en su carrera.

Colapsar por cansancio de vez en cuando es mejor que arruinarle la vida a una familia entera.

Golpeo ligeramente su frente contra el volante. Patético, esa es la palabra perfecta que lo describe en ese momento.

Helo ahí, una afamada estrella de cine de un estudio prestigioso que tiene todo lo que siempre anheló y aun así… la sensación de que algo faltaba seguía invadiéndolo, viviendo en su mente y pecho sin permitirle olvidarse por completo de su existencia.

Levanto la cabeza, harto de seguir esperando.

Lo mejor es irse. Tal vez lo mejor es… solo no saber.

Giro la llave consiguiendo arrancar el motor del hermoso Mustang a su disposición.

Volvió su vista una ultima vez, preparado para despedirse en silencio, pero antes de que pudiera poner el auto en movimiento la aparición de un hombre pálido sacando la basura atrajo su atención.

Camisa gris, pantalones casuales más oscuros, cabello algo largo sostenido en un descuidado molote, piel blanca, ojos azules, labios rosas y delgados.  
Es esbelto, alto y la música que sale del estéreo combina con el andar relajado de quien camina con una taza de café en mano.

Siente su pecho contraerse y la sensación de nervios revueltos con entusiasmo, lo hizo salir del lujoso auto y cortar distancia sin pensarlo.

Debió haberlo asimilado antes de solo caminar rápido y atrapar al hombre en un desesperado abrazo que resulto mas fuerte de lo que espero.

Puede oler el café, el champú de su cabello y el aroma de su piel. Huele bien y su ropa se siente suave bajo su tacto… sin embargo…  
  


\- 'Ehh… ¿Qué hay de nuevo, Doc? … ¿Nos conocemos?'- el tono de sorpresa y confusión, al igual que la rigidez de aquel cuerpo ante el contacto, le indica una notable incomodidad.

Soltándolo en un movimiento tosco se aparato un poco.  
  


\- 'Bugsy, tienes que estar bromeando. Se que ha pasado tiempo, pero…'- ojos azules abriéndose grandes en asombro, le hicieron dudar de sus palabras. –'Lo que te dije antes, yo…'-

\- '¿Daffy Duck?'- palabras incrédulas y Daffy solo alzo una ceja.

\- 'Si… ¡¿ahora me dirás que no te acuerdas de mí, dientón?! No ha pasado tanto tiempo como para que…'- viéndole lucir confundido, la voz que conocía tan bien, le interrumpió.

\- '¿Qué? Claro que te recuerdo… Eres el actor de Warner, la estrella de los Looney Tunes, pero…'- una sonrisa incrédula se plasmo en su rostro. –'¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Es este algún tipo de Reality Show? ¿Hay cámaras ocultas?'- buscó alrededor, viendo con sospecha hacia uno de los arbustos.

\- 'Muy simpático, Bugsy. Fingir que no me conoces no te ayudara en nada, orejón. No se que haya hecho Mickey contigo, pero tenemos que volver'- no veía ninguna esposa o niños salir de la casa así que era una buena señal.

\- '¿Cómo...? Eeeh… ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre, Doc?'- Daffy frunció el ceño, un tanto harto de la actitud del pálido.

\- 'Déjate de bromas, Bugs'- mencionó presionando el puente de su nariz con frustración.

\- '¿Bromas? Este debe de ser realmente un tipo de Reality Show. No me harán caer'- guiño el ojo.

Mirando extrañado hacia el pálido, lo vio directo a los ojos.  
  


\- '… ¿Me conoces?'- cuestiono con seriedad y el dueño del cabello plata sonrió.

\- 'He visto tus películas y series, si a eso te refieres.'- Una pausa y la sonrisa ladeada hizo que el corazón de Daffy se contrajera un poco. –'Pero no te conozco… más bien, no nos conocemos. Bugs Bunny, un gusto… aunque parecías saber mi nombre desde antes, lo que es algo extraño viniendo de una estrella de cine, supongo que el simple inventor del pelador de zanahorias no puede pasar desapercibido tan fácil.'- le extendió una mano.

\- 'No me recuerdas'- afirmo viendo la mano que seguía esperando por la suya.

\- 'Ehh… no'- El pálido debió haber notado la preocupación en su rostro pues busco su mirada con una expresión seria. –'¿Nos conocemos?'-

Suponía que no y tenía sentido el que no lo hicieran, pues Bugs y él se conocieron gracias a la actuación, gracias a que el pálido acabo siendo contratado por Merrie Melodies y de ahí fue jalado hacia los Looney Tunes.

Que no lo conociera ahora, que no tuviera la más mínima idea de quien era… resultaba lógico.

Miro alrededor, confirmando la sensación de ser observado al encontrarse con vecinos curiosos que empezaban a asomarse por las ventanas y se detenían a verlo cuando pasaban.

\- 'Tengo algo que decirte, pero no aquí…'- dijo frunciendo el ceño. Lo menos que necesitaba era que la prensa o alguien mas se enterara de donde estaba.

\- 'Podemos entrar si quieres, Doc'- señalo a su casa y termino por guiarlo hacia dentro de la misma.

Dentro la decoración es igual de hogareña y sencillamente cálida, un tanto simple, pero gritaba a Bugs en cada aspecto, desde los colores, hasta los premios, los marcos con pinturas de zanahorias, las fotografías, lámparas e inclusive los colores de las paredes, mesas y sillones…. Es Bugs, a una escala mas baja con menor presupuesto quitándole el glamur a todo el estilo, pero no dejaba de ser Bugs.

Se lo podía imaginar comprando cada una de aquellas cosas, eligiendo cortinas, los utensilios de cocina, la enorme pantalla y la colección de CDs y DVDs.

Ciertamente parecía no recordarlo en absoluto, pero eso no significa que fuera alguien más. No era un famoso actor, ni una estrella adorada por todos, sin embargo, si tenia algo de fama o reconocimiento….

\- 'Tu inventaste el pelador de zanahorias?'- se sentó en la barra de la cocina, observando desde ahí a su anfitrión que se dedicaba a preparar café.

\- 'Así es, Doc'- soltó una risilla antes de contestar. –'Disculpa el desorden, no tenia pensando encontrarme con un famoso actor cuando me desperté en la mañana'- sirvió el café en un par de tazas. –'Dijiste que tenías… algo que decirme?'-

¿Cómo explicarlo sin que lo viera como un lunático? ¿Cómo decirlo sin espantarlo o hacerlo llamar a policía?

Luce como Bugs, un poco mas joven y mucho mas relajado, sin el porte tan engredo o el andar confianzudo.

No tenia mucho que perder y el tiempo no apremiaba así que era mejor decírselo sin rodeos. Si ese dientón de cabello plata sigue siendo el Bugs que conoce de años entonces…

Eso era…

La respuesta golpeo contra su cabeza.

Bugs sigue siendo Bugs, conocía al pálido, realmente sabia bastante cosas sobre él. Si podía convencerlo en ir al estudio y actuar, si podía convertirlo en un actor entonces se volvería una estrella y todo regresaría a la normalidad, pero no estaba seguro de comprender las palabras de Mickey. ¿Cómo diablos suponía que supiera como acaban los estúpidos cuentos de hadas?

\- 'Tenias el cabello más largo cuando eras joven'- soltó sin pensarlo aun dándole vueltas a las palabras del principal de Disney. –'Hace mucho que te lo cortaste, ya había olvidado como lucias'- rió un poco sorbiendo el café.

Hizo una mueca ante el fuerte sabor del café negro. Obviamente _ese_ dientón no lo había preparado para él, no como solía hacer el otro antes de servírselo, agregando la cantidad de azúcar y crema exacta que sabia de memoria.  
  


\- 'Hablas como si me conocieras, pero... yo no…'-

\- 'Vengo de otra realidad, Mickey, el actor famoso cantarín de Disney nos metió aquí y no sé cómo regresar.'- la mirada de confusión del dueño de la casa no fue ninguna sorpresa.

\- '¿Nos?'- una ceja plateada se alzo inquisitiva.

\- 'Si "nos"'- señaló a ambos. –'De donde yo vengo tu eres el actor principal de Warner, el afamado Bugs Bunny que todos adoran e idolatran. Eres la cabecilla de nosotros, los Looney Tunes, y…'- aclaro su garganta. –'Y has sido mi pareja por 7 años. Nos conocemos de mucho mas tiempo, pero tuvimos dificultades en formalizarnos. Mickey puso algún tipo de hechizo que provoco que termináramos aquí y ahora soy yo el mas famoso de todo el estudio, tengo todo lo que siempre he deseado, pero el trabajo me esta matando y no soporto a nuestros idiotas amigos cuyos problemas ayudabas a resolver, pero que ahora es mi trabajo hacerlo. Así que…'- pensó por un segundo en sus palabras. –'Te quiero de vuelta antes de que esto me mate. ¿Tiene sentido para ti?'-

\- 'No, en lo más mínimo, Doc'- respondió casual. –'¿Quieres que crea yo soy un actor famoso en "otra realidad"? Pff, lo veo muy difícil, Doc. El único papel de actor que he tenido es como granjero en una obra de primaria y mi diálogo era una sola frase'-

\- '… "¿Qué hay de nuevo, Doc?"'- interrumpió de golpe.

\- 'Si… ¿Cómo supiste eso?'- una sonrisa victoriosa se dibujo en el rostro del apiñonado.

\- 'Porque te conozco.'- dejo la taza sobre la mesa. –'Ese es tu slogan allá. Básicamente te pagan por morder una zanahoria y decir esas palabras.'- la expresión de asombro le decía que tenía su completo interés ahora. –'Se que amas las zanahorias hasta el punto de tener tu propio huerto porque dices que saben mejor cuando tu las cultivas. Te gustan los días lluviosos, adoras la época navideña, preparas recetas basadas en zanahorias, prefieres el pay de zanahoria que el pastel, te gusta el Reggae y bailar Swing, tomas el café negro con tres cucharadas de azúcar, duermes con la ventana abierta incluso en inverno y tienes dos lunares aquí'- señaló hacia su cadera derecha, provocando que el pálido cubriera protectoramente el lugar.

\- '¿Cómo…?'- balbuceo, retrocediendo un poco a pesar de estar del otro lado de la barra de la cocina.

\- 'Conozco tu cuerpo de pies a cabeza, te he visto desnudo mas veces de las que seguramente tu madre lo ha hecho'- acaricio la orilla de la taza. –'Se como besarte y como hacerte gritar en la cama. Se el tipo de champú que usas, la marca de tu loción e incluso tus fetiches más extraños y tu fobia hacia las arañas. ¿Me crees o tendré que acostarme contigo para que lo hagas?'- Diciendo lo último recordó una vez mas las palabras de Mickey… ahora que lo pensaba los cuentos de hadas tienen la absurda solución de un beso de amor verdadero. –'¡Eso es!' se puso de pie de golpe. –'¡Déjame besarte!'

La expresión en la cara de Bugs le decía que todo era demasiado para procesarlo tan rápido, se veía bastante confundido, como si les buscara el sentido a sus palabras y al hecho de que supiera tanto de él sin haberlo conocido antes, pero Daffy sabía que tenía razón en todo lo que había dicho.

\- 'No ¿Qué?'- negó con la cabeza y cerro los ojos por un momento. –'No sé cómo sabes todo eso, Doc y puede que seas mi actor favorito, pero no creo que…'-

\- '¿Soy tu actor favorito?'- no pudo evitar la sonrisa burlona que se dibujó al escucharle decir tal cosa. Su Bugs, nunca hubiera dicho esas palabras ni aun que tuviera una pistola en la cabeza.

\- 'Ese no es el punto'- evadió la pregunta sonrojándose ligeramente. –'Esto es lo que yo sé, Doc. Mi nombre es Bugs Bunny, nunca en mi vida he pisado un set de grabación o estado en una obra real, invente el pelador de zanahorias, vivo cómodamente gracias a eso y un día en la mañana salgo a tirar la basura y me abraza este actor que solo he visto en películas y series, y me dice que viene de otra realidad donde al parecer soy famoso y que hemos sido pareja 7 años.'- frunció ligeramente el ceño. –'¿Sabes lo descabellado que suena todo eso?'-

\- 'Me lo imagino, dientón. Ahora ¿me vas a dejar besarte o no? El Orejón de Disney dijo "El hechizo se rompe como en todos los cuentos de hadas" y en esos cuentos…'-

\- '¿Un beso soluciona todo?'- se cruzo de brazos al parecer no muy de acuerdo con sus palabras.

\- '¡Exacto!'- caminando hacia el pálido se puso frente a él, viéndolo retroceder rápidamente. –'Vamos, Bugsy, ¡lo hemos hecho cientos de veces!'-

\- '¡Nunca hemos hablado antes! Y deja de llamarme "Bugsy", Doc. Solo mi madre me llama así'- acabo acorralado contra la barrada de la cocina.

\- 'No, yo también te llamo así.'- acerco su rostro. –'Soy tu actor favorito. Por la forma en que luces es notable que inclusive en esta realidad no eres heterosexual en lo más mínimo, así que… ¿Nunca te preguntaste lo que se sentiría ser besado por una estrella?'-

Un sonrojo profundo y Daffy deseaba burlarse maniacamente de ese Bugs ingenuo que ante toda la confusión parece inseguro y ligeramente molesto. Como un nervioso conejo acorralado.

Ojos azules miraron sus labios y el apiñonado sonrió travieso.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-**

**Bugs' POV**

Esto resultaba como el inicio de una mala película pornográfica.

Cuando se levantó esa mañana y decidió que tendría un día tranquilo y que no tenia apuro alguno en recoger la casa, no pensó que le pasaría algo así.

Salir a tirar la basura en fachas solo para que el actor favorito al que le ha seguido la pista desde que vio su primera película cuando era un adolescente, acabara saliendo de la nada abrazándolo y diciéndole cosas que sonaban al tema de alguna película de ciencia ficción, esto no estaba en su plan para ese día.

Tampoco lo estaba el realmente descubrir que, si se trataba de ese actor y no de algún doble u otra persona que se le parecía, ni mucho menos que invitarlo a pasar y acceder a escucharlo lo llevara a este punto.

Ha sido un largo tiempo desde que tuvo su ultima novia y a pesar de haber tenido un par de parejas masculinas, nunca se sintió así.

Por eso estaba un tanto sorprendido de si mismo por prácticamente gemir entre besos húmedos y permitir que aquella lengua se adentrara en su boca y acariciara su paladar.

Soltó un quejido al ser alzado y puesto sobre el mostrador de su cocina.

¿Qué tipo de sueño o alucinación estaba teniendo?

No comprendía nada, pero…

Entreabrió sus ojos observando pestañas largas de los parpados cerrados del actor.

El beso se siente bien, muy bien y su acompañante parece claramente excitado también, acariciando su pecho y cintura por debajo de su camisa.

\- '¿Qué haces?'- susurro ante la mano que deshacía el botón de su pantalón.

\- '¿No quieres, dientón?'- el insistente sobrenombre es irritante.

\- '¿Por qué me dices así siempre, Doc? Tengo un nombre'- su cierre fue bajado.

\- 'Siempre te he dicho así'- se encogió de hombros. –'Tienes dientes grandes y orejas grandes.'- labios bajaron a su ropa interior y Bugs dio un pequeño salto. –'no que me disgusten. De hecho, me gustan.'- lo vio detenerse de golpe, luciendo un tanto confundido por sus propias palabras.

\- 'Eeh… en ese caso, supongo que acepto el halago…'- murmuro haciendo que ojos verdes lo contemplaran por un segundo. –'Si me dieras un momento puedo tomar un baño y podríamos usar la…'- el beso en su boca y después sobre su miembro censurado lo hizo callar.

Esto no podía estar pasando.

Daffy Duck es básicamente su actor favorito. Le gusta su trabajo, su tipo de comedia y expresiones, le gusta como se mueve en la pantalla y lo engreído que parece en las entrevistas… y obviamente le gusta como luce.

Entre todo lo que el apiñonado dijo de él, que resultaban ser puras verdades que no muchos conocían sin ser extremadamente cercanos, menciono algo sobre su sexualidad y Bugs no lo iba a negar, hallaba al actor atractivo, hasta el punto de llamarlo un ideal.

Pero cuales eran las probabilidades de que tu actor favorito acabara en tu casa con la cara metida en tu ropa interior, como le sucedía en ese momento.

\- 'Lo dices como si no lo hubiéramos hecho estando en todo tipo de circunstancias y posiciones'- le escucho reír y Bugs se limito a contener un quejido al sentir manos acariciar su entrepierna.

\- 'Lo dices como si tuviera la más mínima idea de que estas hablando, Doc ¿Tanto me quieres en tu "otra realidad" que lo hacíamos hasta en la cocina?'- rio juguetonamente, atreviéndose a tocarlo por primera vez, adentrando sus dedos en aquel cabello azabache que siempre se veía perfectamente alineado y cuidado desde el televisor.

Lucia tan lejano que el tocarlo le resultaba completamente irreal.

\- '¿Quererte? Yo te amo'- las palabras salieron descuidadas como una simple reacción sin pensar.  
  


La sonrisa juguetona de Bugs cayo de golpe, convirtiéndose en una nerviosa. Esa es la primera vez que alguien le dice algo así y suena realmente sincero, la primera vez que las palabras son dichas sin ser seguidas por un "¿Podrías prestarme una cantidad estúpida de dinero?"

Sintió su corazón contraerse antes de latir con más fuerza y respiro hondo un par de veces apartando su mano del suave cabello del actor que se alejaba de el rápidamente, retrocediendo con pasos torpes para acabar del otro lado de la cocina.

Manos apiñonadas cubrieron la boca del actor, quien lucía demasiado aterrado tras haber dicho aquellas palabras.

\- 'Que honesto, Doc'- soltó una risa ligera que esperaba aliviar lo incomodo del momento.

\- '¡Esa estúpida Rata!'- le escucho gritar apretando los puños. –'¿Qué es lo que ha hecho con ese hechizo? ¿Por qué no ha regresado nada a la normalidad?'-

\- 'Porque nada de lo que dices tiene sentido'- ofreció Bugs como respuesta, raramente ofendido por la reacción del apiñonado.

\- 'Dame tu teléfono'- ordeno, acercándose al pálido.

\- '¿Para qué, Doc?'- sacó el aparato de su bolsillo, pero espero por la respuesta antes de entregarlo.

\- 'Necesito hablar con ese idiota y apague el mío para que no me molestaran, ahora Bugsy, ¡deja de llamarme Doc a cada momento y dame tu celular!'- para un actor de comedia Daffy Duck tenía un temperamento bastante diferente al que proyectaba en pantalla.

\- 'Oh, lo lamento, Doc y Eeehh… ¿Cómo debería llamarte?'- el tono sarcástico salió natural al estar un tanto molesto por la forma en que le hablaba

\- '¡Daff! Tú me llamas Daff, Lucas, Duck, como quieras, pero no solo Doc como si…'- sonaba frustrado

\- '¿Como si no te conociera? Que extraño, _Duck._ No es como si solo te hubiera visto en películas y no supiera nada de ti mas lo que dicen las revistas de chismes, y créeme que se les olvido mencionar tu mal temperamento.'- sus palabras parecieron detonar algo en él, pues lo vio acercarse aún más, molesto hasta el punto de querer gritarle en la cara.  
  


Ojos verdes chocando con azules y Bugs se mantuvo firme, esperado por la respuesta del actor, preparado para elevar de tono el argumento que estaban teniendo, si es que era necesario.

Fue Duck quien se quebró primero, soltando un casi inaudible grito de frustración que termino con su pequeño duelo de miradas.  
  


\- 'Solo préstamelo, por favor'- pidió nuevamente, sonando tan miserable como lucia.

\- 'Todo tuyo. No fue tan difícil ¿cierto?'- sonrió burlón entregándole su celular sin desbloquearlo, nunca especifico que lo necesitaba desbloqueado. Sin embargo, para sorpresa de Bugs, el apiñonado formo rápidamente el patrón exacto y se dispuso a teclear un número. –'¿Cómo supiste…?'-

\- 'Nunca lo cambias, siempre usas el mismo'- interrumpió sin dejarlo terminar.

Esa era otra de las cosas mas desconcertantes que le hacían pensar que tal vez, solo tal vez, lo que decía el apiñonado era verdad.

¿Cómo supo sobre su frase? ¿Quién le dijo sobre su preferencia por el poco común pay de zanahoria o que su época favorita es la navideña? ¿Cómo diantres sabia el patrón de su celular si nunca lo ha visto?

¿Lo adivino? Posiblemente el actor era un genio, un acosador o un sociópata, pero no existía forma en que su excusa de "vengo de otra realidad" fuera real.

Si, en ese mundo existían cosas raras, pero… no podía ser cierto… ¿O sí?

Viéndolo caminar de un lado a otro frente a él, lo observo en silencio.

Existe algo en él que no le ha contado a nadie, pues resulta un detalle extraño que lo ha acompañado desde su infancia y que jamás lo ha abandonado, pero que prefirió no mencionar primero por no hallarle un nombre y después por lo absurdo que sonaría intentando describir un sentimiento que siempre ha llevado.  
  


Desde niño ha tenido la sensación de olvidar algo, como un juguete perdido, como algo que se le había escapado de sus manos y no lo podía encontrar. No sabia que era, no sabia porque se sentía así, pero la sensación nunca lo ha abandonado, ni siquiera a esta edad.

Su teoría de que desaparecería con el tiempo no se cumplió, y ante eso Bugs ha aprendido a vivir pensando que había olvidado o perdido algo importante, pero que sencillamente no valía la pena preocuparse por algo que él no podía remediar al no comprender.

Pero…

¿Qué tal si el actor frente a el fue lo que perdió? ¿Qué tal si… su "otra realidad" fue lo que perdió?

Pensando en esto, las palabras descabelladas del apiñonado comenzaban a ser un poco más creíbles.

\- 'Necesito verte. Lo encontré'- le escucho decir, mirando a Bugs de reojo. Deteniéndose de golpe, sus ojos se iluminaron y comenzó a buscar alrededor. – '¿Dónde?'- dijo tomando una servilleta y sacando una pluma de un cajón.

Viéndole anotar algo, se limitó a esperar contemplando al apiñonado frente a él.

Si verdaderamente existía en otra realidad, entonces estaba bastante celoso de ese Bugs por tener la fortuna de ver al afamado actor todo el tiempo. Si, tiende a enojarse y explota rápido, pero es aún más atractivo de cerca, y pensar que estuvo a punto de tener la oportunidad de acostarse con él.

Soltó un suspiro bajándose del mostrador de su cocina, para acomodarse el pantalón. Por lo menos su erección había comenzado a bajar ahora que las cosas entre ellos se habían enfriado. Pero ahí estaba otro detalle… la mayoría de sus exparejas tuvieron uno que otro problema al acomodarse a sus inusualmente grandes dientes frontales, pero el apiñonado pareció no tener dificultad alguna, era casi como si estuviera bastante acostumbrado a ellos.

\- 'Vamos, dientón'- dijo apenas colgó, regresándole el celular. –'Tenemos que ir a buscar a ese roedor antes de que salga del país'-

\- '¿Vamos?'- murmuro extrañado, cruzándose de brazos.

\- '¿No crees en nada de lo que te digo? Tengo a alguien que lo puede confirmar por mi'- la sonrisa engreída lo hizo titubear. –'Vamos Bugs, no es como si te fuera a secuestrar o algo así'-  
  


No tenia nada mejor que hacer. Ningún compromiso más que pasar el día leyendo y viendo alguna película, así que…  
  


\- 'Dame 15 minutos, Duck'- ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo?

\- '¿A dónde vas? Nos tenemos que ir'- replico siguiéndolo de cerca.

\- 'A cambiarme'- se quitó la playera, sonriendo ligeramente al escuchar el "oh" por parte del apiñonado.

Para su sorpresa, Duck termino por seguirlo hasta el segundo piso donde estaban las habitaciones. Solo una se hallaba en uso, mientras que las otras dos las convirtió en un estudio y una habitación para invitados.

Los pasos permanecieron detrás de él hasta llegar a su cuarto, donde el apiñonado comenzó a ver por todos lados, curioseando por el lugar como si fuera algún tipo de museo.

\- 'Suponiendo que es cierto lo de tu "otra realidad"'-se adentró en el baño y encendió la regadera.

\- '¡Lo es!'- escucho gritar desde afuera.

\- 'Suponiendo que lo es.'- insistió apresurándose a bañarse. –'¿Vivimos juntos?'-

\- 'Si'- respondió sin dudar.

\- '¿En tu casa?'- enjabono su cuerpo en lo que los restos de champú se iban de su cabello.

\- 'La tuya, es más grande. Es una mansión si la comparas con este lugar'-

\- 'Dices que supuestamente tenemos saliendo 7 años y que por un hechizo acabamos así…'- salió del baño con una toalla en su cuerpo. –'Fue por algo que yo hice o…'-  
  


Ojos verdes se volvieron a él.  
  


\- 'No…'- suspiro el apiñonado dejándose caer en la cama. –'Digamos que fue mi culpa… tal vez'-

\- 'hmm'- Entro en su armario y tomo algo de ropa. –'¿Te piensas quedar ahí, Duck?'- pupilas verdes seguían sus movimientos.

\- 'Nada que no haya visto antes'- respondió con un tono cansado casi aburrido.

\- 'Si eso dices'- dejo caer la toalla de su cuerpo y termino de secar su cabello con la otra antes de cambiarse.  
  


Podía sentir la mirada del apiñonado seguirlo, por lo que Bugs se limitó a ignorarlo cambiándose a su paso como si no estuviera siendo observado.  
  


\- 'Inclusive aquí tienes un hermoso cuerpo'- Una vez más parecía que el actor no había pensado en sus palabras antes de decirlas, pues el fuerte sonrojo que se pinto en su rostro le dio a entender lo avergonzado que estaba por haber dicho aquello.

\- 'Gracias, Doc'- dijo con un tono coqueto que no pudo evitar usar con tal de hacerlo sonrojar aún más.

\- 'T-te es-espero abajo'- levantándose torpemente, salió casi corriendo del cuarto para bajar rápidamente las escaleras.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-**

Gafas de sol y una gorra que al parecer fue robada de su cuarto, sirven para ocultar la identidad del famoso actor que esta al volante, manejando tan rápido que Bugs podía sentir sus nervios aflorar ante la velocidad.

El estilo de música que sale del estéreo no es nada a lo que se imaginó, pues para alguien cuyo trabajo es la comedia y que se encuentra manejando a 120Km/h, esperaría algo más relacionado a música electrónica o rock, pero la animada canción Country de los 70's fue una sorpresa que pesándolo bien… se acomodaba a la personalidad del apiñonado.

\- 'Country…'- murmuro viendo por la ventana los carros que dejaban atrás. –'Quien lo diría'- dijo para si mismo riendo un poco ante el descubrimiento.

\- 'Al menos yo no soy el del Reggae'- una sonrisa burlona y Bugs sintió un extraño cosquilleo en el estómago. –'Además… a ti te gusta esta canción. La hemos bailado varias veces cuando salíamos'-

\- '¿Salimos a bailar?'- alzo una ceja algo escéptico. –'¿Tu y yo? ¿En público?'- dudaba que inclusive en la otra realidad eso fuera aun aceptable.

La sociedad puede ser demasiado cruel, los lugares para parejas "diferentes" son tan pocos que resulta difícil hallarlos.

Con el tiempo han ido aumentando, pero la cantidad de jóvenes que suelen ir, lo hacen sentir raramente fuera de lugar, casi como si resultara inapropiado que estuviera ahí.

\- 'Tu vestido como mujer, obviamente'- Bugs sintió su sangre helarse ante tales palabras. –'No pongas esa cara, dientón'- una ligera risa salió de labios gruesos. –'Te dije que te conocía. Claro que en la otra realidad necesitas usar peluca desde que te cortaste el cabello. De hecho…'- dedos tomando con delicadeza un mechón de su cabello plateado y el pálido se sonrojo. –'Debería de convencerte de dejártelo largo otra vez'-  
  


La caricia contra su mejilla al apartar la mano apiñonada fue un extra que provoco una sonrisa absurda en su rostro.

Aclarándose la garganta se reacomodo en el asiento de piel.

Una vez más la confusión golpeaba fuertemente contra su mente, jugando con su sentido de la realidad. Si todo aquello era un extraño y largo sueño… esperaba que se prolongara un poco mas o que se terminara en ese momento, antes de que empezara a tragarse las palabras del actor.

Sus amigos cercanos podían saber lo mismo que Duck había mencionado antes, pero sobre su secreto mejor guardado… existían pocos, muy pocos, de hecho, solo Rodney estaba al tanto de su pequeño secreto que resultaba difícil de explicar.

Es prácticamente un pasatiempo. No lo hace a menudo, pero si lo suficiente como para haber aprendido que tipo de prendas le favorecían más, su número de tacón y la manera adecuada de peinarse y maquillarse.

Sin embargo, el actor junto a él decía saber su secreto… ¿Cómo era posible que alguien con el que jamás ha hablado supiera que le gusta vestirse de mujer de vez en cuando? Que le gusta salir vestido así y le resulta un juego divertido el ver a cuantos hombres puede engañar.

Nunca a tenido una pareja el tiempo suficiente o a quien le tuviera la suficiente confianza como para brindarle información tan privada e íntima… pero junto a él… en "otra realidad", lleva saliendo siete años con alguien que no solo esta al tanto del secreto, sino que parece no tener problema algún con él.

Partiendo sus labios, estuvo a punto de soltar la pregunta en su mente cuando las palabras del apiñonado lo interrumpieron.

\- '¡Aquí es!'- informo dando una brusca vuelta hacia la derecha.

Tras conseguir focalizar, noto el cambio repentino en el panorama que empezaba a llenarse de bellos y altos arboles alrededor, mientras que letreros le indicaban que iban hacia una calle sin salida.

Fue cuestión de unos cuantos kilómetros antes de que la enorme reja del estudio Disney apareciera frente a ellos.

Olvido preguntar a donde iban o a quien iban a ver….

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-**

\- 'No te alejes'- advirtió el apiñonado y Bugs se ahorro la respuesta, demasiado ocupado viendo alrededor como para preocuparse por seguir las indicaciones de su guía.

Disney cuenta con un sin número de estudios repartidos en varias ciudades y países, tienen un acceso bastante restringido y el lugar es tan grande que parecía una ciudad completamente diferente, con edificios llamativos por todos lados, jardines propiamente cuidados y personas caminando de un lado a otro llevando vestuarios, mobiliario e inclusive enormes cajas de madera y material de construcción.

Lamentablemente los pasos rápidos del actor y la mano en su espalda le evitaban contemplar el lugar con calma, pero le ayudaban a no perderse entre la multitud y a evitar posibles accidentes al detenerlo justo a tiempo antes de que terminara topándose con algo o alguien.

\- 'Tienes buenos reflejos, Doc'- dijo al ser acercado al cuerpo del actor, siendo sacado del camino de un par de hombres que llevaban una larga viga metálica.

\- 'En esta realidad si'- rio un poco sin apartar la mirada del pedazo de servilleta en su mano libre. –'13-A'- le escucho susurrar.

Bugs siguió la dirección de la mirada del apiñonado y no le tomo mas que un par de minutos el encontrar el letrero con la descripción.  
  


\- 'Alla, Doc'- señaló y su mano fue atrapada por la del actor, quien prácticamente corrió hasta dar con el lugar que parecía mas una bodega que un edificio en forma.

Se adentraron sin preguntar y el apiñonado parecía saber a donde iba, pues los llevo hasta una puerta al fondo del lugar.

Sin molestarse en tocar, abrió la puerta de golpe y ahí estaba sentando en un escritorio repleto de papeles correctamente acomodados.

Tal como a Daffy Duck, lo ha visto en películas, ha escuchado hablar mucho de él y sabia que una nueva serie donde seria el principal estaba por estrenarse, pero jamás se espero tener la oportunidad de conocerlo o tan siquiera verlo de cerca.

Mickey Mouse, la imagen de Disney, el líder del área de entretenimiento tiene un aspecto amigable, con esa sonrisa tranquila, brillante cabello negro y la curvatura de su rostro lo hacía ver joven y amable. Es un hombre reservado de quien se habla mucho respecto a su carrera, pero muy poco sobre su vida personal.

Es de los actores mas famosos reconocidos mundialmente y por eso Bugs estuvo por quedarse sin palabras al verlo sentado casualmente revisando papeles, mientras parecía estar esperando.

\- '¡AHA! ¡Bugs!'- se puso de pie de un salto, cortando distancia con él tan rápido que el pálido apenas logro reaccionar.

\- 'Mickey Mouse'- dijo estrechando la mano del hombre en un efusivo saludo. –'Es un gusto conocerlo. Soy un gran admirador de su trabajo'-

\- 'No deberías de hablarme tan propiamente'- rio el de cabello azabache, dejando el apretón de manos de lado para disponerse a ofrecerle un cálido abrazo. –'¿Cómo has estado?'-

\- 'He tenido días menos extraños, pero… no me quejo.'- le escucho reír un poco mas ante sus palabras.

\- 'Aha, de eso no hay duda'- ojos cafés se volvieron a su acompañante y el pálido recordó a quien tenía junto a él. –'Sabia que lo encontrarías, Daffy'-

\- '¡Por eso vinimos aquí! Es un beso ¿No, Roedor?'- la familiaridad en sus palabras indico que se conocían de tiempo. –'¡Lo bese y no funciono!'-

Un dedo apuntando hacia Bugs y el pálido solo ofreció una sonrisa tranquila, encogiendo sus hombros.

\- 'Por supuesto que no'- dijo la estrella de Disney sin apartar la sonrisa amigable de su rostro. – 'Bugs, nos permites un momento'-

\- 'Claro, Doc…'- asintió un tanto extrañado, viendo como el apiñonado era llevado a una oficina que parecía más una sala de juntas aparte.

Escuchando la puerta cerrarse, se quedo solo en la amplia oficina decorada con un variado estante de libros y unos pocos marcos de fotografías de las estrellas del estudio.

Echo un vistazo rápido a los marcos donde aparecían los actores principales, todos ellos bastante conocidos por Bugs, de hecho, no conocía a nadie que no supiera quienes eran los galardonados actores en aquellas fotos que parecían antiguas.

La cantidad de mercancía, los comerciales, películas y las diferentes series que han salido a lo largo de los años, impide que sean olvidados o ignorados tan fácilmente. A diferencia de los Looney Tunes, cuya presencia no es igual de fuerte y sus series no son tan recurrentes, pero si tuviera que elegir, diría que el afamado grupo de comediantes es mas de su gusto que el mágico equipo de actores de cuentos de hadas.

Todo se basaba en preferencias, algunos disfrutaban mas de la magia y el romance, mientras que él en lo personal, prefería reírse de simpáticas persecuciones y ocurrencias.

Acercándose al estante, observo los libros dispuesto a elegir uno que pareciera entretenido, sin embargo, apenas consiguió tomarlo antes de que la puerta de la sala de juntas se abriera.

El primero en salir fue el actor de Disney, con una sonrisa ahora menos amigable, pero conservando su frente en alto. Detrás de él venia el actor de Warner, luciendo agotado con una marcada mueca en su rostro.

\- 'Bugs…'- miro hacia el apiñonado y Bugs noto como los ojos verdes se apartaban de ellos. –'Lo que te dijo Daffy es verdad'- el tono de voz suave lo forzó a acercarse para escucharlo con claridad. –'Puse… hice… Pedí que hicieran un hechizo para ustedes…. Puede que no lo entiendas ahora y es normal que estés confundido y comprendo si no me crees, aha, yo mismo no lo haría… pero por favor confía en que lo que hice fue por su bien… por el bien de ambos'-

\- '¿A qué te refieres, Doc?'- una vez más su cabeza empezaba a darle vueltas. –'Esta otra realidad… ¿Quieres decir que realmente soy un actor en "otra realidad"? ¿Qué el y yo…?'- hizo un gesto hacia el apiñonado y no fue necesario que dijera mas para que el pelinegro comprendiera.

\- 'Esta "otra realidad" aún existe, aún pueden regresar, pero… no es tiempo todavía…'- un vistazo hacia el actor de comedia y este soltó un suspiro lleno de frustración.

\- 'Solo tienen que decirlo'- dijo rodando los ojos. –'Esperare afuera'- anuncio más para el pálido que para Mickey.

Ocupando las sillas junto a ellos, Bugs se dispuso a esperar por las palabras del actor, quien parecía buscar la forma indicada de explicar todo adecuadamente.

\- 'Tu no lo amas, por eso las cosas no han vuelto a la normalidad, por eso no han podido regresar a la "otra realidad".'- explico despacio mirándolo directo a los ojos. –'El hechizo consiste en darle a Daffy todo lo que una vez deseo, toda la fama, toda la gloria que tanto a añorado, yo pedí que se la dieran. No me imagine que tu acabarías por no convertirte en actor y que no lo conocerías, ni que no lo recordarías.'- inspecciono por un instante sus manos enguantadas. –'En cambio pedí que obtuvieras de él toda la sinceridad que te mereces, cualquier cosa que le preguntes, cualquier sentimiento que el tenga hacia ti no va a tener más remedio que decirlo con franqueza sea bueno o… malo…'-  
  


Ahora esa expresión al decirle que lo amaba y la reacción al soltar aquel halago mientras se cambiaba, tenían sentido. Pero si todo aquello era real… entonces debía de existir una razón, una causa detrás de las acciones y por eso salía la pregunta…  
  


\- '¿Por qué?'- murmuro aun buscando la lógica detrás de aquel hechizo.

\- 'Ustedes son una pareja poco convencional. Tienen una buena química, pero…'- una expresión insegura y lo escucho inhalar con fuerza. –'Pero están llenos de problemas, son incapaces de dejar ir su orgullo, dignidad y ego, prefieren pelear a tener que ser honestos entre ustedes…'-

\- '¿Cómo lo sabes?'- la pregunta salió sin pensar.

\- 'Todos los que sabemos podemos ver que realmente se adoran, pero la forma en que se tratan hace complejo que comprendamos porque siguen juntos. Tienen demasiadas fricciones y resentimientos… Debo serte sincero, creí que le tomaría mas tiempo el ir a buscarte después de que le dijera. Bugs, le di todo, el lo tiene todo y sabe que si llegas tu y regresan va a perderlo y aun así…'-

\- 'Fue por mi…'- completo recibiendo una sonrisa amplia por parte del actor. –'¿De qué fricciones hablas, Doc? ¿A que te refieres con…?'-

\- 'Eso es entre ustedes. Puede que lo sepa no sea la historia completa así que… pregúntale a él.'- soltó una risa corta. –'Pregúntale todo lo que se te ocurra, no puede mentirte en nada.'-

\- 'Y si logramos regresar a la "otra realidad" todo esto…'- señaló alrededor. –'Mi pelador de zanahorias, mi casa, amigos y…'-

\- 'No sé que pasara con el peleador de zanahorias, pero tu casa es mejor en la otra realidad y tus amigos reales están allá también…'- Respiro hondo una vez más. –'Daffy sabe que solo pueden regresar con un beso de amor, pero… también pueden regresar si tú lo noqueas.'-

\- '¿Qué?'- parpadeo confundido.

\- 'Lo has hecho antes. Si las respuestas te llevan a no sentir nada por él, si lo detestas hasta no tolerar la idea de estar con él en la "otra realidad" entonces, puedes regresar todo a la normalidad noqueándolo'- Bugs quiso reírse ante las palabras, pero la sonrisa tranquila del actor le indico que hablaba enserio.

\- 'Un beso o un golpe mágicos, bastante interesante, doc'- se puso de pie aun intentando procesar todas las palabras del hombre.

\- 'Puedes llamarme cuando desees'- le entrego una tarjeta de presentación con su numero de un lado y sus iniciales del otro.

\- '¿Debería pedirte un autógrafo ahora o somos amigos en la otra realidad?'- dijo con una media sonrisa.

\- 'Puedes pedirme uno en la "otra realidad", nos vemos bastante seguido'- consiguió decir entre risas.

\- 'Supongo que debo irme entonces… su temperamento no es tan relajado como dicen'-

\- 'Lo se'- asintió tomando nuevamente los papeles olvidados en el escritorio. –'Aprovecha esta oportunidad. Descubre todo lo que ha ocurrido entre ustedes y… aclaren las cosas.'-

\- 'Gracias, Doc'- fue lo último que dijo antes de salir de la oficina, encontrándose con el apiñonado recargado contra la pared, esperándolo.


	18. 50- MAGIC Part III

**The** _ **Magic**_ **Between** Us

**PART 3**

Amor, es una palabra demasiado fuerte.  
  


No que no lo sintiera, no que no haya sido dirigida hacia él antes, no que no creyera en ella o por lo menos la anhelara un poco… es más bien un sentimiento demasiado complejo y difícil de manejar como para mirarlo de frente.

Han competido por el primer lugar, por la fama, por los papeles, por la gloria y prestigio desde antes de trabajar juntos ¿Cómo amar a un Némesis tan… perfecto cuando todo por lo que has trabajado se te va de las manos gracias a él?

Daffy no se lo espero nunca y aun así ocurrió. El desliz de una noche acabo transformándose en un amor tan complejo de manejar como de analizar.

Por eso Mickey estaba mal si creía que esto era lo más conveniente para ambos. No debió de haber metido sus enormes orejas en algo que nadie entendía. Si creía que lo mejor para ellos era que fueran completamente sinceros, entonces estaba muy equivocado…

Su relación no se basa en una sinceridad sentimental, pueden ser directos y honestos entre ellos cuando se trataba de decir simplemente la verdad sobre algún hecho, pero tratándose de sentimientos… para Daffy resultaba más sencillo decirle lo retorcido que estaba el mundo por preferir al pálido que a él, en vez de decir que la sensación de ser un fracaso es una realidad demasiado dura de afrontar y que prefiere culpar injustamente al pálido que a si mismo.

El único consuelo y razón por la que no acabo huyendo, abandonando al pálido con el orejón aquel, fueron aquellas palabras…

" _Muy seguramente no recordara lo que ocurra en esta realidad. Estoy casi seguro de que no recordara nada de lo que le digas…_ "

Eso dijo el actor de Disney y le basto para detener el pánico que sintió por haber mencionado cosas que prácticamente nunca había dicho en voz alta.

Siendo ese el caso no se preocuparía por tener que decir cosas tan vergonzosas frente al pálido, pero aún tenía un problema…

Levanto la gorra "prestada" y reacomodo su cabello antes de colocarla nuevamente sobre su cabeza.

Tiene sentido, que no lo amara tiene todo el sentido del mundo, pero aun así no puede evitarlo…

\- 'Eeh… ¿Todo bien, _Doc_?'-

\- 'No'- carraspeo cruzándose de brazos.

El restaurante sencillo donde acabaron no era más que una escapatoria para aliviar el hambre y romper el silencio incomodo que se creó en el carro.

\- '¿Es por lo que dijo Mickey? ¿Lo del beso?'- voz tranquila iba de la mano con el sonido del tenedor tomando otro pedazo de salmón.

\- 'N…'- intentar mentir es inútil sus únicas opciones son quedarse callado o decir la verdad y digamos que la primera no le viene del todo bien. –'Si'-  
  


Ojos azules lo observaron fijamente por unos segundos antes de dejar ver esa frustrante sonrisa engreída.  
  


\- '¿Estas dolido porque no te amo?'- apretó los dientes con fuerza. –'Estas consciente de lo absurdo que es ¿Cierto, Doc? Entiendo que en la "otra realidad" llevemos años como pareja, pero en esta… no te conozco'-

\- '¡Ya se!'- un puño contra la mesa y lo vio mantenerse inmutable. –'¡Lo sé, Bugs! ¡Se que aquí no recuerdas quien soy! ¡Se que no tiene sentido! Pero…'- deseaba golpear su cabeza contra la mesa ante el nudo en su garganta –'Pero eso no cambia que yo si lo haga y me siento como un idiota por ser el único'- apretó los dientes un poco más. –'No es justo que yo si te ame y tú te hayas olvidado de mi como si no te importara'-  
  


El incómodo calor que subió por su cuello hasta pintar todo su rostro le impedía mirar hacia aquellos ojos que sabía que lo seguían viendo.  
  


\- 'No tienes que gritar, Doc'- una ligera risa se escapó de su acompañante y la molestia burbujeo nuevamente en él. –'Eres más intenso de lo que dicen. Todo o nada ¿no es así?'- silencio y el apiñonado hizo su mejor esfuerzo por no verlo. –'No voy a disculparme por algo que no recuerdo y no entiendo nada de lo que está ocurriendo, pero… si esta no es la realidad en la que deberíamos de estar… entonces ¿Cuál es el plan, Duck?'-

¿Plan?

La luz de esperanza se ilumino en su cabeza.

Por supuesto.

No necesitaba que el dientón se enamorara de él, no requería que recordara todos los pormenores que han atravesado a lo largo de su relación, solo requería que recuperara su fama. Posiblemente no podrían regresar a la "otra realidad", pero por lo menos podía cambiar las cosas en esta.  
  


Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su rostro y hubiera contado la maravillosa idea en su mente si las miradas de los extraños a su alrededor no estuvieran sobre ellos.  
  


Había estado demasiado distraído en sus propios problemas como para notarlo, pero aquel restaurante se había comenzado a llenar rápido y ahora los clientes murmuraban entre ellos mirándolos sin una gota de discreción.

Sonrisas y expresiones de impresión, le anunciaban que los lentes oscuros y la gorra no bastaban para ocultar su identidad. Tenían que salir de ahí.

Paso saliva con dificultad y busco su cartera.

\- 'Vámonos de aquí, dientón'- susurro colocando un billete sobre la mesa.

Se puso de pie y apenas consiguió dar un paso en dirección a la puerta cuando una chica se interpuso en su camino.

\- 'Disculpa…'- la sonrisa encantadora no hacía más que alarmarlo. –'¿Eres Daffy Duck?'-

\- 'Yo… eh…'- balbuceo y retrocedió un poco.

Las demás personas empezaban a levantarse de sus lugares, viéndolos con emoción y ahora los murmullos se hacían más fuertes.

"¡Si es el!"

"¡Quiero un autógrafo!"

"Es Daffy Duck"

"Vamos a tomarnos una foto con el"

Un vistazo hacia Bugs y no espero a que el pálido se pusiera de pie correctamente antes de tomarlo de la muñeca.

\- 'Así es'- ofreció una sonrisa amplia, metiéndose en el personaje. –'Pero no debería de estar aquí'- Un guiño coqueto y aprovecho la felicidad de la mujer cuya amiga se acercaba corriendo.

Haber ido a comer a un lugar tan casual no fue la mejor idea. Creyó que nadie lo reconocería, pero al parecer menosprecio su propia fama.

Llevándose al pálido con él, salió corriendo del lugar, perdiendo su gorra en el transcurso de la escapatoria hacia el estacionamiento.

Mirando sobre su hombro vio la masa de gente que iba detrás de él. Si llegaban al carro no los dejarían moverse y estarían atrapados.

\- 'Alcánzame del otro lado'- indico al pálido, lanzándole las llaves del auto antes de soltarlo.

Le tomo más de quince minutos y varios atajos por callejones oscuros, el perder al montón de gente que iba detrás de él y que aumento tan pronto acabo en una de las calles principales, pero aun así consiguió escapar, confundiéndolos al entrar a una calle "sin salida" con una pared tan alta que apenas y logro escalar.

Claro que al bajar termino por resbalar y el golpe contra el piso lo sofoco dejándolo inmóvil por un buen par de minutos, pero no le sorprendió escuchar el sonido de llantas frenando con brusquedad junto a él.

\- 'Eeeh ¿Pidió un taxi, caballero?'- soltó el dientón, bajando la ventana del lujoso carro.

\- 'Muy simpático'- irguiéndose con dificultad logro caminar al auto y entrar, para después salir disparados del lugar.

\- 'Ese fue un buen golpe'- la risa no hacía nada por ayudarle.

\- 'He tenido peores'- se enderezo, provocando que toda su espalda tronara.

\- 'Lo sé, como en "Scarlet Pumpernickel", aun no puedo creer que te rehúses a usar dobles'- continúo riendo. –'¿Yo tampoco los uso?'-

\- 'No. Los dobles son para actores viejos y los cobardes'- Estiro su cuello soltando un quejido ante el "crack" que se dejó escuchar. –'Nosotros los comediantes sabemos recibir buenos golpes… pero eso no significa que no duela'-  
  


Rieron en uno sino y una mano se hizo cargo de sacudir el polvo de su espalda.  
  


\- '¿Siempre es así, Doc? Sabía que eras muy famoso, pero lidiar con eso… debe ser difícil tener una cita así'- miro de reojo al apiñonado.

\- '¿Una cita? Pff no he podido salir con nadie en el año que llevo aquí. A donde sea que vaya se amontonan. Ni siquiera puedo ir al supermercado en paz sin que alguien intente tomarme fotos o pedirme autógrafos. Eso no nos pasaba a nosotros, no sé cómo lo manejabas, pero nunca nos tocó que nos siguieran así'- y no mentía, a pesar de la gran fama del pálido, nunca le tocó ver una multitud tan grande que fuera detrás de ellos.  
  


Si tenían fanáticos que se acercaba por autógrafos y fotografías, Bugs los recibía con la cortesía de siempre, accediendo a sus peticiones, pero lo que ocurría con él en esta realidad era absurdo.

\- 'Tal vez si tu rostro no estuviera en todos lados sería diferente'- señalo hacia una de las pantallas en los edificios donde se presentaba el anuncio que hizo para una lujosa marca de ropa.

No lo había pensado así antes…

Bugs hacia anuncios y participaba con algunas marcas, pero no era ni cerca la misma cantidad de participación que se le exigía a él ¿Acaso el dientón declinaba las propuestas?

Recordaba haberlo escuchado discutir al teléfono algunas veces y lucir irritado al salir de juntas " _innecesarias_ " como les llamaba él.

Tenía sentido…

Desde que llego a esa realidad no ha hecho nada más que aceptar proyectos y propuestas, sin importar que tan grandes, complejas o absurdas fueran.

La desesperación por mantener la nueva fama que tenía a su alcance lo ha llevado a olvidarse de su voz y voto ante los directivos, quedándose completamente a su merced.

\- 'Puede que tengas razón, dientón…'- murmuro viendo hacia los espectaculares. –'Pero se siente bien…'- dijo más para sí mismo que para el conductor. –'ser famoso otra vez. En la "otra realidad" no importaba cuanto me esforzara, ni que tanto talento les demostraba, solo no podía tener nada de esto…'-

Sin duda sería algo que extrañaría una vez que regresaran. Sentirse querido y admirado es una sensación adictiva para alguien que siempre soñó con ello. Era su recompensa por todos los años de trabajo duro, por las noches sin dormir, por todas las veces que se ha tenido que levantar temprano, por las caídas y golpes frente a las cámaras….

Sin embargo… ¿Por qué no puede disfrutarlo igual?

Tal vez si él hubiera olvidado también, tal vez si no arrastrara todo el pasado sobre sus hombros… si no lo recordara…

\- '¿Por qué, Doc?'- ojos azules se alternaban para mirarlo mientras manejaba.

\- 'Porque no podía ganar. Te preferían a ti'- se removió incómodo. –'Mis papeles eran solo del perdedor y si era el "héroe" alguien más tenía que hacer el trabajo astuto para ayudarme a ganar…'-

\- 'Entonces no lo entiendo, Doc.'- la canción country que tanto le gustaba hizo su aparición una vez más. –'¿Por qué quieres regresar? Si tienes todo. Si aquí ganaste ¿Por qué quieres volver?'-

_¿Por qué?_

La respuesta en su mente suena absurda e insignificante, no era una respuesta valida y sin embargo es lo único que puede pensar estando ahí.

Trabajar hasta morir no es tan malo, puede aguantar la presión sin problemas, pero…

\- 'No tengo con quien competir.'- Impresionado por sus propias palabras, una sensación de claridad relajo sus músculos. –'No es tan divertido si no hay nadie que me pise los talones… Puede que no gane, pero… sin duda es más entretenido que solo ser el mejor siempre.'- Había mas que no conseguía comprender detrás de esa necesidad de regresar, pero por lo menos aquello lo tenía claro. –'Si hubiera llegado aquí olvidando todo, creo que hubiera podido estar feliz en esta realidad'-  
  


Las afueras de la ciudad empezaban a hacer su aparición con más espacios verdes e hileras de casas de todos tamaños.  
  


\- '¿Aun sin mí?'- la pregunta salió con un tono de curiosidad que atrajo su atención de regreso al pálido.

\- 'Si, aun sin ti.'- murmuro en un suspiro.  
  


Si hubiera olvidado, tal vez estaría casado con Melisa o con Tina, inclusive con Marvin o Sylvester, si no recordara quien era, quien fue, entonces… Bugs no sería nada para él, solo un hombre apuesto más que se topó en la calle un día y eso sería todo.  
  


\- 'Entonces no tengo que ser yo ¿no? Puede ser cualquiera que sea mejor que tu ¿no, Doc?'- Daffy se tomó un momento antes de responder a la pregunta.

Nunca lo había pensado así.

Cuando inicio su carrera de actuación el deseo de hacer reír a los demás, de entretenerlos y ganar dinero con su comedia era lo único que estaba en él. Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo y la fama, comenzó a olvidar su objetivo principal.

Inicio queriendo ser mejor que Porky y lo logro, después quiso ser mejor que su contrincante del otro estudio y lo consiguió en algunas ocasiones, pero con Bugs fue diferente, era un desafío demasiado grande… no pudo ganar y si lo pensaba bien, todo este tiempo ha estado corriendo en círculos intentando alcanzar al pálido.

\- 'Si'- dijo tras un largo silencio.  
  


Enamorarse de él fue casualidad, no algo que buscara en particular. Solo ocurrió.  
  


\- 'Eeh… y si es así… ¿Por qué te enamoraste de mí, Doc?'- árboles y pastizales verdes era lo único que tenían a su alrededor. –'¿Por ser mejor que tú?'-

\- 'Porque quería ganar...'- trago saliva en un intento inútil de aliviar la vergüenza que nacía en él. –'Ganarte para mí. El mejor actor del grupo, el del talento innato, la estrella más codiciada del estudio… No lo planee y me negué a que así fuera… pero solo ocurrió. Me gusta tu personalidad, me gusta hacerte reír y sin duda me gusta tu físico… Solo paso.'-

\- 'Pudo haber sido cualquiera siendo así ¿no lo crees, Doc? Te hubieras enamorado de quien fuera mejor que tu'- la sonrisa tranquila aun adornaba el rostro del pálido, pero para su sorpresa leves destellos de inconformidad relucían en esa ya no tan relajada expresión.

¿Hubiera sido así?

Sus sentimientos por Porky no fueron más allá de un cariño amistoso y Donald no le ha parecido atractivo en lo más mínimo. El resto de sus compañeros que resultaban ser a veces mejores que el en ciertas áreas, han atraído su atención en algunas ocasiones… pero nada similar a lo que desarrollo por Bugs.

¿Cuál era la diferencia?

No que no lo hubiera pensado antes… pues si lo ha hecho y bastante, principalmente al inicio de su relación.

¿Por qué él? ¿Qué tiene de diferente?

La respuesta yace en su mente, pero la pregunta no requiere que salga toda la verdad, solo podía decir una parte y si el pálido seguía preguntado entonces diría lo demás…

\- 'No. Si tenías que ser tu'- confeso ofreciendo una sonrisa suave. –'Tienes que ser tu'-  
  


Mejillas pálidas se llenaron de color y una risa nerviosa se escapó de labios delgados.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

**Bugs' POV**

Es absurda la sensación cálida que se esparció en su interior. Se sentía embriagado sin haber tomado nada y no podía evitar compararse con las jóvenes mujeres que persiguieron desesperadamente al actor, sonrojarse por una simple sonrisa.

Posiblemente era su tono de voz, el color de sus ojos o la sonrisa infantil que lo hacía lucir joven y más atractivo de lo que había visto en la pantalla.

Su idea de hacerle ver lo absurdo que era el insistir por volver a una "realidad" donde estaba notablemente frustrado y el deseo de descubrir que tan fuertes eran realmente esos sentimientos, le exploto en la cara despertando un deseo por ganarse esas palabras.

Según Mickey Mouse, la relación que tenían no era buena, según comento se adoraban, pero no lo decían y según sus palabras Duck solo puede hablarle con la verdad en esta realidad.

Siendo consciente de todo esto tenía que ser cuidadoso con lo que preguntaba o prepararse mejor por respuestas inesperadas, pues creyó que la verdad sería diferente, más seca o amarga, sin embargo, no se esperó terminar con una confesión dicha con halagos de ese tipo.

Ni siquiera le había preguntado todo lo que quería saber sobre su relación aun y ya podía sentir sus mejillas traicionarlo sucumbiendo al aumento de calor en su cuerpo.

Lo mejor sería esperar hasta llegar a su casa para preguntar lo demás o terminaría chocando por dejar que sus sentidos se distrajeran con la cercanía del actor que tanto le gustaba y cuyos movimientos notaba a pesar de hacer su mejor esfuerzo en mantener su mirada en la carretera.

\- 'Si así estas ahorita ya me puedo imaginar cómo te pondrás cuando estemos en la cama'- su mente voló hacia una imagen inapropiada que Bugs hizo su mejor esfuerzo por ahuyentar con otros pensamientos.

\- 'Solo iremos para descansar un rato, Doc. Saber que estas en la "realidad" equivocada es difícil de procesar'- intento retomar la compostura, pero la mano que se posó sobre su muslo parecía querer impedírselo.

\- 'Llevo un año aquí, dientón y como ya viste no puedo ir ni siquiera a un restaurante en paz y mucho menos a una zona roja, así que…'- la mano subió hasta quedarse cerca de su entrepierna. –'¿Por qué no me ayudas un poco?'-

\- 'Creí que estabas molesto conmigo por no amarte'- podía escuchar su corazón latir más fuerte.

\- 'Lo estoy, pero esto y lo otro no siempre tiene que ir de la mano'- el tono simple parecía hacerle un ofrecimiento sin compromisos.

\- 'Doc…'- aparto la mano con un movimiento suave.

\- 'Ya te dije sobre mi nombre. Daffy, Daff, Duck, Lucas, como quieras, solo no "Doc" todo el tiempo'- rodo los ojos, molesto.

\- ' _Duck_ , no creo que…'- su mano que uso para apartar al apiñonado fue tomada y puesta sobre la entrepierna de este y por poco no consigue esquivar el bache en la carretera. –'no…'- el miembro ya estaba semierecto. –'Eso fue rápido. ¿Cómo has sobrevivido un año?'-

\- 'Tengo muchos recuerdos y dos manos hábiles'- el tono engreído le añadía un toque divertido a las palabras que lo hicieron reír ligeramente. –'Y una caja con uno que otro juguete'- un tope y no pudo evitar que su mano se moviera sobre la tela.

\- '¿Eso usamos en la "otra realidad" también, Duck?'- noto como el cuerpo del apiñonado se acercó un poco más dándole mayor accesibilidad.

\- 'A veces'- respondió sin mucho interés, prefiriendo concentrarse en colocar su mano apiñonada sobre la de Bugs, para moverla despacio. –'Pero no los necesitamos tanto'- Un movimiento de cadera y lo sintió crecer bajo la tela irguiéndose un poco más.

Permitió que guiara su mano en caricias suaves y el ligero quejido que escucho salir del fondo de su garganta lo hacía sonar un tanto frustrado, pero la manera en que esos ojos verdes se mantenían puestos sobre sus manos le indicaba que el apiñonado recordaba algo importante.

Siendo tomada con firmeza, su mano paso sobre el abdomen del actor, se abrió camino por el pecho deslizándose sobre la fina tela hasta acabar contra la mejilla de Duck, donde le vio cerrar los ojos para después colocar un beso suave en sus dedos.

\- '¿Me extrañaste?'- murmuro en voz baja sonando más como una declaración que una pregunta. Lo tiene escrito en su mirada y la mueca suave le decía que su mente se hallaba en otra parte.

\- 'Si'- respondió sin dejar de ver sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos despacio.

Permitió que se quedaran así por el resto del camino, disfrutando de la sensación reconfortante que generaban las ligeras caricias sobre su piel.

Era extraño, pues para ser alguien que no conocía realmente, el ser tocado de esa manera no le resulta incómodo. De hecho…  
  


Lo miro de reojo justo a tiempo para verlo bostezar.  
  


De hecho…  
  


Detuvo el lujoso vehículo en su cochera.  
  


De hecho, lo hacía querer más.

Apago el motor antes de acercarse, solo lo suficiente para aclarar sus intenciones.

Fue el apiñonado quien corto la distancia, besándolo despacio, adentrando su lengua entre sus labios, sorbiéndolos y mordiéndolos hasta hacerlo temblar. Podía sentir manos meterse en su cabello, acariciándolo con delicadeza, enredando dedos largos para después soltarlo despacio.

Un ultimo beso tronado y lo que él creería que seria el inicio a una noche juntos, se convirtió en una simple despedida.

\- 'Mañana a las 8 am'- ojos verdes lo miraron fijamente. –'Dámelo'- exigió señalando hacia su celular. –'Preguntaste sobre el plan…'- desbloqueo el dispositivo sin mayor problema. –'Tengo una idea. No llegues tarde'- tecleo algo rápido. –'Ahora sal de mi auto'-  
  


Tomo con confusión el celular que le era regresado.

Después de haber sido besado de esa manera y por la propuesta que hizo el apiñonado al literalmente poner su mano sobre su entrepierna, esperaba algo más…

\- '¿Eso es todo, Doc? No me acompañaras a la puerta'- dijo con un tono coqueto.

\- 'Si te acompaño acabare cogiéndote en la entrada y no eres alguien de una sola noche'- paso el pulgar sobre sus labios. –'Mereces más que eso, Bunny'-

\- '¿Ah sí? y eeh… ¿Qué merezco precisamente, _Duck_?'- lo que sea que haya recordado lo hizo cambiar de parecer.

\- 'Hacerlo con alguien que _tú_ quieras…'- respondió en voz baja. –'No con alguien desees solo para jugar por un rato'-  
  


El ligero ceño fruncido y la expresión decaída en el rostro del actor le dejaba ver un dolor que provoco que su corazón se contrajera.

Desde que lo vio esperando fuera de la oficina del actor de Disney, lo pensó y ahora lo confirmaba… Lo lastimo mucho en la "otra realidad" ¿cierto?  
  


\- '¿Eso hice contigo… Duck?'- tomo sus dedos con cautela en un intento de atraer su atención.

\- 'Eso hicimos por mucho tiempo'- menciono tras soltar una risa amarga. –'Solo que a mi se me olvido antes'- gemas verdes ya no lo miraban, ahora solo veían hacia la ventana. –'Mañana a las 8, no lo olvides, dientón'-

Quería saber más, preguntar más, conocer más sobre lo que tuvieron y que causaba que el apiñonado luciera así de miserable frente a él.

Dijo que lo amaba y a pesar de ello… a veces batallaba para mirarlo a la cara.

_¿Qué fue lo que te hice?_

_¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste?_

Dejaría las preguntas para otro día… cuando estuviera menos cansado y él menos confundido.

Planto un beso en la mejilla del apiñonado antes de salir, complacido al recibir un fuerte sonrojo en compañía de una adorable expresión de sorpresa.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

Tuvo una vida relativamente normal. Con padres que trabajaban duro en una ciudad llena de millones de personas donde podía desaparecer aun estando entre la multitud.

Dejo de llorar desde muy pequeño y ahora no recordaba la última vez que lo había hecho. Sus amistades iban y venían conservando solo un par, mujeres tuvo para elegir sin esforzarse mucho y cuando se dio cuenta que los hombres también eran una opción para él, tampoco batallo en salir con algunos.

Su vida era normal, tranquila y cómoda, sin necesidad de trabajar tanto gracias al invento que le proporcionaba los suficientes ingresos para no hacerlo y en cambio paso sus días leyendo, aprendiendo a tocar instrumentos, probando deportes nuevos y yendo de vez en cuando a explorar el mundo.

Si, todo era normal y estaba bien… o eso creyó.

No sabía que ocurriría cuando Duck le pidió que lo viera a las 8 en punto y no se le cruzo por la mente que la dirección que escribió en su celular perteneciera al Estudio Warner.

Pero sin duda… no espero la fuerte sensación de deja vu y melancolía que le llego de golpe al entrar al edificio con las brillantes letras que decían "Looney Tunes".

Actores reían, gritaban, discutían, peleaban y se perseguían en ese amplio lugar adornado con cómodos sillones y mesas que prácticamente nadie usaba.

Todo era un desastre y Bugs sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta.

Duck no menciono nada mientras lo encamino por él estudio y agradecía que tampoco lo hiciera ahora, pues necesitaba seguir viendo aquello en silencio, aunque fuera por unos segundos más.

La sensación de haber perdido algo importante, la sensación de haberse olvidado de algo en su vida… parecía colisionar con la presión en su pecho, que se generaba al ver a todos aquellos actores moviéndose por todas partes.

Los ha visto en películas desde su juventud y nunca antes sintió nada similar al respecto… ¿Por qué ahora sentía como si hubiera encontrado lo que perdió… lo que le faltaba…?

\- '¡D-Daffy!'- dijo el joven hombre rellenito con piel ligeramente rosada.  
  


El caos pareció detenerse por un momento en lo que todos dirigían su mirada hacia ellos o mas bien hacia el actor de tez apiñonada que seguía a su lado.

Bugs, tuvo que retroceder un poco para darle espacio al grupo que se acercaba a saludar efusivamente al actor.

Estaba claro que ninguno de ellos lo conocía, que no tenían porque llenarlo de abrazos, apapachos o tan siquiera estrechar su mano, como hacían con Duck.

Él no pertenecía a ese grupo, él nunca ha estado en aquel estudio antes y mucho menos en el área exclusiva para el equipo de comedia, era obvio que lo ignoraran, que no le pusieran atención y pasara como un extraño que no merecía su interés… sin embargo… ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal por ello?

Cuando regreso a casa el día anterior, se dijo a si mismo que no pensaría al respecto. Que dejaría las cosas fluir, que esperaría a ver que ocurría y a donde lo llevaba el supuesto plan del actor. Se dijo que quebrarse la cabeza por intentar comprender el embrollo en el que parecía estar involucrado, era una pérdida de energía y que prefería descubrir las cosas a su tiempo…  
  


Sin embargo… ¿Es normal que sienta que esa "otra realidad" que le mencionaron, es el lugar donde debería de estar en ese momento?

\- 'Oh~ Trajiste a un invitado contigo. ¿Quién es, Patito?'- reconocía al joven actor de cabello lacio y rubio que se le acercaba con una sonrisa llena de una juguetona curiosidad.

\- 'Es Bugs'- respondió el apiñonado aun atrapado en los brazos del sureño actor de cabello pelirrojo, Foghorn Leghorn.

\- '¿Bugs? ¿El tipo por el que estuviste preguntando durante meses? ¡¿Si existe?!'- el siseo solo podía pertenecer al compañero del joven rubio. Si el pálido recordaba correctamente su nombre era Sylvester Katz.

\- 'Me alegra que lo haya podido encontrar, Monsieur Duck.'- el acento francés era sin duda de Pepe Le Pew, el inconfundible actor extranjero. –'Olvido mencionar, que era un hombre tan apuesto'- una sonrisa coqueta y Bugs permaneció tan tranquilo como podía, a pesar de la extraña sensación que se posaba en su pecho y se revolvía en su cabeza.

\- '¿De dónde conoce al señor Lucas?'- apareciendo a su costado llego Speedy Gonzalez, el único actor con raíces latinas del grupo.

\- '¿Son amigos o…?'- la chica de cabello rubio, piel dorada, ojos lila y cuerpo de ensueño que lo miraba de lejos sin alejarse de Duck era Lola Bun.  
  


Bugs miro alrededor, viendo con detenimiento a cada uno de los actores. Tenerlos tan cerca causaba una sensación familiar… como si los conociera… como si realmente los conociera.

Pero debía de ser razonable, ver a alguien en una película, no es lo mismo que conocerlo ¿Cierto?  
  


\- 'Algo así, Linda'- consiguió articular, sonriéndoles ampliamente.

\- 'Olvídalo, Muñeca. Y tú…'- Señalo Duck apuntándole groseramente con el dedo índice tras terminar con la calurosa bienvenida por parte de sus compañeros. –'No mientras yo esté aquí.'- Amenazo formando una ligera mueca.  
  


No estaba seguro a que se refería, pero podía apostar que tenia que ver con acercarse a la hermosa actriz.  
  


\- '¿Cuál es el propósito de su visita?'- escuchó preguntar Wile interrumpiendo al apiñonado.

\- 'Viene a una audición'- Le escuchó responder con un tono casual.  
  


Miradas de confusión y asombro se dirigieron a él, provocando que un silencio incomodo reinara en el lugar por lo que fueron cinco largos segundos, para después pasar a un estallido de risas y sonrisas.  
  


\- '¡Buena, digo, buena suerte, Hijo!'- exclamo el pelirrojo dando fuertes palmadas contra su espalda.

\- '¡Rómpete una pierna!'- escucho decir a Speedy con un tono mas amigable.

\- 'Eeh… ¿una audición, Duck?'- cuestionó buscando una respuesta por parte del famoso actor, sin embargo, este se limitó a dirigir su atención a Porky y Elmer Fudd el calvo actor de baja estatura y ojos azulados.

Entre todas las cosas que el apiñonado no menciono antes de llevarlo ahí, sin duda esta era la mas importante.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

**Daffy's POV**

Si lo tuviera que describir en una palabra diría que el pálido era… pésimo. Simple y sencillamente pésimo.  
  


En el transcurso de su carrera le ha tocado ver malos actores y actrices, ha visto centenares de malas presentaciones, desde aquellos que olvidaban sus diálogos, hasta los que exageraban al punto de hacer insoportable el solo escucharlos.

Recordaba bien todas esas ocasiones que se sentó a ver a los jóvenes aspirantes llenos de esperanza e ingenuidad, aclamando tener el talento suficiente como para formar parte del grupo de comedia mas reconocido internacionalmente, para después acabar fracasando miserablemente.

Recordaba las horas de tortura que tuvo que soportar viendo acto tras acto y todo gracias a que Bugs siempre le pedía que estuviera presente durante las audiciones.  
  


Juzgar a los postulados era trabajo de tres de ellos, Bugs, Porky y él.

Pero sin duda no recordaba haber visto a nadie olvidar sus líneas y solo quedarse de pie sin saber que hacer.  
  


Muchos improvisaban, otros sacaban el libreto para leerlo y la mayoría solo salía huyendo, pero ninguno se quedaba de pie y miraba a sus manos enguantadas con una cara de confusión bien plantada.

Tal vez debió haberle mencionado antes sobre la audición, pero se trataba de Bugs, el mismo Bugs que podía leer un libreto en quince minutos y aprenderse las líneas principales a la perfección, el mismo que gano un concurso improvisando todo un acto, el mismo que lo superaba en talento y al que apodaban como una estrella prodigio. Su vida era la actuación y se le daba tan bien que no requería de hacer ningún esfuerzo para saber como desplazarse frente al escenario o como comportarse frente a la audiencia.

Bugs. El Bugs que él conocía y recordaba, es un excelente actor… pero… el Bugs de esta realidad…

\- '¡¿No leíste tu libreto?! ¡Tuviste una hora para leerlo y memorizarlo!'- grito levantándose de su asiento en el vacío y enorme teatro. –'¡Son solo diez líneas! ¡DIEZ!'- lanzo el libreto contra el suelo. –'¡Eres Bugs maldita sea Bunny! ¡¿Cómo no puedes memorizar diez líneas?!'-

\- '¡D-Daffy, cálmate!'- replico Porky a su lado, colocando una mano sobre su hombro para regresarlo a su asiento.

\- 'Es…'- murmuro Elmer intercambiando miradas con el tartamudo. –'Es pwésimo'- susurro encogiéndose de hombros ante la mirada de exasperación de Daffy.

Esto no estaba en el plan. Esto no debía de estar pasando.

Bugs es bueno actuando, ¿qué demonios hacia mirando sus manos y moviendo sus pies con una expresión de confusión?

Comprendía que nunca haya estado en un escenario antes… pero… su pareja tenia un talento innato.

¿Cómo iba a convertirlo en una estrella si ni siquiera era capaz de actuar frente a tres personas o por lo menos recitar diez líneas de memoria?

Poniéndose de pie nuevamente, revolvió su cabello antes de acercase al pálido aun en el escenario.

\- '¿Qué es lo que haces, dientón?'- se cruzó de brazos y espero por la respuesta, intentando con toda su fuerza de voluntad no perder los estribos.

\- 'No sé cómo hacerlo…'- replico sin apartar sus ojos del suelo.

\- 'No-nosotros, nos retiramos'- dijo Porky, poniéndose de pie junto con Elmer. –'Le-les daremos algo de ti-ti-tiempo, Daff'-

\- 'Pewo es pwesimo'- escucho decir al calvo caminando detrás del rellenito. –'No powa hacerwo'-

\- 'Ba-ba-ba- no digas eso, Elmer'- menciono su amigo antes de salir del teatro.

Apartando su mirada de enojo del par que acababa de retirarse, dirigió su vista al pálido aun confundido a su lado.

\- '¿" No sabes cómo hacerlo"?'- repitió entre dientes. –'Eras mejor que yo y ahora "no sabes como hacerlo"'-

\- '¡No, Duck! ¡No se como hacerlo!'- prácticamente le grito en la cara. –'¡Te dije que nunca lo había hecho!'- una mano lo empujo a un lado quitándolo del camino del pálido quien por fin se movía.

\- '¡Pero eres Bugs Bunny!'- le grito, dejando que la ira lo consumiera nuevamente, yendo detrás de él.

No necesitaba haberlo hecho antes para que fuera bueno en ello, el pálido podía hacer lo que sea, no importaba que tan complejo, absurdo o difícil se viera, tenia un talento natural que lo hacia un ganador en todo lo que intentara.

\- '¡Lo se!'- una mano tomándolo del saco y Daffy debió recordar que Bugs no era tan débil o relajado como parecía. –'Lo se… pero…'- la expresión de enojo desapareció de aquel rostro que conocía tan bien. –'Es como si… no pudiera moverme o hablar estando aquí…'- ojos azules llenos de agobio bajaron hasta colocarse en su pecho. –'¿Este era tu plan, Doc? ¿Traerme aquí? ¿Convertirme en una estrella de un momento a otro? ¿Qué pensabas que ocurriría?'-  
  


Precisamente ese era el plan, pero…  
  


\- 'Creí que podrías hacerlo…'- respondió despacio aun intimidado por el fuerte agarre en su ropa. –'Siempre fuiste bueno en todo, no creí que serias así de malo aquí'- una mirada de molestia por parte del pálido y término por ser empujado con fuerza cayendo al suelo.

\- 'Entonces enséñame, Doc'- manos enguantadas mantuvieron sus muñecas contra la fina duela, mientras que el resto del cuerpo de Bugs se ponía sobre el suyo, pegándolo al suelo. –'Yo también quiero saber porque siento que pertenezco aquí, cuando no tengo la más mínimo idea de como actuar. Si tanto quieres que todo sea como en la "otra realidad" Enséñame como hacerlo… enséñame a actuar.'-

\- '¿Qué?'- murmuro despacio sin dejar de ver hacia los absorbentes ojos azueles.

\- 'Si actuar es algo que perdí por el supuesto hechizo, entonces… ayúdame a recuperarlo, Doc'- el tono serio en sus palabras le informaba que el pálido no bromeaba.

Nunca en su vida creyó que llegaría a escuchar palabras así salir de quien se dedicaba a enseñar y no a aprender de los demás.

\- '¿Yo?'- balbuceo aun desconcertado por las palabras.

\- '¿Tienes una mejor idea, Doc?'- El tono de voz le decía que seguía molesto a pesar de la sonrisa fingida que le ofrecía.

\- 'Yo…'- se mordió el labio inferior, esto no podía estar pasando. –'Siempre soñé con esto… que me pidieras algo. Que fuera mejor que tu en algo'- confeso atreviéndose a afrontar los ojos azules que no dejaban de verlo. –'Por supuesto que te enseñare, Dientón'- soltó un suspiro sonriendo victorioso.

Pego su frente contra la del pálido ganándose una sonrisa suave de su parte.

\- '¿Era bueno en la "otra realidad"?'- le vio cerrar los ojos por un momento aflojando el agarre en sus muñecas.

\- '¿Bueno? Pff…'- tenía que reírse pues la pregunta resultaba absurda. –'Eres el mejor, Bugsy'-

\- '¿Mejor que tú?'- un tono escéptico y sintió labios acercarse a los suyos, rosando despacio.  
  


Una presión en su pecho y no existe forma en que lo diga en la "otra realidad", pero aquí podía aceptarlo, aquí podía decir en voz alta frente a Bugs, lo que se ha callado por todos estos años…  
.

\- 'Si… mejor que yo'- susurro ganándose un beso casto por parte del pálido.

\- 'No lo creo, Duck.'- se separo despacio, poniéndose de pie para después ofrecerle una mano. –'Pero si eso es lo que piensas realmente…'- Tomo la mano acabando por ser puesto de pie de un solo jalón. –'gracias'-


	19. 50 - MAGIC Part IV

**The _Magic_ Between **Us

**PART 4**

Todo duele. Desde sus brazos, espalda y piernas, hasta los dedos de los pies. Duele y no debió de haber subestimado tanto al actor.

Se imaginaba que, por las escenas de persecuciones, subidas y bajadas constantes por escaleras y movimientos rápidos, su estamina debía de ser alta y la condición física buena, pero esto era ridículo.

Desde sus años en la preparatoria no había echo tanto cardio como ahora.

No se imagino que bailar fuera tan agotador, que tuviera que aprender a correr nuevamente, que escalar una pared fuera crucial y que estirar adecuadamente resultara tan indispensable.

Paso dos días levantándose a horas absurdas de la mañana para aprender todo lo que podía del actor, desde pasos de baile de salón hasta tap, lecturas de libretos, entonaciones, pronunciación y comportamiento en escenario, y aun así Duck se atrevía a decir que era solo lo básico.

Después el apiñonado tuvo que regresar a trabajar y ahí fue cuando comenzó a moverse solo.

“ _Aprende de todo lo que veas, dientón_ ”

Eso fue lo que dijo antes de meterlo al estudio y conseguir que la rubia de su representante le diera un pase de visitante exclusivo, para que tuviera acceso a todos los sets de grabación.

Así fue como su rutina empezó a cambiar, era levantando temprano en la mañana para estirar y repasar pasos de baile y aprender técnicas corporales de expresión, todo mientras Duck se alistaba para ir a trabajar, para después correr 5 kilómetros como mínimo y regresar a tomar un baño rápido y salir hacia el Estudio Warner. Para ese entonces Duck ya estaba en alguna filmación.

Dentro del estudio ha pasado esos cortos cinco días que llevaba ahí, entrando de un set a otro, observando movimientos, técnicas y notando “tiempos” que aun no sabia bien como identificar.

Y todo resulta tan familiar…

La sensación de Deja vu no parece dejarlo en paz, inicia como un cosquilleo en sus manos y termina con una rara inquietud en sus pies. Como si supiera hacer todo aquello, pero sencillamente no consiguiera hacerlo correctamente.

Sintió lo mismo cuando estaba en aquel teatro.

Leyó el libreto que Duck le dio en ese entonces, eran un monologo corto de diez diálogos y según él resultaba fácil de memorizar, pero apenas puso un pie en escenario las palabras se esfumaron de su mente, sus manos y piernas se sentían torpes, y no podía, no podía evitar la detestable sensación de pánico que tensaba cada uno de sus músculos.

Sentía que pertenecía ahí, sentía que había visto todo aquello antes y que podía hacerlo, pero… el pánico lo paralizo en ese momento y cada vez que el actor le pedía que le mostrara lo que había aprendido, simplemente no podía.

Sus pies se volvían torpes, confundía pasos, no mostraba las expresiones o el tono correcto en sus palabras y nunca terminaba mas de tres diálogos.

Jamás batallo para hacer algo en su vida y cuando le pidió al apiñonado que le enseñara estaba confiado en que no tendría problemas para aprender rápido, pero… es como si existiera algo que se lo evitara.

“¿Tiene algo que ver con el hechizo?” cuestionó a Mickey un día, después de haber tenido una pésima caída en su intento de probar simples pasos de baile.

“Muy seguramente si” acepto el famoso actor, sonando terriblemente culpable al respecto.

No había creído por completo en todo el tema de la otra realidad y aquel hechizo, hasta que entro a los sets de los Looney Tunes por primera vez, y no le presto mucha atención a las posibles consecuencias detrás de toda esa magia, hasta que se paralizo en el escenario.

No es tímido, no es vergonzoso o inseguro, jamás lo ha sido, pero ahora cada vez que le pedían que simplemente actuara, no podía, realmente no podía.

Era como haber olvidado como nadar o andar en bicicleta, como si de un momento a otro su cuerpo decidiera dejar de cooperar con su mente, y no importa cuánto ensaye con Duck, sencillamente no ha conseguido hacer nada bien ni una sola vez…

¿Cómo puede formar parte de ese grupo de actores donde siente que debe de estar cuando ni siquiera sabe memorizar diálogos fáciles?

Para su sorpresa, Duck no ha presentado ningún tipo de enojo o frustración como el que mostró ese día en aquel teatro. Lo único que hace cada vez que se equivocaba es asentir, pensar en algo como si estuviera tomando algún tipo de nota mental y decir:

“Otra vez” “Desde el principio” “Ponte de pie” “Respira y vuélvelo a intentar”

La paciencia con la que decía aquellas palabras le resultaba como dichas por un verdadero maestro, paciente y comprensivo.

Esos dos días que tuvo la oportunidad de dedicarle mas tiempo, se dispuso a corregirlo, enseñándole como se debía de hacer o que tenia que cambiar.

Corregía su postura y movimientos, tocando sus brazos, sosteniendo su cadera y pasando manos por su espalda y piernas.

No sabia si tanto contacto físico era realmente necesario, pero por la mirada llena de concentración, podía reconocer que el apiñonado se estaba tomando su papel muy enserio y que por lo menos no tenia algo en mente cada vez que movía con firmeza su cadera o acercaba su cuerpo para guiarlo en pasos complejos.

Sin embargo, ahora que a comenzado a trabajar tiempo completo, Bugs se ha dado cuenta de varios detalles poco saludables en la vida cotidiana del apuesto actor.

Olvida constantemente sus comidas, duerme poco, lee demasiado, contesta demasiadas llamadas y de esos cinco días que lo ha visto ir y venir del estudio, solo un día no lo vio llegar después de las diez de la noche.

Aun en el estudio es complejo verlo, pregunta por él de vez en cuando, pero la respuesta es la siempre misma:

“Esta en rodaje” “Esta en el set #4” “Esta en junta con los directivos” “En maquillaje” “En vestuario”  
  


En otras palabras. Ocupado. Eternamente ocupado.

Y en las noches cuando lo ve llegar puede jurar que no es mas que un alma en pena desplazándose despacio por la enorme mansión donde vive y donde él mismo esta como invitado.

Es lo mismo todos los días.

Llega tarde por la noche, cierra la puerta detrás de él, pone el seguro, arrastra los pies mientras se quita el saco y se tumba en el sillón por un buen rato, luciendo absolutamente agotado.

Bugs puede recordar su tercer día en esa mansión, cuando aun despierto seguía viendo una de las tantas películas del apiñonado, sentado en el grande y cómodo sillón frente al enorme televisor.

No lo escucho llegar entre las carcajadas que le arrebataba las cómicas escenas en la pantalla, por eso se sobresalto un poco cuando lo sintió tomar asiento a su lado.

“- ‘Buenas noches, Duck ¿Cansado?’- “

La respuesta fue un susurro que no llego a escuchar y el famoso actor solo se recostó en el sillón, usando su regazo como almohada.

Optando por no cuestionarlo, continúo viendo la película, atreviéndose a acariciar el suave cabello, hasta escucharlo caer dormido profundamente.

Ahí lo contemplo con detenimiento, notando lo cansado que lucia y lo delgado de su cuerpo.

No parecía estar bien, no parecía tener fuerzas de siquiera caminar cada vez que regresaba por la noche, pero aun así al día siguiente estaba de pie luciendo despampanante en su lujosa ropa y bello porte.

Como un muñeco de baterías regresado a la vida tras haber dormido un poco y comido casi nada.

Bugs no es nadie para juzgar y no quería meterse en los hábitos de vida del actor o sermonear a quien es un adulto incluso tres años mayor, pero… comprendía sus palabras perfectamente ahora.

Esa rutina realmente está acabando con él, pero el apiñonado hace de todo para ocultarlo a los demás.

El maquillaje, café, bebidas energéticas, vitaminas y pastillas para dormir y no dormir tienen un límite, todo tiene un límite, pero el pálido no sabe precisamente como abordarlo.

No le ha preguntado mucho mas que detalles triviales sobre la “otra realidad”, pero en su mente guardaba las preguntas…

“¿Así vivo yo también?” “¿También me veo así de cansado?” “¿Trabajo hasta tarde?” “¿Me olvido de comer?”

Se preocupa por si mismo, pero se preocupa mas por quien parece dar todo de si todos los días para acabar desmoronándose durante las noches.

Por eso está ahí una vez más, esperando en la silenciosa casa, llena de lujos y hermosos detalles por todas partes, para permanecer la mayor parte del tiempo sin su dueño, siendo mantenida limpia y en pie por el mayordomo y una servidumbre que tiene de apoyo.

Miro el reloj que marcaba las doce de la noche y agradecía que el apiñonado se tomara la molestia de mandar un mensaje como todos los días que llevaba pasando sus noches ahí.

“Tarde”

Era lo único que ponía, sin explicación o detalle, pero Bugs aprendió rápido que significaba que llegaría tarde. No daba hora ni especificaba una cantidad de tiempo, solo decía que _tarde_.

El por su lado había pasado esos días regresando relativamente temprano al lugar, explorando la mansión tras haber estado toda la mañana y parte de la tarde de set en set, viendo a los actores desempeñar sus papeles a la perfección, mientras que intentaba no reír, observando todo detrás de las cámaras y el staff de filmación.

La experiencia de verlos actuar es sin duda algo de otro mundo o realidad, es como ver magia frente a sus ojos. Todo se realiza con tanta fluidez y la comedia es tan precisa, elocuente y tan llena de improvisación que de nada sirve intentar seguir el guion, pues los actores cambiaban las anotaciones y una que otro dialogo por algo mucho mas simpático o inesperado.

Ha tenido la oportunidad de conocer a todos los directores, quienes inicialmente lo veían con inseguridad, pero que a este punto de su sexto día yendo a visitar las filmaciones ya se han acostumbrado a su presencia, saludándolo con un vago movimiento de su mano o cabeza.

Ha visto a Porky actuar con Sylvester, a Sylvester con Tweety, a Wile con Roadrunner, a Ralph y a Sam e incluso a Marvin, pero el famoso Daffy Duck quien la hace de su “mentor” sigue insistiendo con su:

“No vayas al mío, Dientón. Me distraes demasiado”

Solo le hace caso por el tiempo que le ha dedicado a ensañarle y por el tono incomodo con el que dice esas palabras, pero eso no significa que no este deseando ver al apiñonado actuar….

De hecho, era al primero que quería ver. Siendo su actor favorito era obvio que deseaba verlo en vivo, pero la orden desde su primer día en el estudio lo ha mantenido lejos, dándole vueltas a otras filmaciones, para después olvidarse de ir a ver al apiñonado.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo aparto de la cómica película de policías espaciales que son Daffy Duck como Lunes y Porky Pigton como Martes. Es una de sus favoritas y ahora que tomó la decisión de intervenir al actor, decidió verla mientras esperaba.

Era sábado por la noche así que esperaba que siendo domingo al día siguiente el actor no tuviera que ir al Estudio, por lo que era una buena oportunidad para hablar un poco, en vez de tener pequeñas interacciones básicamente “laborales”.

Pasos suaves pero ruidosos le indican que viene cansado.

Se volvió rápidamente a verlo, pausado la película para ponerse de pie y acercarse.

\- ‘¿Qué hay de nuevo, Doc?’- dijo con un tono suave, no queriendo alterar a quien parece mas un fantasma que un hombre.

\- ‘¿Aun viendo películas a esta hora, dientón?’- una sonrisa desganada y el apiñonado se servia un vaso con agua.

\- ‘¿Qué puedo decir? Soy un fan’- una sonrisa juguetona y Duck pareció ganar algo de energía por la respuesta, riendo despacio. –‘¿Cómo estuvo la filmación de hoy?’-

\- ‘Porky podría hacer su trabajo más rápido, si no ha-ha-hab-hablara así’- rieron en unisonó y Bugs siguió sus movimientos, notando la corbata a medio aflojar en el cuello del actor. –‘Pero estuvo bien. ¿A quien viste hoy?’-

Siempre preguntaba a quien había ido a ver en los sets.

\- ‘Le estoy agarrando más cariño al trabajo de Wile y Roadrunner. Son muy buenos, el único problema es el calor del lugar.’- Se acerco con cautela observándolo con detenimiento. –‘Y Eeh… ¿La gran estrella tiene trabajo mañana?’- pico su costado con el dedo índice, aguantándose la risa al verlo dar un pequeño salto.

\- ‘Solo tengo que hacer un comercial en la tarde…’- ojos verdes lo miraron de reojo viéndolo con sospecha.

\- ‘Perfecto’- por lo menos podía robarle algo de tiempo. –‘¿Quieres tomarte un trago, Doc?’-

Señalo hacia el salón donde descubrió que el actor poseía pequeña pista de baile y lo que parecía ser un intento de bar, con una larga barra de roble y vitrinas de cristal llenas de costosas botellas.

Le vio titubear por un segundo, pero sin duda el que Bugs permaneciera en esa camisa entallada y pantalones de vestir ligeramente ajustados, le beneficio para hacerlo acceder.

Duck tiene una notable debilidad con respectó a él cuando se trata de resistirse a sus propuestas, como cuando le pidió si podía tocar su colección de libretos y cintas de filmación. Dudaba, pero acababa cediendo ante su sonrisa.

Jalo ligeramente la corbata para guiarlo al lugar, sintiendo como una mano se posaba sobre su espalda baja.

Tomo una botella y un par de vasos de vidrio cortado.

El apiñonado se quedó de pie observándolo un tanto confundido, hasta que se sentó en la mitad de la pista de baile.

\- ‘Ven, Doc’- dio una palmada a la duela y abrió la botella usando el destapa corchos para después llenar los vasos.

\- ‘¿Aquí, dientón?’- cuestionó, echando un vistazo a las sillas vacías y cómodos sillones que decoraban el lugar.

\- ‘Sentarse en el suelo es bueno de vez en cuando’- dio un sorbo a su bebida, para después dejarse caer en la fina duela, recostándose cómodamente en ella.

\- ‘No dejas de ser tú, orejón’- le escucho reír con suavidad causando una sensación cálida que pareció esparcirse por su pecho. –‘Eres raro. No importa cuan perfecto y bello digan todos que eres, también eres raro’- Le vio agacharse frente a la vitrina, abriendo una puerta debajo del mueble, donde al parecer había mas botellas.

\- ‘No soy menos raro que tú, Duck’- una botella esbelta llena de un liquido anaranjado fue sacada del lugar. –‘Viviendo en esta enorme mansión para solo llegar a dormir todos los días. Ni siquiera usas la cocina, solo la cafetera’-

\- ‘Eras tú el que cocinaba’- se acerco llevando la botella consigo. –‘Yo limpio, tu cocina. Ese era el trato, dientón’- tomo asiento a su lado.

Entrecerrando los ojos, Bugs observo por un momento el licor que el apiñonado había traído y no le costo mas de un par de segundo el reconocer la marca y el brillante color.

Pocos sabían que existía y solo a unos cuantos les gustaba. El licor de zanahoria no es una bebida que llegue a ser común o por lo menos agradable para todos y aun así…

Después de todo lo que el actor a demostrado saber de él, que se sorprendiera porque tuviera una botella de su licor favorito resultaba absurdo, pero aun así despertaba varias interrogantes en su cabeza…

\- ‘¿Lo bebías conmigo? ¿Por eso la compraste, Duck? ¿Para recordarme?’- bromeo con un tono burlón, pero el ligero sonrojo en el rostro moreno en combinación con la mirada amenazadora lo tomaron desprevenido aumentando el calor en su cuerpo.

\- ‘Si’- respondió entre dientes. –‘Me recuerda a nuestro primer beso. Tenia este sabor’- señalo la botella a su lado. –‘Bueno, siendo honesto muchos sabían a ese raro licor de zanahoria que tanto te gusta tomar. Que no tuviera ni una botella aquí fue… extraño.’- sacudió sus hombros, tomando el vaso ya servido y que seguía esperando por él.

\- ‘¿No te gusta?’- cuestiono apresurándose a terminar su trago para servirse un poco del licor anaranjado.

\- ‘Me gusta como sabe en tu boca’- las palabras salieron simples, pero por la expresión de vergüenza y molestia que se pintó en el rostro del actor, supuso que no tenia planeado decir nada tan directo.

Vertió un poco del licor en su vaso, buscando deshacer el temblor que recorrió su cuerpo ante las palabras del apiñonado, disimulando su propia impresión con una risa despreocupada.

\- ‘Y Eeh…’- aclaro su garganta. Tenia que cambiar de tema, pues las ideas empezaban a desviarse hacia uno más candente en su cabeza. –‘¿En la otra realidad también trabajas hasta esta hora todos los días, Duck?’-

\- ‘Pff ni de broma, Bugsy’- rio cansado, acabando con su trago para recostarse en el suelo. –‘Salimos a horas razonables ¡No había trabajado hasta esta hora desde el inicio de mi carrera! Ni siquiera tu eres explotado de esta forma. Si has llegado a tener juntas a horas extrañas y a veces te piden que te quedes mas de la cuenta, pero no a mi…’- la sonrisa en su rostro decayó un poco. –‘nunca a mi’-

\- ‘¿Por eso les permites hacerlo ahora?’- dio un sorbo a su vaso disfrutando del delicioso sabor que inundo su boca, para después dejarlo pasar quemante por la garganta.

\- ‘Si eso se requiere para mantener mi fama… que así sea’- las palabras salieron en un murmullo que acompañaba la expresión seria del actor. –‘¿De eso querías hablar, dientón? O ¿Tienes algo mas en esa bizarra mente tuya?’-

\- ‘Sabias que quería cuestionarte ¿No, Doc? ¿Fue tan obvio?’- se recostó a su lado mirando hacia el techo igual que el apiñonado.

\- ‘Siempre haces lo mismo cuando quieres hablar “seriamente” conmigo. “Vamos por un trago” es básicamente tu versión de “tenemos que hablar y necesito que seas honesto”.’- respondió con un tono casi aburrido. –‘Pero finjo demencia para evitar que digas lo que sea que tengas en tu cabeza. Tomamos un par de estos y te coqueteo lo suficiente para que olvides el tema y acabamos en la cama.’- sonrió maliciosamente. –‘No eres tan sutil como piensas.’-

\- ‘Suena a que tienes miedo de escuchar algo que no quieres, Doc’- lo miro de reojo notando como la sonrisa caía de golpe. –‘¿A que le tienes miedo, “patito”?’- agrego el sobrenombre que ha escuchado decir al juguetón actor de cabello rubio.

Se quedaron en silencio mirándose directamente a los ojos. Él por su lado esperando la respuesta, mientras que veía al apiñonado partir sus labios para solo acabar callando por unos segundos más.

Una mueca en labios gruesos y Bugs le escucho pasar saliva sonoramente antes de hablar.

\- ‘A que me dejes. A no ser suficiente para ti. A que…’- sus manos se cerraron en puños. –‘a perder…te’- respiro hondo irguiéndose rápidamente.

No, esto no es lo que Bugs buscaba.

Verlo lleno de pánico como lucia ahora tras haber pronunciado algo que no debía, no era lo que intentaba conseguir. Esta ventaja de recibir la verdad es sin duda un interesante beneficio para obtener información sobre una vida que no conoce, pero ¿al precio de que? ¿de incomodar a alguien que parece poco acostumbrado a hablar de sus sentimientos?

¿Esto estaba bien? Según el actor de Disney existen verdades que no ha escuchado y que merece oír… pero ¿Qué tan cierto es esto?

Estaba acorralándolo al punto de casi hacerlo salir corriendo. Si hacia otra pregunta que lo sacudiera de la misma manera, terminaría por ahuyentarlo.

Permitiéndose unos minutos de silencio, sirvió un trago más para ambos.

\- ‘Soy pésimo actuando’- desviar el tema era la mejor opción. –‘¿A que no esperabas eso, Duck?’- se rio de si mismo contemplando el color del licor.

\- ‘Todos empezamos así. No creas que el famoso Daffy Duck se hizo de la noche a la mañana. Pero viniendo de una gran estrella con un talento nato como tú, si fue algo…’- vacilo un poco. –‘decepcionante el que no pudieras ni bailar un tap básico o que fueras tan malo para recordar tus diálogos’- ambos rieron ante esto y el pálido agradeció el regreso de una atmosfera mas ligera. –‘Recuerda que yo practique toda mi vida para llegar a la gran pantalla, dientón’-

\- ‘¿Toda tu vida? Exageras, Duck’- No que el actor fuera tan viejo como para llevar una carrera abrumadoramente larga.

\- ‘No exagero. Pasaba días enteros en el orfanato practicando sin cansancio con tal de dar un gran espectáculo a mis posibles padres’-

¿Había dicho orfanato? ¿había escuchado bien? Las revistas de chismes, las entrevistas y artículos nunca mencionaron nada al respecto de eso. De hecho, nunca mencionaron nada de su infancia. No que él recordara al menos y resultaba ser un dato bastante fuera de lo común como para olvidarlo.

\- ‘¿Enserio, Duck?’- siguió el juego, queriendo saber mas al respecto sin ahuyentarlo con una reacción demasiado exaltada.

\- ‘Copiaba todo lo que veía en la tele, todos esos pasos de bailes, expresiones cómicas e incluso hacia pequeñas obras de teatro’- dijo con un tono alegre lleno de orgullo en sus palabras. –‘Nada que alguno de esos idiotas prospectos de padres adoptivos apreciara. Ahora se han de estar retorciendo en sus patéticas casas arrepintiéndose por no haber adoptado a una gran estrella como yo’- inflo su pecho y amplio su sonrisa.

\- ‘Tenlo por seguro, Doc’- asintió viendo con diversión la pose heroica que tomo el apiñonado. –‘¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste ahí?’- se atrevió a preguntar usando un tono casual.

Una expresión de confusión por parte del actor y algo le decía que ya habían tenido esta conversación antes… tal vez en la otra realidad.

\- ‘Oh cierto…’- Le escucho esbozar. Si, ya habían hablado de esto en la “otra realidad”. –‘Hasta que fui mayor de edad.’-

Un niño sin padres durante toda su vida…

Esto cambiaba y le daba un peso de importancia impresionante a su posición como actor. Llegar tan alto por si solo sin el apoyo de absolutamente nadie… debió haber sido difícil.

Alcanzar la fama para solo caer tiempo después… la “otra realidad” no es tan justa con el apiñonado como esta parece serlo….

\- ‘No pongas esa cara, dientón’- una risa resonó a su lado haciéndole volver la mirada al actor. –‘La primera vez que te lo dije hiciste la misma expresión.’- una mano acaricio su mejilla hasta bajar a su cuello. –‘Batallar para obtener algo no te asegura que será tuyo para toda la vida, pero se vale soñar ¿no, Bugsy?’-

La amplia sonrisa es sincera y un tanto… deprimente…

La mano cálida abandono su piel y el pálido se hallo a si mismo añorando un poco mas de ese contacto.

\- ‘¿Seguro que quieres volver, Doc?’- vació su vaso y lo dejo de lado. –‘¿Por qué no renuncias? Podríamos escapar a Alaska y vivir cómodamente allá. Sin ser hostigado por un gran grupo de fanáticos, tendríamos una cabaña, muchos perros de trineo y viviríamos de tus regalías y mi pelador de zanahorias’- se acercó al apiñonado, inclinándose sobre él al verlo recostarse en el suelo.

\- ‘¿Perros de trineo?’- pregunto entre risas. –‘Mejor un lugar con playa, sino ¿Dónde plantarías tus adoradas zanahorias?’-

Atreviéndose a moverse se dejo llevar por la sensación cálida en su estómago.

No es el momento adecuado para desarrollar nada, pero… el apiñonado parece demasiado agotado tanto emocional como mentalmente como para seguir conversando con propiedad.

Tendrá tiempo para más preguntas después… solo necesitaban… relajarse un poco o por lo menos saciar el calor que se ha estado acumulando desde que ha comenzado a pasar mas tiempo en la vida del actor.

No requiere de una explicación compleja o una razón elaborada.

El apiñonado recostado a su lado con sus sobresalientes ojos verdes en el techo, un sonrojo ligero en las mejillas y un aspecto apacible, muy seguramente por el cansancio, es suficientemente sensual como para hacerlo desearlo.

Si a esto se le agrega el hecho que el hombre a su lado es el mismo actor que le gusta tanto, que se supone que es su pareja en esta “otra realidad” y los acercamientos suaves y poco sutiles que a presenciado desde que lo conoció, entonces ¿Por qué no hacerlo?

Aprovechando el descuido del apiñonado se acomodo sobre su cuerpo, atrayendo su atención, pero sin conseguir sorprenderlo realmente.

Lo que sea que haya hecho en la “otra realidad” a sido bastante como para hacerlo permanecer inmutable ante tal cercanía.

Reacomodándose intento darse a entender, abriendo las piernas del apiñonado para quedar en medio de ellas, pegando su entrepierna contra la cadera del actor.

\- ‘Nunca he llegado muy lejos con ningún hombre’- hablo sincero colocando manos contra el suelo a cada lado de la cara de Duck y se inclino sobre el, viendo como su cabello caía cerca de su rostro. –‘No mas allá de masturbarlos en baños de bares y algo de sexo oral… ¿Qué tan lejos hemos llegado nosotros?’-

\- ‘Llevamos saliendo siete años… ¿Qué tan lejos hemos llegado? Debes estar bromeando, Bugsy’- una media sonrisa engreída curvo los carnosos labios. –‘Hemos hecho de todo, excepto tríos. No soy bueno compartiendo’-

\- ‘¿Cómo te gusta hacerlo, Doc?’- ojos verdes se atrevieron a mirarlo por un momento, dejando ver dientes blancos al partir sus labios.

\- ‘Contigo, como sea es bueno.’- Humedeció sus labios. –‘Pero…’- movimientos rápidos por parte del apiñonado lo tumbaron a la duela, haciéndolo pegar su espalda contra esta con un golpe seco. –‘Te lo dije antes. Hazlo con alguien que quieras...’- una mano tomo su barbilla con brusquedad y no sabía si aquella mueca era realmente una sonrisa. –‘No juegues conmigo, virgencito.’- un guiño juguetón y Bugs se quedo sin palabras. –‘Lava los vasos’- Susurro contra sus labios antes de ponerse de pie.

Quedándose en el suelo, lo vio irse a paso lento.

Esa es la primera vez que lo ponían en su lugar de esa manera, la primera vez que rechazaban su burda propuesta y la primera vez que se sentía con ganas de ir tras alguien, de saber si podía…

Se puso de pie tan rápido como le fue posible y salió tras él.

¿Podría meterse en su cama? Que se hagan los difíciles con él es muy poco común, pero sin duda Duck tiene ese aspecto, pues su ego de estrella le otorga la confianza suficiente como para declinarlo con tanta facilidad.

Sin embargo, existe algo a su favor…

\- ‘Eeeh…’- trotó con pasos suaves, hasta llegar a las escaleras guardando un escalón de distancia entre ellos. –‘¿No quieres hacerlo, Doc?’-

\- ‘Me muero por hacerlo’- detuvo sus pasos por un segundo y ese porte ya no parecía tan seguro.

\- ‘¿Y aun así dices que no, Duck?’- consiguió emparejarse apresurando el paso.

\- ‘Así es, Dientón.’- zancadas largas lo llevaron frente la puerta de su habitación en poco tiempo. –‘Vete a jugar con alguien más’- entró al cuarto, listo para cerrar la puerta.

\- ‘Oh… ¿Enserio, Doc?’- se encogió de hombros y dio media vuelta, para dirigirse de regreso a las escaleras. –‘¿Es eso realmente lo que quieres?’-

No alcanzo a dar más allá de un par de pasos antes de que una mano tomara el cuello de su camisa, jalándolo con la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo retroceder.

\- ‘No’- mascullo el apiñonado sonando un tanto molesto. –‘No quiero’-

Mirando sobre su hombro consiguió ver el intenso sonrojo decorar el apuesto rostro de la estrella.

Girando sobre sus talones para quedar frente a frente con el apiñonado, lo tomo nuevamente de la casi deshecha corbata.

\- ‘¿No me quieres?’- cuestiono acercando su rostro al del actor.

\- ‘No seas injusto, orejón…’- una pronunciada mueca y Bugs sonrió ante el sonrojo que retomaba color. –‘Ya te lo dije antes… No te quiero…’- apretó los dientes. –‘Yo te…’-

\- ‘Me amas’- mordió su labio inferior en una sonrisa coqueta. –‘lo sé.’-

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-**

Si, tal vez aposto demasiado alto. Jugo sus cartas de manera incorrecta y ahora estaba ahí.

El lujoso cuarto decorado con cuadros y muebles caros. Todo grita a opulencia, elegancia y un buen gusto con salpicaduras un tanto alocadas como lo era el arte abstracto que aun no llega a hallarle sentido.

El punto es que el actor no mintió cuando lo invito a quedarse en su mansión y le dijo que la mejor parte del lugar era el cuarto principal. En un inicio creyó que era una mala técnica para llevarlo a la cama, pero ahora que podía ver lo espacioso del lugar, el enorme baño con la amplia tina y el armario que parecía una habitación dentro de otra debía de reconocerlo, si era lo mejor de esa exuberante casa.

Creyó que su exnovia estaba algo loca por tener una adicción a la compra de ropa, accesorios y zapatos, y creyó que no existía nadie que en su sano juicio llegara a sobrepasarla, pero se equivocó. Duck sin duda se llevaba de calle a la pelirroja con una colección que asemejaba una tienda departamental, pero siendo justos el actor no se encontraba del todo en su “sano” juicio.

\- ‘Todas esas películas sin duda deben de dejar mucho dinero…’- murmuro sin dejar de ver la colección de sacos. –‘¿No, Doc?’-

\- ‘Si’- le escuchó responder casual, aun recargado en el marco de la puerta. –‘Pero no lo suficiente para pagar todo lo que tengo en este lugar’- encogió sus hombros.

\- ‘¿A qué te refieres, Doc?’- alzo una ceja con una mirada incrédula, sin saber precisamente porque el famoso actor sonaba tan inconforme cuando se notaba que la paga que tenia por todo su trabajo como actor era bastante buena y alta como para nombrarlo millonario.

Escuchándolo soltar un resoplido, lo vio buscar entre los cajones de su mesa de noche para sacar unos cuantos papeles.

\- ‘Me lo advertiste muchas veces, dientón.’- Le entrego las hojas. –‘Pero creí que eras un idiota aburrido que no quería dejarme tener todo lo que quisiera…. Siempre manteniéndome a raya “No compres esto” “No necesitas aquello” “Puedes conseguir algo más barato” Sonabas como una molesta conciencia que no dejaba divertirme, sin embargo… creo que ahora lo entiendo.’- paso una mano sobre su rostro. –‘Soy bueno con los números, pero malo para el autocontrol’-

Dándole un vistazo a las hojas de cuentas de banco, los números no eran para nada buenos. De hecho, el actor estaba en rojos, gastando cantidades absurdas de dinero que obviamente no alcanzaba a saldar.

\- ‘Yikes…’- esbozo viendo todas las hojas de deudas. –‘Estas hasta el cuello, Doc…. ¿Cómo piensas pagar todo esto?’- era demasiado.

\- ‘Ahora sabes porque trabajo como idiota, Bugsy.’- Se sentó en uno de los cómodos sillones. –‘No dejo que me exploten solo por diversión. ¿Cuánto crees que estén dispuestos a pagar por acostarse conmigo? Si esto sigue así creo que la prostitución no es una mala idea’- escuchándolo soltar una carcajada, Bugs esperaba que realmente estuviera bromeando, aunque…

\- ‘Depende…’- conservo las hojas en su mano dándole otro vistazo a los diferentes atuendos. Consiguió ver de reojo una mirada inquisitiva. –‘De que tan bueno seas’- una sonrisa juguetona y hubo un conjunto que lo hizo detenerse.

La camisa blanca de manga corta y falda entablillada que lucen como un uniforme de colegiala lo hacía pensar que posiblemente había dado con un fetiche extraño del apiñonado. No que él no tuviera los suyos… pero no involucraban nada tan corto como esas prendas.

Toco la tela de la falda azul marino, notando la suavidad en ella y la buena calidad que se podía detectar con solo tantearla un poco.

\- ‘¿Quieres ponértela, Bugsy?’- dio un salto al escuchar al actor detrás de él, prácticamente susurrándole al oído ¿En qué momento se movió? –‘Tanta insistencia por meterte en mi cuarto, esperaba que te echaras encima de mi al dejarte pasar, pero… solo te has puesto a curiosear’- manos en su cintura recorriéndola despacio para después sostenerlo con firmeza y lo podía sentir inclinarse sobre su cuello, inspirando discretamente.

Huele bien y el sonido de su voz hablando bajo y grueso lo hizo recargarse hacia atrás en busca de una mayor cercanía con el actor.

Una mano subió por su vientre hasta su pecho acariciando sobre la tela para solo bajar nuevamente hasta el botón de su pantalón.

Es diferente a lo que llego a sentir con sus otras parejas masculinas, no quiere ahuyentarlo, ni el contacto se ha vuelto fastidioso, por lo contrario… se sorprendió a si mismo cerrando sus ojos y prácticamente soltando un tonto suspiro ante la cadera del apiñonado que dio contra sus glúteos, dejándole sentir la excitación de un miembro que empezaba a tomar interés.

Pero no ha estado conservando su primera vez con un hombre para que fuera algo rápido o poco entretenido… tenia en mente una romántica y absurda idea de lo que deseaba para esa noche y ahora que podía ver tanto material a su disposición, quería jugar un poco mas con el apiñonado.

Ser deseado al punto de tenerlo a sus pies… ¿es una mala idea? El actor que lo ama desde la “otra realidad ¿puede realmente ser lo que el ha estado esperando en esta realidad?… ¿Qué tanto podía confiar en su buen juicio?

Girándose para acabar frente al de cabello azabache, lo vio inclinarse en busca de sus labios, pero Bugs solo lo esquivo, permitiendo que besara la comisura de su boca.

Una mirada de confusión y Daffy Duck se ve algo más que adorable persiguiéndolo de esa manera.

\- ‘Puede que sea un pésimo actor, Duck’- lo empujó hacia la cómoda silla en una orilla del gran armario. –‘Pero, creo que aun puedo montar un buen espectáculo’- Un guiño juguetón y ha visto muchas reacciones antes, pero ninguna como esa sonrisa engreída que parecía retarlo.

\- ‘¿Ah sí?’- se acomodó tranquilamente permitiendo que su espalda tocara el acojinado respaldo de la silla y cruzo sus piernas. Nada de miradas extrañas o movimientos desesperados que dijeran que solo quería un acostón rápido, como lo que le ha tocado lidiar antes. El apiñonado solo mantuvo su mirada coqueta. –‘Enséñame, Bugsy’-

La ultima vez que planto un espectáculo de ese tipo, su pareja de ese entonces había arruinado todo diciendo lo extraño que era por querer prácticamente modelarle antes de tener algo de sexo. Aburrido por la actitud del hombre, Bugs se limito a un oral rápido para mantenerlo lejos de su cuerpo, diciéndose a si mismo que esperaba algo mas de su pareja que una actitud poco… traviesa.

Pero los ojos verdes que lo miran con una expectación un tanto alocada, le decía que el actor esperaba, realmente esperaba impaciente por el espectáculo.

\- ‘¿Nada de música country para el momento, Duck?’- bromeo y la risa ronca lo relajo.

Vio al apiñonado buscar algo rápido en su celular y ahora comprende aun mas las deudas del actor, pues los lujos de la mansión van de la mano con un control de esta en la palma de sus manos o eso parecía al escuchar de la anda la música suave y la baja iluminación brindándole la ambientación más allá de apropiada.

No que sea demasiado tímido como para desnudarse en plena luz, pero sin duda la iluminación suave le da una sensación diferente a la desnudes, algo más… impío que le resultaba divertido.

Un breve intercambio de miradas con el apiñonado y confirmo que tuviera su completa atención.

Respirando despacio podía escuchar su corazón retumbar fuerte y rápido, pero hizo su mejor esfuerzo por disimularlo mientras se desnudaba en ritmo desabrochándose despacio la camisa para después pasar al pantalón donde un movimiento de caderas arranco una risa suave de la estrella.

Dejo caer la prenda a sus tobillos y la risa se cortó al momento que tanteo su ropa interior quitándosela con lentitud estirándola y moviéndola de todas las formas correctas para notar al apiñonado clavar su mirada sobre su entrepierna recorriéndole el cuerpo sin descaro alguno.

Permitió que cayera a sus pies y le sorprendió los buenos reflejos que atraparon los calzoncillos en un solo movimiento al haberlos lanzados hacia su espectador.

Eligio la ropa interior más indecente que pudo encontrar aguantándose la risa al hallar una tanga sobre la que pregunto con una mirada incrédula, pero no recibió más que un gesto indiferente, como si el actor no le viera el problema con tener una.

Poniéndosela comenzó a elegir las prendas, probándose una a una, notando la diferencia en sus físicos de inmediato, son casi la misma talla, pero el apiñonado parece tener una cintura más angosta o ropa más justa, pues la mayoría de los pantalones que se puso se pegaban bastante a su cuerpo y las camisas presentaban una espalda un tanto mas amplia, pero eran detalles que dejo pasar rápido, enfocándose mas en lo concentrado que lucía Duck recorriendo su cuerpo viéndolo vestirse y desvestirse, sin mencionar ni una sola palabra al respecto, limitándose a lamberse los labios y acomodarse el pantalón como si deseara ocultar la notable erección.

Debía de reconocerlo, el hombre, tiene un excelente gusto para colores y atuendos atrayentes.

Es precisamente como leyó en artículos.

Tiene un sentido de la moda único y variante, lleno de combinaciones inusuales, desde colores sobresalientes hasta accesorios glamurosos, y fue una lastima que Bugs no haya pensado en esto desde antes, pues usar tacones con esa fina tela de seguro lo haría lucir mucho mejor y si lo podía ver comérselo con la mirada, si tuviera puestas sus medias y zapatillas, ya lo tendría besando el piso.

Movimientos sensuales y graciosos lo hacían reír por lo bajo, apartando su mirada por un segundo para después pasarse una mano por el cabello y morderse el labio.

Fue cuestión de mas de diez atuendos para que decidiera que era momento usar el que realmente ansiaba ponerse.

La falda, camisa y corbata roja debieron de haber encendido algo mas pues lo vio quitarse la corbata y ponerse de pie.

Viéndole buscar algo en un cajón, medias negro oscuro y transparentes le fueron enseñadas y Bugs creyó que bromeaba cuando el apiñonado se arrodillo frente a él, ofreciéndole una mano para ponérselas, pero para su sorpresa, el colocar su pie sobre el hombro del famoso no hizo mas que ganarse un beso en el tobillo y caricias lentas mientras las medias eran puestas con propiedad.

Una vez con las medias en su lugar lo vio ponerse de pie mirándolo directo a los ojos y no aparto la vista, ni siquiera cuando manos rápidas se metieron bajo su falda para quitarle la ropa interior.

Sus ojos se encontraron por un segundo y Bugs sintió el corazón salírsele cuando las manos levantaron la prenda y gemas verdes miraron bajo la tela hacia su miembro.

Se sentía todo tan extrañamente… excitante.

Manos y pasos tranquilos lo guiaron hasta la cama, donde lo dejaron sentado por un momento para después obtener un espectáculo para si mismo al ver como el actor que tanto a admirado por años se desnudaba frente a él, deshaciéndose de su ropa sin la más mínima vergüenza a pesar del sonrojo que se esparció por el apuesto rostro.

Una delgadez marcada le ofreció músculos tonificados, un abdomen fuerte, pecho y espalda resistentes y agradeció el que se haya volteado por un segundo, pues los glúteos bien formados son más irresistibles al desnudo, que censurados por la tela.

Brazos notablemente fuertes se hicieron cargo de reacomodarlo en la cama, acostándolo boca arriba en el centro de esta, dejándolo un tanto confundido, pero con la suficiente confianza en el apiñonado como para no cuestionar sus acciones.

No sabia precisamente que esperar, pero sin duda el obtener un oral mientras llevaba una falda y medias puestas era algo nuevo que jamás había experimentado y no era solo eso… Duck es bueno, bastante hábil con movimientos rítmicos y dedos curiosos que jalan el elástico de las medias ajustadas a la mitad de sus muslos, no queriendo bajarlas, solo deseando jugar con sus sentidos al dejarlas golpear contra su piel.

Labios suaves, una boca cálida y dientes que rozan su piel sensible, lo invitaban a cerrar los ojos y dejar ir los gemidos que tanto se esforzaba por contener.

La mano que no juega con las prendas que lleva puestas, se encarga de acariciar las gónadas que caen pesadas haciéndole contraer los dedos de los pies y no fue hasta que lo sintió sorber con fuerza y gemir, provocando un temblor en la cavidad donde esta encerrado su falo, que ya no pudo más, permitiendo que un suspiro acompañado de un “Ahh” más lascivo de lo intensional, saliera vergonzosamente alto.

Escuchándole soltar una risilla corta en lo que su lengua le lambia el glande, termino sonrojándose con fuerza, llevando una mano al basto cabello para jalarlo en forma de reprensión de lo que no obtuvo mas que una mordida moderada a su miembro que lo hizo gritar.

Queriendo vengarse, enredo sus piernas en el cuello del apiñonado, pero debió haber pensado que tras varios años de relación en la “otra realidad” en algún momento acabo haciendo aquello antes, pues solo recibió fuertes sorbidos que pasaron a ser una tortura demasiado estimularía que lo llevo a acabar frustrantemente rápido, viniéndose con un orgasmo tan intenso que le hizo temblar de pies a cabeza.

Recordaba reclamos por su falta de aviso y miradas molestas de encuentros de una noche y parejas previas, pero por lo contrario a lo esperado, Duck solo se irguió, trago con una ligera mueca y limpio esos gruesos labios con el reverso de la mano, mientras le acariciaba el vientre con la otra, formando pequeños círculos sobre su piel, moviendo el camino de vellos en su estómago.

\- ‘¿Qué pensabas hacer, dientón? ¿Dejarme sin aire?’- Se inclino sobre él, murmurando contra su mejilla.

\- ‘Déjame adivinar…’- retomo el aliento. –‘Ya había hecho eso en la “otra realidad” ¿No, Duck?’- acaricio su espina dorsal.

\- ‘Así es, Bugsy. Tus juegos sucios no son tan difíciles de llevar después de tener sexo contigo por siete años.’- caricias en su cabello y mechones fueron apartados de su rostro con dedos gentiles.

\- ‘Si has soportado siete años, entonces te debe gustar mucho jugar sucio conmigo’- trazo su barbilla antes de depositar un beso casto sobre tentadores labios gruesos.

\- ‘Me encanta’- la respuesta sincera salió inconsciente, haciéndolo fruncir el ceño con vergüenza.

\- ‘Y… ¿Esto no es demasiado raro para ti?’- pregunto bajo, besándolo nuevamente.

Una mirada de confusión y tuvo que rodear la cadera del actor con sus piernas para frotar la suave tela de la falda contra su cuerpo y darse a entender.

\- ‘Parece que no comprendes, dientón’- rio negando con la cabeza. –‘Te adoro a ti’- sostuvo su rostro con ambas manos pegando sus frentes. –‘Lo que uses no importa. Maldición, hasta puedes subir veinticinco kilos y no me importaría. Créeme ha pasado. Eres el mismo, tu sonrisa es la misma, el color de tus ojos, de tu piel y cabello es el mismo. Y tu personalidad juguetona, astuta y brillante no cambia en absoluto, ya sea con vestido o pantalón, da igual.’-

Un silencio abarco la habitación en lo que Duck parecía darse cuenta de lo que había dicho a milímetros de su boca, usando ese tono de voz que tanto le gusta y Bugs tuvo que rodearlo con firmeza y forzarlo a un beso húmedo para evitar que escapara.

No comprendía. Si así era, si las palabras son sinceras y los sentimientos tan intensos entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué un tercero tuvo que colocar un hechizo para forzarlos a hablar?

\- ‘¿Dónde estoy usualmente?’- cuestiono mordiéndole el labio inferior antes de cortar el beso. –‘¿En qué posición, Doc?’- aclaro.

\- ‘¿En qué posición quieres estar?’- consiguió soltar aun sonrojado hasta la nariz.

Siendo sincero no tenia el conocimiento suficiente para solo tirar al apiñonado y hacerlo suyo como tanto deseaba hacer en ese momento con la rara sensación en su pecho y el calor en su entrepierna. Así que la respuesta era obvia.

\- ‘Muéstrame lo que sabes hacer, Doc.’- le guiño el ojo y la sonrisa altanera volvió a sacudir sus nervios, dejándole escuchar el palpitar de su corazón latir fuerte en sus oídos.

Viéndole incorporarse no sin antes depositar un beso dulce sobre sus labios, noto los ojos verdes recorrerlo por un momento, como si estuviera tomando una decisión.

\- ‘¿Quieres dejártela?’- movió su falda y el pálido negó con la cabeza. –‘Si necesitas un respiro solo dilo. No contengas el aire y no soy un, maldita sea, adivino, así que si duele… dime’-

Debió pensárselo un poco más antes de reírse y asentir, hallando absurdamente consideradas aquellas palabras.

Para alguien que usualmente parece no importarle nadie mas que si mismo, Duck posee un lado cálido que no muestra a menudo…

Pero a pesar de la amabilidad que movimientos lentos, caricias y besos profundos le otorgaban, debió haberse preparado mejor mentalmente… pues ahora estando desnudo con la punta del falo apiñonado y enrojecido restregándose contra su bola de nervios internos y próstata, siente que las embestidas alternadas entre lentas y profundas con tramos rápidos y cortos, lo están dejando sin aire y aun no sabe como no a perdido el conocimiento o puede seguir peleando por no perder la razón.

Y como si el placer físico no fuera suficiente el escuchar palabras roncas ser susurradas entre gemidos profundos contra su piel, debería bastar para detener sus pensamientos.

Las diferentes posiciones, la facilidad con la que es movido sobre la cama e incluso fuera de esta, le indica un conocimiento profundo de sus preferencias y cuerpo, usando su flexibilidad, pero conociendo bastante bien los límites para no lastimarlo, mientras que las miradas anhelantes, sonrisas suaves y toda la lagotería buscan respaldar halagos dichos en voz baja, contados como secretos que no debían de ser repetidos en voz alta.

Lo que labios gruesos dicen entre sonidos lascivos que lo hacen estremecer, son promesas de un amor tan ajeno para él que lo hacía añorar por la “otra realidad”. Nunca habían elogiado sus glúteos o pecho, ni le habían dicho que era extremadamente hermoso, o lo sensual que lucía su cuerpo retorciéndose placenteramente bajo los movimientos de su acompañante, ni sabia que sus piernas podían ser tan atractivas o que sus miradas robaran el aliento de alguien más….

Ni nunca le habían murmurado tan despacio, tan alto como un suspiro, ni tan seguido como un latido, que lo amaban.

Sin embargo, en lo profundo de su mente y entre los nudos en su garganta es capaz de recordar que la persona que le ofrece mas que un sexo candente y apasionado, habla de una versión de él que no conoce y que en ese preciso momento… desprecia profundamente por robarse el amor que deseaba hacer suyo.

¿Es posible sentir celos de uno mismo? ¿Es posible envidiarse a si mismo?

Es patético, pero… esperaba que Duck le estuviera haciendo el amor tan desesperadamente tanto a él, como a la versión de actor famoso que conoce de la “otra realidad”, pues si no era así… entonces no sabría qué hacer con la abrumadora sensación de felicidad y calidad satisfacción que parece sobrepasarlo hasta hacerlo derramar una lagrima ridícula, que se apresuró a disimular como sudor, limpiándola rápidamente de su mejilla para no dejarla ante esos bellos ojos verdes.

Si, el famoso actor que lo beso hasta adormecer sus labios por solo pronunciar su nombre entre gemidos, le ha otorgado lo que el deseaba para la primera vez con una pareja de su mismo sexo y ha ido más allá ofreciendo no solo su cuerpo, sino que entregando pedazos de su alma que no sabia como reciprocar correctamente, pero que deseaba hacerlo con todas sus fuerzas.

Terminaron en el piso de la habitación, entre sabanas de sedas y cobijas aterciopeladas protegiendo sus cuerpos desnudos del frio suelo.

La recamara esta de llena de respiros profundos y una escasez de palabras, ya sea por el fuerte sonrojo de su acompañante o por su incapacidad de hablar ante el nudo en su garganta.

El apiñonado fue el primero en moverse, besando su sien antes de tomar su celular, un cigarrillo y dirigirse al baño, dejando escuchar el sonido de la tina llenándose con velocidad.

Sin duda es el mejor sexo que ha tenido y la primera vez en su vida que siente a alguien hacerle el amor con tanta pasión, pero ¿cómo es que puede sentirse tan satisfecho y con el corazón roto al mismo tiempo?

Intentando levantarse, harto de sus propios pensamientos, quiso llegar al baño para solo acabar cayendo a medio camino. El intenso dolor en su cadera y el hormigueo en sus piernas, parecen estar en su contra, pero para su suerte Duck no tardo en hacer su aparición, aun desnudo y burlándose de él.

\- ‘¿Necesitas una mano, Dientón?’- lo cargo con facilidad. –‘Vamos antes de que se comience a sentir extraño’-

\- ‘¿Extraño?’- ladeo la cabeza, sonrojándose ligeramente por ser llevado como una ridícula damisela en apuros.

Sin embargo, guardo sus réplicas para después, ya que la sensación de agua caliente relajando sus músculos lo hizo callar.

Vio al actor desfilar por el baño como si el estar desnudo frente a él no fuera un problema en lo más mínimo, tomo una botella transparente y la vertió en el agua que no tardo en llenarse de burbujas y un dulce aroma a vainilla.

Fue entonces que Duck se adentró, acercándose rápidamente a él.

Tal vez por instinto o por una rara cohibición que sentía ahora, Bugs quiso apartarse, pero el apiñonado insistió, jalandolo del brazo para evitar su huida.

\- ‘Si te quedas así te dolerá el estómago después’- indico concentrándose en mantenerlo quieto.

\- ‘¿De qué hablas, Doc?’- dedos adentrándose en su anillo de músculos, lo hicieron soltar un golpe contra la espalda del actor, quien se limitó a refunfuñar exigiendo que se quedara quieto. –‘¿Qué haces?’- consigue decir al sentir como era abierto y algo viscoso salía de él.

\- ‘¿Aun quieres que te diga que hago, dientón?’- la sonrisa burlona lo hizo sonrojar con mas fuerza. –‘Debí haberte dicho antes…’- murmuro por lo bajo. –‘Es la ultima vez que lo hare por ti, así que, aprende.’-

Tragándose la vergüenza y dignidad herida, decidió aprovechar la cercanía y la tranquilidad del momento para preguntar lo que seguía rondando su mente.

\- ‘Duck…’- inicio tomando su atención viéndolo encender un cigarrillo mientras se recargaba en la orilla de la tina, quedando frente a él. –‘¿Qué hicimos mal? …’-

Silencio y el apiñonado soltó un suspiro.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

Existe una hora en la madrugada, en la que el cerebro esta demasiado agotado como para poner un filtro a secretos o razonar con cuidado cada palabra, y por eso agradeció el haber preguntado en ese momento, cuando el actor estaba lo suficientemente relajado como para contarle la historia que tanto ansiaba escuchar.

Viendo el problema desde la perspectiva de un tercero, se podría decir que ambos son igualmente culpables del aparente caos que existe entre ellos y no puede hacer nada mas que agradecer a la noche y al hechizo por palabras francas que el apiñonado pronunciaba entre dientes, aceptando en voz alta dolorosas verdades que se notaba que prefería ignorar.

Le conto la historia desde su punto de vista, ofreciendo pequeñas anécdotas aquí y allá, sin tener el valor de afrontar su mirada y verlo directo a los ojos, optando por contemplar el techo o la burbujeante agua en aquella tina.

Bugs por otro lado escuchaba tranquilo deseando comprender el punto de vista de ambos…. A pesar de tratarse de si mismo en una realidad diferente, era complejo no ver aquella vida como algo completamente ajeno para él, por lo que se mantenía al margen teniendo la oportunidad de juzgar ambas partes.

Daffy Dumas Duck subió a la fama rápido y por tres años fue adorado, visto, tratado y presentado como una estrella digna de reconocer y admirar. Sin embargo, todo cambio con su llegada…

Ahora bien, su “yo” en la “otra realidad” no tiene la más mínima culpa de que la audiencia eligiera y se aferrara a un papel presentado como un cómico ganador nato al que cualquier idea bizarra le sale bien, y a pesar de que Duck está consciente de ello… la verdad y las acciones de los directivos de cambiar su personaje a uno menos placentero le salió caro, costándole su preciada fama y todo el reconocimiento que tanto batallo en obtener.

Laboralmente se convirtieron en rivales y su relación frente a la pantalla no permanecía muy diferente detrás de ella.

Sin embargo, lo que, si le sorprendió bastante fue el que su otro “yo” tuviera la osadía de utilizar al apiñonado como el escape de una noche, acostándose con él cuando quisiera y donde quisiera, sin realmente tomar en cuenta los sentimientos del actor.

Aquello fue una jugada baja y sucia de la que el apiñonado se sentía absurdamente culpable por permitirle hacer lo que quisiera con él, mientras sus sentimientos se fortalecían y se quebraban tras ilusiones rotas al verlo pasar la noche con otras y otros que no eran él.

Fue uno mas durante un largo periodo que llego a su fin con la llegada de Marvin Commander, el actor de tez azabache con quien salió Duck finalizando la poco saludable relación que llevaba con él, pero al parecer su otro “yo” no acepto un “No” como respuesta y así fue como se formalizaron, tras haber sido provocado hasta el punto de engañar al azabache.

De ahí en adelante, entre sus peleas por la fama, los reclamos amargos por el pasado y una notable falta de comunicación han estado envueltos en una relación por siete años, con tantos altibajos como una temible montaña rusa sin descanso.

Duck también fue claro al especificar que jamás le había dicho toda la verdad detrás de sus acciones, pues duele bastante el reconocer que a pesar de tener el suficiente talento no tuviera la más mínima oportunidad para demostrarlo con los papeles poco adecuados y secundarios, pero eso no significaba que realmente quisiera insultarlo todo el tiempo o pasar sus días con peleas absurdas… solo ocurría.

Ya fuera por la ira, envidia o tal vez la amargura que ha ido creciendo a través del tiempo, las palabras hirientes salían solas y antes de que pudiera razonar o disculparse por lo dicho, ya estaba envuelto en otra pelea sin conseguir aclarar o llegar a nada.

\- ‘Tal vez no debemos estar juntos…’- murmuro observando los azulejos del baño.

\- ‘Tal vez deberías dejar de tenerme tanto miedo’- soltó jugueteando un poco con las burbujas en el agua.

La expresión de impresión por parte de Duck, le decía que probablemente había dado en el blanco.

Por lo que entendía, por lo que podía asimilar de lo contado… el apiñonado parece particularmente aterrorizado por la idea de lucir inferior a él, por la idea de no ser suficiente, por la idea de solo… fracasar patéticamente.

Y el por su lado parece ser un idiota con el suficiente miedo como para dejar ver sus sentimientos a plena luz, por eso pretendía todo el tiempo. Pretendía estar bien cuando muy probablemente no era así.

Su orgullo y ego es demasiado grande como para dejar ver a los demás lo vulnerable que realmente puede llegar a ser.

Al menos eso era lo que percibía a través de las anécdotas de peleas absurdas.

Esperaba que su pareja comprendiera sin necesidad de dar explicaciones o tan siquiera usar unas cuantas palabras, pero no es mas que un problema de percepción ocasionado por una excelente química y sincronía que parecían tener, pues si su tiempo en la cama es tan bueno como el que tuvieron esa noche y pueden actuar juntos de forma tan brillante como describió el apiñonado, entonces… ambos estaban dado mucho por sentado.

Sin duda la fama en la otra realidad lo hizo despegar un poco los pies del piso y ahora se encontraba con un ego y narcisismo demasiado grandes como para dejarlo mirar más allá de lo que tenía enfrente y Duck es demasiado complejo como para comprenderlo sin retirar las capas de enojo y egoísmo.

Están envueltos en un embrollo que requiere ser aclarado o dado por muerto, y eso fue lo ultimo que le dijo al apiñonado antes de que este saliera de la tina hacia el cuarto.

Bugs lo siguió aceptando la señal que era una notable invitación a pasar la noche en la suave cama.

Recostados en silencio escucho a Duck caer dormido en poco tiempo, mientras que el se quedo despierto por un momento más, aun pensando en las palabras del actor y preguntándose la razón detrás de propia actitud.

Si se pudiera quedar en esta realidad… si tan solo todo fuera diferente…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Últimamente he estado muy cansada y no he tenido mucho cerebro para escribir, pero hey. Espero que les guste.
> 
> Ahora sí, creo que la próxima parte será la última.   
> Siempre me alargo demasiado. 
> 
> Muchas gracias por los comentarios y su apoyo constante!! 
> 
> Relikvie, Tulipa~, Arami10, Tea_Cup, Lulu y Dafflodille!!! Estoy eternamente agradecida por seguir leyendo y tomarse un momento para dejar comentarios.


	20. 50 - MAGIC Part V

**The _Magic_ Between **Us

**PART 5**

Su nombre es Friz Freleng, es un hombre un tanto bajo, calvo, con una nariz predominante y fue el quien lo invito a pasar.

Estaba ahí por una petición que hizo el adormilado actor, quien se despertó con el ruidoso sonido de su celular y se vio obligado a ponerse de pie contra su voluntad. Solo quería algo de desayunar, eso era todo. “ _Lo que sea_ ” dijo que estaría bien y menciono algo referente a extrañar su sazón de la “otra realidad”.  
  


Sin verle mayor inconveniente, Bugs accedió.

Por eso se hallaba ahí en domingo con una mediana lonchera sobre el hombro mientras se paseaba por los sets de grabación de los Looney Tunes.

El lugar estaba tan vivo como entresemana con bastantes miembros de las diferentes áreas llevando y trayendo cosas de un lado a otro, y no le sorprendió el toparse con el francés Pepe Le Pew o el genio Wile. E. Coyote en su camino, ambos son casi tan adictos al trabajo como el mismísimo Daffy Duck.

Lo que no se espero fue cruzarse con el director a cargo de la presentación que le habían pedido adelantar a Duck, ni que este lo viera camino al camerino de la gran estrella para casualmente invitarlo a pasar al teatro donde estarían realizando un ensayo.

Lleno de curiosidad y con la confianza suficiente para desobedecer al apiñonado y su absurda orden de no ir a verlo actuar, decidió que se disculparía después si este llegaba a reprochar y en caso de que deseara reclamar más, utilizaría el punzante dolor en su cadera como defensa.

Fue así como se adentro al lugar.

El teatro estaba completamente a oscuras con solo el escenario iluminado, aun cubierto por el enorme telón rojo.

Camino despacio intentando no hacer ruido alguno, hasta que llego a las primeras filas, notando a Freleng conversar con la que él estaba seguro de que era Kate, la representante de los Looneys. Otros hombres trajeados estaban ocupando casi todos los lugares y detrás de ellos a un par de asientos se hallaban Tina Russo, Porky Pigton, Marvin Commander, Foghorn Leghorn y Lola Bun.

Se sentó junto a ellos, siendo recibido por un saludo silencioso y no pudo evitar sentirse en el lugar equivocado.

\- ‘Todos los directivos han venido a verlo’- escucho decir a Lola a su lado. –‘Nos pidieron que asistiéramos, pero no sabíamos que iban a venir ellos también… por eso estamos tan callados’- explico, muy seguramente notando la cara de incomodidad y confusión de Bugs.

Limitándose a asentir, estuvo por disculparse y salir del teatro, no queriendo permanecer en un ambiente tan tenso como aquel, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo el sonido de la música y el telón corriéndose lo hizo quedarse quieto.

Frente a el yacía un impresionante escenario y un más asombroso actor, desenvolviéndose de la mano con Elmer Fudd, quien la hacía de “enemigo” una vez más.

Ahora bien, Bugs sabía que Duck era bueno, después de todo es el actor de todas sus películas de comedia favoritas y siempre ha presumido de tener un gusto excelente para cinematografía, sin embargo, verlo en vivo es algo diferente… más real, más envolvente y extremadamente emocionante. Tan lleno de energía y simplemente maravilloso...

La posición de sus pies, el movimiento de sus manos, su tono de voz, las palabras fuertes y vibrantes, el ligero vuelo de su cabello y las ridículamente adorables y graciosas expresiones de ese rostro que no solo habla con labios gruesos, sino también con cejas, ojos y hasta pestañas.

Palabras no alcanzan para describir lo que ha conseguido dejarlo sin aliento, reírse hasta sentir su estómago doler y prácticamente hacer su cuerpo vibrar desde sus células hasta el ansioso movimiento de su pie derecho.

Fue ahí cuando lo sintió….

Nunca lo había sentido antes, ha escuchado al respecto y dicen que el primer flechazo es inolvidable, pero nunca pensó que fuera real o tan siquiera posible. Siempre lo creyó absurdo… pero quien diría que él tendría el suyo con solo ver al apiñonado actuar en el escenario….

Para su desgracia la presentación pareció pasar demasiado rápido, casi como un frustrante parpadeo. Quería tener el poder de regresar todo y pedirle que lo hiciera desde el comienzo, porque deseaba ver cada parte de nuevo, necesitaba reírse de las absurdas bromas, notar cada una de las particulares expresiones, seguir la sonrisa engreída o esas miradas de pánico que le arrebataron más de un par de carcajadas.

Las luces se encendieron, todos se pusieron de pie dejando caer una lluvia de aplausos que fueron bien recibidos por los actores haciendo reverencias, mientras sonreirán con mejillas chapeadas y un cansancio notable que se desenvolvía en una ligera capa de sudor en sus rostros.

Entre el brillo en las miradas de los actores, directivos e inclusive el equipo trabajando detrás del escenario, Bugs dejo caer su sonrisa al ver la de Daffy Duck resplandecer con intensidad.

El obsesionado al trabajo, el famoso actor, su pareja de siete años en “otra realidad”, el hombre con el que se acostó la noche anterior y se le entrego en cuerpo y alma, y que ahora puede decir que no solo le atrae sexualmente… _él_ ama, genuinamente, ama lo que hace. Se le nota en la mirada, en la resplandeciente sonrisa y esos ojos llenos de satisfacción y anhelo, casi como un niño orgulloso de si mismo al haber complacido a sus padres.

Y sin embargo…

Sin embargo… 

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

La presión en su pecho y el nudo en su garganta lo obligaron a salir del teatro, aprovechando los abrazos y felicitaciones que tomaban la atención del apiñonado.

El plan de Duck es convertirlo en una estrella y ¿dejar ir todo esto? Fue a buscarlo después de un año de gloriosa fama obtenida por un trabajo duro que realmente adora hacer y aun así… quería volver a la “otra realidad”.   
  


No es justo…

Pero ahora que lo ha visto, ahora que sabe la verdad y que el trabajo a pesar de ser difícil lo hace feliz y que adora la fama y la gloria que tiene… ¿Cómo puede solo quitárselo? ¿Cómo puede acceder a regresar? ¿Cómo puede dejarlo… perder otra vez?

Dejo la lonchera en el camerino y tomo una decisión al salir del estudio.

Tenia dos opciones, hacer todo lo posible por conseguir que Duck… Daffy… lo odiara y de alguna forma evitar que lo besara en todo ese proceso o… solo huir. Irse lejos por un tiempo, salir corriendo como un cobarde o un héroe, sin dar una razón o mencionar alguna excusa mediocre.

Siendo honesto consigo mismo… no besarlo seria totalmente imposible y ahora que tiene un nombre para la sensación de calor en su interior que nace en su pecho y se esparce por sus mejillas y orejas hasta tocar su cuello, sabe que al primer beso que se den terminaran volviendo a la “otra realidad”, arrebatándole a la persona que ama todo lo que anhelo desde su infancia… y eso… no es justo…

Amor es una palabra tonta, que no se imagino sentir o comprender. Amor a veces es solo… soltar, huir y dejar que la otra persona… sea feliz.

¿No?

Llego a casa en un tiempo récord gracias al hábil chofer de Daffy y ahora lo único que faltaba era comprar un auto, hacer una maleta y manejar a donde fuera que el viejo mapa aun guardado entre sus cosas lo llevara.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-**

**Daffy’s POV**

Hacer un ensayo de imprevisto usualmente no era su fuerte. Por lo menos requería unas cuantas horas de preparación, releer un poco el guion, imaginarse los movimientos y si era posible ver el escenario para tener una noción de donde estarían las cosas.

Sin embargo, la gerencia quiso ver el progreso de Friz tras una breve discusión con él, a veces terco, director y fue así como acabo teniendo que dar una presentación de la nada en domingo por la mañana.

Hizo su mejor esfuerzo con el tiempo disponible y es la primera vez en un largo tiempo que obtiene una bella ovación de pie por parte de los mismos directivos que en la “otra realidad” han tomado por costumbre el despedirlo por lo menos una vez por año y suspenderlo un mínimo de cuatro.

No iba a negar que una sensación de felicidad estallo en su interior al escuchar las risas y ver esas magnificas sonrisas dirigidas a él.

Y todo hubiera estado bien.

Sería un perfecto domingo en el que anhelaba regresar a casa y encontrarse con Bugs aun en la cama o trabajando en el jardín que su mayordomo intentaba mantener con vida. Compraría algo de comer como agradecimiento por el desayuno que seguramente ya estaba en su camerino y si podía abusar de su suerte pasaría el resto de la tarde viendo películas de suspenso junto al pálido….

Ese era el plan en su cabeza, esa era la idea que se escabullo en su mente antes de la presentación y la misma que tomo fuerza ante el encendido de las luces del teatro que ahora iluminaba a la audiencia.

Ver a Bugs entre los espectadores del ensayo despertó una cálida sensación familiar que no dudo en ampliar su sonrisa.   
  


_Como antes  
  
_

Eso fue lo que pensó al verlo sonreír y aplaudir junto a los demás.

Y todo hubiera estado bien… si tan solo no lo hubiera visto salir del teatro a paso veloz escapando sin volver la mirada atrás, mientras los directivos buscaban acaparar su atención impidiéndole perseguir a quien huía.

Existen muchas cosas que ha preferido ocultar en el fondo de su mente, optando por encerrarlas en cajas de las que salen murmullos encargados de recordarle de su presencia ahí. Existen verdades, recuerdos, pensamientos, temores y sucios secretos que deja atrás apilados en un rincón y no desea que nadie los vea, porque simplemente no había necesidad que así fuera…

Para su desgracia algunos de ellos han ido saliendo, desde que se levantó en esa realidad…

Su anhelo por la fama, el cariño inmensurable a sus compañeros, los pésimos problemas con el manejo de su economía, la constante búsqueda por la perfección, el miedo al fracaso, el pánico a perder y el incomprensible e incontrolable amor que tiene por quien creyó haber perdido y encontrado otra vez…

Estar en esa realidad no solo lo ha dejado disfrutar de lo que siempre anhelo… también le ha ayudado a conocerse mejor, a abrir las cajas de lo oculto y encarar lo que ha intentado dejar e ignorar.

Quién diría que puede poner a sus compañeros antes que si mismo. Quién diría que el aprecio de la gerencia y directivos significaba tanto para él o que adora su trabajo y odia hacer cosas a medias obligándose a cumplir expectativas y añorar aprobación, quien diría que podía tener confianza en sí mismo y olvidarse de fallar, y quien diría que era capaz de decir en voz alta todos lo que siente y piensa del pálido con el que a tenido una compleja relación por siete años….

Esa realidad es lo que siempre anhelo y al mismo tiempo lo que ya no necesitaba más.

Había comprendido esa madrugada, mientras veía dormir a Bugs, que a pesar de tener lo que deseo, también extrañaba la “otra realidad” donde ha malgastado oportunidades, defraudado persona y estropeado relaciones… pero donde en cierta forma también es capaz de ser feliz…

Podía volver, quería volver, regresar y arreglar lo que deshizo con sus manos y malos actos, lo que rompió y nunca se tomo la molestia de reponer. Ahora que sabe que es capaz de recuperar lo que creyó perdido, deseaba intentarlo todo en la otra realidad y si era posible… tener la oportunidad de ver actuar a Bugs otra vez….

Lo entendió entre fallas y malas presentaciones del pálido, no necesitaba ser un genio para notar lo que pésimo que era actuando en esta realidad y lo frustrante que le resultaba no poder verlo en el escenario, escucharlo recitar diálogos complejos y observarlo trasladarse frente a las cámaras con esa actitud confianzuda y apariencia de perfección.

El Bugs de esta realidad es casi igual de admirable con esos esfuerzos sobre humanos por conseguir algo que desea hacer con tanta ilusión para solo fallar, reírse y volverlo a intentar. Es igual en muchos aspectos, desde la personalidad tranquila hasta el tono sarcástico que baña sus palabras, pero diferente en un área que Daffy mismo ha llegado a idolatrar en un vergonzoso silencio.

Mickey debió haber pensado todo con mas cuidado al pedir aquel hechizo, pues de nada le servia tenerlo todo si en su mente viven recuerdos de una realidad que, a pesar de ser injusta, dura y muchas veces insoportable, de alguna extraña manera aun anhela.

Lo ha dicho antes y conseguía confirmarlo entrando a su enorme mansión para encontrarse con un agobiante silencio sepulcral únicamente profanado por la presencia de su mayordomo en el lugar. No es entretenido si no tiene a nadie pisándole los talones, no tiene con quien pelear, no tiene nadie quien baje su excesivo ego y lo mantenga en su lugar, y no es lo mismo si no puede ver actuar a su actor favorito…

\- ‘Se fue hace un par de horas’- ofreció su mayordomo cuyo nombre no lograba recordar.

\- ‘Ese roedor despreciable’- replico agradeciendo antes de dirigirse a su chofer.

Si el pálido creía que era capaz de solo irse sin dar una explicación estaba muy equivocado.   
En la otra realidad lo hubiera dejado ir, hubiera fingido que no le importaba en absoluto y se quedaría esperando por su regreso lleno de un orgullo demasiado grande como para ir tras el o tan siquiera llamarlo, pero esta no es la “otra realidad”.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-**

**Bugs’ POV**

Cambiar de numero fue la mejor opción. Hacer una maleta, comprar el auto que siempre a querido y viajar a la playa también lo fue.

Le tomo un par de días el llegar al paradisiaco lugar, no tanto por la distancia sino por su mal sentido de orientación del que no se a podido librar ni siquiera con la ayuda de la tecnología actual.

Pero ya estaba ahí, en la hermosa casa junto a la playa que consiguió alquilar y a esas horas de la mañana, mientras toma un delicioso jugo de zanahoria, realmente desearía hallar mas atractivas a las bellezas caminando sobre la arena, en trajes de baño de dos piezas tan justas y pequeñas que no dejaban mucho a la imaginación. Podría ir tras ellas, tener una conversación corta y si jugaba bien las cartas conseguiría con quienes pasar el día e inclusive noche.

Si, pudiera hacer eso sin problema alguno, si tan solo su mente dejara de recordarle el cuerpo del famoso actor de tez apiñonada.

\- ‘Él se vería bien en eso…’- murmuro para si mismo, sentado en las escaleras que llevan a la playa, siguiendo desde ahí el caminar de un hombre delgado con un traje de baño ajustado. –‘Creo que usaría mas algo como aquello’- rio viendo a un señor de mediana edad con un traje pequeño color rojo, dejando sus piernas y torso al descubierto.

Un guiño por parte del hombre y Bugs se limito a saludar de lejos.

_¿Habrá llamado?_

La pregunta aun le daba vueltas en la cabeza.

_¿Fue a buscarme?_

Esperaba que no. Prefería que su orgullo ganara y que lo dejara ir sin cuestionamientos, por lo menos así conseguiría olvidar él también.

La sensación de haber perdido algo había tomado fuerza desde su partida del teatro aquel día. Ahora es tan intensa que le permitió manejar inclusive de noche sin conciliar el sueño, deseando alejarse lo más rápido posible de donde sabia que debía estar, pero no podía hacerlo.

No importaba si el resto de los actores le habían tomado cariño, ni que lo invitaran a comer y desayunar seguido, o que haya reclinado un par de citas con Lola y Honey, de cualquier manera, el hechizo o destino o solo una falta de talento, le hacia imposible el actuar así que daba lo mismo. No pertenecía ahí, no en esta realidad.

No podía actuar, ni tener la fama que Daffy deseaba que alcanzara y que él presentía que ameritaba, y no importaba si una parte de él quería regresar a la “otra realidad” y deshacerse de la frustrante sensación de haber perdido algo en algún lugar, porque la otra parte que se mantiene firme diciendo que, hacia lo correcto, era aún más fuerte.

Movió el vaso en su mano. Aun viendo a las personas ir y venir, caminando junto al mar.

Por lo menos tenia sus recuerdos de quien era el primer flechazo que jamás creyó que tendría. Estaba celoso de si mismo en la “otra realidad”, tenia la oportunidad de pasar la noche con la afamada estrella del estudio Warner y compartir escenario con él.

_¿Cómo sería?_

Según las palabras del apiñonado es bueno, inclusive mejor que él.

Sonrió ligeramente.

Debía dejar de pensar en la “otra realidad”. Por lo menos aun podía decir que tuvo la oportunidad de acostarse con el actor de comedia mas afamado de los Looney Tunes y pasar algunos días con él, y aprender mas de un par de cosas sobre la actuación y lo complejo que realmente es.

Observo un grupo de personas pasar corriendo frente a él.

Había sido toda una experiencia desde el comienzo y ahora se podía reír libremente de lo absurdo que sonaría contar la historia de cómo conoció al actor.

Un grupo mas grande paso corriendo hacia la misma dirección y Bugs frunció ligeramente el ceño mirando a lo lejos donde se veía a una multitud formarse poco a poco.

Tal vez estaban regalando algo o vendiendo algún especial, o tal vez se trataba de alguien famoso pasando por el lugar…

Detuvo sus movimientos por un segundo contemplando la multitud antes de soltarse riendo.

Por supuesto que no, Daffy no sabía dónde estaba, se fue sin dejar ni una sola nota y era la primera vez que pisaba aquella playa a la que había querido ir desde hacia varios años atrás. Cambio su numero de celular y evito hospedarse en un hotel para tener mas privacidad, así que era básicamente imposible que…

Arena por todos lados y ahora podía ver correr a la multitud en su dirección, yendo detrás de alguien con lentes oscuros, sombrero de playa, una camisa floreada sin abrochar, bermudas anaranjadas y sandalias.

\- ‘No puede ser…’- esbozo poniéndose de pie, dejando su bebida de lado para mirar con mas atención.

La tez apiñonada ligeramente bronceada por el sol y el cabello oscuro podía ser de cualquiera ¿No?

Agudizo su mirada notando la gargantilla de perlas blancas en el cuello del hombre.

\- ‘Oh no…’-

Ahora eso no podía usarlo cualquiera, de hecho, solo existía una persona que ha visto usar algo tan delicado sobresaliendo elegantemente sobre su piel.

\- ‘Tranquilo, Bugs, él no sabe dónde estás…’- trago saliva con dificultad retrocediendo un poco al ver correr a la persona frente a él.

Una mirada por parte de quien seguía huyendo y sintió su corazón detenerse por un instante.

Y ahí estaba, sutil como un parpadeo, esa sonrisa engreída que tanto le gustaba se dibujó en el rostro que reconoció con facilidad.

Lentes oscuros y ese sombrero no servían para ocultar un aspecto tan poco común como el del actor, pues esos labios, la forma de su barbilla e incluso la figura de ese cuerpo moreno es única.

Su cabello se movió un poco ante el aire y la arena levantada por la persona que paso corriendo frente a el y la multitud que le seguía a un par de metros detrás.

Los siguió con la mirada, bajando las escaleras hasta acabar de pie en la arena.

\- ‘No regreses, Doc, no regreses, no…’- dijo contradiciendo el absurdo entusiasmo en su interior y la voz que susurraba lo contrario en su mente.

Una vuelta en U y nadie de la multitud se espero que el actor cambiara de dirección, gritando disculpas y prometiendo regresar, pero ni eso le ayudo a deshacerse de las mujeres y hombres que iban pidiendo autógrafos y tomando fotografías.

\- ‘¡Abre, Dientón!’- grito Daffy sosteniendo el sombrero para no tirarlo.

\- ‘Daff, no…’- retrocedió ahora un tanto intimidado por la cantidad de personas. –‘¡¿Qué harás con ellos?!’-

\- ‘¡Abre!’- demando una vez más, apresurando el paso hacia su casa.

Bugs estuvo por rehusarse cuando fue simplemente tomado por el torso y echado sobre el hombro del apiñonado. 

Acabaron entrando en la casa, cerrando la puerta con seguro detrás de ellos, mientras que Bugs termino prácticamente arrojado en el suelo con muy poca delicadeza por parte del actor.

Sobándose la espalda, levanto la mirada hacia el apiñonado quien retomaba el aliento con su espalda pegada contra la puerta como si temiera que fueran a tumbarla.

Lo vio quitarse sombrero y lentes oscuros dejándolos caer, para después retirar la ligera camisa sobre su torso, usándola para secarse el sudor del cuerpo.

Sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer ante el chupetón en la clavícula del actor, advirtió su mirada y se puso de pie.

\- ‘¿Quieres algo de tomar, Doc?’- ofreció sonando tan casual como le era posible.

\- ‘Maldito.’- respiro hondo por la nariz. –‘Te fuiste’- exhalo. 

\- ‘Eeh… siempre quise venir aquí…’- se escabullo a la cocina para servir un vaso con agua. –‘¿Cómo supiste donde estaba? ¿Contrataste un investigador privado o algo así, Daff?’- soltó una risilla ante la absurda idea.

\- ‘Bromeas…’- una media sonrisa rompió el ceño fruncido que llevaba. –‘Pismo Beach es tu playa favorita, por supuesto que sabia donde estabas, dientón. Te busque en todos los hoteles, moteles e inclusive en hostales.’- se separo de la puerta, dejando caer la camisa al suelo con el resto de sus cosas. –‘Pero si no estabas ahí, tenias que estar en algún lugar cerca de la playa.’- tomo el vaso que Bugs le ofreció.

\- ‘Lo haces sonar simple’- no sabia que era peor, verle el cuerpo o los tentadores labios que deseaba evitar. –‘Eres un acosador muy persistente’- se reprendió a si mismo por el tono juguetón que salió en sus palabras.

\- ‘¿Por qué te fuiste, dientón?’- un jalón a su camisa blanca y el pálido maldijo su cuerpo por dejarse acercar tan fácil. –‘Creí que te había gustado’- susurro contra su cuello.

Una mano en su cintura y no pudo resistir la tentación de tocarlo, pasando brazos sobre su cuello, tomando un momento para trazar hombros aún más bronceados por el sol.

\- ‘No, Duck. No tanto’- mintió con una sonrisa burlona y ojos verdes lo inspeccionaron por un momento.

\- ‘Mientes’- un beso en su mejilla y sintió el corazón derretírsele. –‘Pero ya enserio…’- sus miradas se encontraron y lo vio fruncir el ceño haciendo una ligera mueca. –‘¿Por qué te fuiste, dientón?’- repitió con un tono serio.

Bugs respiro hondo.

La falta de sinceridad y comunicación entre ellos fue lo que acabo metiéndolos en este aprieto, lo que supuestamente termino atrayendo la atención de terceros y toda esa magia que los hizo alejarse de la “otra realidad” … entonces haría lo contrario.

El apiñonado estaba frente a él, luciendo ligeramente molesto y más allá de eso un tanto dolido por sus acciones, pero aun así había respondido a las preguntas que lo mantuvieron despierto por la noche.

Si lo busco y muy seguramente también lo estuvo llamando.

Entonces ¿Qué hacer ahora? Tal vez si lo explica bien pueda convencerlo…

\- ‘¿Por qué no te quedas en esta realidad, Daff?’- no sabía si la mirada de sorpresa era por la pregunta o por el uso de un sobrenombre que a escuchado por todo el estudio. –‘Amas tu trabajo, tienes tu fama y… mereces quedarte aquí’- sonrió ampliamente, seguro de sus palabras. –‘Soy pésimo actuando, Doc. Y estoy bien en esta realidad… pero no creo que pueda estar contigo aquí sin hacernos regresar a la “otra realidad”’- una risa nerviosa se escapo de sus labios y sintió sus mejillas enrojecer. –‘A menos de que jures no besarme jamás… pero igual no creo que yo pueda jurártelo teniéndote cerca’-

Paseo un pulgar por labios tersos y lo vio sonrojarse profundamente.

Oh, comprendía y se odiaba a si mismo de la “otra realidad” ¿Como podía tener a alguien con la capacidad de lucir así de sensual y adorable sonrojado hasta el cuello, y desperdiciar su tiempo peleando todo el tiempo que esta con él?

Si pudieran quedarse aquí, si no existiera la posibilidad de que el hechizo fuera real, no tendría inconveniente alguno en vivir con Daffy. Haría un bello jardín en esa enorme mansión, plantaría zanahorias por todos lados, se aseguraría de que comiera, le ayudaría a arreglar sus problemas financieros y quien sabe… hasta podría conseguirse un trabajo en el estudio….

\- ‘Lo sabía…’- murmuro con una sonrisa victoriosa. –‘Pero tenia que encontrarte para confírmalo. Dientón, tienes que dejar de escaparte solo porque tomas decisiones basadas en tu idea de lo que es mejor para mí.’- Pareció pensarse sus palabras por un instante. –‘¿No quieres actuar? Puede que solo sea yo, pero parecía que ibas a llorar de felicidad cuando entraste al estudio y la forma en que miras a los demás… en verdad parecía que deseabas estar en el escenario con ellos también.’-

\- ‘No eres tan despistado como dicen’- admitió recordando las palabras de Porky, quien le había mencionado lo poco empático que puede llegar a ser a veces el apiñonado. –‘Pero tú lo dijiste, Duck. En la “otra realidad” no tienes nada de esto, nada de mujeres en bikini persiguiéndote por la playa, o marcas famosas rogándote por salir en anuncios, ni eres la estrella mas codiciada del estudio…’-

\- ‘Y extraño actuar contigo, tus brillantes presentaciones, verte en el escenario y frente a las cámaras’- frunció un poco el ceño, haciendo una mueca incomoda. –‘Dejarme sin mi actor favorito y mi pareja de años, no me parece justo, orejón’- manos sosteniendo su rostro pálido lo tomaron por sorpresa. –‘Permíteme arreglarlo’-

Un beso cayo sobre sus labios y cerro sus ojos despacio.

El apiñonado había vuelto por él una segunda vez… suponía que podía dejar todo en manos de la magia esta vez…

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-**

**Mickey’s POV**

Por dos días ha intentado llamar a Bugs, pero el celular parece seguir apagado y Daffy no hace más que ignorarlo.

No ha querido decir nada al respecto, sin embargo, ahora que estaba en la recta final toda su esperanza puesta en manos de esa pareja comenzaba a tambalearse haciéndolo caer en el pánico silencioso con el que ha vivido por mas de un año.

Ninguno de los dos pregunto y no tenían por qué hacerlo, probablemente Daffy lo daba por echo y el Bugs en esta realidad no sabe nada al respecto, por ello prefirió no agregar presión en algo que debería de ser ajeno para esos dos.

Debió haberlo pensado dos veces antes de involucrarse, debió haber procesado con más cuidado las consecuencias de sus actos y las palabras de Walt no hacen mas que recordarle lo peligroso que es jugar con el destino de los demás.

El efecto mariposa del hechizo le ha jugado una mala pasada desde el primer día que se despertó en esta realidad y le tomo bastante tiempo el comprender lo obvio que resultaba el que no tuviera una relación con Donald.

Al separar a la pareja mas compleja que ha conocido en su vida, al hacer que no se conocieran, al guardar una apariencia “normal” por parte de quien Donald veía ahora menos como un rival personal, arrebato la posibilidad de abrir los ojos de su mejor amigo hacia una posibilidad que en la “otra realidad” paso por su mente al saber de la relación de las dos estrellas de Warner.

En otras palabras, había regresado a su época de un amor “no correspondido” y que se mantenía oculto al no tener los pantalones para decirle sus sentimientos al rubio.

Fue gracias a Bugs y Daffy que en la “otra realidad” se volvieran pareja, pues el desafiar la normalidad que la compañía los forzaba a mantener, poniéndoles parejas perfectas con las cuales actuar y presentarse en los medios, era algo difícil de hacer a menos de que tuvieran iguales que sirvieran como inspiración para demostrarles que era posible, realmente posible, mantener una relación tan poco común en secreto.

Pero en esta realidad no existía un “Bugs y Daffy”, no existía la pareja de Looney Tunes que se burlaba de los directores conservando una relación por años a sus espaldas, fingiendo una rivalidad frente a la sociedad, mientras que ante pocas amistades cercanas anunciaban en más formas que en palabras un amor que conservaban en silencio.

Esa posibilidad nunca se le abrió a Donald en esta realidad y en el tiempo que llevaba ahí, Mickey no ha conseguido la oportunidad ni las palabras correctas para decirle que podían estar juntos, que sabía cómo se sentía respecto a él, que no era nada malo o incorrecto y que compartía el mismo sentimiento…

Por eso había pasado mas de un año fingiendo ser un mejor amigo para quien desea besar y con quien en “otra realidad” se ha acostumbrado a dormir y despertar.

Y como si la tortura de tener a Donald cerca sin poder tocarlo, sostener su mano o besarlo, no resultara suficiente, ha pasado la mayor parte de ese año haciéndola de padrino de bodas, ayudando a su “pareja” a preparar una boda casi obligatoria que accedió a tener con Daisy.

Eran pocos los detalles que su enérgica amiga dejaba en sus manos, pero vaya que acompañar a quien ama tanto a elegir un traje de boda para casarse con alguien que no es él… ha dolido mas de lo esperado.

Dos días antes de la boda decidió que había esperado suficiente y que necesitaba que Daffy y Bugs se pusieran de acuerdo y deshicieran el hechizo para poder regresar a la “otra realidad”, pero ninguno de los dos se ha tomado la molestia en contestar y ahora helo ahí, cayendo en pánico con el celular en el bolsillo, mientras esta de pie en el altar junto a Donald, esperando a que la novia hiciera su aparición.

Escucho al pequeño grupo tocar una bella melodía que no hacía más que hacerlo gritar internamente.

\- ‘¿Estas bien, Mickey?’- susurro Donald, mirándolo de reojo, sonando notablemente preocupado por él.

No existía escapatoria, ni podía depender del par de Looneys, ya ha dejado que todo fuera demasiado lejos. Era ahora o nunca.

\- ‘No’- respondió mirando hacia sus manos enguantadas por un segundo. –‘Donald, yo…’- levanto la cabeza, dirigiendo sus ojos hacia los azules de quien a adorado por años.

Un cambio en la sinfonía y los invitados se pusieron de pie para recibir a Daisy en su bello vestido blanco y hermoso ramo de flores. Lucia preciosa de pies a cabeza.

\- ‘Oh dios…’- consiguió decir Donald, hablando entre dientes, mientras mostraba una sonrisa nerviosa y se enderezaba. –‘Mickey yo también tengo que decirte algo’- susurro sin apartar la vista de Daisy y los invitados.

No era necesario que lo dijera, él ya lo sabía.

\- ‘Te amo’- soltó firme y claro, ganándose una mirada de sorpresa por parte del rubio claro. –‘Siempre lo he hecho’-

\- ‘¡¿y me lo dices ahora?!’- sus ojos se cristalizaron a pesar del ceño fruncido y la confusión que se pintaba por todo su rostro.

\- ‘Perdón’- sonrió con cariño.

Que mas daba si arruinaba esta realidad… todavía podían volver a la otra, todavía podían regresar.

Colocando ambas manos en el rostro de Donald, ignoro los murmullos que tomaban fuerza a su alrededor, para plantar un beso en los labios que ha añorado por mas de un año.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-**

Abriendo los ojos de golpe se movió demasiado rápido y demasiado torpe, acabando por caerse de la cama.

¿Dónde estaba?

¿Qué había pasado?

¿Dónde estaban los demás?

¿Dónde estaba…?

\- ‘¡Idiota!’- una almohada proyectando contra su cara y ahí estaba la respuesta que necesitaba. –‘¿Qué fue lo hiciste?’- manos, lo tomaron del cuello de su pijama, levantándolo del suelo.

Mickey miro alrededor por un momento. Estaban de regreso, lo habían conseguido, esos dos realmente lo habían logrado.

\- ‘¡Lo consiguieron, Donald!’- dijo con un tono alegre que se apagó en cuanto vio a su pareja mirándolo con una expresión que le decía que estaba a punto de perder sus cabales si no le respondía. –‘…Un momento… aha… no me digas que lo recuerdas… pero el hechizo…’-

\- ‘¡Lo sabía! Eso no fue un sueño ¿verdad?’- lo sacudió con fuerza. –‘¡Ibas a dejar que me casara! ¡No dijiste nada hasta el final!’-

\- ‘El hechizo era solo para Bugs y Daffy, ¿Cómo puedes…?’- soltó un suspiro de cansancio. La magia negra siempre tenia un truco detrás, tendría que hablar con Maléfica al respecto… pero sería después, por ahora tenía a alguien mucho más atemorizante con quien lidiar.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-**

**Daffy’s POV**

Todo daba vueltas y ¿Cuántas lámparas tenia realmente en su habitación? Porque en ese instante veía cuatro, pero recordaba tener solo una en el techo.

Cerro los ojos con fuerza llevándose la mano a cabeza.

¿Por qué estaba en su casa? Que no estaba con Bugs en…

Abriendo nuevamente los ojos, se puso de pie de inmediato.

Esa era su habitación, no la extravagante llena de adornos lujosos ni con un bello armario repleto de ropa, ni un cómodo baño enorme en el que podía pasar la tarde entera. No, estaba de regreso a su casa normal, que no era una mansión, solo una casa grande nada más.

Corrió hacia la ventana para ver el exterior.

Ya no estaba cerca del estudio, ni tenía el ventanal enorme por el que podía ver toda la ciudad adornada con su rostro en todas partes, ahora estaba de regreso al aburrido fraccionamiento privado donde vivía y que quedaba lejos del trabajo.

\- ‘Regresamos…’- murmuro entre la oscuridad de la noche y el silencio de su hogar.

Lo consiguieron, el hechizo estaba roto y ahora… ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Nada había cambiado? Y aún más importante… Bugs… tenía que ir a verlo.

Corriendo al closet, tomo un par de zapatos y sin molestarse en cambiarse el pijama a rayas que llevaba puesto, bajo las escaleras tan rápido como pudo, confirmando la falta de pinturas costosas, bellos jarrones y esculturas.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta y abrió despacio, saliendo de puntillas con pasos cuidadosos. Si, era la aburrida calle llena de casas grandes que recordaba.

\- ‘¿Sabe quién soy?’- grito a un hombre que caminaba paseando a su perro por la acera del otro lado de su casa.

\- ‘¡Cállate, idiota!’- respondió el malhumorado hombre, apresurando el paso.

¡Excelente!

Ya nadie iba detrás de él, ni tenia que cuidarse de posibles paparazzi escondidos en su jardín o cerca de su casa.

Tomo las llaves de su auto y partió.

Ahora solo faltaba confirmar lo más importante…

¿Dónde estaba Bugs y que tanto recordaba?

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-**

**Bugs’ POV**

Ese había sido el sueño más vivido que ha tenido en su vida, porque… había sido un sueño ¿no? No era posible que Mickey hiciera un hechizo y los mandara a otra realidad donde no pudiera actuar, era absurdo… ¿no?

Tragando saliva con dificultad, miro el celular en su mesa de noche. Solo había una forma de confirmarlo.

Tomando el aparato, tecleo el numero y espero.

\- ‘Mick, mi querido amigo. Eeeh… esto va a sonar raro, pero…’- no consiguió terminar de hablar cuando la respuesta le fue dada con un simple…

“ _Si, eso si paso en verdad_ ” seguido por una disculpa en la que venia involucrada una promesa de hablar mas tarde, cuando no tuviera a Donald queriendo matarlo.

Muy bien… no fue un sueño. 

Se irguió quedándose sentado en la orilla de la cama.

Si todo lo que recordaba como un vivido sueño tras una mala noche de copas realmente paso, entonces…

Se llevo las manos al rostro cubriéndolo por un momento, permitiendo que una sonrisa ridícula curvara sus labios.

Todo lo que había dicho Daffy, su punto de vista de la relación, los temores y la incomodidad que podía detectar, le gritaban que era culpable y que terminar era la mejor opción, tal vez incluso lo más sano para los dos… pero del otro lado estaban dulces halagos, miradas llenas de anhelos, el sexo, esa noche que tuvieron juntos ha sido de las mejores y lamentaba tanto su actitud de principiante que lo limito en su momento, y … los sentimientos… tan sinceros, tan llenos de un cariño… no, de un amor que ni en sus sueños llego a imaginar.

Daffy, dentro de él, detrás de capas de malhumor, de insultos, reclamos y toda esa actitud egoísta y egocéntrica, existe una admiración, anhelo y amor tan fuertes por él, que lo estaban haciendo reír como un tonto y el incomodo nudo en su garganta le anunciaba sobre una fibra sensible que existe en su interior, pero que se ha negado a mirar.

¿Qué hacer ahora?

El sonido de un motor y Bugs tuvo que levantarse a mirar por la ventana, porque reconocía ese ruido.

En aquella realidad, donde lo tenía todo Daffy, había vuelto a búscalo dos veces, en aquella realidad donde podía ser feliz decidió que también quería que él lo fuera y ahora estaba ahí encontrándolo una vez más. Lo vio salir del auto en pijama, luciendo como un simpático maniático recién levantado.

Sin pensarlo mucho, se dio un vistazo en el espejo antes de bajar a la puerta de entrada.

Espero unos segundos y la vio abrirse, dejando pasar al apiñonado, quien parecía aún más desalineado de cerca, pero se veía adorable igual.

\- ‘Eeh… ¿Qué hay de nuevo, Duck?’- sonrió ligeramente viéndolo sorprenderse y sonrojar.

\- ‘Ah…’- cerró la puerta con cuidado. –‘Eh… ¿Q-que…?’- ojos pegaron al piso y Bugs soltó una risa suave.

¿Qué hacer ahora con toda esa magia que siempre ha existido entre ellos?

\- ‘Daff’- se acercó despacio rodeándolo por el cuello. –‘Intentémoslo de nuevo’- susurro contra su oído, colocando un beso en la suave mejilla.

\- ‘¿Qué tanto recuerdas, dientón?’- el temblor en su voz pego contra sus nervios y si se quedaban en silencio podía escuchar con más claridad la acelerada respiración y el golpeteo de su corazón.

\- ‘Lo necesario.’- poso sus labios sobre los del apiñonado.

Si, quería trabajar en esto, quería que funcionaran, deseaba hacerlo tan feliz como en aquella realidad y si los labios acariciando los suyos eran de fiar, entonces parecía no ser el único.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡FIN! .... ¿?
> 
> ¿Home office? Mas como “el día que puedo escribir sin que nadie me moleste porque creen que estoy trabajando”   
> Por favor, no piensen mal. Todo lo urgente que debo hacer requiere de mi presencia en el lugar, así que no puedo hacer mucho estando lejos, pero así son las cosas ahora. 
> 
> Como sea. 
> 
> Diantres, no se si les haya gustado, espero que si… la verdad hahahaa la verdad esperaba cortarlo todo hasta el POV de Bugs,   
> “Amor es una palabra tonta, que no se imaginó sentir o comprender. Amor a veces es solo… soltar, huir y dejar que la otra persona… sea feliz. 
> 
> ¿No?”
> 
> Esto iba a ser el final hahahahaha  
> Pero supongo que no puedo ser tan tan mala como para dejarlo todo así. Aun que me hubiera encantado. 
> 
> Soy del tipo de personas que suelta las relaciones demasiado fácil (amistades y románticas) y siempre ha sido algo que detesto de mí. Soy buena haciendo amistades rápido, pero pésima para mantenerlas por largo tiempo.
> 
> Iba a dejarlo así en el suspenso, pero me dije… “no, Daffy no puede dejarlo ir así de fácil” 
> 
> Aun así, me divertí mucho escribiendo la parte de Mickey y Donald, lo lamento si no quedo muy bien, pero hice lo mejor que pude hahahaha. 
> 
> ¡Así que ahora van los agradecimientos! Saben que adoro que dejen comentarios, los leo todos y me ayudan mucho a inspirarme y llenarme de energía para escribir.   
> Muchas gracias Tulipan~, Relikvie!!, Lulu!~, Mirikui~~, Arami10!!, 3amIreal~ y Daffodille!   
> Espero que todos se encuentre bien. Les mando un abrazo, cuídense en estoy tiempos tan… raros.


	21. 51, 52 and 53

**Tattoo**

Ser un alumno extranjero llega a ser complejo cuando el dinero empieza a escasear y te das cuenta de que debes de buscar una forma de comprar lo que deseas o limitarte a sobrevivir con lo poco que tienes…

Por eso mismo acepto el trabajo de tutor que tan amablemente le fue ofrecido.

El empleo cayo en sus manos un día cualquiera, cuando acompaño a la bella dama de edad avanzada hasta la puerta de su casa, ayudándole a llevar todas esas bolsas de mandado que la adorable anciana se esforzaba por cargar.

No se espero que tras una buena acción como aquella fuera a terminar conociendo parte de la vida de la amable mujer, quien con una sonrisa llena de ilusión le pidió el simple favor de… dar clases a su hijo.

Ahora bien, tal vez el no preguntar en que grado se encontraba su alumno, no fue una acción sabia, pues de haber preguntado se hubiera podido preparar mejor para lo inesperado….

El alumno, que creía que sería el nieto de primaria de la adorable mujer, es realmente un joven de preparatoria como él. Misma edad, mismo grado e inclusive… misma escuela.

La única diferencia era su salón y obviamente la apariencia.

Sylvester Katz es bastante… peculiar, con un ceño fruncido casi constante, una actitud reservada y esa mueca que no parece desaparecer. Pero sin duda lo más sobresaliente de él, es la apariencia que no se asemeja en nada a la del chico en las fotografías que puede ver por toda la casa.

Las botas pesadas, la ropa oscura, un piercing en la ceja, uno en la oreja y otro mas en el labio, un cabello lacio y despeinado con puntas que dejan atrás el color azabache para abrirle paso a un blanco puro, y unido a esto se agrega la ligera barba sin rasurar que le da un aspecto aun mas desalineado y hasta un tanto rebelde o despreocupado.

Posiblemente la dulce mujer que lo a contratado como tutor quería que hiciera mas por el descontrolado joven de dieciocho, que solo ayudarle con calculo.

Sin embargo, de esto ya han transcurrido 5 sesiones de estudio y debe de ser honesto… no ha sido difícil, en lo mas mínimo.

Sylvester Katz es bastante… peculiar, no solo en su aspecto y supuesta actitud rebelde.

Oh no, el joven junto a el es reservado, “rebelde”, adorablemente torpe, algo distraído y tiene bellos ojos verdes que parecen encenderse cuando su coqueteo logra despertar un anhelo que ha ido naciendo desde su primera sesión.

Inicio como un simple juego, una forma de acercarse a su “alumno” que parecía rabiar por su presencia en aquella sorprendentemente ordenada habitación.

Era obvio que estaba tomando esas sesiones de estudio contra su voluntad, y Pepe ha visto suficiente de la interacción del joven de rasgos felinos, con su familia, que consta de un adorable (y algo fastidioso) hermano menor y la dulce mujer de cabello blanco dedicada a cuidarlos, como para llegar a la conclusión que… Sylvester no tiene ni un poco de rebeldía en él.

Contrario a su apariencia, el moreno es bastante obediente, atento (cuando se le maneja adecuadamente) y sorpresivamente inteligente.

No requería de repetir constantemente las explicaciones, de hecho… más de un par de veces se ha preguntado si realmente necesitaba de esas sesiones de estudio, pues recuerda por lo menos tres ocasiones en las que ha sido corregido por su propio alumno, aunque siendo justo, esto se debía a su mala manía de distraerse contemplando el aspecto del moreno.

¿Qué podía decir? No podían culparlo por observar, por perderse un poco en pestañas largas, labios gruesos y esa barba corta que a comenzando a tocar deliberadamente desde la segunda sesión, notando de inmediato el adorable sonrojo en las mejillas y orejas de “Sly”.

Además, fue en la tercera sesión que consiguió bajar por completo la barrera de su alumno, haciéndolo reír hasta casi llorar. Se ve bien riendo, de hecho, más que bien… y debido a eso… para la cuarta sesión permitió alejarse de su papel de maestro por un momento….

Incluso con los ojos abiertos es capaz de recordar la mirada que lo atrapo, llenándolo con una necesidad que lo está orillando a aprovecharse de la privacidad de aquella habitación.

Esa cuarta sesión en la que Sylvester se sentó extrañamente más cerca de él, permitiéndole oler su loción y acariciar su barbilla, lo llevo a colocar un beso en la comisura de labios tersos, atreviéndose a arrojar una propuesta a la mesa.

No hubo reclamos o gestos de desagrado, lo único que pudo ver fue incredulidad y vergüenza coloreando de rojo todo ese atractivo rostro.

Para la quinta sesión fue el quien corto distancia desde el inicio, colocándose detrás del joven mientras lo veía resolver los ejercicios, fingiendo darle un masaje que termino por permitirle abrazarse a aquel cuerpo durante más de una hora y simplemente juguetear con él, metiendo sus manos bajo la chaqueta de cuero para tocar su espalda e incluso suavizarle un poco el pecho.

Y ahora helo ahí en la sexta sesión…

\- ‘Bon apres-midi Monsieur Chat~’- canturreo metiéndose sin permiso en el cuarto del moreno.

Lo vio dar un brinco y ocultar algo bajo el colchón.

\- ‘Sufferin’ Succotash! ¡Toca antes de entrar!’- prácticamente grito, sonrojándose con fuerza.

\- ‘Listo para nuestra clase, Monsieur?’- ignoro sus palabras, sentándose junto a Sly, asegurándose de estar lo suficientemente cerca como para que sus piernas se rozaran. Dejo el libro y cuaderno sobre la mesa y le echo un vistazo al moreno. –‘¿Que fue lo que escondió? ¿Entré en un mal momento?’-

Una sonrisa picara y lo vio encenderse nuevamente.

\- ‘Na-nada’- dijo entre dientes, luciendo absurdamente culpable.

\- ‘¿Nada?’- miro discretamente hacia la cama. –‘¿Seguro?’- susurro despacio antes de moverse rápidamente para tomar lo que sea que haya ocultado el dulce moreno que intento detenerlo.

\- ‘¡Espera, Pepe!’- brazos rodeándolo de la cintura, buscaban jalarlo lejos de la evidencia.

\- ‘¡Voila!’- saco lo que parecía ser una revista. –‘¿Pero que es esto? ¿Pornografía?’- rio ante el grito de pavor que acabo soltando el moreno, ahora jalándolo del pantalón.

\- ‘¡Por supuesto que no!’- replico, deshaciéndose por alcanzar la revista aun en su mano.

Echándole un vistazo a los papeles, consiguió leer el titulo y ver la portada.

\- ‘Tatuajes…’- piercings, pintarse las uñas de negro y la ropa Punk no son nada comparado a… - ‘¡¿Quieres hacerte un…?!’-

Manos sobre su boca, lo hicieron callar de inmediato.

\- ‘No tan alto’- susurro, casi implorando por su silencio. –‘…Solo uno… si’-

Inspeccionando con curiosidad el cuerpo de Sylvester, aparto las manos suaves aun sobre sus labios.

\- ‘¡Esto es algo memorable, Monsieur!’- acaricio la línea de la mandíbula a su alcance, sintiendo el vello sin afeitar. –‘¿Dónde te lo harás? ¿Cuál es el que quieres?’- cuestionó con entusiasmo.

Una media sonrisa por parte del moreno y un canino más largo de lo normal se asomó entre labios tersos, antes de verlo sentarse en el suelo.

\- ‘Aun no lo decido’- tomo el libro de la mesa.

Fingiendo hojear la revista, le echo un vistazo a la puerta asegurándose de que estuviera cerrada, antes de sentarse junto al moreno.

\- ‘¿Cuál es el que le gusta?’- deshizo la distancia, aprovechando la posición de Sly para recargarse cómodamente contra su costado.

Lo escucho aclararse la garganta y rosar la punta de esa rojiza nariz que Pepe ha hallado adorable desde su primer día ahí.

\- ‘Algo como…’- manos sobre las suyas pretendieron sostener la revista y buscar una página en específico, como si fuera requerido el que lo tocara para poder hacerlo. –‘como…’- paso la lengua para humedecer sus labios y Pepe no pudo evitar seguir el movimiento, viéndolo con atención desde su cercanía. –‘esto’- señalo, pero el porcelana no se tomo la molestia en mirar.

Una mano sobre la mejilla de Sly y se enderezo al mismo tiempo que estiraba el cuello en busca de esos labios que en vez de besar, mordió con cuidado, sosteniendo el inferior antes de pasar una lengua curiosa sobre la argolla en él.

Alzando la mirada hacia los ojos verdes que tanto ha contemplado, noto la expresión de pánico en su ahora cohibido alumno, que parecía encogerse en vergüenza.

Para alguien con una apariencia tan “rebelde”, Sylvester Katz es tiernamente tímido y fácil de intimidar, pero no era precisamente eso lo que Pepe quería… tal vez un cambio de posición era lo que necesitaban.

Moviéndose ágilmente, consiguió colocar al chico que se asemeja a un gato salvaje, sobre su cuerpo.

No quería asustarlo o echar por la borda ese inesperado progreso que llevo al moreno a acercarse. Eso seria arruinar la flama que buscaba despertar entre ellos.

\- ‘Amm…’- Oh, parecía bastante nervioso estando arriba. –‘La sesión…’- se piso la lengua al hablar, arrastrando sus palabras.

\- ‘¿Dónde quiere ese tatuaje?’- llevo las manos hacia el basto cabello, adentrando sus dedos entre los suaves mechones. Buscando relajar un poco al gatito a punto de salir corriendo.

\- ‘A-aquí… tal vez…’- murmuro señalando hacia su cuello. –‘O… por acá’- indico un área en su costado derecho. –‘No lo sé aun…’-

La voz flaquea y esa manzana de adán no deja de moverse pasando saliva con nerviosismo.

Posiblemente fue demasiado rápido, pero no había vuelta atrás, no teniéndolo por fin así de cerca.

\- ‘Si yo me hiciera uno, creo que seria por aquí…’- levanto su propia playera, dejando gran parte de su torso al descubierto con tal de señalar un área sobre su pecho. –‘Es un buen lugar ¿No lo cree, Petit Chaton?’-

Ojos verdes registraron su cuerpo y Pepe evito reírse, limitándose a una sonrisa coqueta en forma de respuesta al rojo que se encendió en el rostro de Sylvester.

\- ‘¡Si, lo es!’- respondió más alto de lo requerido y esta vez el porcelana acabo riendo un poco.

\- ‘Dijo que le gustaría uno por aquí…’- tanteo la piel morena sobre el cuello a su alcance, acariciándola con la punta de sus dedos. –‘O por acá… ¿no?’- se atrevió a jalar la suave tela de la playera negra. –‘Me parece que uno por aquí se le vería muy sensual’- susurro despacio, bajando un poco su propio pantalón hasta la altura de su musculo iliaco.

No esta muy seguro de que fue precisamente, tal vez el tono de voz que uso, o el mostrarle más de su anatomía, pero fuera lo que fuera funciono, pues lo escucho exhalar caliente antes de bajar y atreverse a colocar un beso sobre sus labios.

Por su lado, no tardo en corresponder, guiando esos besos castos a unos mas “impropios”, explorando su boca para invitarlo a hacer lo mismo con la suya.

Sylvester o “Chaton” como le ha apodado de cariño, besa con más práctica de la que se imaginó, siendo un poco brusco en el acto, pero nada a lo que Pepe no se pueda ajustar. Su boca sabe ligeramente a tabaco y podría jurar que lo escucho suspirar casi ronronear cuando mordió cerca del piercing en su labio.

Esta era la primera vez que besaba a alguien con algo así en su piel y probablemente sea por eso por lo que la sensación de aquella argolla bajo su lengua despertó una rara excitación en él, y muy seguramente fue por eso por lo que acabo poniéndose sobre el moreno, abriéndole las piernas para acomodarse justo en medio.

Lo que si no se esperó y recibió con entusiasmo (un poco más del adecuado) es aquella mano que se metió bajo su playera, recorriéndole la espalda para acabar en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

Un movimiento involuntario por parte de sus caderas y lo escucho gemir bajo. Repitió la acción un par de veces mas y el moreno soltó un pequeño quejido en combinación con una deleitante expresión que lo hizo perder los estribos y maldecir un poco su absurda excitación juvenil que lo llevo a prácticamente desabrochar ambos pantalones con tal de rosarse uno contra otro, aun censurados por la tela de su ropa interior.

Con solo una mano y sus piernas como sustento, siguió besándolo a la par que se movía sobre él, escuchándolo contener gemidos y temblar bajo su cuerpo.

Esto estaba bien, mas que bien. Era la primera vez que hacia algo como aquello con un hombre y por dios que estaba por venirse justo así, embelesado por los gestos de placer y vergüenza que se formaban en el rostro de su “rebelde” y tímido alumno, si tan solo hubieran podido estar más solos….

\- ‘Espera!’- le escuchó decir, cortando abruptamente el beso que dejo un rastro de saliva en sus labios. –‘¡Pepe! ¡Sufferin’ Succotash, detente!’-

\- ‘Pourquoi?’- continuó, conformándose con besarle el cuello.

\- ‘¡Alguien viene!’- un empujón contra su cuerpo y acabo en el suelo en cuestión de segundos.

Confundido se abrocho el pantalón, la revista de tatuajes termino proyectando contra su cara y vio a Sylvester tomar el libro de ejercicios, una pluma y abrir el cuaderno, todo justo a tiempo antes de que la puerta se abriera de golpe.

\- ‘¿Estudiando arduamente, Puddy Tat?’- la voz cantarina de Tweety, tenso cada fibra de Pepe, haciéndolo comprender las acciones del moreno.

\- ‘¡¿Qué haces aquí “Canario”?! ¡Largo!’- carraspeo sin apartar la mirada del libro sobre su regazo.

\- ‘No sabía que podías leer libros al revés. Cada día me sorprendes más hermanito’- Dijo con un tono burlón y los grandes ojos azules acabaron sobre el francés. –‘¡Oh~ Tatuajes! ¿Planeas hacerte uno?’-

\- ‘Estoy… contemplando la idea ¿Quieres verlos?’- ofreció la revista al rubio y este termino por tomarla con entusiasmo, acostándose en la cama de Sylvester sin apuro alguno.

Al parecer… tendría que esperar hasta su séptima sesión.

**Angst / Haunted**

Bugs no pierde, no usualmente. Por eso nunca se esperó que algo malo, realmente **_malo_** , le ocurriera a él.

No sabe bajo que estrella nació, ni qué tipo de ventaja le fue dada, pero la cantidad de eventos desafortunados, errores o simples ocurrencias de mala suerte en su vida, no han sido muchas.

De su lado siempre ha llevado un aura ganadora que nunca le fallaba y posiblemente por eso ha confiado tanto en si mismo, hasta el punto de dejar que las cosas tomaran su curso sin realmente preocuparse demasiado en ellas. Porque todo tarde o temprano se arreglaba a su favor ¿no?

Olvidar poner la alarma para levantarse, llegar tarde al trabajo, el clima fresco y nublado, y ese raro descuido que lo llevo a romper una taza de Daffy al resbalársele de las manos… de haber sabido que todo era un mal presagio, hubiera puesto más atención a la sensación de inquietud que llevaba un par de horas alterando sus nervios.

Sin embargo, ignoro el acelerado palpitar en su pecho y yacía en la sala de abordaje, optando por leer un libro, mientras esperaba por la llegada del apiñonado con quien se iría de vacaciones.

Daffy, su pareja de años con quien vive y trabaja, con quien ya no pelea sino solo discute, y con quien ha llevado una casi perfecta e inesperadamente buena relación por mas tiempo del que alguna vez anhelo, no es del tipo de personas que llega tarde a un vuelo y menos si se trata de salir de vacaciones a un lugar extranjero.

El apiñonado que esposo y espera en aquella lujosa área de primera clase, tiene solo cuarenta minutos antes de que empiecen a abordar y Bugs recordaba haber visto su maleta lista en la sala. Solo tenia que ir a grabar un episodio más, nada fuera de lo normal, nada fuera de lo común.

En su maleta aun esperaba el regalo que le daría tan pronto pusieran un pie en el bello hotel italiano en el que se quedarían. Irse un día antes del cumpleaños de Daffy, fue una magnifica idea que planeo con cuidado, manteniendo a su pareja ocupado en la planeación de sus vacaciones y no tanto en la fecha que celebrarían allá.

Si alguien le hubiera advertido antes, si alguien le hubiera dicho algo al respecto o si tan solo pudiera regresar el tiempo, se habría quedado junto al apiñonado, lo hubiera acompañado al set y estarían juntos en aquella sala de abordaje esperando por su vuelo.

Si se hubiera quedado a su lado... no tendría que recibir aquella llamada.

Su celular timbro con ese tono familiar que el mismo eligió, pues va bien con la persona al otro lado de la línea…

\- ‘Eeeh… ¿Qué hay de nuevo, Daff? Si no llegas en 20, me iré sin ti, Duck’- dijo con un tono cantarín, buscando presionar al apiñonado, pero no lo suficiente como para hacerlo rabiar.

\- ‘Bugs…’- el tono de voz lo hizo enderezarse de inmediato.

\- ‘¿Chuck?’- esbozo extrañado por tener a uno de los directores principales llamándole desde el celular de Daffy. –‘¿Qué hay de nuevo, Doc?... oh no, ¿Qué hizo ahora?’- soltó un suspiro recargando la frente en la palma de su mano.

Esa era la única explicación. Muy seguramente Daffy metió la pata, hizo enojar al director, dijo algo o tal vez no lo dijo y ahora estaba por ser echado de la compañía una vez más…

\- ‘Necesitamos… Ne-Necesito que vengas’- la voz de Chuck no suena bien, pues es cautelosa y baja, casi como si quisiera evitar alzar la voz o decir algo que está en la punta de su lengua.

\- ‘¿En qué set están?’- se puso de pie de mala gana, sintiendo una punzada de molestia dar contra su pecho.

\- ‘No es un set…’- inhalo con dificultad.

\- ‘¿Qué paso?’- interrumpió.

Chuck no sonaba bien, Chuck nunca le ha hablado con un tono así y la forma en que inhalo dejando que su respiración temblara… algo estaba mal, muy mal.

\- ‘Hospital Warner. Habitación 119.’- colgó.

Con el celular aun en la oreja, escucho el sonido de la línea pitar contra su oído.

Por alguna razón que no lograba comprender, sus manos temblaban y sus piernas parecían llenarse de adrenalina, mientras que el sonido de su corazón palpitando con fuerza comenzaba a turbarle los oídos.

Algo va mal.

Salió con todo y maleta del aeropuerto, consiguió un taxi y puso 100 dólares sobre el tablero, exigiendo que fuera lo más rápido que el pequeño carro pudiera, pero esperaba demasiado de la ciudad de Los Ángeles, cuyo tráfico parece por primera vez, ponerse en su contra.

Daffy no es del tipo de ir a hospitales, no es del tipo de preocuparse demasiado por chequeos rutinarios o pequeñas enfermedades absurdas. No.  
Aun recordaba con claridad aquella vez que se torció el tobillo y lo forzó a ir al médico, o cuando su apéndice se inflamo y tuvo que llevarlo contra su voluntad al hospital.

A él tampoco le gustan los hospitales, no le agradan realmente los doctores y prefiere mantenerse tan alejado de esos lugares como le es posible, porque siempre que esta ahí… es porque algo anda mal, y mal y Daffy se llevan mas de la mano de lo que le gusta aceptar.

Moviendo con ansiedad su pierna, miro por la ventana hacia la cantidad de carros varados en el tráfico, el hospital aun estaba a por lo menos un par de kilómetros, pero debido a las circunstancias… no tenia otra opción.

Coloco otro billete sobre el tablero, ordeno al taxista llevar su maleta al hospital y sin decir más se bajó del auto, disponiéndose a correr con esa velocidad que piernas fuertes y agiles le han otorgado durante todos esos años de actuación, pero este no era ningún corto o alguna película… esto realmente estaba ocurriendo.

No importaba que tan irreal se sintiera llegando al hospital, dirigiéndose inmediatamente al elevador para después subir a la habitación 119. No importaba si ver a McKimson gritarle a Bob y a Friz prácticamente golpear a Maltese, mientras Chuck y Tex intentaban detenerlos, se asemejaba a una escena de una película de comedia, pues lo que ocurría era real, tan real como la persona en aquella cama.

Sus oídos no conseguían descifrar las palabras que eran dichas a su alrededor, lo único que era capaz de escuchar era el sonido de su corazón sonando mas como una locomotora en su cabeza que como un latido normal.

Ladeo la cabeza, buscando ver lo que el cuerpo de Chuck intentaba ocultar poniéndose frente a él.

\- ‘Fue un accidente’- le escucho decir, logrando ver a Daffy, **_su_ **Daffy en la cama de hospital. –‘Las vigas no estaban bien sujetas’- maquinas alrededor del cuerpo del apiñonado y los tubos conectados a él, parecían querer mantenerlo con vida. –‘Porky estaba justo debajo y Daffy solo reacciono…’- Una silla en la orilla de la habitación estaba ocupada con Marvin cuya ropa tenia manchas rojas de todos tamaños y formas. –‘El lo empujo y… Bugs…’- Regreso su mirada a los ojos cristalizados de su director y amigo. –‘No saben cuando va a despertar, pero ahora su condición es muy delicada… dicen que es posible que el nunca…’-

\- ‘¡Vaya! ¿Qué has hecho ahora, Daff?’- esbozó, interrumpiendo las palabras de Chuck en un intento desesperado por evitar una realidad que no parecía verdadera en lo mas mínimo. –‘Siempre supe que querías ser un héroe, pero esto…’- se aproximo a la cama de hospital notando como Marvin daba un pequeño sobresalto ante su presencia. –‘Esto es…’- la sonrisa tranquila plantada en su rostro decayó de golpe. –‘esto es… ir demasiado lejos’-

Acerco una mano temblorosa al rostro del apiñonado que parecía una versión zombi o más bien momia, de Daffy con todos esos vendajes y curaciones en su cuerpo.

Toco su mejilla notando rápidamente el frio de su piel y ahí fue cuando todo se sintió real. Porque si eres capaz de tocar lo que ves, entonces… es real ¿no?

Sin importarle en lo más mínimo la presencia de todos los directores que seguramente seguían detrás de él, o la mirada cabizbaja de Marvin, sus ojos parecieron negarse a seguir la dirección de su mente y optaron por hacerle caso al dolor que se generaba en su pecho.

Lo que inicio en una lagrima, termino por convertirse en un mar que parecía caer por su rostro atravesando sus mejillas hasta caer en la tela de aquellas sabanas que apretaba con fuerza. Por otro lado, su boca hacia el mejor esfuerzo por no dejar salir ni un solo sonido, mientras que sus piernas apenas y conseguían mantenerlo de pie.

Él era Bugs Bunny, su buena suerte de ganador, su talento y carisma, la fama que ha conseguido y todos sus premios, respaldaban la idea de que nada malo podía ocurrir en su vida, absolutamente nada.

Tiene un trabajo que adora hacer, suficiente dinero para vivir cien años sin ningún problema, amigos que lo quieren y un esposo que ama…

\- ‘¿No fue suficiente?’- consiguió mascullar entre llantos silenciosos.

Al parecer toda su buena suerte no había sido suficiente para contrarrestar la mala que el apiñonado carga consigo de un lado a otro.

Ha conocido a Daffy por años, estaban bien, por fin su relación estaba bien ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué cuando podían estar juntos sin dudas absurdas o temores irracionales? No que en algún momento se le hubiera ocurrido que algo como esto sucediera, pero sin duda debe confesar que por lo menos un par de veces durante su juventud deseo que le cayera un yunque encima o que un tráiler lo arrollara, sin embargo, no ahora… nunca ahora y no así, jamás así.

Escucho pasos detrás de él e hizo su mejor esfuerzo por detenerse, limpiándose las lagrimas de la cara para poner atención a quien ahora le extendía un pañuelo.

\- ‘Soy el doctor…-….’- no escuchó su nombre –‘El Sr. Duck sufrió múltiples…’- realmente no estaba escuchando casi nada, lo único que podía hacer era ver ese cuerpo semejante al de Daffy, inerte sobre la cama. –‘Estamos haciendo lo mejor posible por…’- Apenas esa mañana estaba de pie, con una inusual sonrisa y esos hipnotizantes ojos verdes. –‘Pero debo ser honesto, las probabilidades de que…’- “Nos vemos en el aeropuerto, Bugsy” eso fue lo que dijo antes de salir por la puerta. –‘…son muy pocas. Aun así, haremos todo lo que este en nuestras manos por salvarle la vida’-

Salvarle la vida no bastaba, Bugs lo quería de regreso, quería devolver el tiempo y evitar que todo esto pasara, no romper aquella taza, poner la alarma y acompañarlo al set de grabación. Tal vez así sería el en esa cama y no tendría que estar sintiendo como su mundo entero se desmoronaba.

**Hurt/Comfort**

Las cosas que no dices, lo que ignoras y guardas se convierte en voces en tu cabeza, en sombras sobre tu espalda, en fantasmas a tu alrededor y pesadillas que interrumpen noches tranquilas.

Daffy abrió los ojos de golpe justo antes de que el puño de su padre proyectara contra su rostro.  
  


Tomo una bocanada de aire y gracias a lo que fuera que existe en los cielos, no tiene ocho años, no está en esa vieja casa con olor a polvo y cigarro, ni esta a punto de recibir una paliza como solía ocurrir todos los días.  
  
Su madre no llora en la mesa del comedor y no lo mira con odio por parecerse a alguien que detesta. Su padre no grita ni azota puertas, tampoco lo golpea hasta dejarlo inconsciente en el piso y no tiene que esconderse debajo de la cama para cerrar los ojos y tapar sus oídos mientras los escucha pelear con puños y gritos en la sala.

Sin embargo, aun a sus 26 años sigue teniendo estos flechazos de viejos recuerdos que lo levantan de sus siestas y lo dejan en un estado de pánico que lo hace querer ocultarse bajo la mesa y tener un tanque de oxigeno cerca.

Levantándose del sillón, se tambaleo rumbo al baño.

Se encontraba despertando en plena fiesta de fin de año, con una resaca y un pésimo ataque de pánico. Por eso no estaba en su casa y sus compañeros de trabajo yacían tirados por todos lados, dormidos entre botellas de licores caros y decoraciones hechas pedazos.

Esquivando con dificultad los cuerpos profundamente dormidos en su camino, llego a la primera puerta que vio y entro sin dar aviso.

Estaba oscuro y le pareció escuchar a alguien levantarse y decir algo, pero no importaba, tenia que llegar al baño.

Abrió una puerta mas y por fin, la seguridad de un baño perfectamente blanco, le abrió la oportunidad de esconderse hecho un ovillo en la impecable y fría tina.

Entre la oscuridad cerro los ojos y se cubrió los oídos con las manos, pero aun así era capaz de ver a su padre, escuchar las palabras de odio de su madre y era como ahogarse en gritos, pues no podía respirar, sin importar cuan profundo inhalara, sus pulmones parecían no llenarse con nada.

Es un adulto exitoso. Consiguió dar un salto de una vida miserable a una llena de lujos y reconocimiento, y aun así no podía evitar las memorias que lo asechaban hasta ahogarlo en respiros desesperados, un incomodo sudor frio y patéticos sollozos de un niño convertido en adulto demasiado pronto.

¿Cómo un comediante de primera puede tener tantos ataques de pánico que lo hacen sentirse como un triste desquiciado a punto de tener un infarto? Resultaba hasta simpáticamente irónico el pensarlo.

Si en su mente no estuviera el recuerdo de la peor paliza de su vida entonces habría notado el sonido de la puerta al abrirse, o si sus ojos no estuvieran cerrados con tanta fuerza hubiera tomado en cuenta la intensa luz que se encendió.

Lo que si consiguió detectar fue el toque de una mano cuidadosa sobre su hombro y brazos que lo rodearon con fuerza, sosteniéndolo como si intentaran evitar que cayera mas profundo en el abismo de su mente y tan pronto el tacto dejo de hacerlo temblar, sintió como era mecido adelante y hacia atrás…

\- ‘Inhala…’- la voz conto despacio hasta diez. –‘Exhala’- volvió a contar. -Una vez más, Doc. Inhala’- escuchó junto a su oído.

Abriendo los ojos de golpe, no fue necesario que volteara para saber quien era. Lo sabia por su forma de hablar, el timbre en esa voz y la tez pálida de esos brazos.

Pasaron cinco minutos que parecieron casi una hora para él, antes de que pudiera respirar, realmente respirar otra vez.  
Su padre había vuelto al rincón más oscuro de su mente, su madre regreso a la caja fuerte en la que permanencia guardada y ese niño que creció demasiado rápido, por fin consiguió tranquilizarse.

\- ‘¿Qué haces aquí, dientón?’- se las arreglo para hablar con esa rara voz temblorosa y ronca. Al menos ya no sentía que el corazón se le salía y la mano que se encargaba de sobar su espalda ayudaba a bajar la arritmia que llevaba.

\- ‘Aquí vivo, Duck’- rio antes de contestar, dándole a entender lo absurda que era su pregunta.

\- ‘No me refiero a eso, despreciable cara de conejo’- frunció el ceño, eso era bueno, estaba regresando a la normalidad.

\- ‘Estaba por pasar una buena noche con una chica cuando un loco se metió a mi cuarto y se encerró en mi baño. Digamos que se me hizo extraño que no encendiera la luz y aun que nos conocemos de años, Daff… eeh… no creo que quisieras escucharme tener sexo con alguien al otro lado de la puerta.’- respondió casualmente, sin dejar de moverse junto con él para mecerlo lentamente.

\- ‘Acertaste en eso, Bugsy’- sacudió la cabeza, intentando desaparecer la imagen de Bugs teniendo sexo con una mujer. Era casi tan malo como tener las memorias de su infancia reproduciéndose en su mente.

Lo menos que necesitaba en esos momentos era tener otro ataque gracias a una imagen ficticia de su amor platónico acostándose con alguien que no fuera él. Podía sobrellevar los problemas en su cabeza, pero debía de ser uno a la vez.

\- ‘Y eeh… ¿Te pasa esto a menudo?’- por supuesto que preguntaría, Bugs no era un maestro de la discreción todo el tiempo y menos cuando se trataba de él, era como si el pálido lo hiciera para tener algo mas de que mofarse. 

\- ‘Solo en las fiestas de trabajo’- soltó una risa agria, recargando la frente sobre sus rodillas, deteniendo el movimiento del pálido. –‘Pero, no es nada de que preocuparse, Dientón. Dame cinco minutos y te dejare tranquilo con tu chica’- Necesitaba tiempo para retomar la compostura antes de verlo de frente.

\- ‘Ella se fue desde que entraste, Doc’- rio una vez más. –‘Creí que te encontraría vomitando por todos lados, pero… sin duda no me esperaba esto’- la mano que sobaba circularmente su espalda, comenzó a subir y bajar sobre esta, como si aun intentara relajarlo. –‘¿Puedo preguntar?’-

Estaba demasiado cansado como para replicar. Cada vez que esto ocurría, era como si corriera un maratón a toda velocidad y terminaba tan agotado que apenas y podía caminar, pero esas son solo las secuelas físicas… su estado mental es lo más preocupante, pues si pudiera ponerlo en palabras diría que era como si su cerebro fuera una malteada derramándose por un agujero en su cráneo.

Es un milagro el que pudiera hablar y no estuviera balbuceando incoherencias.

\- ‘¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?’- clavó los ojos en los pies descalzos junto a los suyos, para después subir un poco por la pierna descubierta y caer en la conclusión de que… si, muy seguramente Bugs estaba en ropa interior.

\- ‘¿A quién le tiene tanto miedo el “gran” Daffy Duck?’- la voz cantarina no sonaba a burla, sino a una imitación absurda de interés con toques de cariño. Nada que fuera real… o al menos eso pensaba el apiñonado.

Se quedo en silencio por un momento fijando su vista en la pared de enfrente, pudiendo imaginar el rostro de su familia en el azulejo blanco.

\- ‘A ellos’- hizo un gesto hacia la imagen invisible. –‘A… lo que paso’-

\- ‘¿No es nadie que conozca o nadie que este aquí?’- sonaba como un detective hablando con una victima como si deseara que dijera el nombre de su agresor.

\- ‘No. Ni siquiera están con vida’- estiro el brazo para tocar con la punta de sus dedos el azulejo. –‘Y aun no puedo olvidarlo’- se rio de si mismo, de lo patético que era y de lo simpático que resultaba estar ahí hablando de esa manera con la mayor estrella de la empresa.

\- ‘Eso es bueno para ellos o habrían tenido una declaración de guerra por parte de Bugs Bunny.’- la mano en su espalda se detuvo sobre su hombro.

\- ‘Pff ¿y qué harías, dientón? ¿Matar a mis padres?’- la carcajada burlona que soltó se apagó rápido ante los brazos que lo rodearon con firmeza.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, él pensando en maneras de deshacerse de la incomodidad y Bugs solo recargando su barbilla sobre su hombro.

\- ‘¿Quieres tomar un baño conmigo, Duck?’- la propuesta llego de la nada, provocando que Daffy volviera su mirada hacia el pálido aun detrás de él, para poder verlo con toda la incredulidad ahora pintada en su cara.

\- ‘¡¿Qué?!’- Consiguió decir, pero lo único que recibió de respuesta fue una sonrisa tranquila por parte del pálido antes de que este le ayudara a ponerse de pie.

La tina no tardo nada en llenarse y sin saber precisamente en qué momento accedió, se deshizo de su ropa evitando el mirar hacia Bugs quien se metió primero, agregando algo que parecían ser sales aromáticas y un liquido que no tardo en llenar la superficie de burbujas.

Sin atreverse a ver hacia aquellos ojos que sentía sobre su cuerpo, se metió en el agua caliente, dejando escapar un suspiro de satisfacción ante la sensación de calor que comenzaba a aliviar tanto su cansancio físico como mental.

\- ‘¿Mejor?’- le escucho decir y Daffy solo asintió, permaneciendo con sus ojos cerrados para disfrutar del agua.

Dedos sobre su pierna y miro rápidamente hacia su acompañante. ¿En que momento se había acercado?

\- ‘¿Quieres sentirte aún mejor, Duck?’- las palabras fueron básicamente susurradas frente su cara.

Sin atreverse a dar una respuesta verbal, Daffy solo asintió una vez mas y cerro los ojos cuando las manos pálidas se colocaron sobre su rostro.

Un beso sobre su mejilla y otro en la frente, fueron suficientes para darle la valentía que necesitaba para robar un beso de los labios rosados de Bugs.

\- ‘¿Mejor?’- dijo con un tono burlón, haciendo reír al pálido.

\- ‘Si, Duck. Mucho mejor’-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por los reviews y Kudos! 
> 
> No ando muy bien últimamente. Perdón si esto no esta bien escrito. 
> 
> Espero les guste.


	22. 55, 56 and 57

**Music**

**(Sylvester/Pepe Le Pew)**

¿Lucia demasiado formal? ¿Su corbata se encontraba en posición? ¿Su cinturón estaba alineado con los botones de la camisa? ¿El saco tenía alguna pelusa o imperfección que no vio? ¿Su cabello estaba en orden? ¿Sus zapatos relucían? ¿Llevar Ispahan como postre era demasiado?

No lo sabía, no sabía nada, pero no tenia tiempo de detenerse a comprobar cada uno de los cuestionamientos que volaban por su cabeza.

Piso el freno con brusquedad, deteniéndose en la casa indicada.

Iba tarde y de ahí en mas no sabía nada.

El tiempo perfectamente calculado se vio afectado por un accidente vial del que no formo parte, pero que aún así tuvo un efecto negativo en los exactos diez minutos que tenia de ventaja para llegar justo a tiempo.  
  


Pepe Le Pew, no es muy ordenado u organizado, puede ser perfectamente puntual, pero la mayor parte del tiempo opta por llevarse la vida con calma y de alguna manera le ha funcionado bastante bien, hasta ahora….

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

**Sylvester’s POV**

-‘Pon la mesa, Sylvester’- indico Granny desde la cocina. –‘No olvides el mantel. Saca la vajilla de la vitrina y acomoda los cubiertos también’-  
  


Rodando los ojos, se puso de pie y a regañadientes hizo lo que Granny ordeno.  
  
  
Coloco un mantel blanco sobre la cuidada mesa de comedor y empezó a poner los cubiertos tal como su abuela… o, mejor dicho, su _madre_ , le ha enseñado en el transcurso de los años.

Añadió los vasos después y finalmente se hizo cargo de recolectar la impecable vajilla que llevaba mas de veinte años en la familia.

Hecho un vistazo a su reloj. Ya no es tan temprano como pensaba, pero tampoco era muy tarde.

Al parecer Pepe se estaba tomando su tiempo en llegar, lo cual estaba bien, pues Granny apenas va terminando de preparar la comida.

-‘Aquí tienes’- dejo los costosos platos sobre la barra de la cocina.

-‘Gracias, cariño ¿Tu novio aún no ha llamado?’- cuestiono sin molestarse en mirarlo.  
  


Fruncio el ceño, sintiéndose un tanto extraño por la palabra…. _Novio_.  
  


Si, Pepe es su novio y llevaban algunos años saliendo y hacia un mes que se habían comprometido, pero Sylvester nunca le presto mucha atención a la formalidad de su relación o a la seriedad que estaba tomando, por ello no se le ocurrió comentar nada al respecto y todo hubiera seguido así si tan solo Tweety aprendiera a no meterse en lo que no le incumbe.  
  


“ _Granny, querrá saberlo primero_ ”

Eso dijo el rubio de su hermano, pero Sylvester opto por no hacerle caso.  
  
¿Por qué Granny querría saberlo primero? No lo comprendía, ni lo entendió hasta que recibió la llamada de reclamo.  
  


Resultaba que, tal como dijo el castrante de Tweety (quien seguramente le fue con el chisme a Granny), su figura materna si estaba realmente interesada y ahora un tanto dolida por no haberse enterado antes de su compromiso con el famoso actor francés, y aun mas por no saber que eran pareja en primer lugar.  


“ _-‘Me hubiera gustado que me permitieras tener una relación más profunda con mi yerno’- El tono firme en las palabras daba a conocer lo molesta que se encontraba._

_-‘¡Sufferin’ Succotash!¡Lo conoces del estudio! ¡Ya has hablado con él antes! ¡Hasta hemos compartido cámara con el!’- Alguien como Pepe es difícil de ignorar y si recordaba bien Granny ha tenido oportunidad de hablar mas de un par de veces fuera del set._

_-‘Tráelo a comer’- Ordeno, no pidió._

_-‘¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!’- casi se cayo de la silla al escuchar la orden._

_-‘Hemos hablado antes, pero profesionalmente nada más, Sylvester. Si están comprometidos, me gustaría saber un poco mas sobre el hombre con quien te vas a casar que solo lo que veo en las películas que hace’-_ “  
  


No iba a negarlo, su madre tenia un buen punto.  
  


Pepe sale constantemente en películas románticas y la mayoría de las veces bajo el papel de un romántico casanova, no que fuera diferente de la realidad, pero… al menos entendía porque había dicho aquello con un tono preocupado.  
  


Decidieron el día y hora… y ahora helos ahí, esperando por la llegada del francés.  
  


-‘Aun no ha llamado’- miro la pantalla de su celular. No tenia mensajes o llamadas perdidas.

-‘No es muy puntual’- murmuro por lo bajo, más una observación que una crítica. –‘Siempre se ve muy tranquilo y con un excelente porte en el estudio. ¿Realmente es así?’- los amorosos ojos azules se dirigieron a él observándolo con paciencia, mientras que una sonrisa suave se formaba en el rostro de Granny.

-‘Pues…’- se reclino contra la barra de la cocina, viendo desde ahí a su madre. –‘Si’- sus mejillas se llenaron de calor y miro hacia la estufa.  
  


Era extraño hablar con Granny sobre Pepe. Inconscientemente ha procurado mantener en silencio su relación con el romántico actor. No es que no pudiera confiar en su madre o que ella fuera a juzgarlo o a reaccionar mal ante sus preferencias, era solo que… nunca salió el tema y el tampoco creyó que debiera mencionarlo, después de todo hacía años que vivía solo así que… era básicamente su vida privada.  
  
No creyó que fuera tan importante.  
  


Sobándose el cuello miro hacia el reloj en la pared.

Quince minutos tarde.  
  


Recuerda con claridad lo sorprendido y alegre que estaba Pepe cuando le menciono sobre la invitación a comer. El francés empezó a planear todo desde ese momento, sin importar que aun faltaran dos semanas.  
  
No creyó que fuera a ser tan importante para su pareja y una vez más se equivocó.  
  


“ _-‘Es solo una comida…’- dijo intentando calmar al porcelana que estaba cayendo en una crisis por no saber que postre llevar._

_-‘¡No es solo una comida, Petit Chaton!’- reprendió sonando ligeramente ofendido. –‘Estamos hablando de su madre. Esta es la primera vez que me invita a comer al hogar donde creció. Es importante’-_ “  
  


Siendo sincero no lo comprendía del todo… ¿Lo comprendería si los padres de Pepe aun vivieran?

¿Cómo serian ellos? ¿Les habría agradado? ¿Aceptarían su relación? ¿Hubiera podido tan siquiera hablarles seguido?  
  


Tal vez si lo comprendía… un poco.  
  


El sonido del timbre y Sylvester dirigió la mirada hacia la puerta.

-‘Ese debe ser el’- menciono Granny, limpiándose las manos con una pequeña toalla antes de salir de la cocina.

-‘¡Yo abro!’- salió detrás de ella.

-‘No hay de que preocuparse. Yo me encargo’- apresuro el paso llegando antes que Sly.  
  


Granny abrió la puerta y el moreno miro sobre el hombro de la mujer que con los años se veía cada vez mas pequeña.  
  


-‘Desole Madame’- consiguió decir Pepe luciendo notablemente agotado a pesar de apenas haber llegado. –‘Mis mas sinceras disculpas por mi tardanza. Espero no haberla importunado’-

-‘¿Importunado? Oh para nada’- rio con amabilidad. –‘Llegaste justo a tiempo. La comida ya esta lista’-

Haciéndose a un lado, permitieron que Pepe pasara.

-‘¿Ocurrió algo?’- cuestiono notando como Granny tomaba el recipiente de cristal del porcelana para llevarlo a la cocina.

-‘Unos cuantos imprevistos y un choque en el camino, pero…’- sonrió ampliamente al volver la mirada hacia Sylvester. –‘Todo esta bien ahora, Petit Chaton’-

Una mano acaricio su rostro y el moreno se inclinó un poco en busca del típico beso que le era dado cada vez que el francés regresaba a casa. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, lo único que recibió fue un pequeño y rápido beso sobre la mejilla.

Algo desconcertado estuvo por preguntarle si se sentía bien, cuando Granny salió de la cocina.  
  


-‘Sylvester, ayúdame con los platos, por favor’- pidió su madre llevando una jarra de agua en manos.

-‘Permítame, ayudarla’- dijo Pepe apresurándose a tomar la jarra agua de las manos de su madre, para después llevarla a la mesa.

-‘Muy amable, Pepe. Sylvester, los platos’ -repitió una vez más y el moreno se apresuro a hacer lo encomendado entrando y saliendo de la cocina para colocar sobre la mesa del comedor los platos ya preparados y listos.  
  


_Extraño._

Pensó Sylvester al sentarse en su lugar junto a Pepe, quien se apresuro a servir el agua.  
  


Su pareja lucia como aquella vez que los hermanos Warner lo mandaron llamar, un poco nervioso y algo tenso.

-‘¿Estas bien?’- susurro aprovechando la distracción de Granny sirviéndose ensalada.

-‘Si, perfectamente bien.’- respondió de inmediato el porcelana.

Sin creerse del todo las palabras de su pareja, estuvo por preguntar una vez más, conociendo a Pepe, si se sentía mal, no tardaría nada en quebrarse ante el y hablar.

-‘Y díganme ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo?’- una sonrisa curiosa primero a su pareja y después a él.

-‘Un largo tiempo’- respondió disponiéndose a cortar el pedazo de carne en su plato.

-‘Cinco años y dos meses’- contesto Pepe con una sonrisa.

-‘Con todo lo de la boda les preguntaran mucho esto. Es mejor llevar la cuenta’- una mirada represiva por parte de Granny y Sylvester se limito a suspirar.  
  


Esta seria una larga comida. Bastante larga.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

Por contrario a lo esperado, la mayor parte de la comida ha transcurrido con una platica amena en la que tanto su madre como Pepe han estado compartiendo anécdotas entre risas y sin casi silencios incomodos.  
  


Observando a su pareja, sonrió para si mismo. Se veía mas relajado, como si la tensión sobre sus hombros se hubiera esfumado y ahora la manera en que mueve las manos y se expresa es la misma que utiliza comúnmente.

Dirigiendo sus ojos verdes a Granny, inspecciono a su figura materna por un segundo.  
Se ve alegre y entretenida por las palabras dinámicas de Pepe. Un ligero sonrojo se ha colado a sus mejillas y por la forma en que recarga sus codos sobre la mesa, esta ya no era una comida formal, sino una más relajada… quizá una entre familia.

El por su parte se ha limitado a dar su opinión de vez en cuando, prefiriendo observar y escuchar, pues quien diría que ver a su madre y a su pareja interactuar de esa manera llegaría a ser tan entretenido y hasta cierto punto… reconfortante.  


-‘¿Café?’- ofreció Granny poniéndose de pie para llevarse los platos ya vacíos. 

-‘Oui, Madame ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?’- ofreció Pepe poniéndose de pie inmediatamente. 

-‘Muy amable Pepe, pero yo me encargo. Sylvester ¿Por qué no tocas algo para nosotros en lo que se calienta la cafetera?’- Indicio Granny haciendo una señal al piano en la sala.

-‘¿Tocar? ¿Sabes tocar?’- el sonido animoso en la voz de su pareja lo hizo tensarse.

-‘Un poco’- respondió un tanto incomodo ante la petición.  
  
Hacia años que no tocaba ni un solo instrumento.  
  


-‘Sylvester fue mi primer y mejor alumno. Toca algo para él, cariño’- Dijo Granny desde la cocina, haciéndolo sonrojar por el dulce sobrenombre utilizado al final.

-‘Realmente no creo que…’- estuvo por negarse, pero Pepe ahora lo miraba con una brillo en esos ojos miel que lo hizo soltar un suspiro lleno de cansancio. Son esos ojos los que constantemente lo hacen ceder ante cada caprichosa y algunas veces irrazonables peticiones. –‘Esta bien ¿Acaso creías que solo Daffy y Bugs saben tocar?’- respiro hondo antes de ponerse de pie y dirigirse al enorme y viejo piano.

-‘Nunca había mencionado nada, Petit Chaton. Sin duda es una caja llena de sorpresas’- Camino detrás de él.  
  


Tomándose un momento para pasar la yema de los dedos por las finas teclas, recordaba la cantidad de horas invertidas practicando el instrumento. Algunas veces Tweety tocaba junto con él, en otras ocasiones cantaba mientras Granny les enseñaba.

Sus memorias de invierno estaban llenas de sonatas de este viejo piano que sigue en pie, luciendo tan imponente y elegante como la primera vez.

Sintiendo a Pepe acomodarse a su lado en el estrecho banco, trono dedos antes de iniciar. Una mala manía que de estar su madre presente le hubiera reprendido inmediatamente.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-**

**Pepe’s POV**

La música de aquel piano suena familiar. Es una melodía que a escuchado antes y su adorado prometido seguramente no sabe, pero un nudo se ha creado en su garganta al escucharlo tocar.

Esa música de origen francés le trae recuerdos de un hogar lejano y casi olvidado que no ha visto en años.  
  
Le recuerda a su madre, quien también solía tocar el piano frente a una brillante ventana por la que se asomaban rayos de sol acompañados de un aroma a sal.  
Su madre, de cabellos largos y bicolores como el suyo. Era hermosa y solía pasar tardes enteras escuchándola tocar.  
  


Cerrando los ojos un instante, recargo su cabeza en el hombro de su prometido.  
  


A veces olvidaba que en algún lugar de su mente yacían memorias de ese tipo, de una familia que paso al firmamento demasiado rápido, dejándolo completamente… solo.  
  


-‘¿Y tu familia?’- la pregunta llego a él con una voz suave y maternal que le ofrecía un té caliente en vez un café.

-‘Soy solo yo, Madame’- hizo su mejor esfuerzo por enderezarse y sonreír.

-‘Oh’- ojos azules lo observaron por un instante antes de abrir paso a una sonrisa cálida y una mano se poso suave sobre su mejilla. –‘Entonces de ahora en adelante este es un hogar para ti. Ahora eres como un hijo para mí’-

Un beso sobre su frente y la sensación de calor en su pecho que desataron aquellas palabras terminaron por quebrar su sonrisa.

Bajando la mirada al té en sus manos intento con todas sus fuerzas retener las lagrimas que amenazaban con caer.  
  


Creyó que aquella comida era algún tipo de prueba para mostrarse digno de sostener la mano de su pareja, pero al parecer, la amable mujer que a criado a su prometido buscaba mas en él que solo una presentación fuera de lo profesional.  
  


Limitándose a asentir, escucho la melodía terminar con tranquilidad.  
  


Nadie menciono nada sobre sus ojos cristalizados, ni la lagrima que cayo en su te. Solo hablaron sobre recuerdos de una infancia que giraba entorno a aquel piano, haciéndolo reír al escuchar que mas de un par de veces su prometido se había accidentado con él en su típico intento de atrapar a su hermano.

De alguna forma, incluso entre el intercambio de palabras por parte de su amado y aquella amorosa madre, podía seguir escuchando la dulce música tocar en el fondo, haciéndole compañía a una memoria más que se uniría a la de su propia madre.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-**

**Sylvester’s POV**

La sensibilidad de Pepe es algo a lo que se ha ido acostumbrando, cediendo poco a poco ante las sugerencias de cenas románticas y demostraciones constantes de afecto, que con el paso de tiempo ha confirmado que son requeridas para alimentar un lado bastante suave de su pareja.

A pesar de su apariencia de casanova y de un enamorado empedernido, Pepe tiene un lado frágil que tiende a ocultar y usualmente rebobina alrededor de un miedo a la soledad que le ha tomado tiempo detectar.

Por eso no le sorprendió que las palabras certeras de Granny acabaran por hacerlo derramar una lagrima o dos.  
  


Ahora bien, lo que si le sorprende es la distancia que ha mantenido entre ellos desde que acepto quedarse a pasar la noche en su antiguo hogar.  
Nada de besos o caricias, nada de palabras traviesas o sonrisas coquetas, solo uno que otro toque sobre sus manos y hombros y el beso en la mejilla que obtuvo al llegar.  
  


Dejó su celular sobre la mesa de noche, para observar cómo Pepe se entretenía viendo un viejo álbum de fotos que Granny le presto.

Estaban en su antigua habitación donde creció. Donde tenia demasiados recuerdos enfrascados en una decoración que no ha cambiado a pesar de los años.  
  


-‘Tiene una familia muy variada, Petit Chaton’- le escucho decir al recostarse a su lado en la angosta cama. –‘Y Granny sin duda es una mujer muy bella con mucho carácter’-

-‘Ni que lo digas’- concordó echando un vistazo a la puerta cerrada con seguro. –‘¿Estas bien?’- debía de preguntar porque el no tenerlo prácticamente encima a pesar de estar acostado a su lado era algo extraño. Ni siquiera se había recorrido para cerrar el pequeño espacio que dejo entre ellos.

-‘Si’- respondió un tanto confundido por la pregunta. –‘¿Qué edad tenia Tweety aquí?’- cuestiono enseñándole una foto de su hermano menor y él jugando en el jardín.

-‘Déjame ver’- coloco sus manos sobre las porcelana y cerro la distancia. –‘Como cuatro años’- contesto notando como Pepe cambiaba de posición sus manos, zafándolas de su agarre para después recorrerse un poco, dejando nuevamente un espacio entre ellos.

-‘Se ve tan pequeño, pero no ha cambiado casi nada’- le escucho reír.  
  


Lo estaba evitando… no era su imaginación ¿cierto?  
  


-‘¿Ya viste a Granny de joven?’- cerro nuevamente la distancia entre ellos, pegando su hombro contra el de su pareja, sintiendo casi inmediatamente como este se movía nuevamente. No, no era su imaginación. –‘Es por la casa ¿no?’- bajo el álbum para atraer la atención de su pareja.

-‘¿Por la casa? ¿A que se refiere Petit Chaton?’- una mirada inocente y Sylvester no se lo tragaba.

-‘Pepe, créeme que para esta hora’- checo el reloj en la pared. –‘Granny ya esta profundamente dormida.’-

-‘No se a que se refiere, Mon Amour’- le escucho reír nervioso.

Dejando el álbum de lado intento colocar un beso sobre los labios porcelana, pero estos lo esquivaron rápidamente.

-‘¡Si es por la casa!’- confirmo, irguiéndose para mirar de frente a su pareja. –‘Sufferin Succotash, has estado actuando raro desde que llegaste’-

-‘¿Raro?’- lo vio incorporarse con un delatador sonrojo en sus mejillas. Ojos miel evitaron los suyos por un momento, viendo hacia la puerta antes de realmente atreverse a mirarlo. –‘Petit Chaton, esta es la casa de su madre. El lugar donde creció. No seria correcto que yo hiciera algo con usted… aquí…’-  
  


Parpadeando un par de veces, no podía creer lo que escuchaba.  
  


Su prometido que no suele tener problema alguno con arrastrarlo al baño del trabajo para besarlo y que descaradamente insiste en coquetearle frente a sus amistades, al estar en su casa de la infancia, inclusive en un lugar privado como era su cuarto con la puerta cerrada, le parecía inapropiado el tan siquiera besarlo.  
  


Esto era demasiado divertido para ser real y no solo eso… era una oportunidad única.  
  


Todas esas veces siendo el quien se avergonzaba por esas expresiones de amor en público, jamás creyó encontrar el momento o manera de cobrárselas, pero… al parecer estaba equivocado.  
  


-‘¿No seria correcto?’- una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. –‘Tienes razón ¿Qué diría Granny?’- dijo sarcástico, acercándose rápidamente para robar los labios del francés.

Resistencia contra sus besos y las mejillas de Pepe comenzaban a llenarse de color.

-‘¡No sea injusto, Petit Chaton!’- prácticamente grito al sentir el peso de Sylvester sobre su cuerpo. –‘No puedo…’-  
  


Beso su cuello, permitiendo que sus labios acariciaran la piel antes de morderla con suavidad y sin pensárselo mucho desabrocho el pantalón oscuro un tanto más formal de lo normal.

Tal vez era por el inusual sonrojo en el rostro de Pepe o tal vez el cuarto que le recordaba una época demasiado hormonal, pero esta era la primera vez que tenia a alguien invadiendo un espacio tan privado como era aquel hogar donde creció. Tal vez era por eso por lo que...

Desabrocho la suave camisa de seda escuchando quejas poco convincentes ante su avance, dejando al descubierto esa piel tersa que luce pura a pesar de ser parte de un pervertido de primera como era su pareja.

Observo los pezones rosados asomarse y no pudo evitar reírse un poco antes de pellizcarlos con mas fuerza de la apropiada, provocando que el francés diera un salto.

Reflejos rápidos lo llevaron a colocar una mano sobre la boca de Pepe evitando que saliera tan siquiera una palabra de ella.

-‘Oops’- susurro entre risas discretas.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-**

**Pepe’s POV**

No era la misma melodía suave que escucho por la tarde. Ni esos dedos lo tocan con tanta delicadeza como a las teclas, pero no significaba que no lo disfrutara, de hecho… si lo estaba haciendo y bastante.

Era un tipo de melodía diferente, una que le recuerda sobre el lado brusco y juguetón que le tomo tiempo descubrir dentro de su pareja.  
  


Miraba aquel hogar como un lugar acogedor, lleno de calidez y una comodidad familiar, cuya pureza e inocencia debía de ser preservada, pero… había terminado por dejarse llevar.

¿Cómo pudo irrumpir aquel bello espejismo de tal manera?  
  


Se reprendía a si mismo, pero aun así no podía evitar mover su cadera ante la deliciosa sensación de aquella boca encerrando su miembro, ni podía evitar el sentirse tan excitado por tener a su pareja bajo su cuerpo con el rostro entre sus piernas en una posición peligrosamente sumisa y tan inusual que estaría gimiendo sin el más mínimo decoro de encontrarse en cualquier otro lugar que no fuera ese dulce hogar.  
  


Su adorado Petit Chaton, tiene ideas y acciones masoquistas en los momentos más imprevistos.  
  


Manos aferrándose a su cuerpo lo reacomodaron despacio, sintiendo el aliento caliente de Sylvester acariciar su piel sensible al cambiarlo de lugar, acabando por hacerlo sentir la humedad de aquella lengua trasladarse tersa sobre su dídimo y después en su esfínter.

Tuvo que morderse la lengua con tal de no gritar, pues no podía creer que aquella lengua tan caprichosa y reservada estuviera entrando y saliendo de el de esa manera.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-**

Abrió los ojos sintiéndose un tanto desorientado.  
  
Sus sabanas no eran de seda, ni tenían el color vino que tanto le costo encontrar, pero aun así son suaves y cálidas.

Parpadeando con pereza, detecto manos tibias rodeando su cuerpo protectoramente.

Moviéndose despacio, miro sobre su hombro, encontrándose con la frente del moreno pegando contra su espalda,

Cierto, estaba en la casa de Sylvester, en un cuarto con una decoración adolescente.

Su cuerpo aún se sentía caliente y puede jurar que no es solo el quien puede oler el característico aroma a sexo desprendiéndose tanto de su piel como la de su acompañante.

En parte esta era la razón por la que no quería hacerlo estando en aquel lugar ¿Como le harían para lavar todo esto sin despertar a la dulce figura materna que amablemente le abrió la puerta no solo a su casa, sino prácticamente a la familia?  
  


-‘Petit Chaton’- llamo con cuidado. El moreno suele despertar de malhumor si era levantado abruptamente.

Logro girar entre el protector agarre y pego su nariz contra la rojiza de su pareja.

Beso los ligeramente hinchados labios y pellizco juguetonamente la piel desnuda a su disposición.

-‘No. Estoy durmiendo’- le escucho decir con la voz ronca propia de la hora.

-‘¿Qué vamos a hacer con todo esto?’- cuestiono colocando otro beso casto sobre los dulces labios de su prometido.

Ojos verdes se abrieron despacio ante su pregunta y lo vio formar un puchero.

-‘Cierto’- susurro moviendo manos y piernas como si deseara confirmar la evidente desnudes de sus cuerpos. –‘Vamos’- suspiro deshaciendo el protector abrazo.  
  


Siguiendo los pasos de su pareja, dejo que lo guiara al baño donde se asearon aun medio adormilados y de la misma manera acabaron echando el juego de cama en la lavadora.  
  


-‘Parece una rutina bastante practicada’- murmuro, dejando que el peso de su pareja se recargara contra el suyo, siendo abrazado por detrás con brazos firmes. –‘Apuesto que lo hacia mucho cuando era joven’- bromeo, sintiéndose ligeramente pequeño frente al moreno.

-‘Lo suficiente, pero nunca con compañía’- respondió hablando contra la piel de su cuello. –‘¿Quieres escucharlo?’- dedos por su estómago y era por estos momentos dulces que recordaba lo afectuoso que podía llegar a ser su prometido. –‘El piano.’- un beso sobre en su mejilla. –‘La música’-

Acariciando el suave cabello sobre su hombro, soltó su respuesta, para después ser guiado hacia el bello piano una vez más.

**Flip-Flops**

**(Bugs/Daffy)**

Verano significa muchas cosas. Sol, calor, bellas mujeres en bikini, apuestos hombres en ajustados trajes de baño y albercas. Albercas de todo tipo, pequeñas, grandes, de todos colores y formas, con toboganes, olas e incluso algunas con agua salada.

Verano significa libertad y diversión, algo que va bien con él, por eso Bugs se encontraba disfrutando del delicioso clima haciéndola de guardavidas por última vez en su último año de universidad, antes de empezar con el trabajo real.

Lo hacía en parte por el dinero y en parte por el gran beneficio y oportunidad de utilizar lentes oscuros y mirar desde las alturas a la variedad de modelos y bellezas andantes que entran y salen de las albercas.  


En este caso, en este preciso día tenía un invitado silencioso que se escabullo en su territorio.  
  


El idiota lleva sandalias color naranja fosforescente que lo hacen sobresalir de entre la multitud de gente y llaman la atención al hacer juego con el sexy traje de baño más corto y ajustado de lo “común”. Algo por lo que se ha ganado tanto miradas de hambrientas, como de odio.

Sin embargo, el chico, seguramente un poco mayor que él, parece completamente ajeno a lo extraño de su atuendo o a los colores propios de un ave tropical, y por ello camina con pereza a pesar de ir derecho, ignorando miradas y silbidos a su andar.  
  


Va acompañado de dos personas más.

  
Un chico, tal vez un poco mayor, rellenito, con sensible piel blanca un tanto sonrosada, traje de baño común, una camisa floreada y cabello extrañamente rosado hecho hacia atrás por encontrarse recientemente mojado.  
Del otro lado lo acompaña un tipo de tonalidad mucho más oscura que la del dueño de las sandalias anaranjadas, tiene un excelente físico que no lo deja pasar desapercibido, se ve notablemente serio con ese traje color rojo oscuro combinado con verde militar y sandalias blancas con rojo, su cabello es negro y esta obviamente interesado en el bronceado apiñonado de las sandalias naranjas… y esto no es una simple suposición, Bugs los ha estado viendo desde que llegaron, que fue hace más de tres horas.  
  


El azabache, quien seguramente está en una cita con el apiñonado, debería de recordarle a su interés romántico, que la intimidad es algo importante en estas situaciones, pero a juzgar por la presencia del propio chico rellenito que la hacía de chaperón, el chico de sandalias naranjas no esta tan interesado… eso o quiere hacerse el difícil.  
  
Tenía que admitirlo, si lleva ese tipo de traje de baño a una cita en un balneario, entonces está queriendo mostrar algo y tener la atención de su cortejador, quien está claramente comiendo de su mano y casi besándole los pies.  
  


Bugs ha pasado tres horas viendo el desarrollo de aquella cita y vamos que al apiñonado parece fascinarle hacerse del rogar, permaneciendo en la orilla de la alberca o bronceándose sobre los camastros, rechazando continuamente las invitaciones a nadar, que tanto el rellenito como el azabache le hacían…  
  


Oh, pero esto parecía cambiar.  
  


Reacomodándose sobre su silla de vigilancia dio un vistazo alrededor antes de enfocarse discretamente en el apiñonado que por fin se levantaba del camastro y se deshacía de las sandalias anaranjadas.

Lo vio caminar a la alberca donde le hacía señales el rellenito y el azabache, y Bugs saco sus binoculares, porque tenía que ver esto. No se iba a perder de esto. Lleva tres horas esperando por verlo húmedo y reluciendo bajo los rayos del sol.  
  
Claro que no se iba a perder esto.  
  


Fingió mirar el chapoteadero que tenían detrás, como si realmente pusiera atención en su trabajo, mientras que en realidad veía al apiñonado entrar al agua y vaya que no lo decepcionó en lo más mínimo.  
El desgraciado sabe nadar y salir casi como un tritón, moviéndose rápido hasta llegar con su par de amigos, quedando demasiado cerca del azabache, lo suficiente para hacerlo sonrojar y hasta sonreír.  
  


Personalmente el haría más que eso.  
  


El hombre está en un sensual traje de baño, nado hasta el azabache presumiendo sus habilidades y precioso cuerpo, y pasaba las manos por su cabello haciéndolo hacia atrás como si fuera la condenada sirenita coqueteando con movimientos precisos.

Si fuera Bugs en lugar del serio azabache, ya se encontraría acorralándolo contra la orilla de la alberca para mantenerlo cerca, le hablaría bajo, mandaría al gordito por un par de tragos y pasaría deliberadamente la mano por su cuerpo. Tal vez lo tomaría de la cintura y bromearía un poco con tal de verlo reír y tocar un poco más. Igual si todo salía bien, lo llevaría a algún lugar con seguro y lo cogería con todo y esas ridículas sandalias naranjas.  
  


Bajo los binoculares al ver al azabache casi escuchar sus pensamientos, llevando al apiñonado a una orilla olvidada, mientras el rellenito se apartaba para ir por algo de beber.

Mordiéndose el labio pensó un poco en la idea que pego contra su cabeza.  
  


El azabache quiere algo y es bastante obvio, pero… ¿Por qué dejarlo ganar tan fácil?

  
Guardo los binoculares, bajo tranquilamente de su puesto de vigilancia y localizo a un vago en el chapoteadero, uno de esos típicos niños grandes que le gusta molestar a los pequeños tirándose clavados.  
  
Una excusa perfecta para aproximarse.  
  


Se acomodo los lentes oscuros y soplo el silbato, mientras se acercaba.  
  


-‘Nada de clavados, pequeño gangster. Ahora sal de ahí y ve a buscar una alberca de tu tamaño’- Ordeno y el pecoso niño se fue a regañadientes, pasando justo a su lado. Excelente oportunidad para mirar al apiñonado de cerca. –‘Eeeh… la juventud de hoy no parece tener mucho futuro que digamos’- se encogió de hombros y se puso de cuclillas para alcanzar al apiñonado. –‘Bugs, mucho gusto ¿Están disfrutando del sol?’- ofreció una mano.

-‘El entrometido guardavidas, tiene un nombre. Ya me estaba preguntando cuando bajarías ¿Te cansaste de acosar de lejos?’- Soltó el apiñonado estrechando su mano.  
  


Tiene un seseo bastante pronunciado que resulta un tanto adorable y la actitud arrogante no era su imaginación, pues esos ojos sorprendentemente verdes fueron rodados con mucho fastidio antes de reparar en él.  
  


-‘Eeeh acosar es básicamente mi trabajo, Doc’- sostuvo su mano por un momento sin importarle la humedad que empapo la suya. –‘Aunque debo de confesar que tal vez me exceda un poco cuando hay algo o alguien interesante de ver. Hay que mantenerse interesados en el trabajo ¿No lo crees…?’- hizo una señal pidiendo el nombre del apiñonado que parecía querer su mano de vuelta.

-‘Daffy’- libero su mano. –‘Daffy Duck’-

-‘Pensé que nadabas como un tritón, pero realmente es más como un patito. Perdona la confusión, Doc’- le vio fruncir el ceño a la par que se volvía para verlo de lleno.

-‘¿Patito? Pff Mas como un cisne en realidad’- un guiño y la sonrisa engreída fue suficiente para doblar su interés en él.

-‘¿Y no deberías de estar en tu puesto de vigilancia?’- una mano junto al cuerpo del apiñonado y Bugs miro por primera vez hacia el azabache.  
  


Es más bajo que el apiñonado y más atractivo de cerca con esos ojos grises, pero para su mala suerte, no es más atractivo que él.

-‘Asegurarme de que todos estén bien y felices es parte de mi trabajo, Doc’- coloco las gafas sobre su cabeza. –‘No solo trabajo allá arriba. Está bien bajar por un rato’- le dedico una sonrisa tranquila.

-‘Ha de ser un fastidio estar sentado ahí todo el día vigilando a los demás’- brazos cruzándose sobre la orilla de la alberca y el apiñonado estaba creando espacio entre él y el azabache, eso o… -‘¿Son esos reales o repuestos de un trágico accidente?’- señalo hacia sus dientes frontales.

-‘Reales’- respondió con suavidad, volviendo su atención a los ojos verdes.

-‘Son estúpidamente grandes. Parecen falsos’- rio un poco, agregando un tono ligeramente burlón en sus palabras.

-‘¿Quieres que te muerda para demostrarte que son reales, Duck?’- acerco el rostro al del apiñonado, dejando ver una sonrisa coqueta que se llevaba bien con el tono seductor de sus palabras.  
  


Un sonrojo por el rostro de… Daffy … y al parecer lo agarro desprevenido, pues por un momento lucio sorprendido.  
  


-‘Olvídalo, dientón’- lo aparto juguetonamente, empujando un poco su hombro y lo que Bugs tomo como un movimiento de coqueteo tenía un fin, pues lo vio hacerse espacio para salir del agua y acabar de pie frente a él. –‘No me gusta el dolor.’-

-‘Dodgers…’- murmuro el azabache saliendo detrás de él.

-‘Voy por algo de tomar, el gordito ya se ha tardado demasiado’- camino hasta sus sandalias, poniéndoselas sin mayor apuro. –‘Y ¿Dónde podemos conseguir algo bueno, Bugs?’-  
  


¿Enserio pensaba solo irse? ¿Juego terminado? Tal vez juzgo mal la relación de esos dos, pero no lo sabría si no, preguntaba.  
  


-‘Deberíamos de llamar a Porky primero, Dodgers’- interrumpió el azabache, poniéndose prácticamente en medio de ellos.

-‘¿Es tu novio?’- señalo con el pulgar al azabache, sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de apartar la mirada de los ojos verdes de Daffy.

-‘No’- respondió rápido y sin titubeos, como si no le diera importancia alguna a la respuesta o a sus implicaciones.

-‘¿Tienes novio, Doc?’- se apresuró a decir antes de que el dueño de los ojos grises interrumpiera.

-‘No’- cruzo sus brazos y elevo una ceja inquisitivamente. –‘¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto, dientón? ¿Acaso las tiendas de aquí solo les sirven a personas con pareja?’-  
  


Bugs hizo su mejor esfuerzo por no soltar una carcajada ante el tono molesto del apiñonado.

Algo denso y malhumorado. Le estaba gustando cada vez más.  
  


-‘Mi turno acaba a las 8:00, Doc. Si te quedas podríamos nadar un rato juntos’- lo recorrio con la mirada, notando lo pegado que se veía ese traje de baño completamente húmedo. –‘Ah y para que quede claro. Nada de chaperones o amigos con ilusiones. Solo te estoy invitando a ti’- se inclinó para hablar más bajo como si deseara que solo el apiñonado escuchara.  
  


Lo vio fruncir el ceño, hacer una mueca y entrecerrar sus ojos mirándolo fijamente, como si intentara descifrar sus intenciones con solo verlo.  
  


-‘¿Eso que tiene que ver con las bebidas?’- dijo molesto y ahora fue el turno de Bugs de lucir completamente sorprendido.

-‘Eeh… ¿No me escuchaste, Doc?’- rio un poco deseando deshacer la incomodidad a su alrededor.

-‘¡Te escuche! ¡Solo dime donde puedo conseguir algo de tomar, dientón!’- exigió un tanto exasperado.

Sin ganas de repetir su propuesta, Bugs se limitó a ponerse los lentes oscuros y pasar una mano por su cabello antes de hablar.

-‘Por allá’- dijo casual.  
  


No hubo agradecimiento alguno o despedida, simplemente se fueron pasando a su lado, dejándole escuchar el sonido de esas absurdas sandalias naranja fosforescente que parecen brillar aún más.

Un tanto frustrado por la falta de interés del tal Daffy, regreso a su puesto de vigilancia y decidió que había malgastado suficiente tiempo de su trabajo en seguir los movimientos de alguien que no estaba realmente interesado.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

Es verano y por eso las noches no son realmente frescas, algo que es molesto a la hora de dormir, pero agradable para nadar bajo las estrellas.  
  


Esta es otra ventaja de su trabajo.

Cuando la gente se iba y comenzaban a limpiar, tenía cuarenta minutos de soledad para disfrutar del lugar.  
  


Las albercas aun encendidas, pero en completa calma, resultaban ser un remedio bastante efectivo para hacerlo olvidar sus problemas y ese molesto apiñonado que al parecer lo había rechazado.

Por eso se hallaba ahí nadando boca arriba con sus ojos cerrados, intentando no pensar tanto en esos labios carnosos y ojos verdes que lo dejaron bastante ilusionado.  
  


Posiblemente a esa hora ya se encontraba el azabache en la segunda fase de su jugada, teniendo una cena con el apiñonado o en algún motel barato buscando la manera correcta de meterlo en la cama.

¿Quién estaría arriba? Si el físico decía algo, entonces tal vez seria Daffy con esas piernas y brazos tonificados y miradas amenazantes… O tal vez el físico mentía y el apiñonado realmente se derrite fácilmente, dejándose hacer sin poner “pero” alguno.  
  


Hubiera sido una buena compañía….  
  


Era una lástima que ya estuviera ocupado o que sencillamente no le haya interesado.

¿Interesado? No dijo que no estuviera interesado….  
  


Abrió sus ojos al llegar a esta conclusión.  
  


-‘No lo dijo’- repitió en voz alta, como si requiriera decir sus pensamientos en voz alta.

-‘¿No lo dijo?’- la pregunta vino de la orilla.  
  


Volvió la cabeza hacia un lado, notando hasta ese momento, al apiñonado que yacía sentado en el suelo junto a la alberca, aun llevando consigo las llamativas sandalias naranjas.  
  


-‘No puede haber clientes en el área después de las 8’-se enderezo para mirar mejor a quien lucía como una aparición.

-‘Dijiste que después de las 8 ¿No?’- un muy ligero sonrojo yacía sobre las bronceadas mejillas.

-‘No confirmaste’- intento reprenderlo, pero la sonrisa traviesa que se dibujaba en su cara lo traicionaba. –‘¿Dónde está tu pretendiente, Doc?’-

-‘Ex – novio’- se quitó las sandalias dejándolas pegadas a la orilla. –‘Debe estar en casa, preguntándose porque no quise regresar con él’-

-‘¿Por qué no lo hiciste?’- lo vio meterse despacio en la alberca.

-‘Le dije que tenía una mejor propuesta.’- fue lo último que dijo antes de sumergirse en el agua. Siguiendo con la mirada, Bugs lo vio nadar bajo la superficie hasta llegar frente a él. –‘Y ¿Cuál es el plan, dientón?’- esbozo al volver a salir, otorgándole una sensual escena del apiñonado quedando peligrosamente cerca.

-‘Sin duda si nadas como un pato, Duck’- sonrió ampliamente, atreviéndose a rodear la cintura del apiñonado.

-‘Y tu pareces un conejo con esos dientes enormes’- refunfuño intentando alejarse de su agarre.  
  
No fue su intención molestarlo, pero incluso así se veía bastante apuesto.  
  


-‘¿Cuál es tu plan, Doc? ¿Por qué viniste?’- miro alrededor, confirmando que estuvieran solos.

-‘Sexo’- respondió sin siquiera parpadear.  
  


Bugs soltó una risa nerviosa y no pudo evitar la sonrisa ridícula que se pintó en su cara, porque primero pensó en cortejarlo un poco antes de llegar a la propuesta o creyó que el apiñonado querría que se conocieran más, pero… no se esperó que fuera así de sencillo.  
  


-‘¿Siempre eres así rápido?’- lo vio rodar los ojos con fastidio.

-‘Llevo meses soltero. Este día iba a ser la solución a mi celibato y tiempo de frustración acumulado, pero a cierto guardavidas se le ocurrió interrumpir con su constante acoso así que dime donde y como, blanquito’- brazos alrededor del cuello de Bugs y piernas se aferraron a su cintura. –‘Si eres bueno puede que acepte salir contigo después’-  
  


No era requerido que mirara para confirmar que el pecho del apiñonado yacía pegado contra el suyo, ni tampoco necesitaba ver el traje de baño de Daffy para notar la erección que pegaba contra su cuerpo o palparse a sí mismo para verificar si su miembro comenzaba a tomar algún interés, pues podía sentirlo endurecerse ante la respiración cálida que pegaba contra sus labios.

Sin decir nada lo beso, escuchándolo gemir tan pronto metió la lengua en su boca, como si hubiera pasado algo de tiempo añorando o esperando por un beso.  
  


Como se esperaba, el apiñonado era bueno, bastante bueno. Sorbiendo su lengua, mordiéndole los labios y tanteando su paladar con la punta de una curiosa lengua. Obviamente tenía practica y por la forma en que acaricia su cabello y baja la mano por su pecho, puede decir que sus palabras iban enserio.

Labios separándose de los suyos y una mordida cayó sobre el lóbulo de su oreja, haciéndolo temblar.  
  


**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-  
  
**Posiblemente tiene una afición por los apiñonados, posiblemente le gusta más el color naranja fosforescente de lo que se imaginó, o quizá sea solo que lo vio tanto tiempo con aquellas sandalias que simplemente no se pudo contener.

Posiblemente por eso se hallaba en el cuarto de almacenamiento con el apiñonado gimiendo debajo de él, aferrándose con fuerza a las toallas que coloco como una cama improvisada.  
  


El idiota de las sandalias naranjas, resulto ser mejor de lo que se imaginaba. Con esas sonrisas engreídas, movimientos sin una pizca de vergüenza y cuando le pidió que se dejara las sandalias puesta, la única respuesta que recibió fue un…

“-‘Seguro’-“

Dicho sin mayor problema.

**Genre: Mystery**

**(Sylvester/Pepe Le Pew)**

Se podría decir que no ha llevado una vida precisamente normal. No con su misión de hacerla de ayudante de Granny, ni teniendo que compartir este trabajo con Tweety y Héctor o dedicándose a viajar por el mundo resolviendo misterios.  
  


Cuando fue acogido bajo el manto de la anciana jamás se esperó el tener que meterse a mansiones encantadas, localizar gente perdida, buscar objetos robados o el confrontarse constantemente con criminales y fantasmas con tal de sacar el trabajo que al final del día era simplemente resolver un misterio más.

Y eso los llevaba ahora a las afueras de Francia con la intención de encontrar una reliquia del duque de… no recuerda el lugar, pero sabía que era un duque a quien tenían que auxiliar.

Sin embargo, para lograr este cometido debían de trabajar mano a mano con la policía local.  
Por eso estaban ahí en la mitad de una tormenta en busca de preguntas y respuestas.  
  


El agua parecía caer a cantaros en el pequeño pueblo y la oscuridad de la noche no ayudaba en nada al intentar tener por lo menos una vista decente del lugar.  
Recién habían llegado y apenas tuvieron oportunidad de dejar las maletas en el hotel antes de ser convocados por el duque, quien les indico la dirección en la que se hallaban esperando.  
  


-‘Dijeron que estarían aquí en 10 minutos’- anuncio Granny guardando su reloj de bolsillo. Ya habían pasado 20 minutos desde ese entonces.

-‘¿Seguro que es el lugar correcto?’- dijo Sylvester dedicándole una mirada de sospecha a Héctor frente al volante.

-‘Que insinúas? Por supuesto que es el lugar correcto. Yo no me…’- contemplo el mapa con detenimiento, al parecer dudando de sus palabras por un momento. –‘¡Si! Es el lugar correcto.’- apunto al lugar señalado con el enorme círculo rojo.

-‘Seguramente la tormenta los ha demorado un poco’- aporto Tweety desde su lugar en el asiento de atrás.

-‘Creí que serían más puntuales’- suspiro Granny resignándose a mirar fuera de la ventana.  
  


Luces iluminándolos por un instante y fue cuestión de segundos antes de que un carro se estacionara frente a ellos.

Por la lluvia no alcanzaba a verlo con claridad, pero la palabra “Police” parecía estar al costado del mediano carro.  
  


-‘Ya era hora’- masculló desde el asiento de copiloto.

Un par de hombres en impermeables negros y sombrillas bajaron del coche. Ambos parecían traer una especie de cachuchas y por la forma en que lucía el impermeable seguramente llevaban uniforme.

-‘Son ellos. Vamos’- indico la famosa detective, abriendo la puerta.  
  


Con movimientos rápidos, Héctor termino por salir también, llevando una sombrilla consigo. Sylvester lo vio alcanzar a Granny para cubrirla tanto a ella como al rubio de la lluvia.  
  


Mirando alrededor, el moreno intento localizar otro paraguas, pero como era usual, su mala suerte no le proporciono uno.  
Maldiciendo en su mente, salió del carro, poniéndose la capucha de su chaqueta como un intento de defensa de la intensa lluvia cayendo sobre ellos, no que funcionara realmente, pues de igual manera acabo mojándose de pies a cabeza en solo unos segundos.

Aun despotricando en voz baja camino hacia el pequeño grupo que recién se formaba a unos pocos pasos.  
  


-‘Bonne Nuit!’- saludaron los policías, luciendo bastante calmados a pesar de la lluvia. –‘Lamentamos mucho la demora’- indico el más bajo.

-‘El clima no está jugando de nuestro lado, pero creo que eso no es nada para detenerlos ¿cierto?’- una caja de zapatos fue otorgada a Granny.

-‘¿Zapatos?’- murmuro Sylvester metiéndose bruscamente en la conversación.

-‘Dentro viene lo acordado.’- indico el policía ignorando por completo las palabras del moreno. –‘El oficial Le Pew se hará cargo de escoltarlos. Solo unos pocos agentes saben de su presencia en el país y para mantenerlo así, el oficial Le Pew será nuestro contacto encubierto. El Duque espera que se pueda resolver este misterio pronto y que no salga nadie herido en el proceso’-

  
El hombre de menor estatura dio un paso al frente, retirándose el sombrero para hacer una pequeña reverencia ante Granny.  
  


-‘Mi nombre es Pepe Le Pew. Espero podamos resolver esto pronto’- se presentó dejando ver una cordial sonrisa que no hizo nada para atraer tanto su atención, como lo hacía ese cabello bicolor.

Un carro más hizo su aparición entre la oscuridad, anunciando su llegada únicamente con el sonido del motor, pues manejaba con las luces apagadas.

-‘Bonne Nuit Oficial.’- Dijo Granny dando un paso al frente para llamar la atención de los dos hombres. –‘Sera un gusto trabajar con ustedes’- estrechó la mano de ambos y sin decir más dio media vuelta. –‘Héctor, Tweety, ustedes dos vienen conmigo. Sylvester, acompaña al Oficial Le Pew’- ordeno antes de subir al carro.  
  


Que dándose de pie con demasiadas preguntas corriendo por su mente, Sly sentía que se había perdido de algo importante, pues la abuelita y el otro par de tontos estaban por irse. El oficial alto caminaba tranquilamente de regreso a la patrulla y el otro oficial hizo un intercambio rápido con alguien más que bajaba del carro sin luces.

Confundido, pero sin más remedio que resignarse a las órdenes de Granny, se apresuró a seguir a quien recién se había presentado ante ellos.  
  


Aquí iban otra vez.  
  


Este iba a ser uno de esos misterios en los que él acababa sin tener la más mínima idea de que era lo que estaba ocurriendo o qué tipo de código usaban para hablar. Odiaba ese tipo de casos en los que sentía que sus vidas corrían peligro si no conservaban un bajo perfil y hacían exactamente lo que se les había dicho. Eran siempre los más confusos.

Abrió la puerta del carro sin insignia policial y sin molestarse en decir palabra alguna solo se adentró en él, sintiendo como la ropa incómodamente húmeda se pegaba a su cuerpo.  
  


-‘Pepe Le Pew’- se presentó nuevamente el francés. –‘Me parece que no escuche su nombre, Monsieur’-

-‘No lo dije’- mascullo. –‘Sufferin Succotash, solo salgamos de aquí de una vez. Hasta mi ropa interior esta mojada’-

-‘No hay de qué preocuparse. Llegaremos rápido a su hotel tan pronto me diga la dirección’- El tono tranquilo de voz casi logro apaciguar la confusión que nació en él tras aquellas palabras.

-‘¿Dirección?’- frunció el ceño. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de cuál era la dirección del hotel.

-‘Oh no se preocupe, Monsieur. El nombre bastara’- respondió rápidamente el policía, haciendo que por primera vez Sylvester se tomara la molestia en mirarlo a la cara.

El oficial junto a él tiene una sonrisa cautivadora, bellas pestañas pobladas, piel color porcelana que brillaba como una perla entre el uniforme azul marino, casi negro. El cabello lacio y que parecía combinado entre negro y blanco se asomaba un poco por la cachucha que aun llevaba y los ojos color miel eran un adecuado detalle junto a las facciones suaves y finas del hombre.  
  


-‘¿Nombre?’- susurro Sylvester. Desearía estar bromeando y decir que no recordaba el nombre del hotel porque el atractivo del oficial que no dejaba de mirarlo con calma lo había hecho olvidarlo, pero lo cierto es que… -‘¿Cuál era el nombre?’- se llevó las manos a la cabeza.  
  


Había estado tan cansado desde que aterrizaron, que solo se puso los audífonos y se dejó llevar sin fijarse realmente a adonde iban, porque si iban al hotel… eso no importaba ¿cierto? Solo iban a ir a un hotel y dejar sus cosas, eso no era parte del caso, ni información que debiera marcar como importante.  
  


-‘Oh los americanos y sus bromas’- escucho reír al oficial, quien encendía el auto y empezaba a ponerlo marcha atrás para dar la vuelta. 

-‘¿Bromas…?’- eso le daba una idea ¿Cómo no lo pensó antes? Busco el celular en su chamarra.

Si le llamaba a Tweety, de seguro se burlarían de el por tres días, pero era mejor que solo estar absurdamente perdido en medio de un caso junto a un oficial de la policía francesa.  
  


Tanteo todos los bolsillos de su chamarra, pantalón e inclusive aquello ocultos en su chaqueta, pero... si, su mala suerte lo hizo otra vez. No, no es cierto, su mala suerte no. Si no recordaba mal estaba lloviendo, lo que significa que como el adulto responsable que es, dejo el celular en el auto para evitar que se empapara.  
  


-‘Y bien Mon Ami ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?’- cuestiono el hombre, que no había notado hasta ese momento, llevaba una fuerte loción que abarcaba todo el auto y se aferra con fuerza a sus fosas nasales.  
  


Atreviéndose a enfrentar aquellos ojos miel, respiro hondo sintiendo el fuerte sonrojo florecer molesto por todo su rostro antes de soltar la verdad.   
  


**-9-6-9-6-9-6-**

Lo que realmente calaba era la risa suelta que el francés sacaba a todo pulmón.  
  


Esta es la última vez que ejecuta las ordenes de Granny sin poner objeción alguna, si le hubiera dicho “Que vaya el BullDog con él” como pensó antes de seguir al francés, entonces no estaría en estas circunstancias.

Si por un segundo pensó que el policía se enojaría por no tener la más mínima idea de algo tan básico como el nombre del hotel donde se hospedaba en el extranjero o por no llevar consigo el único medio de comunicación moderno y seguro que tenían, entonces estaba muy equivocado, pues el verlo y escucharlo reír como si esta fuera una película de comedia con un excelente dialogo, lo hacía sentir el doble de avergonzado y patético.  


-‘¿Ni siquiera una pequeña referencia, Monsieur?’- dijo entre risas y Sylvester sintió el dolor sobre sus hombros intensificarse.

-‘No’- soltó enrojeciéndose aún más, deseando que el asiento lo tragara.  
  


¿Por qué decidió dormitar mientras manejaban por la ciudad? ¿Solo para ignorar a Tweety y evitarse una pelea con Héctor? Se los cobraría caro a esos dos cuando los volviera a ver… si es que los volvía a ver.  
  


-‘¿Esta seguro que es un detective?’- un golpe contra el volante lo hizo saltar, pero solo era el francés partiéndose de risa, mientras manejaba. –‘Tengo una idea, Monsieur…’- retomo el aliento sin deshacerse de la sonrisa risueña que amenazaba con estallar en carcajadas. –‘Deberíamos de llamar a un detective para que nos ayude a resolver este misterio’-

Las carcajadas se dejaron escuchar tras el remate del chiste y Sylvester apretó los dientes con fuerza.

-‘¡Basta! Por tercera vez, no puse atención y por solo por eso…’-

-‘No tiene la más mínima idea de donde esta’- completo mordiéndose el labio para evitar otra oleada de carcajadas. –‘Lo lamento mucho, Monsieur, pero… compréndame. Todos los conocemos a ustedes como grandes y profesionales detectives que son capaces de resolver todo tipo de misterio sin importar que tan bizarro o complejo sea. Estaba muy nervioso por trabajar con ustedes, no sabía si iba a estar a su altura y ahora helo aquí…’- se pasó una mano por el semihúmedo cabello bicolor. –‘Uno de los más reconocidos detectives y no tiene la más mínima idea de cómo se llama el hotel donde se hospeda o de cómo llegar. Eso sin mencionar que está completamente incomunicado de sus compañeros. Podría secuestrarlo y nadie lo sabría’- bromeo dedicándole un guiño coqueto.

-‘¿Qué se supone que deba de entender?’- replico cruzándose de brazos. Sintiéndose aún mas patético tras aquellas palabras. –‘Solo me haces sonar como un idiota’- Una mirada risueña lo hizo ceder un poco. –‘Algo que tal vez sea’- confeso, pasándose una mano por el rostro.

-‘No sea tan duro con usted. Todo genio tiene su excentricidad.’- la sonrisa burlona se convirtió en una suave. –‘Vayamos a un hotel cerca del punto de encuentro. Le invito algo de cenar y mañana temprano nos veremos con los demás ¿Le parece?’-  
  


Haciendo una mueca, deseaba decirle que prefería buscar toda la noche el condenado hotel, pero su cabeza lo estaba matando por la falta de alimento y el Jetlag empezaba a pegarle demasiado duro.

Observando con cautela al francés, recorrió discretamente la línea de su barbilla.

Si no fuera tan atractivo se iría por su lado, pero… ¿Cuántas veces tenía la oportunidad de salir a cenar con alguien _así_?

Sintiendo sus mejillas llenarse de color una vez más, se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.  
  


-‘De acuerdo’- murmuro.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-**

Todos tenían su aportación en ese equipo de detectives.  
  
Tweety es bueno para todo tipo de acertijos, Héctor es básicamente la fuerza del equipo con ese físico lleno de músculos que lo vuelven atemorizante y bastante útil, Granny es la mente y el contacto, la detective más reconocida mundialmente y él… bueno… él… ¿Qué aporta él?  
  


Dejo caer su tarro de cerveza demasiado fuerte contra la mesa, haciéndolo salpicar, provocando que el vidrio se quejara un poco por el brusco movimiento.  
  


¿Qué otorgaba él en ese equipo? ¿Hallar pistas por casualidad? ¿Meterse en problemas? ¿Avergonzarse públicamente? ¿Ignorar cosas básicas y aun así hacerse llamar detective?

Lo pensó antes de este pequeño problema ¿Realmente lo necesitaban? La respuesta en su mente es demasiado honesta y ha estado ahí por más tiempo del que desea confesar en voz alta.  
  


Le ha dado vueltas al tema más veces de las requeridas, tocándolo, pero sin atreverse a profundizar. Probablemente no sirve para ser detective, probablemente no es su destino ni está en su sangre.

Las absurdas historias de Sherlock Holmes que alimentaron su mente infantil aún viven otorgándole ilusiones y esperanzas que no han hecho más que romperse con el tiempo.  
  


Aun es joven, aun puede dejarlo todo y solo marcharse. No tiene por qué soportar las peleas constantes con el demonio de Tweety, ni ser reprendido por Granny o casi molido a golpes por Héctor, por atreverse a perseguir y amenazar al joven detective que no es más que un diablo con apariencia de ave.

No tiene nada que aportar, nada que dar y posiblemente sea solo la cerveza hablando, pero desearía el poder desaparecer.  
  


-‘Vaya, Monsieur ¿Siempre tiene tanta compasión por sí mismo o es solo porque esta ebrio?’- la voz del francés lo obligo a levantar la cabeza de la mesa.

-‘No me digas. Estaba hablando en voz alta’- una pésima costumbre que regresa a él cuándo esta borracho.

-‘Oui, Monsieur. Le dije que las oscuras eran más fuertes’- señalo hacia su cerveza, cuyo color era prácticamente negro.

-‘Da igual. Tu dijiste que iríamos a cenar ¿Llamas a esto cena?’- dio un ligero golpe a la comida para llevar que recogieron de un restaurante.

-‘¿A que se refiere?’- rio antes de dar un sorbo a la cerveza ambar que tiene en manos. –‘Es algo decente para comer, Monsieur’-

-‘¿Qué hay de las velas y la música en vivo y todas esas cursilerías de los finos restaurantes de por aquí?’- La cena dentro de su mente termino por ser muy diferente a la realidad.

-‘Lo que usted describe es una cita ¿Quería tener una cita conmigo?’- paso la punta de sus dedos por la orilla del vaso.  
  


Lo pensó desde que empezaron a tomar, pero… ¿acaso el francés se estaba acercando aún más? No recordaba que pudiera rozarle la pierna con la suya o que su loción oliera tan fuerte como ahora. Era eso o posiblemente solo era el alcohol en su sangre que lo hacía fantasear.

-‘¿Tienes novia?’- pregunto dando otro trago a su cerveza.

-‘No’- sonrió el francés.

-‘¿Novio?’- por razones obvias tenía que preguntar.

-‘Tampoco’- ningún tono agresivo o de disgusto ante el cuestionamiento, eso era bueno.

-‘¿Te robaste el crucifijo enorme que es una reliquia de la familia del Duque?’- lo escucho toser y la sonrisa coqueta ya no estaba para jugar con sus nervios. –‘Sufferin Succotash, es una broma, pero sin duda es una reacción bastante sospechosa’- bromeo haciendo reír ligeramente al de piel porcelana. –‘Una cita no sanaba mal. Igual aun no puedo recordar tu nombre así que es casi como todas mis otras citas’- se rio de sí mismo tomando un trago más.

-‘Pepe’- proporciono el francés, recuperando la compostura. –‘Pepe Le Pew. Su nombre no me lo ha dicho tampoco ¿así es en todas sus citas?’-

-‘A veces olvido decirlo.’- murmuro más para sí mismo que para el extranjero. –‘Sylvester. Un exnovio me decía Sly.’- otra mala costumbre de agregar información de más.

-‘¿Quiere que le diga como su exnovio?’- ¿Estaba más cerca? O sus brazos solo eran largos y por eso podía acariciarle el cabello con esos delgados y hábiles dedos blancos. –‘A juzgar por sus palabras, tampoco tiene pareja ¿me equivoco?’-

Negó con la cabeza, demasiado absorto en la sensación placentera de tener a alguien jugueteando con su cabello, como para hablar.  
  
Ha pasado mucho tiempo solo. Demasiado de hecho.  
  


-‘¿Eres detective también?’- señalo al uniforme que había sido cambiado por una camisa casual color rojo y pantalones negros.

-‘Oui’- respondió suave a la par que dedos rozaron contra su oreja. –‘¿No cree que es mejor que nos hayamos quedado aquí para cenar? En ningún otro lugar hubiéramos tenido tanta privacidad’-  
  


Una pierna rozo contra la suya, pero Sylvester estaba demasiado entretenido viendo aquella maleta del oficial. Lucia demasiado grande como para llevar solo ropa en ella y ahora que recordaba había visto otra en la cajuela.

Extraño.  
  


-‘Supongo, pero aún falta la música en vivo’- los dedos en su cabello, pasaron a acariciar su cuello.

-‘Creo que eso lo podemos arreglar, Monsieur’- acerco su rostro aún más. –‘Estoy seguro de que puedo hacerlo cantar muy bien’- dejo de lado su cerveza.

-‘Yo no sé cantar’- una mano lo tomo de la chaqueta.  
  


Aquel beso resulto más hambriento de lo esperado, pues los llevo a tirar las cervezas de la pequeña mesa en su cuarto de hotel, con tal de ponerlo básicamente sobre ella. Algo bastante sorprendente para Sly, quien no se esperó ser guiado tan fácilmente por alguien de una altura menor que la suya.

Las mejillas del porcelana se sienten frías bajo sus manos y su cabello es tan suave que los mechones se desenredan fácil entre sus dedos. Eso y la forma en que mueve su cadera contra la suya aun estando completamente vestidos lo hace ver que probablemente no es el único frustrado aquí.

Sin embargo, la mesa no es el lugar más adecuado, puede que este ebrio, pero incluso así es capaz de saber que esa fina mesa de madera no los soportaría a los dos en movimiento….  
  


-‘Pepe’- pareció no escucharlo, demasiado entretenido besándole el cuello. –‘Pepe’- llamo una vez más, un poco más fuerte, pero aun sin éxito. –‘¡Pepe!’- una tercera vez, ahora jalándole un poco el cabello. –‘No aquí’-

-‘Hace tiempo que no me jalaban el cabello así.’- rio atontado agregando palabras en francés que el moreno no comprendía. –‘Dijo que no aquí. ¿Dónde sí?’-  
  


Su rostro se encendió ante la idea en su mente. Si iban a hacer esto, esperaba estar un poco más sobrio y no sentirse tan… sucio.  
  


-‘Baño’- soltó, escabulléndose torpemente del porcelana. –‘Necesito un baño… primero’-

-‘Excelente idea’- concordó Pepe, bajándose de la mesa. –‘Yo también tuve un largo día, Monsieur’-

Viéndolo pasar frente a él, el francés se adentró en el baño y no tardo en quitarse toda la ropa antes de meterse en la regadera.  
  


Respirando hondo, agradeció el nivel de alcohol en su sangre por darle el valor de desnudarse y ponerse frente al otro hombre.

Este no era el nivel de intimidad de una primera cita, de hecho, nunca había llegado a este nivel de intimidad con básicamente… nadie.  
  


-‘¿Mas caliente?’- hizo su mejor esfuerzo por sobrellevar la incomodidad de tener que moverse con el francés frente a las llaves de la regadera, pero apenas pudo mover un poco la llave antes de que su mano fuera atrapada por el porcelana.

-‘Oui, un poco más’- murmuro poniéndose tiernamente de puntillas, haciendo sonreír un poco al moreno.  
  


El agua hacia un buen intento por avivar su mente, pero incluso con está cayéndole encima, resultaba complejo detectar la realidad, pues en su vida había sido besado así… despacio y profundo.  
Sus labios eran mordidos con picardía y por su lado esta fascinado con el agarre en la angosta cintura y la sensación de brazos fuertes colgándose un poco de su cuello.

Podía sentir el falo erguido pegar contra su cuerpo, excitándolo y distrayéndolo del delicioso beso, mientras el suyo rozaba contra la suave piel porcelana, tentándolo a frotarse en ella, pero haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por contenerse.

Una mano por su pecho y se atrevió a bajar la suya para tocar los gluteos perfectos, siguiendo el mismo camino que las gotas de agua que recorrían al francés.

Labios bajaron por su cuello, besándolo y mordiéndolo, hasta verlos seguir bajando por su abdomen y Sylvester solo alcanzo a recargarse contra la fría pared antes de que su miembro terminara atrapado por la mano y boca del francés.  
  


Hacía años que no recibía algo así y vaya que el panorama resultaba diferente a ese cabello completamente negro que en algún momento acaricio, pero eso no importaba ahora, no con ese atractivo hombre de rodillas frente a él, masturbándolo y sorbiéndolo con una práctica admirable.

Ojos miel se alzaron a verlo por un instante y lo único que pudo hacer fue acariciarle la mejilla y dedicarla la mejor media sonrisa que podía ofrecer sin acabar gimiendo patéticamente alto.

Tal vez fue eso o el jalarle ligeramente el cabello, lo que hizo que las mejillas pálidas se pintaran de un rojo intenso, abriéndole la oportunidad de soltar un poco los gemidos que ya no podía ocultar más, no con el francés pasando su lengua por lugares que llevaban tiempo sin tantear.

Viéndolo subir despacio, el francés se encargó de apagar la regadera y guiarlo de regreso al cuarto.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-**

La espalda lo está matando, pero aun así arrastraba aquella maleta como podía. Las llaves del carro iban seguras en el bolsillo de su pantalón y se tuvo que voltear a verlo una vez más antes de desaparecer por completo.

No estaba seguro si fue un acto de su mala suerte o de la buena, pero… tropezarse en la madrugada con la maleta del francés, para después abrirla y darse cuenta de que la reliquia del Duque iba dentro, no es algo que tuviera planeado… en lo absoluto.

Claro que hubo una que otra indicación, uno que otro detalle o pista extraña, pero, Sufferin Succotash se había acostado y dormido gran parte de la noche con el criminal que buscaban.  
  


Soltó un suspiro lleno de decepción antes de abrir la puerta.  
  


Sin duda iba a enojarse cuando se despertara con una mano esposada a la cama y completamente desnudo con solo una ligera sabana cubriéndolo.

Sin decir más salió del cuarto, se metió al elevador y bajo al lobby.  
  
  


-‘Puedo ver un lindo Gatito!’- la voz animada de Tweety voló hasta sus oídos incrementando su dolor de cabeza.

Mirando alrededor en busca del odioso rubio, consiguió localizarlo no muy lejos de él, en el área de desayunos.

-‘¿Dónde te habías metido?’- Replico Hector, tan pronto se acercó a ellos, dejando caer una mano pasada sobre su espalda.

-‘¡¿Yo?! ¡Fueron ustedes quienes me dejaron! ¿Dónde se habían metido?’- miradas confusas por parte de sus compañeros y lo obvio llego a su mente. –‘Este es el hotel… ¿verdad? ¿Nuestro hotel?’-

-‘Así es, gatito tontito’- rio Tweety sirviéndose un poco más de café.

-‘Es un gusto tenerte con nosotros de nuevo Sylvester. ¿Dormiste bien? ¿Ya comiste algo? ¿Dónde está el guapo policía que nos iba a acompañar?’- Interrumpió Granny.  
  


Dando un vistazo a la maleta que aun iba arrastrando, respiro hondo antes abrirla.  
  


-‘Mientras ustedes decidieron abandonarme. Yo…’- inflo su pecho lleno de orgullo. –‘Resolvía el caso’-

Sus tres compañeros se asomaron rápidamente a ver la reliquia, hasta Granny tuvo que colocarse sus lentes para comprobar que si fuera la original y por fortuna… así era.

-‘¡Excelente trabajo, Sylvester!’- brazos fuertes lo rodearon y felicitaron, algo que hubiera recibido de buena gana de no tener el punzante dolor en su espalda. –‘¿Ahora dónde está el criminal?’-

-‘¿Eh? L-lo espose a la cama’- no había pensado en toparse con Granny tan pronto. –‘No deberíamos de avisarle a la policía primero o…’-

-‘Quien tenía la reliquia era un policía.’- explico la anciana caminando hacia el elevador. –‘Pero nosotros estamos aquí trabajando para el Duque. Si hay más policías involucrados, llamarlos nos metería en más problemas.’- Héctor se apresuró a ir detrás de ella, cargando la pesada maleta como si fuera una ligera bolsa.

-‘Debemos entrevistar al criminal, llamar al Duque, entregarle la reliquia y reportar a todos los involucrados’- indico Tweety caminando a la par de Sly.

-‘P-pero…’- trago saliva con dificultad.  
  


Si entraban a la habitación… ¿Cómo iba a explicarles la razón por la que el francés estaba desnudo? ¿Cómo iba a explicarles la razón por la que el lugar era un desastre y la cama estaba toda revuelta? Lo sabrían, Granny con todos su talento y años de detective, obviamente lo sabría.

Subieron al elevador directo al piso indicado y en cuestión de minutos se hallaban frente a la puerta.  
  


Incluso si se llegaban a enterar… esto seguía siendo lo correcto.  
  


Abrió la puerta con su tarjeta y los dejo pasar, rehusándose a entrar y encarar no solo a la persona con quien tuvo un acostón de una sola noche, sino también a sus compañeros que sin duda tendrían más de un par de preguntas.

Apretó los ojos con fuerza al escucharlos caminar por la habitación, sin embargo…  
  


-‘Hace cuanto que saliste?’- cuestiono Granny, sonando claramente agitada.

-‘Hace... quince minutos más o menos… ¿Por qué?’- sin esperar una respuesta, se adentró en el cuarto.

Para su sorpresa la cama estaba vacía y perfectamente hecha. Las esposas yacían sobre la mesa de noche y una rosa reposaba impecable sobre la almohada.

-‘”Que nuestros caminos se crucen de nuevo, Mon Amour”’- leyó Hector, recogiendo el papel que descansaba bajo la delicada flor.

Un segundo de silencio y las sonrisas burlonas por parte de Tweety y el castaño acabaron sobre él.

-‘Mon Amour’- repitió el rubio haciendo reír a Héctor y ocasionando que Sylvester se convirtiera en un foco rojo.

-‘No hay tiempo que perder. Tweety llama al Duque y dile lo ocurrido, Héctor lleva esa bolsa al auto y checa el estacionamiento, Sylvester vamos a buscar a ese oficial’- Ordeno Granny saliendo rápidamente de la habitación.

-‘Nos vemos, Mon Amour’- dijo Héctor sacudiendo su cabello con brusquedad.

-‘No olvides tu rosa, Mon Amour’- agrego Tweety, entregándole la flor antes irse trás Granny.  
  


Apretando la rosa roja en su mano salió detrás del rubio.  
  
Encontraría a ese francés con medio litro de loción encima, sin importar cuanto le costara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno esto es lo mejor que pude hacer con fiebre y un dolor de cabeza.   
> Perdón por no escribir tan seguido y muchas gracias por los comentarios!   
> Agradecimientos especiales a Tuli! Relikvie, Lulu, Arami10!!   
> Espero y tengan excelente semana. Ya estoy muy cansada, mejor me voy a dormir hahahaha


	23. 60, 61 and 62

**Journal**

**(Bugs/Daffy)**

_Dia terrícola #1_

La gravedad es pesada, la presión atmosférica dificulta la respiración y el color del cielo es tan azul que resulta difícil pensar en Marte.

La nave esta averiada tras el catastrófico aterrizaje. Conseguir las refacciones va a ser casi tan complejo como arreglarla.

El agujero de gusano nos llevó muchos años atrás ¿Qué año es?

Dodgers parece reconocer el lugar.

_Dia terrícola #4_

Refacciones similares tardaran dos semanas en llegar. La compostura alrededor de una semana.

Por difícil que parezca reconocerlo, las habilidades de Dodgers nos consiguieron un lugar donde quedarnos. Abordo a un terrícola en la oficina postal.

¿Lo conocía de _antes_?

Nos estará dando asilo en su casa por tres semanas.

Hace muchas preguntas sobre el espacio.

Parece astuto e inteligente.   
  


_Dia terrícola #10_

¿Qué es la atracción? ¿Cómo funciona?

Es un misterio casi tan grande como el mantenimiento de la vida en este planeta. Las plantas aun no mueren y la fauna es tan variada como fascinante.

Bunny, es un hombre sin nada especial. A pesar de su apariencia peculiar, es bastante común y no precisamente complejo o atrayente.

Sin embargo, Dodgers no parece darse cuenta de la cantidad de atención que le pone o la fácil que se distrae cuando esta alrededor.

Es difícil conseguir que se concentre en la extracción de las partes dañadas de la nave.

_Dia terrícola #14_

Extracción de las partes dañadas ha sido completada con éxito y sin percances o daños materiales.

El espacio es amplio, infinito, frio y lleno de paz.

Marte no es muy diferente al resto de los planetas en el espacio, pero la tierra lejos del siglo veinticuatro y medio, es brillante, lleno de vida y cálido, más cálido que los veinte grados en el verano de Marte.

Posiblemente esto afecte la personalidad de los terrícolas en este siglo, pues Bunny parece ser cálido y relajado. Demasiado relajado ante la personalidad errática y hasta bizarra de Dodgers. 

Lo tolera a la perfección a pesar de reñirle de vez en cuando.

Bunny parece divertirse con mantenerlo en la orilla entre perder la razón o dejarlo encasillado en un encanto que personalmente me es difícil de hallar.

_Dia terrícola #19_

Hemos iniciado la reparación de la nave.

Las refacciones son tristemente decepcionantes, la calidad no es la ideal, pero es lo mejor que este siglo puede ofrecer.

Dodgers intenta ser de ayuda, pero parece no poder concentrarse en siquiera mover un simple desarmador, mientras Bunny está presente. Debido a esto, me he visto en la necesidad de restringir su acceso al área de trabajo.

Bunny luce ligeramente irritado.

_Dia terrícola #21_

¿Qué es el amor? ¿Dónde se encuentra? ¿Dónde lo venden?

Preguntas absurdas e innecesarias han estado fastidiándome durante mi tarea de reparar la nave y todo gracias al espectáculo de Dodgers besando los labios de Bunny.

Sin duda un detalle afectivo que ni siquiera cruza por nuestra mente. Los terrícolas son seres extraños en todos los siglos.

No puedo asegurar que Dodgers regrese conmigo.

_Dia terrícola #28_

La nave ha sido reparada.

Estoy listo para la partida.

La probabilidad de que Dodgers regrese conmigo parece haberse reducido de un 40% a un 5%.

Sin más información por el momento.

_Dia terrícola #29_

Todo listo para un viaje de 30 días. Estoy por partir de regreso.

Me reportare en cuanto este en el espacio.

Duck Dodgers ha tomado la decisión de…

Aparto la mirada del tablero frente a el.   
  


Las luces y lectores no dejaban de asegurarle que todo estaba listo para el viaje y después de haber visto tantas demostraciones afectivas entre Bunny y Dodgers, sinceramente no creyó que en algún momento el guardián espacial tuviera la mas mínima intención de regresar…   
  


Sin embargo…  
  


Cerro la bitácora espacial y se abalanzo descuidadamente sobre los botones.   
  


Corriendo en la improvisada pista de despegue se hallaba Dodgers, es temprano en la mañana, tan temprano que el sol ni siquiera se ha dignado a aparecer y aun así el guardián tiene la estamina suficiente para correr como un atleta hasta la nave.   
  


Con movimientos rápidos abrió la puerta de la nave, pues a pesar de no poder ver a nadie persiguiéndolo, algo en la expresión de pánico de Dodgers, le dice que estaba huyendo.

Tan pronto el pesado metal se hizo a un lado, el guardián terrícola dio un salto dentro de la nave, cayendo al suelo en el proceso.   
  


\- ‘Dodgers ¿Qué es lo que…?’-

\- ‘¡Despega!’- se retiró la mochila que cargaba detrás.

\- ‘¿Qué esta…?’-

\- ‘¡Despega! ¡Ahora!’- ordeno y Marvin obedeció regresando rápidamente al asiento de comando.   
  


Inicio el proceso de despegue, repitiendo en voz alta el funcionamiento de cada botón y la lectura de cada medidor que confirmaba durante el arranque.

Motores encendiéndose y las llantas que los soportaban empezaban a girar en lo que llegaban al porcentaje de potencia adecuado para el despegue.

No seria un despegue suave, ni tampoco estaba seguro de que las refacciones aguantaran lo suficiente, pero esperaba que las coordenadas de ese agujero de gusano los llevara de regreso tan rápido como fuera posible.   
  


El medidor llego al 100% y Marvin dio un ultimo vistazo a la casa que los resguardó durante su tiempo en esa anticuada época. La puerta principal estaba abierta y frente a ella podía ver salir a Bunny aun en bata, con su cabello siendo despeinado por el aire de las turbinas y si la poca capacidad de lectura de expresiones que tenia no le fallaba, entonces… lucia devastado y dolido…  
  


Dio un ultimo vistazo a Dodgers quien se esforzaba por no mirar por la ventana, aun cuando sabia que usualmente adoraba mirar hacia abajo durante los despegues.  
  
  


Si hubiera sabido que ese pequeño encuentro, que esa decisión y esas lagrimas de Bunny causarían tal revuelto en el siglo veinticuatro y medio… jamás lo hubiera dejado entrar a la nave, no sin despedirse apropiadamente al menos….

**Quote: "Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage." ― Lao Tzu**

Daffy Duck, el famoso empresario de 32 años, dueño de la tienda mas grande de la ciudad “Lucky Duck”, ha dedicado su vida a dos cosas importantes: trabajar y hacer dinero.

Las relaciones nunca fueron precisamente su fuerte, tras haber pasado gran parte de su vida en un orfanato tomo la decisión de que su objetivo principal en la vida seria ganar dinero, y así fue…

Genero una fortuna durante sus principales años de juventud y ahora Lucky Duck esta evaluada como una de las empresas mas solventes y altamente valoradas, sus acciones equivalen no a millones, sino a billones ahora.   
  


Sin embargo, a pesar de toda esta fortuna, Daffy Duck termino siendo visitado por esos tres molestos, pero sabios fantasmas en víspera de navidad del año pasado.   
  
Esas simples 3 visitas lo cambiaron todo en una sola noche.   
  


Ahora bien, no quiere decir que Daffy, sea un hombre completamente nuevo.   
Su objetivo de generar dinero sigue siendo de los principales, aun prefiere pasar la mayor parte del día en su oficina que en la solitaria mansión y sus empleados trabajan jornadas largas, pero ahora correctamente remuneradas y con descansos justos que lo prevengan de convertirse nuevamente en ese jefe abusivo que era.   
  


Lo que es completamente diferente ahora es…   
  


Miro de reojo el área de juguetes junto a la cual estaba ese enorme sillón rojo con un Santa Claus demasiado chaparro y escuálido sentado justo en medio.

Cecil no es precisamente el mejor Santa Claus, pero tiene la paciencia suficiente para lidiar con niños todo el día y su velocidad de tortuga para hacer las cosas lo vuelven un trabajador ideal para cosas de cuidado y sin urgencia alguna, por eso la hacia de Santa este año también, y junto a él, como un integrante nuevo puesto en el trabajo solo por que adora la temporada, esta… el tipo de cabello gris y largo que la navidad pasada no dejo de molestarlo con la historia de los tres espíritus de la navidad y con quien se quedo literalmente encerrado en su propia tienda.

Bugs Bunny, el molesto adorador de la navidad que conoció el año pasado, se ofreció a tomar el papel de elfo ayudante de Santa, a pesar de la extraña relación competitiva que mantienen entre ellos.

El tipo adorador de la navidad quería realmente el puesto de Santa, pero Daffy es un hombre de negocios demasiado inteligente que sabe apreciar un carismático y veloz elfo por encima de un Santa cuyo único deber es permanecer sentado.   
  


No podía desperdiciar todo ese carisma en un lugar con un limitado contacto con los clientes, pero lo importante aquí no es tanto el hecho de tener al desconocido del año pasado trabajando por voluntad propia en su tienda… sino el hecho de que este ya no tan desconocido, ha estado rondando a su alrededor durante todo el año.   
  


Se cruzo de brazos y alzo una ceja al ver a Bunny riendo con una de las madres de los pequeños esperando por ver a Santa.   
  


Tal vez “rondando a su alrededor” no es la mejor expresión para describir lo que han sido encuentros bien planeados y hasta agendados. Las llamaría citas, pero el relajado joven tres años menor que el, cuyo trabajo parece no ser tan demandante, nunca ha usado dicha expresión, por lo que tampoco va a ser un idiota y llamar las cosas por un nombre que no es… aun cuando patéticamente lo desee.

Daffy Duck, cuyo dinero podría conseguirle unas merecidas vacaciones en Cancún o las Bahamas, no sabe realmente lo que es una cita o porque Bunny sigue tan insistente en acercársele o la razón por la que ha sido besado en varias ocasiones sin una explicación.

En un principio creyó que era su fortuna lo que Bunny quería y le dejo bien en claro que no caería en sus trucos baratos, algo que el usualmente tranquilo hombre de cabello gris, se lo tomo más a pecho de lo esperado, luciendo molesto hasta dolido por sus palabras.   
  
Después pensó que quería un proyecto a largo plazo, que era una de esas personas que desean hacerlo cambiar para bien, sanar sus heridas del pasado y básicamente tomar el papel de psicólogo personal las veinticuatro horas del día. Descarto esto rápido con el primer beso robado al bajar de su lujoso carro.   
  


Eliminadas ambas opciones, Daffy sigue tan confundido como en la primera salida que tuvieron.

¿Qué hacia ese tipo detrás de él? ¿Qué es lo que quería? Y aun mas importante… ¿Qué es lo que quería decirle en vísperas de navidad?   
  


Accedió a la propuesta de pasar Nochebuena juntos, pues el pálido le menciono algo sobre una cena y siendo honesto, la mejor comida es aquella que es gratuita y que no requiere de su esfuerzo para prepararla.

Además… ¿Con quién más podría pasar la noche?   
  


Podría ir con Porky, pero un día tan especial… debería de pasarse en familia… y aunque su absurdamente amable gerente lo invito a cenar con él y su pequeña hija, prefiere no intervenir en un ambiente tan cálido e incómodo para él.

El dinero ha sido su única familia por años y un cambio tan brusco aún resulta algo… triste…  
  


Si iba a pasar Nochebuena con alguien, prefería hacerlo lejos de una familia tan unida.   
  
Visitaría a la pequeña en Navidad, pero cenaría en otro lugar, era lo mejor para todos… principalmente para él.  
  


Soltando un suspiro se retiro a su oficina.

Aún tenía papeles que ordenar, dinero por contar y cálculos por hacer, antes de cerrar.

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-**

El tiempo paso rápido, demasiado rápido y lo que antes era una tienda que cerraba el 24 de diciembre a las 12, ahora cierra a las 10pm, una hora un poco mas razonable.   
  


\- ‘¿Listo, Doc?’- la pregunta llego a él acompañada por el aire frio que arrastra copos de nieve contra su cara.

\- ‘Si, todo listo, dientón’- cerró la puerta con llave y reacomodo la bufanda alrededor de su cuello.   
  


Lucky Duck permanecería cerrada hasta el 26 de diciembre y a pesar de la sensación de pánico que siente por todas esas horas sin obtener un ingreso de dinero, se repite a si mismo que es lo mejor. Tiene que dejar descansar a sus empleados por lo menos el 25 de diciembre y él…   
  


Dirigió su mirada a la figura bien arropada y la sonrisa suave que lo recibe con un extraño entusiasmo.   
  


Él… pasaría Nochebuena con alguien mas por primera vez en toda su vida.   
  


Dejo que el pálido lo guiara hasta una casa raramente cerca de su enorme tienda, después de su primera salida, se dio cuenta de que esa casa llevaba años ahí, pero al ser tan pequeña nunca le dio importancia, de hecho… no creyó que estuviera habitada, por eso fue una sorpresa el descubrir que Bunny vivía ahí tan cerca de su negocio y que a pesar de eso nunca hayan hablado antes, ni una sola vez.   
  


\- ‘Ponte cómodo’- sonrió juguetonamente con esa sonrisa que arruga un poco la respingada nariz, curvea labios delgados, crea una juguetona línea junto a ellos y mueve pecas sutiles haciéndolas sobresalir como estrellas oscuras en un cielo blanco, tan blanco como la nieve que cae de su abrigo.   
  


Respiro hondo, trasladando ojos verdes por el acogedor hogar.   
  


Acogedor. No pequeño o grande, solo acogedor. Todo a la medida, todo adornado de navidad, todo simple y al mismo tiempo decente.

Podía básicamente leer los precios en cada articulo adornando ese hogar y no son baratos, pero tampoco caros, Bunny tiene un gusto decente.   
  


Dejo su abrigo en un perchero cercano y dando un vistazo al pálido lo vio adentrarse en la cocina.   
  


Continuando con la inspección del lugar atravesó la sala, notando los sillones de piel, la chimenea, el televisor y al final, justo al fondo junto a la ventana, un frondoso y bien adornado árbol de navidad.  
  


A Bunny parecía gustarle más la navidad de lo que pensaba.   
  


\- ‘Un gran fan de Lucky Duck ¿no es así?’- la sonrisa engreída que se dibujo en sus labios fue inevitable.

\- ‘Difícil no serlo estando tan cerca.’- le escucho decir desde la cocina. –‘Pero ehh…’- tiene una tendencia por alargar esa silaba en ocasiones. –‘en este ultimo año digamos que si, soy un fan en cierta forma. Es entretenido verte trabajar, Doc’-   
  


Hizo malabares con la esfera que se resbalo de sus manos, casi tirándola en el proceso de evitar que impactara contra el piso.   
  


\- ‘P-por supuesto. No hay nada mas entretenido en esta vida que hacer dinero’- regreso la esfera al árbol.

\- ‘Podría debatir ese punto sin problema’- el olor a comida empezó a esparcirse por el lugar

\- ‘Inténtalo, dientón’- un flashazo de esa sonrisa juguetona paso por su memoria, haciéndolo recordar la forma en que dientes frontales sobresalen entre labios color salmón.

\- ‘Comer un platillo muy bueno’- salió de la cocina con un pavo demasiado grande para dos, bellamente preparado y humeando. –‘Enciende la chimenea, Duck. Hace demasiado frio aquí’-

\- ‘Es un gasto innecesario muchas veces’- refuto, obedeciendo al pálido, colocando un poco de leña en la chimenea antes de encenderla.

\- ‘Ayudar a alguien’- coloco el pavo sobre la mesa del comedor, que no había notado lo adornada que lucia.

\- ‘Toma mucho tiempo y dinero.’- observo por un segundo el par de copas en la mesa.

\- ‘Enamorarse’- hizo una señal para que se sentara.

\- ‘Sobrevalorado’- le escucho soltar una carcajada en respuesta.

\- ‘Sexo’- corto un pedazo de pavo y lo vio sonreír con diversión ante la forma en que casi tira el plato que le acercaba.

\- ‘Eh...’- tantas salidas con el dientón sin duda le pegaron algo de esa muletilla.

\- ‘¿Sin respuesta? ¿Gane?’- abrió la botella de vino.

\- ‘No suficiente’- murmuro interrumpiendo las palabras del pálido.   
  


Sintiendo sus mejillas llenarse de calor, mantuvo su mirada sobre la porción de pavo en su plato.

Apretó los labios deseando desaparecer ante lo patético que sonaron aquellas palabras que cayeron de sus labios.   
  


\- ‘Realmente…’- rio, no en carcajadas como se espero, sino con una risa suave. –‘eres entretenido Daffy Duck’- se atrevió a verlo de reojo. –‘Puede que sea sobrevalorado, pero… amor es amor ¿no, doc?’- dedos enguantados tantearon su mano.   
  


¿Amor?

El cosquilleo en su estomago que se enciende y revolotea hasta su pecho, extendiéndose por sus extremidades, parece tener un nombre que va perfecto con esa piel pecosa y sonrisas juguetonas, y rima fácilmente con palabras astutas y sarcasmo inteligente.   
  


Se puso de pie de golpe y llevo ambas manos a mejillas pálidas.

Lo beso tantas veces que Bunny pareció marearse.   
  


Amor lo llevo a ayudar en aquel albergue, a tomar vacaciones y atreverse a dar una suma exorbitante de dinero a un orfanato.

Amor le ayudo a tomar decisiones que jamás se creyó capaz.

**Action: character must wrap a gift  
(Pevester/Baffy)**

Existen muchas cosas para las que no es bueno… es pésimo nadando, desafina mientras canta, su sentido del gusto no es el mas confiable y resulta incapaz de envolver un regalo adecuadamente.   
Todo el asunto del delicado papel, cinta adhesiva y los dobleces, esos estúpidos dobleces son absurdamente complejos.  
¿Cómo podía alguien mantener el papel intacto sin arrugarlo? O ¿Cómo le hacían para no terminar con la cinta adhesiva adherida en todos lados menos en el deseado?   
  


No es particularmente malo con sus manos, pero envolver un regalo él solo resulta…   
  


\- ‘Yikes… ¿Qué es eso?’- manos sobre sus hombros y un susurro a la altura de su oreja, le hicieron pegar un salto, casi cayendo al suelo con todo y silla. 

\- ‘Sufferin Succotash!’- esbozo con rabia, encarando al intruso en su camerino. –‘Que haces aquí?!’- ojos verdes pasaron de un Daffy burlón, que se reía a carcajadas por su reacción, al seguro de la puerta que obviamente había olvidarlo poner.

\- ‘Tweety dijo que estabas ocupado, pero… Geez ¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo?’- la sonrisa punzante en el rostro de su amigo, no hizo más que aumentar su molestia ante el invasor.

\- ‘¡Nada!’- replico intentando ocultar la mediana caja a medio envolver con el lustroso papel rojo. –‘Nada de tu interés… ¡¿Qué quieres, Daffy?!’- cuestiono nuevamente, esta vez mas irritado que antes.

\- ‘¿Porque tanta hostilidad hoy, gatito?’- tomo hábilmente la silla extra y con una tranquilidad poco común se sentó en ella. –‘Esto no tendrá nada que ver con mañana o…’- cerro el libreto en sus manos para mirarlo fijamente por un segundo antes de soltar una carcajada. –‘¡Tienes que estar bromeando! ¿Compraste algo? ¿Para quién es?’-  
  


Brazos alrededor de su cuello y esto es lo menos que necesitaba en ese momento.   
  
La mejilla del apiñonado pego contra la suya y sintió el calor subir hasta su rostro.   
  
Había ocasiones en que detestaba este lado tan invasivo del actor. No era así con casi nadie y siendo sincero a estas alturas ha dejado de buscar fantasmas intentando comprender la razón por la que Daffy se sentía tan cómodo invadiendo su espacio personal.   
Amistad, es la palabra que sobresale en su mente, pues si los sentimientos del apiñonado hacia él fueran distintos, lo vería tartamudear y sonrojarse con tan solo pararse a su lado, como le ha tocado ver en cada reunión en la que Bugs se pone casualmente cerca del actor.

Desde hace un par de años atrás ha dejado de perseguir fantasmas, ha dejado de competir por la atención de Daffy y su irremediable obsesión con el pálido que lo hace enojar con tan solo saludarlo en las mañanas.   
  


Los sentimientos que alguna vez mantuvo hacia el famoso actor se esfumaron con el tiempo, dejando atrás pequeños rastros de un limitado aprecio y una más escasa paciencia.   
  


\- ‘Eso no es de tu incumbencia’- aparto la caja de los ojos verdes del segundo actor mas preciado del estudio. –‘¿No deberías de estar buscando algo para Bugs o piensas enviarle zanahorias anónimas otra vez este año?’- lo miro de reojo notando la expresión de molestia y vergüenza que se plasmo por todo su rostro.

\- ‘¡Cállate gato callejero!’- Le revolvió el cabello aprovechando su distracción para arrebatarle la caja de las manos. –‘Para tu información…’-

\- ‘¡Daffy!’- se puso de pie de un salto buscando tomar el regalo de regreso.

\- ‘Esa cara de roedor no vale la pena en lo más mínimo’- inspecciono el papel arrugado y mal colocado. –‘¿Que desastre hiciste?’- soltó un suspiro evadiendo hábilmente los intentos de Sly por recuperar la caja a medio envolver –‘Escuche que tiene una cita con Lola’-   
  


El tono casual lo hizo detenerse en seco, dejando de perseguir al apiñado por el camerino.   
  


\- ‘Oh…’- soltó incomodo, sin saber que decir al respecto. No era como si Daffy en algún momento le hubiera confirmado sus sentimientos por Bugs, pero… resultaba obvio cuando los mirabas con atención. –‘¿Como…?’-

\- ‘Déjame ayudarte con esto minino’- interrumpió rápidamente.   
  


Vio al apiñonado sentarse frente al tocador, retirar cuidadosamente el papel arrugado y tomar un rollo nuevo para empezar a envolver la caja blanca donde yacía el regalo que recién había comprado.  
  


\- ‘¿Como…?’- hombros se tensaron ante sus palabras y decidió que preguntar sobre el tema de Bugs no era la mejor opción en ese momento. –‘¿Si sabes como hacerlo?’- se acerco para mirar de cerca las manos que parecían manejar el papel con facilidad.

\- ‘Estas hablando con el gran Daffy Dumas Duck, envolver regalos es solo una mas de mis tantas habilidades.’- sonrió orgulloso.   
  


Formando una mueca, deseaba debatir las palabras egocéntricas del actor, pero… la manera en que cortaba el papel, lo doblaba sin ocasionar ni una sola arruga y empezaba a envolver el regalo, lo hizo callar limitándose a acercarse para mirar de cerca el movimiento de esas manos delgadas.  
  


Pasando su vista de nudillos y dedos, dejo que esta se posara en la expresión de concentración en el rostro de Daffy.

Cuando no estaba haciendo muecas de enojo o frunciendo el ceño, el apiñonado lucia más atractivo de lo normal con esos expresivos ojos verdes y labios gruesos que ahora muerde ligeramente.   
  


Apartando la mirada se reprendió a si mismo por ver a su amigo de esa manera, regresando sus ojos a las manos que parecían terminar con su tarea.   
  


\- ‘Es para…’- se aclaró la garganta, extrañamente nervioso por la atención de Daffy posándose ahora en él. –‘Es para…’-

\- ‘Le Pew ¿cierto?’- una media sonrisa burlona y olvídenlo, el apiñonado no es atractivo en lo mas mínimo. –‘Ya decía yo que han estado conversando mas de lo normal’- el tono travieso lo obligo a tragar saliva con dificultad. –‘¿Que le compraste?’-

\- ‘U-una loción y chocolates’- susurro en respuesta, sonrojándose ante la risa burlona de Daffy.

\- ‘¿Flores?’- tomo el listón de blanco y formo un moño encima del regalo.

\- ‘Rosas…’- respondió entre dientes, sintiéndose ridículo por confesar que había comprado un ramo que debía de ir a recoger mañana temprano.

\- ‘Vaya Sly’- un pellizco sobre la mejilla del moreno y este frunció rápidamente el ceño. –‘No sabia que eras un romántico. Tenia planeado invitarte a cenar como el par de codiciados solteros que somos, pero parece que estarás ocupado’- Coloco el regalo perfectamente envuelto sobre las manos del menor. –‘Buena suerte, Romeo’-   
  


Un guiño juguetón y Sylvester se hubiera molestado y reclamado si tan solo aquellas palabras no hubieran sido dichas con un tono tan sincero y alentador que en vez de hacerlo enfurecer le despertaron unos extraños ánimos que le hicieron sonreír.

Agradeciéndole al apiñonado lo vio salir de su camerino despidiéndose con un ligero movimiento de su mano.   
  


¿Quién diría que Daffy era realmente bueno para envolver regalos?

**-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9**

**Daffy’s POV**

Soltó un suspiro y froto sus ojos con cansancio.  


Este era uno de los peores días del año, junto con navidad y el día de acción de gracias. No, de hecho, era aún peor que esos otros dos días.

Al menos en navidad no tenia que ir a trabajar y ver como todos recibían y daban regalos unos a los otros, ni tampoco tenia que lidiar con todos esos chocolates y paletas en forma de corazón o los constantes arreglos de flores que ve ir y venir por los camerinos de sus compañeros.   
  


Quien haya sido el creador de un día tan horripilante como lo era el 14 de febrero con todos sus adornos en rojo, rosa y blanco, podía irse al infierno con ese detestable romanticismo que parecía infectar no solo el estudio sino todo el mundo en general.

Odiaba ese día lleno de corazones por todos lados, no solo por el absurdo gasto de dinero que implicaba, sino también por recordarle lo… solo… que se encontraba.   
  


Salió del estudio. Cansado de grabar y de recibir dulces que no planeaba comer, pero que aún así agradecía a Porky, Tina, Lola y a ese contado grupo de admiradores que tiene en el estudio.

Su plan de salir a cenar con el otro típico soltero que conocía se había arruinado tras ese regalo que envolvió ayer, pero a pesar de la sensación de molestia, esperaba que el moreno tuviera éxito.   
  
  
Pepe Le Pew y él serian una pareja extraña, pero no difícil de imaginar… de hecho si lo asimilaba bien, esos dos no se verían nada mal juntos… tal vez llegarían a complementarse bastante bien el uno al otro.   
  


\- ‘Eeh… ¿Qué hay de nuevo, Duck?’-   
  


Sylvester tiene un lado tímido y arisco que de seguro Pepe puede llegar a encontrar adorable, y no es como si el moreno no fuera atractivo, pues lo es.   
  


\- ‘¿Vas a algún lado, Daff?’-   
  


Si, esos dos harían una buena pareja… Solo esperaba que ese minino asustadizo no lo arruinara o sino ya podía imaginarse a si mismo teniendo que lidiar con un estresado y herido gato llorón que seguramente le llamaría en la noche.  


\- ‘¡Duck! ¡Daffy!’-   
  


Se detuvo en seco, dejando a un lado sus pensamientos sobre Sly y el francés para poner atención en la mano sobre su hombro.

\- ‘Tierra llamando a Daffy Duck ¿Estás ahí, Doc?’- dijo la característica voz y Daffy maldijo en su mente.   
  


Reteniendo el aliento por un momento, apretó los dientes en cuanto el dueño de ojos bellamente grises y azulados, hizo su aparición.

Estaba tan cerca de su auto ¿De donde salió este idiota? Creyó que había logrado pasar el peor día del año sin tener que verlo y aun así… helo ahí de pie frente a él…   
  


\- ‘Llevo siguiéndote desde la puerta, Duck’- rio señalando hacia la salida del estudio. –‘Debes estar pensando en algo muy importante como para ignorarme tan fácil’-

\- ‘Como si realmente requiriera de algo importante para ignorarte dientón’- rodo los ojos, apartando la mano pálida de su hombro. –‘¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿No deberías de estar con Lola? ¿Qué tipo de novio eres que andas por ahí en pleno 14 en vez de estar con ella?’- dio media vuelta y camino a su carro.   
  


No necesitaba de esto. No necesitaba de Bugs Bunny y su linda sonrisa en ese día que lo hace sentir el doble de miserable y patético por tener que pasarlo sin la persona que ha tomado su interés durante tantos años.   
  


\- ‘¿Lola? ¿Porque pasaría el día con Lola?’- dijo con un tono simple caminando a la par del apiñonado.

\- ‘¿Que no vas a pasar este día con ella?’- apresuro el paso –‘Como lo haces todos los años’-

\- ‘Paso el día grabando con ella y Porky y Petunia, si a eso te refieres… pero este año terminamos a tiempo’- sonrió aliviado. –‘Por fin pude alcanzarte antes de que te fueras, Duck.’-

\- ‘¿Grabando?’-disminuyo la velocidad de su caminar.

\- ‘El especial de San Valentine’- contesto sin cuidado, mas concentrado en buscar algo en su saco. –‘Los otros años nunca he logrado salir a tiempo para encontrarte, Daff, pero…’-

\- ‘¡¿Graban un especial de San Valentine?! ¡¿Porque nunca me han dicho nada de esto?!’- Replico ahora molesto por ser excluido de tal forma.

\- ‘Tina y tu no son precisamente de las parejas mas famosas… pero no te pierdes de nada, Daff’- se encogió de hombros. –‘Sobre lo que te decía, todos los años anteriores he querido…’-

\- ‘¡Disculpa! ¡Creo que Tina y yo podemos ser de las parejas mas famosas si nos dieran más propaganda como a ustedes dos, par de caras de conejos!’- Se cruzo de brazos, deteniéndose para encarar al pálido.

\- ‘Para que lo dije’- murmuro Bugs para si mismo luciendo un tanto agotado por tener que hablar del tema. –‘Daffy, ¿podrías olvidarte de eso por un momento?’- soltó un suspiro de cansancio. –‘Sobre lo que te decía, Duck…’-

\- ‘¡¿Quieres que me olvide de que Lola, ese par de tortolitos y tu han estado teniendo grabaciones especiales a mis espaldas?!’- replico exaltándose ante las palabras del principal.   
  


Cierto Tina y él no son precisamente una pareja muy popular, pero eso no significaba que no tuvieran su propio grupo de fanáticos o que no pudieran estar a la par de los otros. Solo necesitaban mas tiempo en pantalla y que realmente les dieran una oportunidad.  


\- ‘Daffy…’- una mano enguantada sobre la mejilla del apiñonado consiguió atraer la atención del actor y suavizar el típico ceño fruncido. –‘Feliz San Valentin, Duck’- soltó al fin, poniendo el perfectamente envuelto regalo a la altura de aquellos ojos verdes.   
  


Mirando en confusión la envoltura color rojo con un patrón de plumas negras en un contorno blanco, le tomo mas de un par de segundos el asimilar lo que ocurría.   
  


\- ‘¿Es un tipo de broma, dientón?’- alzo una ceja, tomando con inseguridad el regalo. Cabía perfectamente sobre la palma de su mano.

\- ‘No esta vez, Daff’- respondió con una sonrisa suave.

\- ‘¿Un explosivo?’- acerco la caja a su oído en busca de algún sonido sospechoso

\- ‘No realmente’-  
  


Entrecerrando los ojos, observo con sospecha el regalo. Esto era demasiado extraño y… bueno… para ser cierto.   
En todos estos años no recordaba haber recibido ningún tipo de regalo o detalle por parte de Bugs y ahora…   
  


\- ‘¿Por qué?’- murmuro inseguro, notando de inmediato como la sonrisa suave en el rostro de Bugs se ampliaba.

\- ‘Todos los años recibo un arreglo con zanahorias, siempre anónimo y nunca el mismo. Difieren las flores, a veces rosas, a veces tulipanes, lirios, gerberas, dalias e inclusive orquídeas.’- dio un paso mas para acercarse al apiñonado. –‘La única razón por la que se que vienen de la misma persona es por el moño, hecho de la misma manera sin importar lo complejo que sea el arreglo. Pregunte por todos lados, pero en ninguna florería colocan zanahorias…’- ¿Era posible ponerse pálido y al mismo tiempo lucir avergonzado? Pues así se veía Daffy en esos momentos, siendo un desastre de colores en su rostro. –‘¿Recuerdas esa vez que le ayudaste a Porky a envolver un regalo para Petunia?’-

Lo recordaba perfectamente, fue la primera vez que decidió hacerle un estúpido arreglo a Bugs para San Valentin, paso toda la noche intentando que quedara bien y aprendiendo a formar moños para regalos.

Cuando ayudo a Porky a envolver ese regalo para Petunia en pleno set de grabación frente a las narices de Bugs, nunca se espero que realmente estuviera poniendo atención en un detalle tan sutil como lo era un simple moño…  
  


\- ‘Si’- respondió odiándose un poco por no poder encarar al pálido, volviendo su mirada hacia un lado.

\- ‘Tuve que grabar los años anteriores y cada vez que entraba a tu camerino al día siguiente para darte el regalo Porky, Sly o Tina estaban ahí y las veces que solo los dejaba sin decirte nada creías que eran de una de tus admiradoras a pesar de que decía BB en la tarjeta que nunca leías, Duck’- la frustración en sus palabras era prácticamente palpable.   
  


Esos regalos misteriosos a los que nunca les puso mucha atención, porque solo eran uno más del montón, pero que sobresalían por el valor monetario… Siendo sincero lo pensó, pero nunca creyó que vinieran realmente de alguien como… Bugs…  
  


\- ‘¿El reloj plateado con diamantes?’- el pálido asintió. –‘¿La chamarra de cuero?’- asintió nuevamente –‘¿El suéter verde? ¿Los boletos del partido hockey? ¿la bata de baño? ¿La pintura de Duck Dodgers?’-

\- ‘Eeh… si, Duck. Excepto el ultimo, creo que ese fue Marvin’- Una ligera mueca se pinto en sus labios al decir esto último.

\- ‘Esa es una bella pintura’- dijo recordando el cuadro que adorna la pared de su camerino.

\- ‘Si…’- se aclaró la garganta. –‘¿Prefieres quedarte con tu “bella pintura” o quieres acompañarme a cenar, Daff?’-

\- ‘¿No tenías una cita con Lola?’- sostuvo con fuerza el regalo y camino a su auto.

\- ‘Salimos ayer a comprar tu regalo, me acompaña todos los años’- siguió al apiñonado.   
  


Ahora tenia sentido el casual comentario de la rubia, quien le había dicho a Tina que no podía esperar por salir con Bugs.   
La alegría en su voz y la forma en que dijo aquello lo hizo pensar que tenía una cita con el pálido, pero…   
  


\- ‘¿Le compras algo como recompensa cada vez que te acompaña?’- abrió el auto y antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa Bugs abrió la puerta –‘¡Nunca dije que sí, dientón!’- carraspeo viéndolo acomodarse en el asiento de copiloto.

\- ‘Si, si lo escoge en menos de 15 minutos’- ajusto el asiento a su altura. 

Tina también exigía algo después de que lo acompañaba a elegir flores.

\- ‘Si es algo que me gusta iremos…’- dijo observando el obsequio. –‘Si no… mas vale que salgas de mi auto, dientón’-

\- ‘Suena justo, Daff’- soltó luciendo seguro de sí mismo.   
  


Se deshizo de la envoltura sin el más mínimo cuidado y miro dentro de la caja.

**Action: Character must go to the story  
(Bugs/Daffy)**

_Hacerle una jugarreta a Elmer es cosa de diario, no implica mayor complejidad o mucha planeación, el hombrecillo en sí es algo descuidado y torpe por naturaleza, por eso es fácil, por eso podía ver a cierto pato ajustar la cuerda hasta dejarla perfectamente tensa.  
Junto a él yacía Porky y Sly, conteniendo la risa con una mano sobre la boca, en expectativa de lo que estaba por ocurrir. _

_Él por su lado solo era casualidad que pasara por ahí, con el tiempo demasiado justo como para detenerse a jugar con su trio de compañeros. Le bastaba con haberlos visto por un par de segundos para reírse un poco.  
  
_

_Si, Elmer es una presa fácil para alguien con una imaginación bizarra e incansable como la de Daffy, lamentablemente el pato cuenta con su propio porcentaje de torpeza que casi por ley le impide que todo lo que haga le salga exactamente como deseaba y si se unía él mismo a esa ecuación entonces… era prácticamente imposible que todo saliera bien.  
  
_

_Lo único que alcanzó a escuchar fue el sonido de la cuerda rompiéndose antes de que aquel yunque cayera en el lugar equivocado y el encendido de una llama se dejara ver._

_Una cosa llevo a otra y para cuando volvió la mirada a su costado era demasiado tarde, el cohete que arrastro no solo a Elmer, sino también a Daffy, estaba peligrosamente cerca, lo suficiente como para impedirle una huida limpia.  
  
Sin más remedio o escapatoria se limitó a soltar un “yikes” antes de ser arrastrado por el propulsor y entre volteretas y bambalinas terminaron por chocar.   
  
_

_A diferencia de lo que se imaginó el aterrizaje fue sutil y suave, exageradamente suave. Tan suave que al abrir los ojos creyó encontrarse sobre la almohada más tersa existente en la tierra._

_Le tomo un par de segundos y el resonar de la voz de Daffy, el darse cuenta de que no se trataba de una almohada y que aquello que tanteo por un momento tampoco era una nube en el cielo, sino plumas esponjosas y sedosas plumas provenientes del pecho del pato sobre el que cayo._

Un solo incidente, eso fue todo lo que requirió para convertirse en una extraña… fijación.   
  


Ahora bien, no es que Bugs fuera algún tipo de acosador o pervertido, todos suelen sentirse atraídos por cosas distintas, para algunos son las manos, para otros los pies, la forma de la cara, la sonrisa, los ojos o labios… para Bugs en este caso en particular es mucho, un conjunto de detalles entre los que sobresale uno en particular….

Ese incidente le dio a conocer algo que no debía de saber tan pronto, pero que tampoco debió de sorprenderle tanto.   
Daffy es cuidadoso, pueden faltarle una docena de tornillos, pero eso no significaba que no le gustara cuidar de su apariencia o de algo tan importante para él cómo son aquellas…

Plumas….

Oscuras, suaves, esponjosas, sedosas y brillantes, plumas, que no ha podido dejar de seguir y fantasear desde aquel particular incidente. Soñaba con tocarlas, acariciarlas, estrujarlas y revolverlas, por eso en ocasiones las miraba fijamente, perdido en la imagen mental de sus dedos adentrándose en ese pecho terso y abundante.   
  


Nada lo preparo para la fortuna de que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos por el emplumado, quien a pesar de replicarle hasta por respirar su mismo aire, pareció tener la atracción suficiente hacia él como para aceptar una cita que se convirtió en diez y con el paso del tiempo en más, muchas más….   
  


Eso lo llevaba aquel aprieto….   
  


Una mirada discreta y lo podía ver comer frente a él.  
Es un tanto torpe con el espagueti, pero le gusta como pasa la lengua por aquel pico.   
Dejo que sus ojos bajaran un poco más hasta caer en ese pecho y el simple movimiento de aquellas plumas esponjándose y compactándose con el respirar, lo hicieron sonrojar una vez más.

Reprendiéndose rápidamente desvió la mirada.   
  


¿Cómo se supone que se lo preguntara?

Si, estaban saliendo, son una pareja de apenas una semana y lo conoce desde muchos años atrás, pero… ¿eso es suficiente para solo hundir sus manos en las plumas del pecho de su pareja?

Lo ha intentado mientras lo besa y ha estado a punto de solo hacerlo, pero el tan solo pensar en ello hace que sus piernas tiemblen y sus bigotes se tensen. No está seguro de poder hacerlo sin que todo su cuerpo reaccione ante la sensación, pero… por eso estaban ahí, por eso lo invito a comer aquí.   
  


Lleva meses, sino es que años esperando por esta oportunidad y ahora…   
  


¿Cómo?  
  


\- ‘Déjame tocarlas’- soltó casi contra su voluntad, pero buscando ocultar la desesperación que provoca que mueva ansiosamente su pata.

\- ‘¿Eh?’- una ceja alzándose en confusión y Bugs deseaba que el pato leyera sus pensamientos porque se quería dar de topes contra la mesa por tener que pasar por tal vergüenza.  
  


Paso saliva y respiro hondo, luciendo tan calmado como siempre, mientras su pata es la única que lo delata.   
  


\- ‘Tus plumas, Doc.’- señalo con el tenedor. –‘Déjame tocarlas’- lo miro directamente a los ojos.   
  


Aun luciendo confundido y algo extrañado, un brazo fue extendido hacia él.   
  
No precisamente lo que deseaba.   
  


Daffy puede ser muy brillante en varios aspectos y es un idiota difícil de engañar, pero también es algo… denso….   
  


\- ‘No esas’- se ganó otra mirada de sorpresa. –‘Las de tu pecho.’- aclaro sonriendo tranquilamente.  
  


Ojos verdes lo observaron en silencio por un momento y justo cuando pensaba que aun podía reírse y decir que solo bromeaba, la expresión de indiferencia en el rostro de Daffy lo detuvo.   
  


\- ‘Ok’- eso fue todo lo que dijo antes de seguir comiendo.

\- ‘Ok…’- repitió para sí mismo, ahora siendo él el más confundido de los dos.   
  


Tal vez no se explicó bien o Daffy no entendió precisamente lo que quería decir o en qué sentido se está refiriendo, pues lo podía ver comer sin preocupación algún.

Tal vez preguntar mientras el emplumado intentaba engullir todo un plato de pasta no era el momento más adecuado para hacerlo, pero había dicho “Ok” ¿Que significaba eso? Lo podía hacer cuando quisiera, podía solo estirarse y....  
  


El sonido de cubiertos sobre el plato lo hizo detenerse.   
  


Levantando la mirada observo como Daffy se limpiaba el pico y manos con una servilleta, movía la silla y se ponía de pie.

Sus ojos los siguieron hasta verlo junto a él.   
  


\- ‘Muévete, dientón’- ordeno

\- ‘Ehhh…’- no termino de decir cuando el pato jalo su silla y se puso frente a él, obligándolo a recorrerse para deja que se sentara sobre su regazo.

\- ‘Tienes 5 minutos, Bugsy’- lo miro sobre el hombro –‘te cobrare 100 dólares por cada segundo extra’-   
  


El tono juguetón hizo que dudara sobre la veracidad de dicha amenaza, pero proviniendo de Daffy hasta esos 100 dólares se le hacían una gran oferta.   
  


\- ‘¿Solo 5 minutos, Doc? Creí que estábamos saliendo’- bromeo retirándose los guantes despacio.

\- ‘¿Quieres que lo suba a 200 dólares, dientón?’- carraspeo y Bugs no hizo nada más que reír.   
  


Trono sus dedos y rodeando el cuerpo en su regazo coloco las manos sobre el pecho emplumado.

Lo hizo despacio, reteniendo el aliento mientras dejaba que sus dedos se hundieran en la abrumadora suavidad que lo hizo encoger los dedos de sus patas y pegar su nariz contra la tersa espalda a su disposición.

Inhalo con fuerza notando el olor del emplumado y sintiendo como este se tensaba ligeramente.

Movió sus dedos entre las plumas, primero con gentileza, temiendo estropear algo que se veía mantenido con tanto cuidado, pero tan pronto dejo de ser suficiente, las estrujo con sus manos agarrándolas en sus puños al mismo tiempo que pasaba dientes por el largo cuello de su pareja.   
  


Sintió ese pecho inflarse y un quejido se dejó escuchar viajando directo a su cuerpo haciéndolo estremecer.   
  


Toco y jugo con las plumas de ese terso pecho, hasta que lo sintió recargarse contra su cuerpo.   
  


Son más suaves de lo que alguna vez alcanzo a imaginar, se deslizan fácil contra su piel y dejan un ligero cosquilleo en la palma de sus manos, y al parecer…   
  


Beso la mejilla del emplumado.   
  


… no es el único disfrutando de aquella sensación, pues los quejidos y el sonrojo en las mejillas del emplumado le decían mucho sobre lo bien que se sentía que sus manos pasaran por aquellas plumas.

**Author's Note:**

> Apenas ahora que estaba checando las palabras y los escritos que llevaba, me di cuenta que me saltee varias palabras solo porque..¿si? No tengo la mas mínima idea de porque... tal vez sea porque realmente no me gusta mucho escribir basándome en canciones, pero voy a rellenar esos espacios faltantes con otra palabra ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea?  
> Iré pensando en alguna palabra o canción y las pondré. 
> 
> Eso si, no esperen mucho de mi. Ya estoy de regreso en el trabajo y no tengo mucho tiempo para descansar así que... haré mi mejor esfuerzo.


End file.
